The scattered
by Light Sneasel
Summary: Four different groups, four different people, four different perspectives, and one destiny for them all. Currrent - The wild Next - the rockets
1. Perspective one: The scattered Chapter 1...

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. I, like so many others, wish I did. I do however own the plot of this story.  
  
"" Human speech and regular pokémon speech () Thoughts * * Translated pokémon speech [] Telepathy  
  
The Scattered: perspective one  
  
The changeling, chapter 1  
  
Sunset fell over the peaceful mountains and forests northwest of the lake of rage. The nocturnal pokémon where just starting to come out of there daylight slumber and where setting out to do there nightly business. But not only the pokémon where waking up. In a cabin deep in the woods, a teenager woke up from his bed. He yawned, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Putting on his black wire framed glasses and slipping out of his bed in a half-asleep daze he picked up some clothes from a near by desk and stepped out of his room. He entered the bathroom two doors down from his room and to the left. A few minutes pass, and then he came back out of the bathroom, more awake and dressed in a gray wool long sleeve shirt, black jeans with white socks. He walked in to his room and stepped around his gamestaion box and all his games, and walked in front of his full-length mirror. The teenager looked at his reflection with a wiry smirk. He took in his light brown complexion, red-black eyes staring out from his glasses. He brushed back his short black curly hair with his right hand then turned and sat on his unmade bed to put on his black boots. As he was tying the laces, he heard a voice yelling out to him.  
  
"Michael, breakfast is ready. Place come down as soon as you can!" The female voice vocalized loudly.  
  
"Ok Mom! I will be down in a moment!" Michael yelled back. The teenager finished with his boots and looked around his room. It was rectangle shaped with a dresser and a closet to the right of his bed, which was in the center of the room across from the door and against the back wall. There was a full-length mirror on the wall next to a desk with a computer on it. There was also a stand with a small reading light on it next to the bed on that side of the room. Also at the foot of the bed and on the floor across from it and next to the door, were a TV on a stand and his game system on the floor. He found what he was looking for, a pair of night vision goggles on the desk with the computer on it. He placed those on the top of his head, and pulled a black trench coat from the closet, completing his outfit. He pulled a sliver pokédex out from the drawer on the desk along with a matching pokégear. The pokégear went on his right wrist under the coat sleeve and the pokédex went in his pocket. He sauntered out of his room with a confident smirk and headed down the stairs at the end of the hall. He took the stairs two at a time and turned from the landing and walked though a small living room and in to a neat kitchen. His mother turned from cooking on the stove at his entrance. She was a middle-aged woman wearing a long short-sleeved purple dress. She had some light scars on her face and body. She had on black shoes with white socks and had short black hair. She has black-brown eyes and a light brown complexion.  
  
"Are you still leaving tonight?" She asked as he fixed a plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes.  
  
"Yes. I want to get to Mahogany town by first light. There is supposed to be ancient artifacts and explores convention in Ecruteak City in two night and don't want to miss a minute of it, so I have leave as soon as possible," he responded as he poured himself a glass of juice.  
  
"I will miss you, you know. It just seems like you got back from you last trip. But I understand that you like finding new artifacts. I guess your poor mother will have to content herself by translating and categorizing what you brought home," She said with a slight smirk sitting down across from him and starting to eat her breakfast too. He smirked back at her and in that moment you could see the resemblance between the two of them.  
  
"Don't you try to guilt trip me. I know you want to have some new things to study," he said playfully.  
  
"I guess you know me to well? And here I was hoping I could still somewhat control you. Anyway, if you are so dead set on going, I suggest you leave as soon as you are done in order to get there own time," she said. He nodded after checking the watch in his pokégear and started to eat a bit faster. And short time later found him standing in front of his home the two-story cabin standing alone in the evening air. He shrugged on a gray backpack and turned to say goodbye to his mother, who was standing by the door.  
  
"Good bye for now. I'll call you when I reach town," He said to her giving her a hug.  
  
"Godspeed and stay out of trouble. I worry you know," she said somewhat sadly.  
  
"Of course," he said with a small smile. He turned and one last wave he headed off. As he entered the woods at the edge of the clearing his house stood on, his form blurred and changed smaller, so instead of a teenage boy, a small pokémon with dark blue fur that was almost black walked out of the bushes. The human turned sneasel climbed up a nearby tree and went racing through the forest, jumping from tree to tree. A few hours later found the dark/ice type walking through the woods, letting the moonlight play across sliver claws. Suddenly a sound caught Michael's attention, and the changeling looked around to see where the crashing sound came from. A faint crying was heard, and he quickly made his way in that direction. He silently moved from around a tree and his red-black eyes took in the picture in front of him. A pichu was softly crying. It seemed that the young pokémon had fallen out of a tree.  
  
*Hey kid, are you hurt? * He said walking up to the fallen pokémon. It looked at him with tear filled eyes and shook its head. *Well in that case, I'll leave you here for your parents, * he said walking away.  
  
*Wait, * said a soft female voice. He turned around and looked quizzically at her. The pichu stood up from her sitting position and asked, *I'm lost and I need to get to Mahogany Town a large human settlement nearby. Can you help me? * She looked at Michael with a very intense stare.  
  
*Are your parents there? * Michael asked.  
  
*No, but my guardian is there. So can you help me? * She asked hopefully.  
  
Michael sighed, then said, *Sure, come on kid, * He said waving her on.  
  
*Thank you! * She said brightly. *My name is Alicia Cassie, but all my friends call me AC! * As she stood up, she leaned over and picked something off the ground. It was pair of rose-tinted sunglasses, which she put on the top of her head; right over a strand of gold hair in-between her large black bordered ears. *Let's go, * she said happily. Michael shook his head and with his new companion following moved on his way.  
  
Michael and AC moved along without much more drama. The pichu showed a lot of energy and sprit, moving around in a hyper active flurry. They stopped for Michael's lunch and AC's dinner on the shore of the Lake of Rage. Michael ducked behind a tree when AC was distracted by some magikarp splashing about. Michael changed back into a human, just long enough to take out some sandwiches for himself, and an apple and a pear for AC. He quickly switched back just as his newfound friend started to look for him.  
  
*Hey, where did you go? * She asked looking around.  
  
*Right here, * he said coming back into view. As he handed her the fruit she looked at him curiously.  
  
*Where did you get this? * She asked.  
  
*Careless trainer, * he said, quickly shrugging off her question. She looked at him with some suspicion, like she didn't quite believe him. She let it go and took a bite of the apple. He too started to eat and watched the crescent moon move over the lake.  
  
*So do you live out here? * AC asked.  
  
*I live close by, but I tend to travel a lot. I like seeing new places and new things. I have a.hobby that takes me places. Right now I am looking for something, part of a map. What where you doing out in the woods anyway? * Michael inquired.  
  
*Well, a friend was practicing an attack, and I kind of got caught in it," she said embarrassed.  
  
*Oh, well that is nothing to worry about. If your friend were young as you, you would both need some time to get used to your powers, * Michael said.  
  
*I suppose you are right. But I know how to handle my powers, * AC said pouting a bit.  
  
*But I bet you couldn't handle me, * a voice said from behind the two sitting pokémon. They both turned to find a houndour and a natu sitting behind them.  
  
*Yeah, we're both twice as strong as you, * the psychic/flying type said.  
  
*Do you two have a problem with pichu are something? * Michael asked standing up and nonchalantly examined his claws. *Or do you need to brag about how strong you are to children? *  
  
*Very funny, wise guy. Just for that, we're going to take care of you and the kid, * the houndour said snarling.  
  
*Goody, I always wanted to have servants," Michael said getting into a combat stance claws out stretched and ready.  
  
*If you didn't notice my friend here has a type advantage and we both know perfectly well we can beat the girl over there, * the natu said. AC, tired of the bluff and banter, simply hit the bird with a thunder wave, momentarily lighting up the shore with a flash of yellow light. The houndour fired an ember attack in Michael's direction. The sneasel dodged the fireball easily and shoulder tackled the dark hound in a quick attack. Now that he was close, he cut lose with a dynamic punch to the jaw with his left followed by a scratch attack to the face for the finish, effectively knocking the dazed houndour out. Using the moment from his scratch he spun around in a turn and a blue glow surrounded him. Crossing his arms in front of him, the glow condensed into a ball of white light. He threw his arms to the side as the ice beam fired at the paralyzed natu. As the psychic bird was hit by the ice attack, AC attacked with a thunder shock. The two super effective attacks sent him in to dream land as well.  
  
*Dolts, thinking that level advantage doesn't apply to me, * Michael said shaking his head at the sorry shape the two aggressive pokémon where left in.  
  
AC blinked at him and asked, *Just how strong are you? *  
  
*Level twenty-five. And you? * He asked as he went back to eating lunch.  
  
*Level nine. At least that is what Lisa said, * AC answered.  
  
*Well those two losers weren't kidding when the said they were twice as strong as you. Dog boy is level eighteen and the bird is twenty, * He said.  
  
*Oh, how can you be sure? You're not psychic or something? * AC asked.  
  
*A talent I have. It comes in handy sometimes. But I think we should go, just go before these two wake up, * Michael said. AC nodded and quickly darted off. Michael followed her around the lake and down route forty-three. Unfortunately AC started to get tired on her way down, and Michael had to carry her swinub back style.  
  
*Now that I have had some time, I have a question. If you could read those other two's levels, how come you couldn't with me? * She asked over Michael's shoulder.  
  
*Because it would be rude to look with out asking. That and the fact is you didn't seem to want to fight me. Now I suggest you get some rest. I really don't think you are nocturnal like me, * Michael said.  
  
*Yawn.I guess your right. Good night, * she said sleepily. Michael moved on and when he felt she was sleeping deep enough, he changed back in to a human and carried her in his arms. He headed for the sleeping town at a faster pace.  
  
Behind him the two pokémon they had trounced, had woken up and were trying to get their act together.  
  
*I can't believe we lost to that kid, * the houndour grumbled.  
  
*Shut up. I am trying to concentrate over here. The boss needs to know that those two are headed for Mahogany Town. He probably still thinks the girl is by herself. If he is still with her, then the forces he has there may not be enough to stop them, * the natu shouted. As his partner glared at him as he the ruffled bird sent a telepathic warning to Mahogany. Elsewhere, Michael and AC had reached the limits of Mahogany just as the sun started to rise. Michael was standing at the city gates in human form looking in to the city.  
  
(I better find a place to hold up for the day. If AC wakes up, she would know I am not what I appear to be,) Michael thought as he entered the city. He moved quickly through the dawn roads, moving pass early risers. The people of the city assumed he was a trainer and never gave him a second glance. Or so he thought. As he was walking he noticed out of the corner of his eye that several people were following him. He slowly started to speed up his stride. As the group evened out to ten people Michael raced off in a dash. As the group followed him around a corner they found an empty street. They looked around in confusion as to where he went.  
  
Michael reappeared as a sneasel again inside of a small warehouse behind a pokémart. He found a small out of the way corner to spend the day in. One quick change and pulling out a sleeping bag, he made a comfortable place for AC to sleep. He also pulled out a blanket and leaned against a crate of super potions. He looked outside and rested and thought. He didn't notice AC open a still somewhat sleepy eye and smirked, then she closed her eyes.  
  
Michael woke up suddenly and looked around. It was late afternoon and he knew he shouldn't have woken up, unless there was something wrong. Michael looked around and noticed AC was gone. Michael also noticed that the sleeping bag was gone as well. He looked around and using his own sense of smell he noticed that she had walked away, but she had carried the sleeping bag with her. He followed and found the trail left the building. Shrugging he walked back in to the building. He changed back in to a human, but as he was placing the folded blanket back into his bag he felt someone watching him. He looked back over his shoulder and noticed a girl watching him from the top of a stack of boxes. He noticed she was a small eight-year-old girl with gold hair that reached down to mid-back and stuck up on the sides. She had a short brown skirt on that reached to her knees and a multi-colored tank top on. She was wearing red boots and gloves. She had one dark red-brown eye and one violet-blue eye and had a pair of rose tinted sunglasses on her head. She has dark brown skin and she was smiling at him.  
  
"Gotcha. I knew you had to be one too!" She said hopping down to the floor.  
  
"One what?" Michael asked suspiciously. He could almost place her voice. The pitch was slightly off from the voice he remembered. Then a sudden thought about of her words allowed him to put two and two together. "AC is that you?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Yeap! I am a changeling too! I didn't think I would meet one of the scattered out there," she said thoughtfully. She handed him back his sleeping bag before he could say anything else.  
  
"Well, this does make things easier. But can you tell me why the minute I stepped in to this city some people attacked me?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well. my da has a few enemies. They kinda know what I look like as a pokémon, but not as a human," she said shyly.  
  
"Never mind that know. Do you know where this guardian of yours is?" He asked.  
  
"Well, she knows we're here and she said she would come to get me," AC said.  
  
"Alright then.wait some one is coming," Michael said. They both quickly changed back into a pokémon and hid just as someone came in the front door. A familiar head looked into the warehouse. The houndour that Michael beat up earlier looked around the building then went back to following a scent. Following him where the people from that morning as well as a new face. He was a large intimidating man whom almost eight feet in height and covered in muscle. He had dark orange-red hair, wavy and short, black eyes, with a scar across his face. It started from above his right eye and went down his face to partially cover his nose. He was wearing a red coat with black pockets and cuffs. Underneath he was wearing a white shirt, with a pair of red pants. He also was wearing white boots.  
  
The huge man looked around the barked out an order. "Spread out and search. We know they are in her some where."  
  
*Ok, see that small window across the room? We are going to make a break for it, * Michael whispered.  
  
*Sure but there are four people in front of us. How are we going to get by them? * AC asked quietly.  
  
*I am pretty fast. If you can thunder wave those other two, we have a chance. Ready? * He asked. She nodded and they followed their plan. They duck around and about the boxes in the storeroom and ended up above two of the searchers and the pokémon. Michael jumped one of them with a dynamic punch, while AC hit the other one with quick and quiet thunder wave.  
  
The duo moved faster toward the door, and dart out from in-between two boxes and hit the two guards with an ice beam and thunder shock respectively. One of the two men dropped a handgun when he fell. Michael stopped short for a moment, and AC slowed a bit as well. The two moved forward to the window, but that moment of hesitation cost them as soon as they where close a fire ball blazed in front of them causing them to pull up short. They turned to the right where the fireball came from and say the large scared man standing there with the houndour and two of the other people. The humans had handguns, but the large guy was un-armed.  
  
"So we meet again little one. And this time without your annoying guardian," The large man said. "Now will you come quietly or do I have to snap your neck?" He asked.  
  
*Leave the kid alone. What did she every do to you? * Michael asked warily. As he spoke the other four humans surrounded him. The humans were wearing black shirts and matching blue pants with brown boots. They also had on black coats. One of the humans was holding a small cage. Michael and AC stood back to back facing off the stranger men and glanced at each other worriedly.  
  
*Do you think you can beat these guys? * AC asked red cheeks sparking with electricity.  
  
*Yes, except that big guy. I don't know what he is, except he is very strong, * Michael said back in a whisper.  
  
"Kill the sneasel but try to take the pichu alive, * the big guy ordered.  
  
*Follow my lead! * Michael said. He tensed to charge as the humans pulled out guns, then quickly turned and grabbed AC. With a ripple of air and a crash of gunfire the two vanished in a faint attack and jumped through the window, the bullets hitting where they were. Michael reappeared when he landed and took off in a sprint, pulling AC behind him. The men in the building where about to open fire when the large man screamed out an order.  
  
"Not in public. You idiots go seal off the city exits. I'll get them myself," he growled. The houndour followed him out as he left the others. AC and Michael where running through the streets of Mahogany, darting around and between pedestrians. They ducked into an ally to get some rest from there mad dash.  
  
*Are.you.all right? *Gasped a winded AC.  
  
*Yes, just tired. I'm normally asleep at this time, Michael said. Suddenly he stiffened and looked up. He dove and tackled AC to the side just as a large arcanine pounced where they where resting.  
  
*All right children, playtime is over, * the large firedog said.  
  
*It's you again, * Michael said noticing the same scar the large man had. He also noticed a curious red stone hanging from a cord around his neck. *You're a changeling! * The arcanine answered with a fire blast, which they both narrowly avoided by jumping apart and allowing it to pass harmlessly between them. The arcanine hit Michael with an extreme speed attack, charging forward and ramming the smaller pokémon. Michael was hurtling back further into the alley. The fire type prepared to send the young dark/ice type to a blazing demise, but AC hit him with a thunder shock attack. He turned and with a bound and a slap of a large paw sent her into a tumbling into a wall. He looked down at her as she curled in a ball, winded and whimpered in pain. He jumped to the side and avoided the scratch from Michael and using agility darted out of the way of a shadow ball. The ball of shadow and astral light hit the wall behind the now charging pokémon causing it to crack. He fired a flamethrower at Michael, who flipped back on to the wall behind him and used it as a spring to jump over the charging pokémon and the rushing flames. He let out a deafening screech as he moved in a quick attack. The sound was loud enough to allow him to hit the enemy pokémon in the side. Even with his guard momentarily down, the hit did little damage. He lashed out with a scratch attack, but the arcanine batted him away with one massive paw. The larger pokémon attested to hit him with a flamethrower, but he rolled as he hit the ground. Michael looked at the fire type and noticed he hadn't made a mark on him. However he was tired, bruised and completely out of ideas. He knew it was a matter of time before he was hit by a fire attack, and then the larger pokémon would either; a. snaps his neck or b. rip his throat out.  
  
*Who are you anyway, and why are you doing this? * He asked. The only response he got was a low growl, and a psychotic glimmer in the fire types eyes. Michael braced himself for the end when a ball of psychic energy blasted his would be executioner across the alley and through the ally wall. He turned as a glowing blue figured floated down in front of him. The figure hovered over to AC and placed a glowing three-fingered paw on her forehead. Some of the blue glow transferred to her, and she opened her eyes. *Lisa? * She asked softly. The blue figured nodded. The glow died down to reveal a floating pink and small white pokémon with triangle shaped ears. She had had large feet and small arms. She also has a long tail with a rounded tip and large blue eyes. She also had a small tattoo of a psychic eye on her left hip and a stone around her neck, a purple one.  
  
*I'll get back to you and your friend in a moment, * the mew said. With a flash of energy a shield of light appeared and absorbed the fire blast that was heading for all three of them. *But first I have to take care of Saber here. * She darted toward the hole in the wall just as the arcanine named Saber bounded out ahead of her in a double edge attack. The fire hound's rush was checked by a brutal psychic attack. The mental attack threw Saber into a wall to his right. Lisa lifted her arms up and two geyser of water blasted out of the street to the right and left of her. She threw her hands forward and sent a wave of water forward in a surf attack. The wave caught a staggering Saber and sent him out of the alley.  
  
*This isn't over, I'll be. * he said before he was carried out of hearing range. Footsteps could be here over the receding water, and the three pokémon in the alley looked at each other and the devastation around them. Out side of town off of route 42, a flash of light appeared. Three shapes found themselves standing in the afternoon sun.  
  
*Are you all right? * Lisa asked turning her attention to Michael.  
  
*Nothing a few hours of rest won't cure. Are you AC's guardian? * He asked.  
  
*Yes. I am a family friend of her parents. By the way there are no people nearby, so you can show yourself as you truly are, * She said. And in a ripple of air and light she changed into what she truly was. She was dressed in a white fleece with a hood and light purple shorts and she had on an armband with three blue symbols on it. She had no shoes because she had mew paws. Her long tail now came out through a hole in her pants. Her triangle shaped ears poked out of her straight lavender neck length hair, and she had the same white fur with pink fur on the end of tail, ear tips and toe tips. She had three-fingered hands with thumbs. The ends of the cord could be seen but not the purple stone, and she still had her eye tattoo.  
  
AC changed next, she had gold hair that reaches down to mid - back and sticks up on the sides. She had on a short brown skirt on that reaches to her knees and a multi-colored tank top on. She had pichu paws for feet and a three-finger hands plus thumbs. She has the same light yellow fur with black markings, and the large yellow ears with the black borders sticking out of her gold hair. She has a hole in her skirt for her black tail, and the same black nose and red cheeks. She had one dark red-brown eye and one violet-blue eye and a pair or rose-tinted sunglasses on her head. "Finally, I can be myself. Can I stay this way till we get to the changeling village on Mt. Mortar?" AC asked.  
  
"Yes, the route we're going won't be inhabited. How about you.what is your name anyway?" Lisa said.  
  
The sneasel smirked then changed himself. He had the same outfit on as a human, except he was not wearing the boots. He had paws like his pokémon form, and had a two fingered paw like hands with thumb. He had two long claws that could be retracted into his forearms and came out of his two fingers. When they were out he could not splay his fingers however. He had the same dark blue fur and had the black nose and short muzzle. The long red ear stuck out of his hair, and the trench coat covered his three tails and his backpack. "The name's Michael, junior historian," he said. "Nice to meet you ladies. Since we are going the same way, do you want to travel together?" he asked with a bow.  
  
"Of course. After all, such delicate flowers such as us need an escort," Lisa said playfully.  
  
"Then let's escort away, cause I don't think those goons would have given up. And on the way could you be so kind as to explain what I have gotten into?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Sure," Lisa said with a small and a laugh. "Come then," she said walking off at a good pace. Michael and AC followed as the sun set further. 


	2. Perspective two: The trainers Chapter 1...

Disclaimer: Thanks mario72486 for Leo Vertua, moonymonster for Marysa, Moon Blade the Shadow demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito, Dragoness for Kanzellia, WarSerebii for Isaac, and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Astrala for Sakara Ookido (please e-mail me!) Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Blackwolf Vengence for Galador, Tempral Bouncer for Jev Storm, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, and Phoenix Feather for Phoenix? . I don't own pokémon and I never will.  
  
Response time:  
  
Silent Sigh: I'm glad you will keep reading Dan!  
  
Draco the Sprit Dragon: I'm happy that I have hopefully made another sneasel fan. Look for more action in this chapter as well.  
  
Phoenix Feather: Ok I'll add that. But can I have your e-mail address so I can ask you any questions that might come up? Plus you where not to late to sign up.  
  
  
  
Chronic Seifer: I'll keep working on the chapters, even though I am going out of town for a three to six days. I'll probably have to print the char. Bios for the next part…  
  
Magmwolf: Yes it is! And if you want to know your character will be showing up as soon as I get back to the changelings again.  
  
Tempral Bouncer: I figured as much. I got really excited about this and didn't proofread the first chapter. I should go back and look over it again. As for your question about being a beta reader, sure why not. Would you mind started with chapter three?  
  
Dragoness: Ash may be in this, I haven't decided yet. I know he will be at least mentioned. But if he is he won't come in till much later.  
  
  
  
"" Human speech and regular pokémon speech  
  
() Thoughts  
  
* * Translated pokémon speech  
  
[] Telepathy  
  
1 Perspective two: The trainers  
  
1.1 Witches: chapter 1  
  
  
  
The sunset painted the afternoon sky a multitude of reds as the ancient enemies faced off. The girl was about 5' 3" and was wearing a black one piece sleeveless dress that came down to mid hips gray boots with steel toes and gray fingerless gloves. She had curly black hair that reached her neck and violet eyes with a pale complexion. And those eyes where focused on the boy across from her. Her opponent was a boy in a white shirt with cream-colored jeans on. He had on white sneakers and had spiky blonde hair. He had crystal blue eyes, and he was about 5' 10"  
  
"So Witch, it comes down to this, another chapter in the duel between our families," the boy said his eyes holding a steely focus.  
  
"Another chapter logged in defeat Gladius," the girl said. She lifted her hand palm out and a small red and white sphere appeared in a flash of light. She griped the pokéball, for that is what it was, in her hand closing her fist around it. The boy responded by drawing his own from his pocket and holding it at his waist like a gunslinger. He threw his pokéball down with a spin the same time she opened hers by taping the release with her index finger.  
  
"Pokémon go!" Was the simultaneous battle cry. In a flash of white light and a puff of smoke two creatures where summoned on to the battlefield. One was a large purple beetle like pokémon with a large horn sticking out of its head, the other a pink pokémon with a white underbelly and a clam with a spiral shell on its tail.  
  
"Brawler, Earthquake, then dodge!" The blonde sixteen year old ordered his heracross.  
  
"Trader, brace yourself with withdraw, then confusion," the twelve year old girl ordered her slowbro. The bug/fighting type when first, stomping the ground, sumo style and sending out a shock wave of ground based power. The slower dopey pokémon slowly pulled her tail in front of her and a sheen of blue energy surrounded her the second the ground type attacked connected. The withdraw defense was fast for such a slow pokémon, but the attack was faster and caused the slowbro to stagger.  
  
"Great, Now take down!" the boy yelled out hoping to end the match quickly. Trader however had regained her footing and hit the charging pokémon with a tele-psychic burst. Brawler reared back from his shoulder ram as the water/psychic prepared an attack.  
  
"Slow him down with a thunder wave!" The girl ordered.  
  
"Protect yourself!" The boy ordered. The wave of electric energy hit the shimmer white barrier Brawler put up. "Now reversal!" The boy ordered.  
  
"Now learn why you can't win! Trader Psychic!" The girl cried out. The large bug charged forward and hit the slower pokémon with a fury of hits and horn strikes. Brawler grabbed the slowbro and heaved her to his shoulders and horn, slamming the dozy pokémon into the ground behind him in massive backdrop. With a flip the bug/fighting type attempted to end the battle in his favor by dropping on the laid out pokémon's head. Suddenly Trader's eyes started to glow bright blue as the telltale psychic glow surrounded him. He was lifted in the air as Trader stood up. Both pokémon where incased in an aura of blue light that off set the setting sun. The slowbro lifted the heracross with her mind, and then slammed him into the ground with extreme force. With a bit of crushing mental pressure, she relented, thinking him finished.  
  
[Did I win, Gloria?] Trader asked her trainer.  
  
[Not yet,] the girl, know to one and all as Gloria Witch, sent back. The heracross burst out form the small crater he formed in Route Seven. Battered and bruised, the only reason he was still was standing was endure.  
  
"Artemis, give it up. He can't take anymore punishment," she said softly. The blond known as Artemis Gladius narrowed his eyes at her then returned his starting pokémon as she did hers.  
  
"This isn't over by a long shot. If my ringer wasn't so tired from fighting Sabrina's psychics, we would give you a real run for you money," He said handing over half his earnings he had on him.  
  
"Well you're the one who just had to battle now instead of waiting to get your pokémon healed," she shot back.  
  
"Both of you stop. This has gone on far enough. Can you let each other be for one day," said another female voice. The two quarreling trainers turned to face the one who had spoken. It was a fourteen-year-old girl with a dunsparce at her side. She was petit with brown eyes and long white hair in a ponytail. She had on brown sandals and a matching short sleeve dress. A ribbon was tied in her hair.  
  
"Selene…" Artemis started to say, but was interrupted by his sister.  
  
"No buts. There is no reason you have to continue fighting," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Selene is right. Later Artemis," the black haired trainer said as she left. "We'll finish this some other time."  
  
"Some other time, Witch." He said watching her go. Gloria headed back toward Saffron City. She was deep in thought. (Here I am with five badges, five pokémon, and light years behind my brother. I find that I am at a bit of a loss at what I want to do with my life. At first I wanted to show my older brother that I was pokémon master material, like he is. But now I have a restless feeling inside of me. Oh well, what will come will come. I will choose my fate later. Right now I will heal the gang, then head out to Celadon City,) Gloria thought as she reached the entrance of the pokémon center. She entered and looked around. The center was spotless and effectively run like all pokemon centers, the Nurse Joy and chansey making a seamless team. The dark hair trainer sauntered over to the counter and asked the pink haired nurse to heal and recharge her five pokémon.  
  
After a short wait, the five pokemon where ready and recharged. But the wait was long enough. There was no time to make to Celadon City before nightfall. Gloria sighed and asked Nurse Joy for a room for the night. As soon as she opened the door to her room, she released all five of her pokémon. There was Trader her slowbro, Shaker the magmar, Mover the misdreavus, Beary the teddiursa and Bully the miltank. Her five pokémon stretched and looked about.  
  
"Alright ladies. We're still in Saffron, but we won't be for long. Tomorrow morning and we are off to Celadon City and from there, Fuchsia City. So I need you to get some rest and relaxation tonight because tomorrow is going to be busy!" She exclaimed reclining on the single bed in her room. Trader sat down next to her and momentarily spaced out.  
  
"Teddi ursa ted?" Beary asked holding her arms out for a hug. Gloria obliged by picking up the small bear like pokémon and doing just that. Mover lived up to her name and darted around the room randomly. Bully found a corner to her likening and plopped down, looking at the others in some annoyance. Shaker shook her head and grabbed the necklace of the ghost type when she zipped past.  
  
"Magmar," she simply said letting go of the erratic pokémon who slowly floated down looking puzzled at the fire type. Gloria giggled then put her teddiursa down on the bed next to Trader.  
  
"I'll be back, I just need to get ready," Gloria said. A black backpack appeared in her room in a flash of light. She pulled out some pajamas, a pair of slippers, a robe, a washcloth and towel along with a road toiletry kit. She left the room with her arms full. The night found them in soundly sleeping. Bully was in the corner under the window. Beary was with Gloria in the bed, with Trader curled up at the foot. Shaker was curled up opposite Bully with Mover hovering on her back asleep. The peace of the room was not disturbed until a visitor dropped in. As the night moved on, the wall next the window blew in a crash of nose. Gloria shot up as Mover awoke with a screech that must have woke up half of Saffron city. She gapped at the Steelix that was staring back at her. The head of the massive pokémon retracted and a shadowy figure stood there in half-moon light.  
  
"Gloria Witch, if you want to live, I suggest you get out of here and on the midnight magnet train," The figure jumped on his steel/ground type as it borrowed underground.  
  
"Hey come back here!" She exclaimed. She quickly recalled her half- awake pokémon, except Mover. In a flash of blue energy she was wearing her street clothing. She grabbed her backpack and dashed out after the mysterious trainer. She rushed over to the hole and jumped in screaming, "Flash!" The tunnel sloped down in a gentle incline. The irate trainer and her ghost quickly moved after the steelix. In fact it seemed as though the both were gliding through the air. The tunnel leveled out, at times cutting through the sewers and underground of the city. The pair followed until the tunnel sloped up to the surface. Gloria leapt out of the tunnel and landed in a crouch looking around. She was in front of the magnet train terminal. She tried to get a feel for the person and pokemon that interrupted her rest, but got nothing but a veiled sense of malice. She glanced back toward the pokémon center then stared. There was a massive fireball in the making where the center used to be. A second later the shockwave hit shaking the ground and causing the tunnel to collapse.  
  
"Misdreavus…" Mover said in awe.  
  
"You said it…who ever that was just saved my life," she said steadying her self. "Come on let's blow this pop stand," She said turning and moving into the terminal. Gloria brought a ticket and boarded. The train jumped into motion just as she got on and rocketed out of the station. The rest of the night and into the early morning she spent lightly dozing and prepared to jump ship, so to speak. She also kept Mover out with her. When the train stopped a very nervous and grumpy Gloria disembarked in Goldenrod City. As she was about to leave the terminal, she saw a news broadcast on television.  
  
"At eleven fifty-seven, two explosions rocked Kanto. One was at the Pokémon Master's Manor at Indigo Plateau, the second the Saffron City Pokémon center. We don't know the status of the current pokémon master, Johnson Witch. As of now, authorities are looking for the Mr. Witch's only living relative, his younger sister Gloria Witch. We will keep you posted on anymore-late breaking events," Said the news anchor.  
  
(Brother…) Gloria thought as she stared at the TV. Her hyperactive ghost pokémon quickly mirrored her sad and thoughtful expression as she sat down on a bench outside of the train terminal.  
  
"Mover, now what? I should I go to Indigo Plateau or should I stay low and look for whoever did those bombings?" She asked her companion exhaustedly.  
  
"That sounds like a pretty hard choice. You might want to sleep on it before you decide," a kindly voice said. Both Gloria and her pokémon turned to face the person who spoke up. It was a fifteen-year-old teenager with dark brown eyes, wavy yet short brown/dark brown hair. He had dark skin and stood at about five-six and was about one hundred and fifty three pounds. He was wearing a long sleeved red shirt and blue jeans with name brand sneakers. He had a bit of a bulky physique but he was mostly average. He was walking a growlithe, which explained why he was up at this early of an hour.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" she questioned shooting up in a defensive stance.  
  
"Me, well I'm just a concerned nobody. Don't mind me, I'll just be leaving," he said somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Wait," she said. She stared in his eyes for a second, reading his intent, then she smiled. "You're right. Do you know where the pokémon center is for this city?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. My buddy and I just came from there. Right Growlithe?" He asked. The pokémon in question was watching Mover who was spinning rapidly in place for no reason.  
  
"Grow?" he asked looking back at his trainer questionability.  
  
"We're helping this girl find the pokémon center. By the way that reminds me, what's your name?" He turned back to her.  
  
"Silly of us for not asking that first. My name's Gloria, Gloria Witch, and you?" She asked smiling the first time since she woke up that night.  
  
"Name's Ryan. Come on let's go, we can talk on some more on are way there," Ryan said. As the two new friends and their pokémon left the threshold of the station two people on the station roof were watching them.  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one," said the tall young man in a white blazer.  
  
"Not really, I was happy to do it," the other said. "But why didn't you help her yourself?" he asked.  
  
There was a pause, and then the first voice said, "She must accept her destiny herself. But first she has to see the truth with unclouded eyes… she will be a very powerful spirit, if she accepts. " The second figure looked away for a moment then looked back towards the first.  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean. But she…" he started to say, but the only thing left on the building was him, and a small folded peace of paper. He picked it up and unfolded it. He read the short note, then carefully folded it up and placed it in his pocket. He pulled out a pokéball from his black leather jacket and released the flying pokémon inside and took of the roof. And the station remained with the still rising sun and silence, the last witness of the long night.  
  
Later that afternoon Gloria finished her sleep and woke up. She at first was disorientated, but quickly remembered where she was and how she got there. Shaking her head and stretching she got of the bed she was lying in and preceded to get ready for the day, or what was left of it. After she got dressed and checked on her pokémon, she went looking for her new acquaintance. She found him up and ready to go, with a duffle bag over one shoulder. He was talking to Nurse Joy, but turned to her when she walked in.  
  
"Nurse Joy was telling me that you had gotten up and I should wait for you," Ryan said.  
  
"Well, thanks for you suggestion last night. I now know what I am going to do. I am going to Indigo, but not by the train. I am going back down route thirty-four, then thought Ilex Forest, Azalea Town, Union Cave, out to route thirty-two, through Violet City, along route thirty and thirty- one to Cherygrove City. I'll then take route twenty-nine past New Bark Town, then to Indigo Plateau along route twenty-six and seven," She said waving him over and showing him the path along a map she pulled out of her bag.  
  
"Well that really is a round-about way to get there. And how will you get pass Victory Road that way?" He asked. "That will take you to the main Elite Stadium and the Master's Manor."  
  
"That's easy. I only need three more badges. I can get one here, then in Azalea and one in Violet. Also I have someone waiting to meet me there on the inside, so to speak, so I should have no problems," she said waving his concerns off. She put her map back and shrugged he backpack on her shoulders. "Well, I'll be seeing ya!" she said as she turned and left. Ryan picked up his duffel bag and followed her quietly.  
  
Gloria started to head in the direction of where she thought the gym was. As she walked Ryan quietly matched her pace. The walked in silence for a few blocks, then he spoke up. "The gym is in the other direction," He said. She stopped, the looked at him.  
  
She sighed then asked, "Could you show me the way?" He smiled and did just that. The two of them found the gym in short order, but as they were about to enter it, a voice hailed them.  
  
"Wait, if you about to challenge the gym leader, can I interest you in a pokémon battle," he said. The two trainers turned to find a nineteen-year old with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a backwards hat, a white t-shirt with basketball shorts and sneakers. He was six feet in height and over his right shoulder he had a pole with a cloth bag tied to it. This is where he kept his traveling supplies. He also had a guitar strapped to his back and a pidgey on his left shoulder.  
  
"Gloria, I'll battle since I already have this badge," Ryan said putting down his duffel bag and drawing a pokéball. "What's your name stranger?"  
  
"The name's Jean-Paul Harrison," he said pulling a pokéball from the bag. They both walked a good distance from each other and the front door of the gym.  
  
"My name's Ryan and this parking lot will be out battleground. Two on two, no switching, no time limit and anything goes; do you agree?" he asked.  
  
"Fine with me," Jean-Paul said.  
  
"I will act as judge," Gloria said walking between and to the left of them. "On my mark throw out your pokémon," she said. "Now go!" And with that two orbs left their owners hands and struck the asphalt. Jean-Paul threw his like a basketball free throw, while Ryan threw his with the air of one who at done it dozens of times.  
  
In two instant flashes two pokémon appeared. One was a bulky black and yellow pokémon named electabuzz. This brawny electric type of Ryan's looked ready to battle. The other was the wild bull pokémon named Tauros. The three-tailed steer of Jean-Paul's lowered his head and prepared to charge.  
  
"Start this off big Chronos, thunder!" Ryan ordered.  
  
"Endure the hit Bill, then crush him with Take down," Jean-Paul ordered. The electabuzz gathered electricity and sent it straight up in the air as his opponent braced himself. The massive charge came down in a pillar of light and force that lit the parking lot up with yellow light and caused a wind to blow everyone's cloths. As the smoke cleared, Bill charged out of the devastation and ran Chronos in the ground. After trampling the other pokémon the normal type skidded around up, keeping himself within close striking range.  
  
"Tauros? * The wild bull asked his foe somewhat charred. Chronos muttered something in return from the ground.  
  
"Chronos don't take that, thunder punch!" Ryan said still keeping his cool after such a brutal exchange. (That tauros is at a higher level. If I had started with Ronso like I had planed…) Chronos leapt on his feet and swing a fist laced with electricity in to the charging Bill's face. Unfortunately, the other pokémon was too massive and still connected with another take down as he absorbed the blow. They both went down hard.  
  
"Whoa, Bill do you think you can still go on?" Jean-Paul asked concerned. His pokémon responded by getting shakily to his feet and lowing his head at his opponent.  
  
Ryan silently asked his pokémon the same with his eyes when Chronos looked back him. Chronos nodded his head as he stood up. Ryan gave his pokémon a proud smile then spoke to the rival trainer. "That's some pokémon you got there."  
  
"Yours is impressive too. But enough is enough. Earthquake!" Jean- Paul's pokémon smirked then stomped the ground with one fore hoof sending a shockwave that was powerful enough to cause all three trainers to stumble. The ground bulked and moved in wave toward Chronos. He was to close to avoid it and the attack sent him flying. Before he hit the ground his trainer recalled him.  
  
"Good job!" Ryan said to his pokémon inside his pokéball. "Now, I end this match," he whispered as he glared at Jean-Paul and his tired and winded pokémon. "Raynor, go!" He yelled as he drew and threw out his next pokéball. The capture sphere broke open and spilled out his next pokémon in a wash of white light. It was a powerfully built blastoise.  
  
"Blast!" Raynor yelled his war cry to the heavens as his cannons came out of his shell.  
  
"Bill, return. You're no match for that one tired as you are," Jean- Paul said. (Bill was my strongest pokémon. The only one I have that can fight that one is John, but if he knows any ice moves…) "Ok, John, you're next," Jean-Paul said. His pokéball flew and hit the ground and broke open. His pokémon took to the air the moment it appeared. The pidgeot did a loops and turns before landing in front of Raynor. The two powerful and high-level pokémon stared at each other and prepared to rip in to each. Just as their trainer's prepared to order an attack, a voice broke the mood of tense competition.  
  
"What a delightful battle. But it lacks something. It lacks the spice and flavor of true bloodshed and pain. Where is the death, the emotion? So can it really be called a battle? More like a glorified scuffle!" said the voice in mocking competent. The three humans and three pokémon turned their attention to the roof of the gym. On the roof was a young woman in a soft purple body suit, with black boots black gloves that reach to her elbows and a white joy theater mask which covered her whole face. She had on a long black scarf and had her black hair styled in a short ponytail. There where three glowing blue symbols on her mask and five on each glove, one glowing on the back of the hand and for around the back around the hole.  
  
"And who are you lady?" Ryan asked annoyed at the interruption.  
  
"I young peasant, am Maestro. And I will be your executioner," she said pointing a hand at him palm forward. A white glowing sphere formed in her palm as the symbols started shine brighter. A rainbow spear of pure energy lanced out at him. The beam traveled so quickly and was so surprising that Raynor had no time to help his trainer. The blast hit and the water type was blasted back by the shockwave. A globe of white light formed from the impact before it was obscured by dust and smoke. Wild laughter spilled from Maestro's as the miniature mushroom cloud died down. The two trainers and the two pokémon stood up watching the debris fall down.  
  
"Ryan…" Gloria gasped out as she starred at the smoking crater in the ground. Maestro leapt to the ground firing as she came. Jean-Paul jumped on his flying type and took to the air to avoid the assault, his pidgey taking off from his shoulder and following. But Gloria just stood with her head bowed, as the blasts seemed to bend around her. She looked up and glared at the mad woman with her eyes glowing solid blue. She lifted her hands palms out and screamed, "You want a battle, then you got it!" A ball of fire appeared in front of her a launched at the charging Maestro who hit it in mid air with a well time blast. The explosion rocked the whole area and rattled the glass on the gym. When the smoked cleared a glowing blue psychic aura surrounded Gloria. Maestro stood back and laughed again.  
  
"I should of known. Gloria Witch. The Witches have always been known to be some of the world's strongest psychics. So not only are you a powerful telekinetic, you are pyrokinetic as well. But are you a strong pokémon trainer like your brother?" Maestro made a quick hand motion with her left and there was a pokéball in that hand. "Are you brave enough to accept my challenge, or are you too afraid to fight like a true trainer?" she asked.  
  
Gloria stuck her hand out palm up, and a pokéball appear spinning. "I accept, and you will regret crossing me," she hissed.  
  
"And me," said a voice. Gloria turned in surprise, as Ryan came out around a parked van his blastoise at his side. He was completely uninjured.  
  
"Count me in, nut jobs like you give pokémon trainers a bad name," Jean-Paul said floating down on his pokémon's back.  
  
"And me," said a female voice behind Maestro's back. The four trainers and the three pokémon looked at the newest addition to the battlefield. It was a redheaded girl in a red in white outfit. It was the gym leader Whitney.  
  
"Fine you four versus one of mine. Use as many pokémon as you like," Maestro said flipping off to the side and landing so that all of the others where in front of her in a half-circle. "Pokéball go!" She said throwing her pokéball straight down.  
  
"Ditto," her pokémon cried when it was released. Gloria released her magmar and Whitney her clefairy. "D-2, let the blood flow!" she said with a laugh. And the ditto transformed into the biggest feraligatr that any one had seen. And with a roar it charged. 


	3. Perspective three: The wild Chaper 1: F...

Disclaimer: Again thanks mario72486 for Leo Vertua, moonymonster for Marysa, Moon Blade the Shadow demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito, Dragoness for Kanzellia, WarSerebii for Isaac, and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Astrala for Sakara Ookido, Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Blackwolf Vengence for Galador, Tempral Bouncer for Jev Storm, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, and Hieica for Veronika Misakori. I don't own pokémon and I never will.  
  
LS: note the disclaimer will be repeated from this point on since sign ups are closed. This way you can check to see who presented whom. Plus this way I have a quick reference to the same fact. Also I returned from my trip Monday night, but I only managed three pages over the six-day period I was gone. I couldn't get on the computer till Wednesday due to my mother, brother (mostly) and sister. So sorry if haven't responded as timely as usual. And thanks a bunch TB, this chapter is now a lot better because of you!  
  
Now Response time!  
  
Silent Sigh: Thanks for the positive note. I will try to get chapters out faster so not to keep you waiting.  
  
Mario72486: It was fun writing his entrance, and since I'm just getting started so everyone will get there day in the sun. (And I do have ideas for everyone's characters.)  
  
Sergeant Pepper: Well that's cool. I tried to give him a lone wander from the west feel. And I'm glad you like the touch of the carrying pole thingie.  
  
Dragoness: Yeah I know I am evil for ending right there. How Ryan avoided being blasted will indeed be explained later. Maestro's ditto is just about to get started, so you might be surprised at what it can do.  
  
Chronic Seifer: Nice guess on what I tried to do. I did write some of it, which meant I could finish this chapter faster.  
  
Magma Wolf Haephestus: Character pride huh? It's cool; I'm like that too. Chapter five will introduce us to him…  
  
Phoenix Feather: Thanks for the background notes; I can never have enough description. I haven't given this up and don't plan too. The fight will be very great indeed, at least from what I have planed. And thanks for the Cookie! I LOVE COOKIES!!!  
  
Astrala: Yes I have your character, but since we haven't gotten to the rockets yet, I haven't introduced her yet. I need to know one thing about her, if she is a changeling, what pokémon can she change into? You said her mom is one but didn't tell me what she can change into.  
  
1  
  
2 Perspective Three: the Wild  
  
2.1 For my memory: chapter one  
  
Two black eyes opened to the vision of steel bars. A blank mind struggled for a moment to remember where, why and how... but failed. A name ascended from the blank conscience; Aya. She remembered her name was Aya and she was a pokémon, an aipom to be exact. But that was all. She looked out through the bars of her cage to see if anything would jog her memory. She found several other cages stacked up on each other across, above, below and to the left and right of her. The stacks of cages were five cages high and twenty long. She tapped on the cage wall to her left and asked a question. *Excuse me? Do you know where we are? *  
  
*If you must know, we are on a ship headed for a place called the Orange Islands. At least that's what I heard them said as they brought you in, * a poliwag said.  
  
*And do you know why I'm in here? * She asked hopefully.  
  
*I have no clue; you were out cold. I was wondering if you could tell me? * He responded.  
  
*I really wish I could. I can't remember anything but my name, * Aya said forlornly.  
  
*Well that's bad. But at least you don't have anything to regret when they experiment on you he said nonchalantly.  
  
*Experiment? * She said quietly. What every that meant, it didn't sound good.  
  
*Experiment. We're going to a lab. Of course I was born in one, but you might not like it, * he said.  
  
*Shut up. If these conditions are any indication, then none of us will 'like' where we are going, * said a bulbasaur across from her. *Some of us liked being free… * he said wistfully.  
  
*Free… * Aya whispered. For a moment that word struck a chord in her. She suddenly wanted out of her cage, so she attacked the cage bars. She at first tried to bend them, but that didn't work. Next she tried to cut the bars, using scratch and fury swipes. She was surprised she knew those attacks, but she was least surprised to see the bars defeating her best effort.  
  
*Don't bother, * the bulbasaur said. *The bars are reinforced against your type aura, * he said.  
  
*Still, I have to try! * Aya exclaimed. (I WILL NOT STAY IN HERE!) She thought, concentrating. She screamed and punched the bars with all her heart and determination. Fire surrounded her fist as her paw burned a narrow band out of the metal. *See, all you have to do is try! * She said.  
  
*And just how did you learn fire punch? * The bulbasaur asked.  
  
*Fire punch! Her kind doesn't learn fire punch naturally! * The poliwag exclaimed I surprise.  
  
Aya paused, troubled then said, *I don't know… I just did it. But it doesn't matter because we can get out! * Aya repeated her actions until she cut the bars out. Before they could fall to the floor and make a clatter her tail swept forward and caught them, pulling them in the cage with her. She agilely jumped out of the opened cage door and landed on all fours after a quick flip.  
  
*Don't worry about us young one. We would slow you down, * the bulbasaur said as she approached his cage. *The humans will be here shortly to feed and check on us and will notice you are gone… *  
  
*But… * she began.  
  
*No buts. It will take you to long to free all of us and still be able to get off the ship. Heck, just talking to me any longer will significantly reduce your chances at escape. Now Go! * He yelled, interrupting her. She jumped and dashed out, surprised at his tone. As she left out of the room, she couldn't help but wonder if she choose the right door, as there were two. She shrugged, and then looked around the hall she found herself in. It was white washed excepted for the gray floors and was rather bland and dingy. She heard footsteps to her left, so she went right. After running a few minutes under white florescent lights the floor shook like something hit the ship. Aya glanced up as the lights flickered. The long tailed pokémon moved forward at a faster pace and found some stairs leading up. Climbing up, she looked out over the ship at the storm that was lashing the deck. Suddenly a flash of white and a sword of raw power crashed down and cut across the deck. The fore deck was blasted apart as four more bolts of lighting hit.  
  
(This isn't natural…) she thought as a blue glow started to form over the center of the ship. She quickly looked around her for something she could use as a flotation device. As the lights went out on the ship, she spotted something. She quickly moved over a spare wooden board. Grabbing it she started to drag it through the wind and rain towards the edge of the ship.  
  
"Hey, how did you get out?!" shouted a sailor wearing a black shirt with a red R on the front. Aya's eyes widened in the eerie twilight as she looked at the human. She redoubled her efforts to move the plank to the side of the ship. The rocket reached for a pokéball but an explosion cut the ship in two. They both were thrown into the stormy sea. She landed in the water fine, but her makeshift flotation devise followed her and hit her in the head as she impacted. As she sunk under the waves, a shape emerged from the Depths to great her.  
  
Aya shot up and looked around at the sun lit beach she was on. *How come I didn't die? * She asked no one in particular.  
  
*Not the first question I would ask, but it is an important one, * a chipper voice said. Aya turned and faced the ocean behind her. Looking out over the waves, she noticed a blue head pokeing out of the water. There was a short single horn in the middle of the head and a pair of wings on the sides. A blue sphere imbedded in the pokémon's neck and she could see a bit of a white blue underside. Soulful black-brown eyes met pure black ones.  
  
*Who are you? * Aya asked the dragonair.  
  
*My name is Kanzellia, and you? * She asked smiling.  
  
*My name is Aya, II guess you are the one who saved me? * She asked.  
  
*And that would be a correct guess. I pulled you out of the water and you have been asleep for the whole night, * Kanzellia said.  
  
*Thanks, * Aya said. Two sharp pains notified her that all was not well. *It seems I have a terrible headache, and I'm hungry. Do you know if there is anything to eat around here? * She asked.  
  
*Sure, there are some wild grapefruit trees behind you, along with some coconut trees, * She said pointing behind the seated aipom using her tail, which had two more spheres near the end, one smaller then the first. Aya rose to her feet a bit unsteadily. She regained her equilibrium quickly and found her way to the trees her newfound friend indicated. A few moments passed and the two pokémon shared the fruit she had found. While Aya was trying to open the shells, she found she knew another attack move. This time she used rock smash with out even realizing it. Kanzellia commented that she had only seen pokémon with humans use that, unless she learnt it naturally.  
  
Aya paused while eating a piece of grapefruit, shrugged then said, *I guess my body remembers things my mind forgot. *  
  
*No memory huh? Well I heard of some one who could help, but they live on the Kanto/Johto mainland. I could give you a ride, and point you in the right direction once you got there, * the dragon type suggested.  
  
*Would you really? That would be swell! * The normal type exclaimed excitedly.  
  
*Sure thing. After all, if I lost my memory I would want some help too, * the other said. So after breakfast the two headed out, with Aya riding on Kanzellia's back. The dragon type picked up speed then began to skim and skip over the surface of the water, the wings on her head extending. In no time at they left the Island behind.  
  
(Soon, I shall find my past, and maybe my future,) Aya thought as the she looked at the sun shining over the spray. (Soon.) After a few hours of swimming, Kanzellia spoke up.  
  
*The shore is up ahead. When we get there give me a few moments. I have a friend who knows where to go and I have to contact her. Wait for me for a while when we reach the beach, * She shouted.  
  
*Right! * Aya exclaimed. In no time at all they had landed on a rocky beach. There was a large cliff with a worn path gorged out of it leading to the top. Aya waited as Kanzellia dove back under the water. Aya amused herself in the hour wait by jumping from rock to rock. She found she was quite fast and agile. Taking a break by a tide pool, she looked at her reflection. A smaller then average aipom stared back at her from the calm clear waters. She had a three black strands in the purple Mohawk on the top of her head. She had large oval shaped ears with peach insides a peach face with round black eyes and no perceptible nose, a purple body that seemed out of proportion to her larger head, purple furred arms that ended off in rounded mitts, a round cream underbelly, purple furred legs that ended off in oval shaped, peach paws and a long purple tail with a peach round three-finger hand like end. After peering at her image, she found it brought back no real memories. So she continued what she was doing before. She had just completed a jump from one large rock and was about to land on another when she heard Kanzellia's voice calling her. She pulled short and had to flip and rebound off it. She landed on the ground in a roll and ended up on her feet unharmed. She turned to her right when she heard clapping and found a creature that could only be another pokémon.  
  
The pokémon was bipedal with a large thick tail and looked somewhat like a dinosaur. She had slightly spiky round blue ears with peach and cream insides. There was a short blue horn on the end of her snout, a cream lower jaw and a blue head. In fact the only other parts of her that where not blue was the area around the breasts, around her belly which where the same cream white, and the three claw like fingers and her two claws on her feet which where white. Also, single spikes ran in constant intervals down her tail, stopping before the reached the end. And her legs and arms where covered in natural armor along with the rest of her. The nidoqueen stopped clapping and turned to her dragonair companion who was curled up next to her.  
  
*Well Kanzy, it looks like your instincts where right; it's is going to be an adventure travailing with this one, * she said to the dragon type. She turned and addressed Aya. *I know about you, but you don't know about me. The name's Kerrigan; adventurer and pathfinder. * She said with a short bow. Aya looked at her in confusion and with a little apprehension.  
  
*You're still coming on strong, * said Kanzellia. *And I thought I told you not to call me Kanzy, * she added with a smile. *Don't mind her bluster, she knows more about this continent then anyone else, so she'll be able to show you the way. *  
  
*The way to where? * Aya asked further confused by the obvious camaraderie between the two.  
  
*Not where, but who. Kanzellia told me about your lack of memory and I know just the guy who may be able to help you. But he travels around and you have to know where he is going to be or you will have to hope to bump into him accidentally, * Kerrigan said.  
  
*Oh, well for a moment I thought you know how to help me yourself. But if you know someone who can, then let's get going! * Aya exclaimed.  
  
*His name is Galador, a curious fellow. He's good at healing and things like that, and you can trust him, * Kerrigan said as she started to walk toward the path leading up from the beach. *He should be moving though the Viridian Forest and we will miss him if we don't hurry. * Aya started to follow when she noticed Kanzellia wasn't following.  
  
*Aren't you coming? * The aipom asked.  
  
The dragon type shook her head and sadly said, *Sorry, I don't want to go exploring at the moment. I was just on my way back from a trip and I want to see my family again. *  
  
*I think I understand. If I had a family I believe I would want to go back to them too. Hey, who knows, we may meet again, * she said to the friendly dragon type.  
  
*Yeah, so this is just a temporary parting. Well you better get going Kerrigan is getting impatient, * she said glancing in the direction of the poison/ground type who was watching from the stairs with a small smile. Aya nodded, then took off like a shot. She stopped and looked back over the beach when she reached the nidoqueen, but the dragonair was gone.  
  
*Didn't you say, So long? * She asked as the larger pokémon headed up.  
  
*Before we met up with you. Besides what you said on the beach is true, with her any goodbye is just for now, * she said with a fond smile. The two reached the top, and before they set out across the grass field ahead of them, Kerrigan picked up a bundle made up of woven grasses. *Food supplies, * she calmly responded to an unasked question. The two started to hike from south west of Pallet Town to the north. They traveled into the night and camped to west of Viridian City, just south of route twenty- two. The two dined on the nidoqueen's supplies then when to sleep. As Kerrigan slept beneath an Oak tree, Aya slept in its branches and the aipom dreamed of her past.  
  
It was dark. Oh so dark. Then there was a voice.  
  
*We have gathered here today to see the end of the traitor, * the voice said.  
  
*I'm no traitor! * Shouted another voice. *I was trying to… *  
  
*Silence. We know what you where trying, that is when we caught you, * said a third. *We caught you in the act and you know what we do to traitors, * said third.  
  
More voices started to come in chanting, howling voices filled with anger and outrage. The first, second, and third continued to argue, louder and louder as colors and images flashed by. The confused and chaotic din was cut across with one loud word with shocked her to wakefulness. She shot up almost falling out of the tree, only saving her self from a nasty fall by grabbing the branch she was in with her tail. She shakily climbed back up and looked at the crescent moon.  
  
*Death, * she whispered holding her aching head, that one word the only thing she remembered. (That blow to the head must've jarred something loose,) she thought as she resettled herself. (I at least I hope that was a memory and not a nightmare… any memory is better than none at all.)  
  
The next day found them both in the vast green sprawl of the Viridian Forest. Aya rode on Kerrigan's head as the larger pokémon followed a path only she knew. She stopped about mid-morning for at the base of the largest tree Aya thought she had ever seen. She might have seen one bigger, if only she could remember! After they where finished eating, the pathfinder looked around the clearing the tree stood in and apparently found what she was looking for.  
  
*He hasn't been here yet, so we haven't missed him, * she said to the aipom who had come down from her explorations of the large tree.  
  
*How can you be sure? * Aya asked.  
  
*Simple, * she responded with a wink. *See there's a small depression he uses for a campfire sometimes and it hasn't been disturbed yet. Plus the mark he always leaves isn't here. It's all about knowing you quarry when tracking. *  
  
*Nifty! So how long do we have to wait? * She asked.  
  
"If you are waiting for me, no time at all," said a gentle voice from the edge of the clearing. Aya and Kerrigan both turned startled that someone could sneak up on them. On the edge of the clearing a human stood. But the human had pointy ears, platinum green hair, and purple grape eyes. He stood at six-seven and weighed one hundred eighty pounds. He wore an old dirty brown cloak over light clothing, and he carried a small bag with various survival items in it, food, supplies, and whatnot. He wore an amulet that indicated his heritage, which looked like three triangles interlocked at their points. The odd young man calmly walked into the clearing. "Kerrigan what can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
*Hey Galador, it's not me that needs your help but my friend here, * the nidoqueen said to a curious Aya. As Galador walked deeper into the clearing and stopped in front of the large tree, the aipom climbed on to his shoulder and looked over him closer.  
  
*Do all humans look like you? * She asked after figuring he wasn't a pokémon.  
  
"Not at all. I am not a human. But they do look somewhat similar to me and I could pass for one if I tried," he said.  
  
*Oh. Well maybe I'll remember what one looks like now that I've seen you, * she said, jumping down as he knelt at the base of the tree. He held out a hand, palm facing to the base of the tree. A small yellow-green glow flashed for a second, an odd blue flower sprouted from the ground.  
  
*See that's the problem, * Kerrigan finished a few moments later. She had explained the situation as she helped him clear out the fire pit.  
  
He thought for a moment then said "I know of an herbal brew that is suppose to help with memory. I haven't ever had the chance to use it, but I think it should help."  
  
*That's great. Do have the ingredients on hand? * Kerrigan asked.  
  
"No, not all of them. The ones I am missing do grow nearby, so it shouldn't take me long to make it," he responded.  
  
*Great! Super! Fantastic! I'll be able to remember my past! * Aya exclaimed, happy and bouncy. Both her new friends smiled to see her so excited. Galador nodded to Kerrigan as he left to find the herbs he didn't have on him. Kerrigan got the aipom's attention and motioned her to come with her to collect firewood. That afternoon all three met back up again, Kerrigan with some large kindling, Aya with a couple of small sticks that could be used for a starter and Galador with some herbs and stuff. In short order he had gotten a small but hot fire going and he had placed a kettle with the ingredients mixed with water over the fire. The group relaxed in the early fall twilight. Aya was watching a group of venomoth fly by when she noticed out of the corner of her eye something larger coming toward the clearing.  
  
*Hey you two look out! * She exclaimed as a flying shape hit the ground roughly. The other two shot up and looked at what had crashed in on them. It was Kanzellia! The dragonair was some what ruffed up from her crash landing and she also looked like she had been in a battle before hand.  
  
*Kanzellia! What happened? * Kerrigan asked racing over to her friend.  
  
"Wait let me help her before she exerts herself. It looks like she came a long way, * Galador said. He kneeled down and touched the exhausted dragon type on the head and a light pink aura surrounded her. Kanzellia's wounds seemed to just to close up and heal while the other two pokémon watched. "There, now she just needs to rest a bit." Kanzellia coiled herself and took a moment to catch her breath and talk. When she was settled she looked around the clearing to double check she was in the right place.  
  
(Dad, I knew you wouldn't let me down,) she thought when she spotted Aya. *Aya, I came all this way to warn you, * she said out loud.  
  
*Warn me about what? * Aya asked warily.  
  
*Some weirdo pokémon attacked me when I was almost home. I was in trouble and if my mom hadn't shone up I would have been in real trouble. He said I had to pay for helping you. Mom scared him off, but as he flew off saying he would deal with me after finding you. Dad managed to help me find where you were quickly and I rushed over here to find you as fast as I could, * she explained.  
  
[And led me right to her,] cold voice said into there minds. The group, except Kanzellia, looked around for where the voice came from. The dragon type looked up and quickly spotted the owner of the voice.  
  
*You! * She exclaimed angrily. The other gazed up in the same direction she was looking and saw a pokémon that was floating in mid air. The pokémon hovered down and landed across from them and they got a good look at him. He had two short squared ears, and intense black eyes. He had a thin neck and a tube come from his upper back to the back of his head. Natural armor on his chest and two thin but powerful arms that ended in hands with three rounded fingers. He had light black fur, with a darker belly and tail that was somewhat thick but flexible. He stood on two rounded toes and had a third partially up his elongated feet. The black mewtwo started at them with out any feeling at all.  
  
*Who are you? * Aya asked suddenly very scared.  
  
[Desolation,] he sent telepathically. A dark blue aura surrounded him as his eyes started to glow blue. A matching aura appeared around Aya who was lifted off the ground and thrown violently in to the large tree.  
  
*What was that for, * Kerrigan said getting in to a defensive stance. Desolation didn't answer her with words. Instead he sent a fire blast toward the stunned Aya. But Galador grabbed the normal type and pulled her out of harm's way. The five-sided figure of flame hit the tree and washed over it, causing it to burst into flames. Kanzellia didn't waste words and launched a thunder wave, but the paralyzing electric attack was blocked by the mewtwo's safeguard. Kerrigan attacked with a shadow ball. The move caught the black mewtwo off guard and was a direct hit. The enthrall energy exploded in a purple-black blast. But it barely seemed to cause the psychic type to flinch. He countered with a massive psychic assault that threw her across the clearing. Aya attempted to jump him from behind, was caught with one of the mewtwo's hands. The psychic type punched her into the rising Kerrigan with a dynamic punch. She was instantly knocked out. Kerrigan caught her and stumbled back from the impact. She noticed the large bruise on the aipom's chest, and the fact she was now breathing a bit raggedly.  
  
*Galador, watch her! * She ordered as she handed Aya to him. Kanzellia was firing dragon rage after dragon rage, the blue-white fire lancing around Desolation who easily dodged each one. Kerrigan charged him firing poison sting as she came. A blue barrier shimmered in place as the needles hit with no effect. Desolation raised a three-fingered hand to the sky and a blizzard of snow and ice cut through the air. Kanzellia barely dodged the powerful ice attack. Kerrigan finally got close enough to attack the psychic with a psychical attack. She swung forward with a clawed swipe but the mewtwo easily caught her arm. He caught the other and the two grappled a bit. Both used strength at the same time and Desolation was the winner. He actually lifted Kerrigan over his head then smashed her into the ground. Kanzellia hit him with a slam attack to the side, but he didn't even flinch. A bubble of psychic power erupted from him blasting both pokémon back and leaving the mewtwo floating over a small crater.  
  
(Ugh, I'm level eighty and this guy is throwing me around like I'm nothing. How strong is he?) She thought as she staggered up. She turned and noticed Kanzellia was out of the battle. (Well then, I guess it's just me,) she thought. She looked at Desolation's eyes started to glow blue again. Kerrigan again irrupted him with an unexpected attack. She pounded the ground with one fist and sent a crack of energy in an earthquake attack. The black mewtwo stumbled and lost his concentration for second, and in that second three things happened. One, Galador dove toward Kerrigan holding Kanzellia and Aya. Two, Desolation was nailed by a future sight attack. And three, a xatu floated down and teleported all of them out of there. Desolation looked around at them empty clearing by the light of the still burning tree. He looked around trying to detect a psychic trace, but the future sight had over saturated his psychic senses and he had no idea where they had gone.  
  
When Aya opened her eyes she looked around at a small cave. She found that she felt perfectly all right. (Did I just dream that battle? No I'm somewhere different. The others!) She shot up and headed to the cave entrance. She found Kanzellia, Kerrigan, Galador and a xatu who was perched in a low tree branch.  
  
*So you're awake, * Kerrigan said.  
  
*Galador said you would be the last to wake up since you were the one the most injured, * Kanzellia said quietly.  
  
"We did some talking, and from what we can figure out, that pokémon was probably over level ninety five, maybe one hundred. If my shadow here hadn't shown up, we would all be dead," Galador pointed to the psychic/flying type who just silently stared. "Do you realize he hasn't said a word ever since he started to follow me years ago?"  
  
*I'm glad you all are all right, * Aya said relieved. (Level one hundred, what would a level one hundred pokémon want with me?) She thought.  
  
*So do you have any idea why that guy was after you? * Kanzellia said.  
  
*Not even a vague memory. Now I really wonder who I was, * Aya said. Galador rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a canteen.  
  
"Well this should help. While Kanzellia and Kerrigan were keeping that guy busy, I poured the medicine in this canteen," he said.  
  
*Hey, that was some fast thinking, * Kanzellia said a bit more like her happy self. Galador nodded as he poured the some of the mixture in a small shot glass. He handed it to the aipom who glanced in it. The medicine looked like green tea and had a slightly mint-ish smell to it.  
  
"It should gradually restore you memory. I hope you the answers you need are there," he said as she drank the contents of the glass. "I don't know when and the order of the memories will come back, so at first they may not make sense," he warned.  
  
*Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. And at least I will know who I was, * Aya said looking at the crescent moon.  
  
*Well we should get some sleep. We've had a long day, * Kerrigan said. The others nodded and followed her advice. They all slept deeply and dreamlessly. The next morning find the group of pokémon about to part ways from Galador and his silent comrade.  
  
"Well my friends, I have a lot of others I can help. I also have my own quest to fulfill," he said.  
  
*And we have to make tracks so that nut case doesn't find us. Until Aya's memory comes back we don't have a clue what he's capable of or why he's after us, * Kerrigan said.  
  
As Galador was leaving, Aya asked him a question. *I just have one question. If you're not a pokémon or human, what are you? *  
  
He laughed as he walked away and yelled over his shoulder, "If you must know my curious friend, I'm an elf."  
  
*WHAT! * She and Kanzellia exclaimed as he vanished into the trees. Aya had a feeling that this was one more surprise in an adventure that would be full of surprises. She heard laughter as Kerrigan chuckled at the expressions on their faces. Aya smiled, and then joined in. Soon the forest echoed with the laughter of three pokémon. 


	4. Perspective four: The Rockets Chapter 1:...

Disclaimer: Again thanks mario72486 for Leo Vertua, moonymonster for Marysa, Moon Blade the Shadow demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito, Dragoness for Kanzellia, WarSerebii for Isaac, and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Astrala for Sakara Ookido, Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Blackwolf Vengence for Galador, Tempral Bouncer for Jev Storm, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, Sora May, and Julian May, and Hieica for Veronika Misakori. I don't own pokémon and I never will.  
  
  
  
To reviewers:  
  
Miss Misty USA: Thanks for the complaints.  
  
Dragoness: The next is the rockets. After the next two chapters I may change the order of the perspectives.  
  
Silent Sigh: You got the order right. Akito should show up in the next chapter with the wild. The naturals won't get a perspective due to the fact they will move between them.  
  
Temporal Bouncer: I understand about studying so I send you the next one, but if your sill busy I'll try to correct the one after, depending how it works out.  
  
Phoenix Feather: Thanks for the cookies and the info. I will be sure to fit it all in. Just one question, are Ms. May's parents alive?  
  
  
  
"" Human speech and regular pokémon speech  
  
() Thoughts  
  
* * Translated pokémon speech  
  
[] Telepathy  
  
1 Perspective Four: The Rockets  
  
1.1 Interest and Attention  
  
1.2 Chapter 1  
  
Pewter City, a town of stone, rested peaceful in the early fall twilight. The First Museum of Pewter had closed for the day, and night shift would not arrive for a least an hour. So for that hour, two of the daytime security guards stayed to watch the museum, a fact that the intruder knew and was taking advantage of. The intruder passed exhibits of the worlds past scanning for something. He stopped when he found what he was looking for - a door to the back workrooms. Pulling out what looked like an access card for the electronic door lock he swiped it through. The door unlocked with a soft click and the shadow opened and moved into it. Walking for a bit more, he found the other door he was looked for. But to be sure, he pulled a piece of paper from a pocket and checked the words to see if the matched the ones on the door.  
  
"Specimen room six? This is too easy," he whispered to himself. He entered the door and looked around at the shelves for a certain artifact. He stopped, knelt, and found the artifact he was looking for. He pulled up a small radio and whispered into it.  
  
"This is Westlake. I found the anklet. I'm heading back out." He picked up an anklet with two faint sky blue symbols that seemed to glow softly in the dim light. The figure examined it for a moment thinking, (could it be?) Then he placed it gently in a small bag he unfolded from another pocket.  
  
He headed out of the museum with the same calm walk. The thief exited out of a small door on the rear loading dock. He walked quickly around the museum and headed into the parking lot. Finding a black jeep was waiting for him; he got in the passenger side and looked over to his partner. She was a nineteen-year-old girl wearing black long boots, a mini skirt, and a mini jacket. Underneath the jacket was a white long sleeve T-shirt with the familiar red R on the front of it. Her hair was in two long brown ponytails reaching down to her ankles with highlights in the bangs. She had brown eyes and no make up on. The teen was about five nine with a thin frame.  
  
"It took ya long enough Henry. I was about to come in after you," she said. She looked at the eighteen year old young man who was buckling his seatbelt. He was a black haired youth wearing a Team Rocket black cap backwards, a white long sleeve shirt with a red R on the front, matching long white pants and black boots. He had sea green eyes and a short spiky black hair.  
  
He shrugged and said, "The security guards would have been suspicious if I had been spotted running on the cameras. As it was, our timing was perfect; there weren't enough people inside to do regular patrols. So let's go Ellis, before the night shift gets here," Henry said. The rocket girl looked at him for a moment then pulled out and drove off.  
  
"Yet another flawless heist preformed by yours truly. Yes, one more step in my master plan," Ellis said as she drove south toward the vast sprawl that was Viridian Forest. "Soon I will be the ruler of the entire universe, and you will be my loyal manservant. Whahahahaha!"  
  
"Ellis, we just took an old anklet. How does this fit in your master plan?" Henry asked bored, starting at the passing scenery.  
  
"I'm glad you asked. Let me explain, see it's like this…" Ellis started to say. Henry, used to these rants, tuned the rest out as he thought on how bored he was.  
  
(I joined Team Rocket four years ago to get more excitement in my life. But now I find that I'm getting bored again. This heist had no challenge. Ever since the boss vanished, all we've been doing is these petty crimes. I mean, sure a universal key card is very useful, but should we just try testing on such a small thing? Unless…) He thought as he pulled the anklet from the bag. He studded the small bronze band with the two blue engravings. He turned to his partner, who was still ranting.  
  
"…And then we take over Indigo with the army of fanatic followers…" she said, continuing to talk about her so-called master plan.  
  
(It's going to be a long trip back,) he thought, mentally sighing. Twenty minutes later, the duo pulled up to the outer wall of the Team Rocket's Viridian City Base. The two of them showed their passes to a guard, who let them through the main gate. They drove in to the main garage of the base and parked the jeep in a reserved spot. Henry and Ellis got out of the jeep and headed to an elevator. As soon as they entered the open doors, a voice hailed them.  
  
"HOLD THAT DOOR!" A female voice shouted across the parking deck. Henry apathetically stared as a girl ran frantically toward the closing door. The girl was wearing a short black skirt, a black short sleeve shirt, black boots and a small red charm bracelet with a darker red R on it. She had black and sliver hair, gold red eyes, and was about the same height as Ellis. There were two bags hanging from straps across her shoulders. Ellis reached out and stopped the door from closing and leaving her fellow rocket behind.  
  
"Thanks!" the girl exclaimed. "I would have been late delivering these pokémon eggs to the labs. My name is Sakara OoKido. And you?" the fourteen year old girl asked as Ellis hit the button for the floor the labs were on.  
  
"You can call me Ellis," the other Rocket girl said.  
  
"Henry, Henry Westlake," Henry said bored.  
  
"So are you two coming back from a mission?" Sakara asked.  
  
"Yeah, a real successful one. Show her," Ellis said elbowing her partner. Henry pulled the anklet out and showed it to her.  
  
"Interesting. I saw something that looked similar to that be taken to the storeroom in west basement," Sakara said.  
  
"And do you have any idea why it was so important that we had to waste one of the universal key cards?" Henry asked somewhat interested.  
  
"No clue," the other rocket said, shaking her head. "But you might want to check it out. Well, here is my floor, so see you later!" Sakara said, hopping out of the elevator. The door closed on a thoughtful Henry and a happy Ellis.  
  
"Well, she was nice," she said to her partner.  
  
"I suppose…" Henry said distractedly. He studied the anklet and noticed that the symbols were softly glowing. (I guess this mission could be interesting, if I'm willing to bend the rules…)  
  
A few minutes later the two rockets walked into the offices of the TR executives. They walked up to a door and knocked. An intercom buzzed next to the door and a voice spoke out.  
  
"Who is it?" asked the executive from inside.  
  
"Agents Westlake and Ashford, here from the museum heist," Ellis said, speaking into the intercom.  
  
"If you got the item, take it to the basement storeroom. I will meet you there," the executive said.  
  
"Sure, we'll do it now," Henry said turning and leaving. His partner looked back and forth between the door and her partner's back. She quickly hurried after him as he reached some stairs.  
  
"Hey, I'm the leader of this team, and I say when we leave," Ellis said in irritation.  
  
"Sure," Henry answered distractedly taking the stairs two at time.  
  
"I'm glad you agree," Ellis said sarcastically. Then she skidded to a stop, almost running into her partner's back. He had stopped on a landing and opened the door there.  
  
"Hey, we're not in the west basement yet," said Ellis. Her partner ignored her and left her alone on the stairs. He marched briskly down the hall and entered a door on his right.  
  
Inside was a small gym for human rocket members to train in. As it was night, no one was in it.  
  
"Hmmm… large, empty and sound proof. Perfect!" Henry exclaimed. Henry walked over to a mirror in the room and pulled out the anklet. (At first I wasn't sure if this was one, but now that Sakara said that she saw one more, I have to test this out…) Henry reached down and snapped the Anklet around his leg and the symbols on it started to shine blue. He thought back on the book he read in the restricted library.  
  
  
  
1.3 A month prior  
  
Henry stood in front of the doors of an elevator. The west basement was a storehouse of all the things team rocket stole and held on to. A large part of it was off limits to someone of his rank. But he was bored and he wanted to go on an adventure. So tonight, he headed here. The guard on duty owed him a favor, and he could cash it in to get to the restricted library. He walked up to the rocket on duty at the desk. The guard turned around from looking at a small security monitor and paid attention to him as he approached.  
  
"May I help you? Henry, is that you?" the grunt asked as he leaned on the desk.  
  
"Hello Rick. I just want to ask you a favor. I want to look at the sealed files. I know you can let me see those," Henry said.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I can get into serious trouble if you get caught," Rick said, doubting the wisdom of Henry's request.  
  
"Come on, it will be repaying a favor, Henry said, leaning forward looking in to the Rockets eyes.  
  
"Well, no one is expected to be there for tonight… Ok, you convinced me. Just don't take to long," Rick said.  
  
"Alright, thanks!" Henry said as entered past the desk.  
  
The restricted library was like any other library filled with books and files. Some of the information was on computers, but as a safety precaution they couldn't be accessed from outside of the library. The library was split into three parts and was on two levels. The upper level had the books and files pertaining to Team Rockets secret works. Some of the computer files were located there as well. That level was divided between the books and files, and a computer lab.  
  
Across from the main door, an elevator was imbedded in the back wall. It required a password to enter it, and there was a keypad on the right of the door. Henry ignored the lab and elevator and headed for the books and files. Getting lost in the bookshelves, he looked for anything that might be interesting. He found something that looked likely, a report on using radio signals to control pokémon. Just as he was starting to get in to it, a person came in through the main entrance. He could see her through the gap made in the shelf left by the missing report.  
  
She looked like she was in her late twenties and she was wearing a dark blue vest with a long sleeve red shirt with an R shaped pin on the right of her chest. She was wearing a dark-blue thigh length mini-skirt and knee-long dark blue mini boots. Passionate brown eyes looked out from under matching hair that came down in two ponytails, which reached to her mid-back. In her left hand she held a small dagger with a strange blue symbol on it.  
  
The executive headed toward the elevator, so Henry pulled out a mini- telescope from his right pocket. He pointed it at the keypad and managed to catch her entering a seven-digit pass code. The doors opened and she stepped inside. Henry committed the code to memory, and then went back to skimming the report. An hour later he heard a chime from the elevator. He relocated himself behind the same shelf as the female executive exited the elevator then the library. She was no longer holding that dagger, Henry noted.  
  
He waited for a moment, then darted from his hiding place and headed at a brisk walking to the elevator, which had just closed as soon as he reached it. The rocket inputted the pass code and the doors opened again. The moment he entered, the whole shot downward. As it stopped on the next level, an electronic voice hailed him.  
  
"Greetings, Ms. Harmon," It said. Henry wisely avoided responding; instead he looked around. There were several vaults to his left, five in total, and a glass door in front of him. He headed to the door and opened it. Inside was another computer lab, but different from the one above.  
  
These computers controlled mechanical arms and cameras, which allowed rockets to view the contents of the vaults with out actually being in it. Some of the artifacts inside the vaults were in airtight containers and had to be viewed this way. Another reason this system was set up like this was to minimize the number of people who had access to the locks on the safes. Henry, curiosity burning bright, looked around for a computer not showing a screen saver. Finding it, he sat down on a swivel chair. Using the mouse, he clicked on the icon 'view library contents'. A command prompt popped up asking for another pass code. Henry, testing his luck, entered in the password he used on the elevator. It worked, and he found himself in a virtual version of the second level library. Another command prompt appeared asking him if he wanted to view his last entry. He typed in yes, and the computer showed him something that would change his life forever.  
  
  
  
Present time  
  
(I wonder if this thing really is an artifact, like that file said. To bad the files didn't contain a completely translated copy of that legend. Well, let's test it out…) Henry traced the symbols on the anklet with his index finger. Suddenly they flared blue, and words formed in his mind. (Crisis jump,) he thought. The door behind him burst inward, breaking up his thoughts.  
  
"Henry! What in the world are you doing in here? Don't you know that Ms. Harmon is waiting for us in front of the east basement?!" His partner exclaimed. She stomped up to him and yelled, "Now are you going to come or do I have to use Blueberry to put you to sleep and drag you there?"  
  
"Calm yourself. I'll be there in a second," he said ignoring her threat. She glared at him for a moment, then walked out. He shrugged, then crouched. He hopped forward a short distance. (That was a bust. I suppose I should put more force in to it,) he thought.  
  
He looked at a florescent light high above him then jumped and tried to reach it. Surprisingly, he shot up like a rocket and his finger touched it. Falling about twenty-five feet, he landed perfectly on one foot. (So it is true… this is an artifact. It's too useful to stay in the vault. I guess a little return trip is in order,) Henry though as he retraced the letters. He unclasped the anklet and wasn't surprised to see that it now was shining bright gold and looked brand new. He smiled as he headed out of the gym, whistling a jaunty tune. (Now I know I won't be bored.)  
  
Eight minutes later he was standing in front of Starr Harmon. The executive calmly brushed a brown hair away from her eyes. "You are twenty seconds late," she said, sweetly to Henry. The black haired rocket shrugged indifferently. "Now hand over the artifact," She said. Henry handed her the anklet and she examined it the nodded her satisfaction. "Now if you two will excuse me, I will place this in a more secure area," she said as she turned and walked passed the guard at the desk.  
  
"Come on Henry, let's get something to eat," Ellis said moving to the elevator. Henry looked back at the door Starr had gone through. He turned and jogged to his partner who was waiting for him at the other door. "You shouldn't be so uncaring around her. I heard that she is a sadist and will torture anyone for the smallest of reasons," she said, concerned. Again Henry shrugged.  
  
"I don't really care," he said, waving his partners concern off.  
  
Ellis rolled her eyes then yelled, "Fine, I won't care if she decides to skin your arm or something." Henry almost smiled from her melodrama.  
  
"Let's just worry about ourselves instead of integration specialists," he said as the elevator reached the floor with the mess hall. Henry whittled away his time, 'till around midnight. He pulled out the universal keycard out. Staring at his distorted reflection in the polished black surface, the teen traced the red R on the front. He put it in a scanner attached to his laptop. The rocket trainer entered a custom program he had made from reading some of the files in the restricted library. Basically, he had reprogrammed the card to be ignored by rocket flags, so he could use in inside the base and not get caught.  
  
When the program was done, he headed for the restricted library. The elevator opened like it always did, and he walked over to the guard, who he didn't know. The guard looked at him warily as he approached.  
  
"Can I help you?" The guard asked reaching under the desk for something.  
  
"I would like in, here is my access card," Henry said handing him the altered card. The guard swiped it, and a green light lit up on the desk.  
  
"Alright, your in. Enjoy yourself," he said, handing Henry his card and letting him go past. The teen entered and breathed a small sigh of relief. He headed straight for the elevator and entered the same code he saw Starr use. Luck was with him again and the elevator was called to his floor. Entering, he headed down. This time when he reached the level he wanted he hung a left and headed for the center vault. He used his key card again and smirked when the door opened. He entered the safe and headed to the about mid way back.  
  
(Now, if I remember, the computer said that all artifacts would we be stored… bingo!) He thought, as he looked at a shelf with three artifacts on it. There was the anklet, a dagger, and an armband. Henry glanced at the other too, but only took the armband. He figured that if he took more than one, it would be too noticeable. He also figured that if he took the anklet, more suspicion would be focused on him, as that was the only one he had personally gotten. Rolling his sleeve back he put the armband on directly on his skin. He traced the symbols like he did with the anklet. A thought entered his head.  
  
(Guard the Soul.) With that thought, he had an idea what it did. He also was unsurprised when the sliver band flashed and seemed to fuse with his skin. Only the three blue symbols were left, faded to look like tattoos on his arm. They turned black after a few seconds. He rolled his sleeve down and headed out, the door closing behind him.  
  
After leaving, he turned left again and headed into the computer lab. He found a computer with a disk drive and scanner. Using his key card again, he inserted a zip disk and copied all the files he had read before and a few he hadn't. He logged out of the computer and headed back to the elevator.  
  
Going up, he left the library. The whole operation had taken only fifteen minutes.  
  
He headed to the floor with the recreation hall; satisfied he wouldn't be found out. (Heck,) Henry thought, (I haven't even met anyone but the guard and he didn't see me do anything suspicious.) But his luck ran out when the elevator stopped early and open to reveal Sakara, who had one of the bags she was carrying earlier.  
  
"What are you doing up in about this time of night," she asked nervously as she got in next to him, hitting the button for the second floor.  
  
Henry raised an eyebrow, and then said, "Just going to expend some energy in the rec. room. Going for a night stroll?"  
  
"Yes, if anyone should ask…" she responded hinting at something.  
  
"Yes, if anyone should ask I'll say you were outside walking, and I was in the rec. room (of coarse) …" he said in return.  
  
"Ok, that's what we'll say," Sakara said as the elevator stopped on Henry's floor. Henry stepped out, and walked away from the elevator. He didn't look back. That morning he got a call telling him to report to the executive offices. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got dressed. Thirty minutes later, he and his partner found themselves in front of Ms. Harmon. The twenty eight year old was filing her nails with a combat knife. She glanced in their direction when they entered then started to clean under her nails with the knife.  
  
"I have called you two here to congratulate you on a job well done. You have made Team Rocket proud. Soon, the great plan will be put into effect and our glorious leader will come back. But for the plan to succeed we must have the tools to take power. That is where you two come in. You will go to Lavender Town and assist our agents there in bringing back an item of great importance. You will meet an agent in the first hanger then proceed out. You will receive further instructions when you reach there," Starr ordered. "Dismissed."  
  
"You can count on us! We won't fail," Ellis said as she and Henry left the office.  
  
"See that you don't," Starr said.  
  
The two rockets headed to the hanger, both in a good mood. Ellis felt that this was the mission that would finally lead to her to a promotion, and Henry because there was less chance someone would discover his tampering with some things if he left. He actually engaged Ellis in conversation as they made there way into the hanger. There they found a familiar face: Sakara.  
  
"You're going to be our pilot?" Ellis asked incredulous.  
  
"Yes," Sakara said, shrugging.  
  
(It looks like fate is mocking me. At least if she comes with me they will have no one who knows anything to interrogate if they discover the armband is missing,) Henry thought. He nodded to the gold-eyed girl who nodded back.  
  
"We'll be using this hot air balloon to get there," She said pointing to a hot air balloon shaped like a bulbasaur. It was inflating. "This one is mine. It's supplied for trip, so all you need to get is any personal supplies. We leave in an hour." The two nodded then headed off to pack. Henry went to his room and packed his lock picking kit, a laptop, the key card, a few disguises, and some fake Ids. He also took several spare uniforms and some other personal gear. He picked up the black bag and a belt with two pokéballs attached to it, and headed to the balloon. He met his partner there. She was wearing a brown backpack. Ellis had a brown bag similar to his as well as a belt with a single pokéball attached to it. Both rockets put their things in the basket under the balloon. Sakara walked in buckling a belt with a single pokéball as well.  
  
"We're ready," Ellis announced as the ceiling slowly opened up above the balloon. Three rockets jumped in the basket and the pulled up the anchor. Sakara pulled the string attached to the burner, igniting it and sending the balloon air borne. The hot air vessel smoothly took to the air, floating on the breeze.  
  
Henry looked out the side of the basket at the land of Kanto under the rising sun and thought, (Look out world, Henry's on the move again!) And the rockets headed east into the rising sun. 


	5. Perspective one Chaper 2: The town in th...

Disclaimer: Again thanks mario72486 for Leo Vertua, moonymonster for Marysa, Moon Blade the Shadow demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito, Dragoness for Kanzellia, WarSerebii for Isaac, and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Astrala for Sakara Ookido, Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Blackwolf Vengence for Galador, Tempral Bouncer for Jev Tempesta, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, Sora May, and Julian May, and Hieica for Veronika Misakori. I don't own pokémon and I never will.  
  
A/N: Sorry again for such a long break between updates, but our web server went down. I lost the ability to read my E-mail and had to get a hotmail account. Plus I've been busy working as well, so I couldn't get to the library. Anyhow, will try to update every Wednesday. Thanks for reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
P1 The changeling: chapter 2  
  
The three changelings had hiked closer to their goal, the terrain getting steadily rougher as they entered the foothills surrounding Mt. Mortar.  
  
"So, why was that Saber guy after AC?" Michael asked as he jumped on a fallen log in the path.  
  
"Well, Saber's an old enemy of AC's father. Saber blames him for getting him banished from a village," Lisa said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, the big jerk attacked Da for no reason and almost killed him. If Mum and my godmother hadn't stepped in he might have!" AC shouted angrily.  
  
"Ok, I guess that explains why he might not like you very much," Michael said shaking his head. (Banishment is very serious for one of us. We can't show are true nature, and that'll effect us after awhile. After all, it would be easy to forget that you could change.)  
  
"Anyway, Mike, do you want to travel day or night? We can't make good time just traveling mornings and afternoons," Lisa said.  
  
"Well I guess I could get used to travel by day, but it would take awhile to change my rhythm. Of course it will be somewhat annoying," Michael said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, look as this!" AC exclaimed pointing a yellowed furred hand at a small mark that was scratched on a tree trunk above an engraving of a flying pidgey.  
  
"Here's the first marker. We should make camp," the mew changeling said after examining it.  
  
"You do that, I'm going to take a look around," Michael said walking away from the two girls. After he came back, he informed the girls that there was a stream nearby. Lisa used the stream to get ready for bed first. After returning Lisa asked him a question while AC took her turn.  
  
"Michael where are you from anyway, and what do you do?" she asked.  
  
"Well my parents live in the woods north east of The Lake of Rage. Dad is a ranger and mom is a historian. I don't see dad much because he does a lot of outdoor patrolling. It helps that he's a sneasel changeling too; he doesn't have to take as many supplies and he can cover more ground. Mom watches the station/house and works online. She translates things and identifies artifacts and ancient treasures. She is one of the few of our kind that can read and write the old language," He said looking at the small fire she had built.  
  
"I heard that it's partially psychic in nature and that only certain people can understand the impressions to correctly translate it," Lisa said in quiet awe.  
  
"That's right. If you don't have the sensitivity then you can't read it. It just won't make sense. And writing it is hard because leaving the psychic trace has to be automatic too." He said looking at the emerging stars.  
  
"You say that like you have done it before," Lisa jokingly said.  
  
"I have. I'm a historian too, just not fully trained," he responded. "Of course mom told me not to make a big deal out of it for some reason. She said that the talent is becoming rare these days and that some would love exploit anyone who has it."  
  
"Well, can you read this?" she asked handing him her armband.  
  
He looked at the dark blue symbols and said, "It reads, 'Within this artifact lies the power to guard the soul from harm, '." He handed her back the gold armband, then said, "Where did you get an artifact from? I thought all of them where buried or sealed away along with the elemental stones."  
  
"Not all were, just the most powerful stones and the prime artifacts. The minor artifacts and the weaker stones where kept by some families. At least the ones that still worked," she said leaning back against a tree. At that time, AC came back. She was wearing a gold nightgown and holding a stuffed clefairy doll.  
  
"Ms. Lisa I'm done. Could you read me a story?" she asked the personification of cute.  
  
"Sure kiddo," Lisa said. She sat next to the pichu girl as she jumped into her sleeping bag and pulled a book out of mid air with a flick of her wrist. As she began reading, Michael smiled at the two and walked off on his own. The urge to walk the night was still strong.  
  
That morning found them in a different pattern. AC bounded ahead only turning back every so often to see the slower Michael and Lisa trying to keep up.  
  
"You know if we were full pokémon this we could move easer," Michael grumbled extending his claws for a moment to cut a branch out of the way. The path they were using was an old wild pokémon trail.  
  
"I know, but soon we're going to meet up with a sentry, and we want them to recognize us as soon as possible as to avoid suspicion. Ever since that one village was attacked, the council put certain rules in to effect." Lisa said. Michael became very quiet after that. (I wonder what I said) Lisa thought, noting the change instantly. Since he was part dark type, she couldn't even read his surface thoughts with out his permission. She sighed then turned her attention to the psychic tag she had on AC. She realized the electric type had stopped ahead so she picked up her pace.  
  
They found her standing in place listening with all her might.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Michael said on guard. The eight year-old nodded slightly, her ears twitching. Lisa stopped and listened with her ears as well, plus she also scanning the area with her mind. Her eyes widened and she grabbed AC's arm generating a shield as she did. A second later a blast of fire hit the shield and was negated. A sliver blur moved on to the path, and then darted forward at Michael, who blocked the claw swipe from the sliver scizor with his claws. The bug/steel type was a sliver bluish color and had a cord with a pokéball attached to it around his neck.  
  
Michael leapt out of the way of a second slash and changed fully into a sneasel. For the next couple of seconds the two became a blur of black and sliver as they darted around the path. They jumped off of trees, slashing, stabbing and feinting in a vicious exchange of blows. The scizor charged grey-white energy into his claws and cut at Michael, who dodged. He landed to the scizor's side and walked away from the bug/steel type, claws out stretched in his foe's direction. The scizor turned and walked to the middle of the path keeping Michael in his sights. The two sized each other up then prepared to attack again. But before they could a thundershock lanced out and hit the dirt in between them.  
  
"Boys! What are you doing?" Lisa shouted.  
  
"And who are you and why did you attack us?" AC yelled at the scizor. The bug/steel type froze suddenly after noticing she was a child.  
  
*Oops! Forgive me, I thought you where someone else. My name is Avin, and I am the temporary guardian of the town of Guidance, * Avin said relaxing his guard slightly. *Some strange people have been wandering around and I thought you might be them. *  
  
*Mistake noted and forgiven, * Michael said relaxing his guard a bit as well. *Still, this little duel was pretty intense. Do you want to finish it later? *  
  
*Sure, maybe later, * Avin said. In a short flash an Asian looking human was standing, before them. He had short reddish black hair, gold eyes and was wearing a grey collared short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and sliver hiking shoes. The cord was still there. "Follow me please," he said waving them on. Michael shrugged, and then followed as along with the others.  
  
The four travelers exited the woods and entered a small town. It was shaped in a rough circle, surrounding a central monolith. Starting on the left of the travelers and going clockwise was a pokémon center/hospital, a school, several residents, and city hall/municipal center, and several more homes and a general store. Changelings in all three forms walked about and conducted business.  
  
"Welcome to Guidance. I suggest you rest in the pokémon center," Avin said. He nodded to them and walked off.  
  
"Nice guy, but too serious," AC said shaking her head.  
  
"And you can tell that by just him saying a few words?" Michael asked incredulously as he changed back to his hybrid form. AC silently nodded then walked over to the doors of the pokémon center.  
  
"Is she making a snap judgment?" Michael asked.  
  
"No, oddly enough, her first impressions are often right," said Lisa. "I was going to attack but she held me back. Good thing too, or our greeting here would have been less then friendly." She then followed her young charge into the center. Michael shook his head and followed. The inside was pleasantly arrayed. The décor was log cabin rustic, and very quant. Behind the desk cheerfully talking to AC was a blissey changeling who had two red circler ponytails. (A changeling Nurse Joy? Not surprising,) Lisa thought.  
  
"Well I'm going to ask the nurse here if there is some where I can sleep for the day," Michael said walking over to the counter.  
  
"All right, and I'll see to our supplies," Lisa said leaving.  
  
Several hours later, Michael woke up to in a room in the back of the pokémon center. He stretched and yawned then looked around. He had slept in full pokémon form. Michael walked out of his room and found Avin as a scizor leaning against the wall. *Great you're up. I was afraid you would sleep later than this, * he said standing.  
  
*Sorry. Let me get something to eat, and then we can finish this morning's battle, * Michael said. Avin nodded as the dark/ice type walked by. An hour later, the two of them were walking out of Guidance and towards a spot the sliver scizor knew of. They both walked in silence, each one thinking of ways to beat the other. The two changelings stopped in a clearing a bit west and above the town.  
  
*Here, * Avin said. Michael noted how the crescent moon was smaller, as he walked to the other side of the field. The two bowed to each other then went into defensive stances. They circled each other, each looking for an opening. Then, in a flash, they both rushed each other. They both blocked the other's first blow. Michael tried to hit Avin with a dynamic punch, but the bug jumped over him and he missed. Turning quickly he narrowly darted away from the retaliatory Metal Claw. He dodged a false swipe and blocked another Metal Claw. He attacked with Fury Swipes, but Avin blocked all but two superficial blows and headbutted him in the face causing him to stagger back. They each began to circle again.  
  
*Not bad, Michael. You're good, but I really must finish this, * Avin said. He crouched then jumped in the air. He crossed his arms across his chest, the false eyes on his claws started to glow red along with his real ones. Using his wings to hover he spread his arms and opened his claws, and two fireballs appeared hovering in the open pinchers. *Fire Bolt! * He yelled pointing both claws at Michael who used this time to charge an ice beam. An arrow of fire blasted out and collided halfway with a beam of intense cold.  
  
The two opposing blasts created a vacuum and an explosion that shook the clearing and lit the night up. The two changelings where thrown away from each other by the blast. Michael rolled with the force and ended in a crouch, while Avin flipped then landed kneeling as well.  
  
*Well, that was unexpected. A bug/steel type that knows a fire move. I suppose that you got that gift from you human side? * Michael asked. Avin smirked telling the sneasel changeling the answer to his question. *Well, if we aren't holding back. * Michael said, the pupils and irises of his eyes turning crimson red. The whites of his eyes turned black, and an aura of darkness flared around him. *Now. * he murmured. Suddenly a scream cut through the night breaking his concentration and causing him to return to normal. *What was that? * He asked.  
  
*I don't know. Let's check it out, * Avin said, somewhat disappointed that their battle was interrupted again. The two ran through the forest one black blur and one sliver blur. They both stopped on a branch in a tree at the edge of a clearing. What they found surprised both of them. A girl who looked about fifteen years old was standing across from another person. The girl had brown eyes, wavy light blue hair that was in a ponytail that reached her waist. She was wearing blue jeans and a baby blue top.  
  
The other person was a girl with brown hair and matching eyes. She was about five six and was wearing a yellow tank top with short brown shorts with white sneakers. She looked about sixteen. The first girl looked a bit roughed up, but the second was perfectly fine.  
  
"You said your name was Marysa right? I asked you nicely for it, but Marysa you stubbornly refused. Now for the last time, give it to me," the second teen demanded.  
  
"No! It's a family heirloom. You're just a thief!" The girl addressed as Marysa shouted.  
  
"It's going to get you killed," the other girl said coldly.  
  
"Is that a threat? Well if you want me, you're going to have to beat all of us," the blue haired one said, pulling out a pokéball. Marysa threw the ball high and hit the ground in front of her spilling liquid white light across the clearing. The light formed into a quilava, who immediately flared up at the sight of the other girl. "Natalie, Quick attack!" Marysa ordered.  
  
*Right away boss lady, * the fire type said. She charged forward in a blur but the brown haired girl side stepped impossibly fast and kicked the charging pokémon aside. Before Natalie could recover the girl rushed in and kicked her into the air, then punched her across the clearing. She bounced, but quickly righted herself. Both trainer and pokémon where shocked by the display of power and skill. The first girl crouched into a stance as Marysa got her wits back.  
  
"Ok, dodge this, Flame Wheel!" She ordered.  
  
*I don't know how you did that, but I bet you won't do it again, * Natalie growled as fire surrounded her. It fired off in a column then fell down in front of her, rolling across in a burning wheel. The first girl smirked coldly then rushed the wheel. Just before the attack hit she jumped and did a spinning drill kick through the flames. She emerged from the other side and hit the ground running, not even burnt. Somehow she hit just the right angle and speed to pass through the weakest point of the attack. She flipped and came down on Natalie's head with a heel drop, knocking the fire type unconscious in one blow. She rolled backwards to her feet as Marysa called back her fire type.  
  
"What are you?" She asked in shock.  
  
"Human," the other girl said in contempt. "I guess I'm going to have to take it from you."  
  
"Ladies, fists are no way to settle an argument," Avin said walking into the clearing with Michael at his side. Both were now human. The two girls looked at the two new arrivals with different expressions. The brown haired girl was annoyed, but Marysa was happy to have some help.  
  
"Stay out of this," the brown haired girl ordered.  
  
"Why, Miss?" Michael asked trying to find out the girl's name. Instead of answering him she rushed the girl name Marysa. Avin moved to intercept, but stopped when Marysa threw out a hand and fired an Aurora Beam. The silent fighter dodged the rainbow beam with frightening ease and tore into the other girl with a punch to the gut, a vicious one-two combo to the face, followed by a roundhouse to the side sending Marysa flying. She span around and blocked the punch from Avin who had decided to enter the fray. Avin tried to hit her with a serious of hooks and jabs, all thrown with the same blinding speed of his pokémon form's slashes, but each one was either blocked or dodged. The girl kneed him in the gut. Then, in a display of agility and power, summersault kicked him into the air. Landing on her feet, she hit him with a palm strike to the small of the back as he was flipping around sending him through the air away from her.  
  
Michael looked at Avin, who was struggling to get up, and Marysa who was trying to stand, then at the mystery girl who was approaching him with a serious sense of purpose. He smirked then vanished into thin air. The girl stopped moving then lunged to the left reaching out and grabbing something. That something happened to be Michael's arm as he was rushing in using Faint Attack. She flipped him over and slammed him on his back, then punched him in the chest while he was on the ground hard enough to impress him in it. She stood up and calmly walked over to Marysa who just started to get up. She reached into the girl's hair and pulled out a small sliver pin with a dark blue stone on the end of it.  
  
"You can thank me later," the girl said as she left. She paused in front of Michael and said, "My name is Jev Tempesta. If this is the extent of your skills, go home." With that she walked into the woods leaving three very bruised changelings.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the three of them found themselves in the Guidance Pokémon Center talking to AC and Lisa. "I can't believe she beat all of us!" Marysa exclaimed.  
  
"I understand why, she knew our fighting styles and could predict them," Michael said. "I wasn't sure until she pulled me out of my faint attack. Somehow she knew the pokémon fighting styles and how to counter them."  
  
"She's also insanely fast and strong. I wonder who trained her?" Avin mused.  
  
"And when I tried to read her mind, I got massive backlash," Marysa said angrily. "I WILL get that pin back.and get her for hurting Natalie."  
  
"What was the name she gave you," Lisa asked.  
  
"She said her name was Jev Tempesta. Why? Have you heard of her?" Michael asked.  
  
Lisa thought for a moment with her head bowed, then looked up. "I need to check something out. Michael can I ask you to take AC the rest of the way to Ecruteak City?"  
  
Michael glanced at AC who looked back at him curiously. "Well I've gone this far, I might as well go all the way," he said.  
  
"Good. Well, by tomorrow morning I'll be gone. I'll meet up with you later," she said leaving the room.  
  
"Wow, I wish I could have seen that battle," AC said wistfully.  
  
"Do you mine if I tag along?" Avin asked. "We never did finish our fight. Ya know having a rival is good for getting stronger. Besides now that I found the 'prowler' then there is no need for me to stick around here."  
  
"I'm coming along as well. I want to find that girl again. I have feeling that you'll meet her again. Besides, I think it might be fun to travel with you guys," Marysa said cheerfully.  
  
"Great! Now I don't have to travel with just two silly boys," AC said giggling. Marysa joined in as Avin and Michael exchanged a nervous glance.  
  
(There goes my nice quiet trip,) Michael thought. (I hope I don't make a habit of fighting people who are massively stronger then me.) That morning the changelings headed out toward Mt. Mortar. Avin was in the lead, followed by Marysa, then AC, and lastly Michael who was still in thought. All four were in human form, since they were going to be walking on a path frequented by trainers.  
  
"Marysa, AC, Michael where do you two hail from?" Avin asked after hiking in silence for a while.  
  
"Oh I'm from Rose town. It's a small town in Johto," Marysa cheerfully.  
  
"That's hard to answer, as my parents have moved frequently. I'd say Fuchsia City was the last city we lived in," AC said softly.  
  
"Northeast of The Lake of Rage," Michael murmured distracted.  
  
"Hey, Marysa are you a pokémon trainer?" AC asked glancing at the pokéballs around her waist.  
  
"Yes and No. I train my pokémon and they also train me. So, at best you could call me their friend, at worse a traveling and sparing partner," She said.  
  
"That sums it up for me too. Except I only have one," Avin said. "We watch each other's backs."  
  
"I never took that in to consideration. Still I guess we would make some of the best trainers due to the fact we can understand poké speech as well as human," AC said thoughtfully.  
  
"Michael, what do you think on the subject," Marysa asked.  
  
He shrugged, then said, "It wouldn't feel right to me. Besides, in a fight with a changeling, normal pokémon may not be strong enough." (Or against a really skilled opponent.)  
  
"Hey what's that," AC pointed. Ahead of the group loomed the gaping and dark entrance to Mt. Mortar.  
  
"The entrance to the next leg of our journey," Avin said. They walked out of the light and into the dark. 


	6. Perspective two Chapter 2: The battle’s ...

Disclaimer: Again thanks mario72486 for Leo Vertua, moonymonster for Marysa, Moon Blade the Shadow demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito, Dragoness for Kanzellia, WarSerebii for Isaac, and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Astrala for Sakara Ookido, Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Blackwolf Vengence for Galador, Tempral Bouncer for Jev Tempesta, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, Sora May, and Julian May, and Hieica for Veronika Misakori. I don't own pokémon and I never will.  
  
A/N: I have decided to write the chapters and post them in the order of characters I have received. After the next two parts the order of the chapters will change.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Magma Wolf Haephestus: As stated above, after the next two parts the order will change.  
  
Phoenix Feather: I haven't replaced any other chapters lately.  
  
To everyone else, thank you for you support!  
  
  
  
Perspective 2 Chapter 2: The battle's end and an adventure's beginning  
  
  
  
Raynor meet D-1's charge head on. The blastoise collided with the feraligatr in a skull bash, but the water type countered immediately with a dynamic punch to the face sending the water type across the parking lot and into a parked car. The ditto turned and slashed John out of a quick attack. There was the sound of two pokéballs opening and a flash of white and Gloria's slowbro appeared along with Whitney's clefairy.  
  
[Trader, try psychic,] Gloria ordered her eyes glowing blue. The water/psychic type attacked with a massive blast, boosted by her trainer's additional psychic input. The ground was blasted in a trench toward to the transformed normal type. But the ditto protected itself with a Protect. The powerful attack just rippled around it. It countered with a Crunch, lunging forward and biting down on the water types shoulder. The ditto bit down so hard that everyone could hear the bone snap. D-1 threw trader across the parking lot to land on the injured shoulder. Blood oozed on to the ground as both trainer and pokémon screamed in pain.  
  
"Are you now regretting you psychic connection? Are you now starting to understand the definition of the word battle? I don't think so. but you will," Maestro said softly. "D-1, kill the bird now." The ditto was being pushed back by the combined might of an ice beam and a gust. D-1 nodded behind its arms then dodged to the left out of the way of the attacks.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Clefairy, head-butt!" Whitney commanded. The normal type hit the charging water type. The ditto backhanded the normal type into dreamland. D-1 threw his head back, and then whipped it forward unleashing a blizzard at John from its mouth. John dodged by darting straight up.  
  
"Good, now attack with Mirror Move!" Jean-Paul exclaimed.  
  
"Raynor, attack with Rapid Spin!" Ryan ordered. Whitney called out her miltank as the pidgeot flapped in place with his eyes closed. A shimming field appeared in front of him, then a blast of ice, snow and wind shot out. Raynor started his charge toward D-1, timing his attack to hit right after the bird's attack.  
  
Whitney knelt next to Gloria who had recalled her pokémon, but was still kneeling holding her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, we could use your help," the Goldenrod Gym leader said. She looked back to see D-1 dodge the blizzard and grab Raynor as the blastoise attacked. The transformed ditto caught the water type after he entered his shell and was flying toward it like a huge oversized discus. It span around with the impact and threw Raynor at John who was still recovering. The spinning blastoise hit the surprised bird and took them both to the ground. D-1 charged them and as it did it transformed into a jolteon and leapt above them both.  
  
"Thunder!" Maestro ordered with a laugh. A massive blast of electricity struck down and quick illuminated the other two pokémon in a column of electricity. D-1 continued to pump out the voltage into the pokémon who tried to scream in pain but couldn't.  
  
"You're killing them!" Jean-Paul exclaimed. He tried to recall his pidgeot, but the electric energy stopped the beam. Ryan tried and failed as well. Maestro laughed at their attempts, and laughed even harder when Whitney and Gloria's miltank hit her ditto with a double rollout.  
  
"Your attempts to defeat me amuse me so. I shiver in anticipation for the killing strike," She said. "D-1 transform again!" The transformed normal type morphed into a poliwrath. The newly transformed water/fighting type instantly used Protect to block the incoming normal types who tried to plow it down. Whitney's miltank was launched into the air by the shimmering shield of white energy and Gloria's was stopped cold. "Submission, on the other one!" she ordered. Maestro's pokémon charged Whitney's miltank in a blur of speed. As the cow got up the D-1 speared her then broke her left front leg. The shock and the power of the attack instantly knocked her out. Whitney recalled her before D-1 broke her neck.  
  
"That's my last one," she whispered. "How could you allow your pokémon to that to another pokémon?!"  
  
"Simply put, she's nuts," Ryan said, sending out his growlithe Flare.  
  
"And we're going to stop her here," Jean-Paul said calling out his Charizard Paul.  
  
"What are you two doing, she's got a water type now?" Gloria asked looking up from checking her own miltank.  
  
"It doesn't matter, seeing how she just can have her pokémon change into any other pokémon to give her the advantage," Ryan snapped back. "Flare, Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Paul, attack with Dragon Rage from the air," Jean-Paul told his massive red dragon. "You can dodge easier at long range."  
  
"Bully, attack at a distance with Hyper Beam!" Gloria said. Blue fire gathered In Paul's mouth as the mighty charizard took to the air. A greenish blue aura surrounded Flare as he howled to the skies. And Gloria's miltank put both of her foe-hooves together and a ball of orange white energy formed in front of her as the area around her darkened.  
  
"Counter them all with hydro pump! Show them your power!" Maestro screamed. As Paul fired a stream of blue fire, Flare unleashed a torrent of green flame, and Bully let the hyper beam blaze. D-1 fired a massive column of water at Flare as it rushed toward the standing pokémon. The other two pokémon attacks hit where it was a moment after it moved, creating an explosion. The water cut through the weaker dragon type attack and hit the growlithe dead on. This time before D-1 could continue to hurt his falling pokémon Ryan quickly recalled his pokémon and replaced him with his machoke. D-1 however didn't cease his attack but instead redirected the stream of water up into the air and grazed Paul who had just recovered from his attack. The three pokémon paused as the smoke cleared from the explosion of the colliding attacks.  
  
Ryan broke the stillness by calling out the next attack. "Ronso, vital throw." His fighting type charged D-1.  
  
"Paul, wing attack, but let Ronso go first," Jean-Paul said. (Maybe if we change the timing of our attacks.)  
  
"It's useless!" Maestro exclaimed. Her pokémon transformed into a xatu just as the fighting type reached it. Ronso was not detoured and threw the new flying/psychic type. The transformed ditto was sent head over heals, and Paul charged in to capitalize on this fact. Gloria waited as Bully needed sometime to recover from that hyper beam. But something happened that no one could expect. The ditto recovered in mid-air and released a devastating psychic attack. The blue white pulse blasted outward, disintegrating the ground under D-1. The wave knocked out Paul and Bully, throwing both pokémon away from the ditto. As D-1 floated down over the crater it created it glared at the fighting type.  
  
"Ronso come back, there is no way for you to win this battle," Ryan said pulling up his pokéball to recall his pokémon. A lance of energy nearly hit him and he flinched away. The energy spear Maestro fired at him hit a car a few feet behind him, blowing it up.  
  
"There are only two ways of this battlefield. By walking over the bodies of D-1 and I, or into the embrace of death," Maestro hissed. "This is a true battle, now child."  
  
Ryan glared at her in defiance and pulled up his pokéball from his side, when Maestro pointed her hand, palm out, toward Whitney.  
  
"Tell me boy, do you think she can dodge my attack?" she asked softly. "Or do you think she would be the first casualty?"  
  
Ryan growled in frustration then yelled, "Ronso, Focus Energy!" Gloria released her misdreavus, Mover.  
  
"If that's how we have to win, Zap Cannon!" Gloria ordered. Her hyper active ghost complied and fired a blast of electric energy at the transformed pokémon, but D-1 dodged by teleporting out of the way.  
  
"D-1 use Nightshade on that machoke next," Maestro ordered. Her pokémon complied and fired a blast of concentrated ghost energy. As Ronso was hit he rushed through the beam and struck D-1 with a karate chop. This stunned him enough for Mover to hit him with a Shadow Ball. The ghost type move knocked D-1 out of the air, but cost Ronso as he prolonged his contact with D-1's Nightshade. So he couldn't dodge the Psychic counter attack. The fighting type fainted, but D-1 was starting to show signs of fatigue.  
  
(Just a bit longer and we may have them,) Gloria thought. "Mover attack it with another Shadow Ball!"  
  
"Moronic brat! I'm not done. Psychic!" Maestro ordered. D-1 hovered up and an aura of blue energy surrounded it, then a blast of psychic energy was unleashed against the floating ghost. She tired to dodge the wave of mental energy, but was hit and blasted to the ground. Gloria recalled her falling pokémon, and sent out her next pokémon, her magmar Shaker. Ryan also sent out his next to last pokémon, his eevee, Auir.  
  
"Shaker, flamethrower!" Gloria ordered.  
  
"Auir, Body Slam, but be careful!" Ryan ordered. The fire type sent out a stream of fire, but this time D-1 took the hit head on sending it to the ground. The evolution pokémon managed to jump in the air and came down on the downed ditto, crushing it to the ground. D-1 teleported away and in to the air, but both trainers could see the last hit managed to partially paralyze it.  
  
"Enough. D-1 transform one last time and kill them all," Maestro ordered. The ditto transformed into a rhydon, falling from the air and smashing two holes in the pavement. "Earthquake!"  
  
D-1 complied, a bit slower but just as powerful. A shockwave of energy shot across the ground from where the transformed ditto stomped the ground. Auir managed to leap over it, but the heaver Shaker took the attack head on and was blasted away in to dream land.  
  
"Well that was the last pokémon I had that would be of any use," Gloria mumbled to herself calling her fainted fire type back. Jean-Paul got her attention by walking up to her as she looked forlornly at the pokéball containing her last pokémon.  
  
"Gloria, don't call that one out. If worst comes to worst, we might need our last pokémon to get away. I have one left to use excluding Penguin here," he said pointing to the pidgey hovering over his shoulder.  
  
"Well I have a teddiursa, but that's it," Gloria whispered back.  
  
"Good, I have a onix. We can hold out inside the gym. I think Ryan may have one more as well, so when he tosses out his last one we jump in," he said. Gloria nodded and watched Auir fight D-1.  
  
"Sand-attack!" Ryan order as D-1 charged his pokémon in a Take Down. The smaller eevee's aim was dead on and the blinding grit hit the charging pokémon in the eyes. So it was child's play to dodge the transformed normal type. "Alright, give it an Iron Tail."  
  
Auir complied and rushed the stumbling ditto and hit it across the back of the head with her tail, which was glowing with grey white energy. The ditto staggered toward Maestro who stood with her arms crossed.  
  
"Horn Drill!" Maestro ordered. "It seems I am going to have to actually try in order to kill you all." The ditto's horn started to spin and Auir braced herself. But something unexpected happened. A Blizzard attack came from the roof of the gym and slammed in to D-1, bowling him over and sending the ditto rolling into his trainer. The two went rolling back and they hit a parked mini-van. D-1 started to glow white and shrink. A moment latter the ditto was back in its natural shape and quite unconscious on top of the back of Maestro's head. The masked trainer was sprawled out on the ground, face down and motionless.  
  
The three trainers, the gym leader, and two pokémon stared at the ditto and its trainer then turned to look at the roof where the final attack was launched. On the top of it a teenage boy was standing on it. He was wearing black jeans with a matching shirt. He was wearing black sneakers and had black hair with brown eyes.  
  
Next to him was a very large and very powerful looking nidoking with a crimson-brown stone hanging from a necklace around his neck. The nidoking fired an ice beam, creating a slide of ice up from the ground and the two slid down to ground level.  
  
"Thanks for the help! For a moment." Whitney started to say as she was walking to the teen, but he ignored her. He walked right by her and went over toward the downed Maestro.  
  
"I know that one little hit hasn't taken you down. Get up now!" He said. Maestro suddenly jumped to her feet and faced the teen and his pokémon who started to charge her. She recalled her ditto with her left hand and pulled up a grey sphere with her right.  
  
"Answers are not fore-coming at this moment, Draco. Some other time perhaps," She said throwing the smoke bomb down. A cloud of smoke quickly obscured her from view. When Jean-Paul had Penguin blow the smoke away, she was gone.  
  
"Cures, she got away again," the boy she address as Draco said.  
  
"Nidoking," his pokémon said shrugging.  
  
"Um.excuse me, but do you know that nutcase?" Gloria asked.  
  
Draco nodded then said, "She was there when my home town was destroyed by a strange flying object. Gorkamorka and I have been tracking her to see if can get some answers. But it's been hard. She has six level one hundred ditto that have been trained to transform into almost any pokémon and she has those gloves that can fire explosive bolts, a mask that makes it impossible to read her mind, and she has super human strength, speed, endurance and agility. She's also blood thirsty and seems to get off on pain, hers or others."  
  
"Sounds like quite a package. But, shouldn't we get our pokémon to the pokémon center?" Gloria asked. The others realized her point and the group headed there.  
  
The group gave their pokémon to the resident Nurse Joy along with an explanation how some of them had gotten in to the condition they were in. She rushed Whitney's miltank, Gloria's slowking, Ryan's blastoise, and Jean- Paul's pidgeot to intensive care, and went about restoring the others. The four trainers whose pokémon received such terrible damage sat quietly. Especially Gloria, whose psychic connection allowed her to feel everything her pokémon was going through.  
  
"Why don't you close you connection?" Whitney asked when she saw how pale the girl was.  
  
"Can't and won't. It's so deep now, that we are a part of each other. At some level I would still know. Plus I can offer some comfort and dampen some of the pain," Gloria said shaking her head.  
  
"Since you ladies and gentlemen will be here for awhile, I have to move on. I don't want Maestro to get to far away," Draco said.  
  
"I understand," Ryan said. "Thanks for the assist."  
  
"Don't thank me. That ditto was going to go down with the next strong blow anyway. I'll I did was make sure she didn't change it into a golem or something and self-destruct," the trainer in black said. His nidoking walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Well this is goodbye." With that he turned and left.  
  
"The same goes for me. When Raynor gets healed, I have somewhere else to go." Ryan said.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll stick with you Gloria. If what you say about psychic connections is true, then you might need some help," Jean-Paul said. Gloria nodded.  
  
"I guess I'll wait a bit before getting my Plain Badge, then I'm heading to Ilex Forest," the psychic trainer said.  
  
"Here," Whitney said, tossing something to Gloria. The twelve-year-old girl caught the object and looked at it. What she had in her hand was a Plain Badge.  
  
"What's this for?" She asked.  
  
"I was watching you out there. With my star battler out of commission, I can't hope to beat you with just clefairy. So I'm giving you the Badge," Whitney said. Gloria nodded then leaned back and dozed off. Several hours pasted, then Jean-Paul, who had Nurse Joy standing next to him, shook her awake. She looked around and noticed that she was now reclining in a cot, which was in one of the back rooms.  
  
"Your pokémon are healed. I wouldn't have your slowking battle for the next few weeks. Also give her this medication twice a day for the next week," Nurse Joy said.  
  
"Alright," Gloria said softly, still somewhat pale. She put on the pokéballs that the Nurse gave her and stood up. She stood up and looked at Jean-Paul. "Shouldn't we go?" "Don't you want change cloths? You have been sleeping since yesterday afternoon. Then you might want to eat, and get some supplies," Jean-Paul suggested.  
  
Gloria glanced out of the window and noticed it was morning. "Your right. So shoo and let me get ready to go," she said pushing Jean-Paul out.  
  
Two hours later, the two trainers and Jean-Paul's pidgey, Penguin, where headed south toward Ilex Forest. The flying type was circling above them as the headed out.  
  
"So Jean-Paul where are you from?" Gloria asked.  
  
"Don't know. I believe somewhere in Kanto, but I can't remember clearly. I have been traveling around with my pokémon and seeing the sights. Where are you from," he asked.  
  
"Saffron City. Since you told me a bit about your past, let me tell you some of mine. The psychic ability has been in my family for generations, so I spent my early years learning how to use it. Then I got my slowking, Trader. Of course she was a slowpoke. Then I went on my badge challenge. With this Plain Badge I now have six, and need only two more. Soon I will catch up with my older brother, and beat my rival, Artemis into the ground!" She exclaimed.  
  
"It's great that you have a goal. Maybe I'll travel with you. I don't have anything else to do, and it will give me some direction," he mused.  
  
"Are you asking to come with me?" Gloria asked with a smile.  
  
"Perhaps." Jean-Paul said nervously.  
  
"Hey you two!" a voice called out to them. They both turned to there left to find someone approaching them. Jean-Paul whistled and Penguin landed on his shoulder. It was a teenager who looked like he was about seventeen or eighteen. He had black hair and was wearing a dark blue jacket with light blue sleeves, white sneakers, a blue backpack and basic blue jeans. When he got closer they saw he had only one eye. His left eye was scared with three slash marks, and his right eye was odd as well. The iris was red, and had a star shape in it that changed colors when the sunlight hit it. At his side a ninetales ran next to him. He stopped in front of them and took a couple of deep breaths. "You two are pokémon trainers, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Gloria asked cautiously.  
  
"Well I need some help. Have you ever heard of the ghost of Ilex Forest?" Seeing their confused looks, he explained. "There have been reports of a strange creature in Ilex Forest, along with sightings of Team Rocket. I am heading to check it out, but I would feel better if I had someone to help me out. I believe it might be a new pokémon."  
  
"A new pokémon? I'd be happy to just see something like that. Sure, I'll go!" Jean-Paul said.  
  
"Sure why not? I'm going that way anyway. How hard could be to search the forest?" Gloria said. "And I don't like rocket members either so any chance to mess them up is good."  
  
"Then let's get going. But before we go let me tell you my name. It's Isaac and this is Nina." Isaac said pointing himself then to his ninetales.  
  
"I'm Gloria," she said.  
  
"And I'm Jean-Paul, and this is Penguin," he said indicating himself then his pidgey.  
  
"Now that we are introduced, let's go. Adventure awaits!" Gloria said rushing off.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Isaac asked Jean-Paul.  
  
"I have no clue. I just met her yesterday," he answered shrugging. "But we better go after her or she will find the ghost before us." Jean-Paul said jogging after her.  
  
"Are you sure about this Isaac?" Nina asked as soon as Jean-Paul got out of hearing range.  
  
"Positive. Just be sure they don't hear you talking in human language just yet," he responded. He then jogged after Jean-Paul and Gloria.  
  
"Well at least I won't be bored," Nina said, and then she dashed after her trainer and friend under the blue sky. 


	7. Perspective three Chapter 2: Blue Grass,...

Disclaimer: Again thanks mario72486 for Leo Vertua, moonymonster for Marysa, Moon Blade the Shadow demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito, Dragoness for Kanzellia, WarSerebii for Isaac, and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Astrala for Sakara Ookido, Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Blackwolf Vengence for Galador, Tempral Bouncer for Jev Tempesta, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, Sora May, and Julian May, and Hieica for Veronika Misakori. I don't own pokémon and I never will.  
  
A/N: Due to special circumstances, this chapter is coming out early! There is some extreme violence at the end of this chapter, but it isn't anything too graphic. After all I don't want to hike up the rating. Enjoy.  
  
To the reviews:  
  
Silent Sigh: Gloria's PSI talent so far is geared to telekinesis, teleportation, with a moderate amount of pyrokinetic ability and a small amount of empathy. Currently she can only telepathically talk to Trader, her slowking due to their deep psychic connection. But the key word is currently. anything can change.  
  
Draco the sprit dragon: Glad you like how your character was presented.  
  
Dragoness: Thanks for the support. Do you think I should put in the character Bios? I have been toying with that idea.  
  
Chronic Seifer: Thank you for the encouragement, question: What was your option on Ryan?  
  
  
  
The Scattered P2:  
  
For my Memory: chapter 2  
  
  
  
Quiet sunlight sifted down through the trees of Route Three as a trio of pokémon moved along toward Mt. Moon.  
  
*We're going to have to get off this path soon. It runs into the main road. Otherwise we are going to run into some humans, maybe trainers, * Kerrigan said thoughtfully.  
  
*So where are we going anyway? * Aya asked.  
  
*Well, I figure the best place to hideout would be the mountain range that Mt. Moon is part of. It goes on for miles and there are hundreds of caves and tunnels we can use. Even a psychic like that Desolation couldn't find us there, * the nidoqueen said.  
  
*Do you know if there are some nice places to swim? * Kanzellia asked hopefully. *I miss the water. *  
  
*I can think of one or two spots, * Kerrigan said, responding to the dragonair's question.  
  
*Well I'm happy to just be out here with my two friends and the fact I'm going to finally know who I was, * Aya said. She climbed a near by tree and looked down on the other two. Kerrigan smirked and Kanzellia smiled at the little aipom's exuberance. Suddenly a loud crash followed by a shout caught their attention. They moved cautiously to investigate. Kerrigan peered around a tree while Kanzellia and Aya looked down from the same plant the nidoqueen was behind. In the middle of the main road there was a trainer and two pokémon.  
  
The human was wearing a blue bomber jacket, dark blue shorts, and white sneakers. She had black hair, and gray eyes. She looked to be fairly young, about ten or eleven. Her pokémon was a regular looking charmander. And the on the other side was a chikorita. The grass type was different then others of his kind due to the fact he was aquamarine in color and had blue-gray eyes. The buds around his neck and the leaf on his head were a darker shade of aquamarine.  
  
"All right Brandi, hit her with another ember," the girl ordered fingering an empty pokéball. Her charmander shook her head in embarrassment.  
  
(That's a boy) the pokémon thought. *Sorry about this buddy, * she said then she spit out a medium sized fireball at the grass type, who angrily smacked aside using his leaf.  
  
*Don't apologize for your 'human' * he spat out with venom. He then launched a razor leaf attack that knocked the charmander off her feet and into her trainer. *You're lucky I don't have time to deal with you! * He exclaimed wrapping them both in vines and then throwing them in to the air. They both flew off and vanished in a small star, the girl crying and the charmander sighing. *Dolts! * He exclaimed to himself. He glanced back at the charred berry bushes that they had knocked him out and sighed. The chikorita looked back to were the girl was and saw she had dropped the empty pokéball she was holding. In fit of rage he slap the ball away with a vine. The blow shattered the ball and scattered fragments across the path.  
  
(Whoa, it takes some strength to break one of those,) Kerrigan thought. She looked up to tell the other two to leave the grass type alone, but only saw Kanzellia who looked back down at her. (Where's Aya. No!) She thought in shock. She looked back at the path to find the aipom had run over to the chikorita who had looked up from sullenly considering the shattered pokéball.  
  
*Who are you? * He asked switching from violently angry and sullen to confused and wary.  
  
*My name's Aya, and I don't quite remember who I am, but I will soon! Who are you? * She asked cheerfully.  
  
*Akito, * he answered; now more confused then anything else. *And why don't you remember who you are? * He asked.  
  
Aya thought for a moment. A memory surfaced and she answered based on that, *Well I don't know why I don't remember who I am, but I do know it's awfully silly to get acquainted on an open road. So shouldn't we go somewhere where people can't run over us? *  
  
*Ok. I guess that makes sense. Come with me, * He said still puzzled.  
  
*Oh I'm such a ditz! Hey Kanzellia! Kerrigan! Come on over! He's really nice! * She shouted toward there hiding place. Kanzellia looked down and Kerrigan and gave a draconian shrug. She then gracefully slithered down and moved over toward Akito and Aya. Kerrigan sighed then walked over as well.  
  
*Can they come too? * Aya asked smiling. Akito nodded, staring at the dragonair and nidoqueen in some shock. The chikorita lead the other three wild pokémon to his home, mumbling something about how weird his day was getting.  
  
Akito's home was a quiet little place. Nestled in quiet grove and surrounded by thorns and briars, it was relatively safe place to be. Unfortunately, Kerrigan couldn't easily get in and even Kanzellia had to be careful. Somehow, despite the prickly plants, the all made it inside. Akito had used the bushes around him and had created an igloo-like house. Along the walls were small trinkets and other things the chikorita might find valuable or interesting. The grass type had plied loam and fallen leaves to make a soft but comfortable bed.  
  
*So where were you ladies headed? * He asked curiosity burning bright.  
  
*Well, into the mountains north of Mt. Moon, * Aya answered.  
  
*We're looking to move temporality into the neighborhood, * Kanzellia said. She then explained the situation.  
  
*Wow, that does seem like a big problem. Well I'll be happy to show you around, but if I was you I would keep moving, * He said.  
  
*Well, could you first show us were we can get something to eat, * Aya asked holding her stomach.  
  
Akito chuckled than said, *follow me. * As the grass type lead the other three pokémon on a tour of the area, a floating figure watched from above. Akito showed the three female pokémon around the nearby area. He showed them where the best berry bushes were. He also showed them some vacant caves, grottos and other locations that could be used for shelter. He ended the tour by a small lake with a nearby waterfall. Coming out of the lake was a medium size river. The group stopped for lunch.  
  
*Well, that's the long and short of it. So ladies any questions? * Akito asked.  
  
*How's the winter around here? * Kerrigan asked.  
  
*I sure hope we won't be here that long, * Kanzellia commented from the lake.  
  
*Well, we only have to stay here until I remember why Desolation is after me. After that we can move on, * Aya said, pausing from eating an apple. *Of course I have no idea when that will happen, so we could be here till winter. That is the season where everything gets cold? Isn't it? *  
  
*Yes that's correct. You remembered that? * Akito asked.  
  
*Yeah, I'm now just recalling some things. However, I haven't recalled anything about my past, just some facts, * Aya responded.  
  
*I guess that's an improvement from remembering nothing at all, * Kanzellia said. Hey, it's going to be night before we get back if we don't leave soon. * The four pokémon finished lunch and headed back to Akito's home. It was mid-afternoon and they were almost at their destination when something leapt out from around a tree. It was the same trainer from earlier that morning.  
  
"I found you!" She exclaimed jumping from around a tree. She pulled out her charmander's pokéball and scanned over Akito and the others. "I'll get you and your friends over there as well!" The four pokémon exchanged incredulous glances.  
  
*Does she really think she can capture all of us with one pokémon? * Kerrigan asked what everyone was thinking.  
  
"So which one of you wants to challenge me first?" She asked.  
  
*Look I'll take care of this, * Akito said. He stepped forward and the girl threw out her charmander again.  
  
"We got some training in so we're stronger. Are you ready?" She asked with a smirk. "Brandi, Smokescreen!" The fire type complied by releasing a black cloud of smoke. The four wild pokémon avoided the attack in different ways. Aya climbed a tree, Kanzellia moved into some bushes to the side of the path and Kerrigan stepped back. Akito however charged forward and tackled the fire type trough the smoke.  
  
"Brandi, try ember again!" the young trainer ordered.  
  
*I still don't know what she believes is different about this time, you still are at a higher level then me, * the charmander said sighing. She complied however and tried tag Akito with a fireball. The grass type dodged it easily but didn't counter attack immediately. He started to charge a solar beam. Faster then Kerrigan had ever seen, he fired a pulsing yellow-white beam towards the charmander. So fast was the blast that the fire type only had time to quickly put her arms up in a futile attempt to block it. There was a flash as the attack impacted and blew both the trainer and her pokémon away.  
  
"I'll be back!" The trainer yelled as she flew away thanks to air-Akito.  
  
*I wonder who she was? * Aya asked as she landed next to the chikorita.  
  
*Yet another annoying problem. I really hate humans, especially trainers! * He exclaimed.  
  
*Why? She wasn't much of a problem? * Aya asked. Akito shot her a glare, and then he remembered whom he was talking to.  
  
*Some humans aren't very nice. Now let's leave it at that, * he said turning to go back to the house. Aya blinked and started to follow. Kerrigan and Kanzellia exchanged glances but as they started to follow, Kanzellia sensed something. She dove forward faster then anyone could see and pushed Aya off the trail. A second latter a barrage of needles that could only be pin missiles struck was Aya was. Four pokémon looked up to see a beedrill hovering above them. They looked around them as an ursaring stepped out from their right, a venomoth floated up from behind them, a wartortle emerged from their left and yet another human with a weepinbell dropped down on to the path in front of them.  
  
He was wearing a red jacket with a white stripe down the middle along the zipper, matching red pants with white strips down the sides, and white sneakers. He had brown hair and black eyes.  
  
"Now I can add an aipom to my collection, plus the chikorita, dragonair and the Nidoqueen are all rare. Attack!" The cool trainer ordered. The four pokémon stood back to back as the trained pokémon attacked. Akito took out the wartortle in one hit with a razor leaf as it was powering up an ice beam. The green projectiles knocked the tortoise on his back and sent the ice beam into a tree, freezing it solid. Kerrigan attacked the ursaring with a tackle, followed by submission. Aya danced around the attacks of the beedrill, and used sand attack to blind him.  
  
*Sorry! * She said apologizing to the blinded bug.  
  
Kanzellia used twister to repel the poison powder away from her and back toward the venomoth.  
  
*Please keep that to yourself, * She said as the poison/bug type was hit by her own poison dust along with the dragon type attack. Akito dodged the sludge bombs from the weepinbell then countered with a razor leaf. But the grass/poison type deflected the attack with his leafs.  
  
*Kerrigan, switch partners with me! * He exclaimed. (I can fight this guy with normal moves, but he can hit me with poison moves in close range combat,) he thought.  
  
Kerrigan dodged a slash from the ursaring, and then using seismic toss threw him into a tree. She charged the weepinbell and fired a poison sting attack as she approached. Her target saw her coming and dodged. Akito ensnared the rising normal type in a wrap attack. Kanzellia grounded the venomoth with a thunder wave, and finished it off with a slam attack to the head. She glanced back at the trainer who recalled his fallen pokémon in a flash of red. Aya jumped back, grabbing a branch behind her with her tail and swung around as the beedrill passed underneath her. She landed back on the ground as the bee pokémon stopped and turned around.  
  
*Why aren't you fighting me, * he asked her.  
  
*Because we aren't enemies. There isn't a reason to fight, * Aya said.  
  
*But I'm trying to weaken you so my master can capture you. Don't you want to stay as you are? Or do you want to be captured? * The confused bug type asked.  
  
*Well. * Aya said about to form her reply when the beedrill was plowed into a tree by a bear riding a solar beam. Akito had hit the ursaring with a solar beam and blasted the bear into the bee pokémon. Both pokémon and the beam hit a medium sized oak, toppling it on both of them. The cool trainer attempted to throw an empty pokéball at Akito while he was catching his breath but Aya knocked it off course with a swift attack.  
  
"Hey, wait your turn!" The teenager yelled at the aipom. He pulled out another pokéball, full this time, but before he could do anything, Kanzellia paralyzed him with a thunder wave. Aya quickly ran forward and caught the pokéball when he dropped it in a spasm. The Aipom sighed at the close catch.  
  
"Hey Nick where are you!" A voice shouted out. All four pokémon started and looked around at the small battlefield apprehensively.  
  
*I think we should go. * Kerrigan said. She, Kanzellia, Akito left the paralyzed human but Aya hesitated. She placed the pokéball next to his feet, gave him a toothy grin, and then ran after the others.  
  
*You know that was kind of fun, * Kanzellia said as the almost reached the grass types home.  
  
*It wasn't much of a challenge for the four of us, * Kerrigan added.  
  
*Don't make light of that attempt. I have to deal with that every time some humans come through here, * Akito said.  
  
*If there are that many trainers around here, we might want to cover our tracks, * Kerrigan mused. She glanced over to Aya who was lagging behind them. *Hey is everything all right back there? *  
  
*Oh, I'm fine, * the aipom answered preoccupied. She stopped under a small tree. She used swift again and cut a small branch from it. Catching it with her tail she dragged it behind her, effectively using the leaves to hide her trail.  
  
*Good idea, * Akito said happily. Soon all four of them were dragging a branch behind them.  
  
Elsewhere a figure floated above the woods and foothills. Desolation glared coldly at woods below him searching for the faint trace he had followed so far. He felt a spike of energy and headed to its source. Landing near were the four wild pokémon encountered the trainers he looked around. He walked close to the impromptu battlefield and heard voices.  
  
"Nick how did you get into such a situation?" A female voice asked.  
  
"Sorry Emma!" Answered the voice of the male trainer from before. Desolation looked on to the path from around a cedar. Nick was sitting at the base of a pine tree, recovering from the thunder wave. His companion was another cool trainer, a girl. She looked like she was about the same age as him, in her teens. She was wearing a red long sleeve jacket with a vertical white strip down the middle and two matching strips going down along her sleeves. Emma had black shorts on with red and white vertical strips going down the front of the legs. The teen had on red sneakers and had a white hair band in her black hair. Her black eyes angrily glared at her traveling partner.  
  
"I don't know why you would try to catch four pokémon at once," She said. "Now you only have one left." At that time Desolation made his presence known.  
  
[Tell me human, have you seen an aipom, traveling in the company of a dragonair and nidoqueen?] The black mewtwo sent.  
  
"What is that?" Emma questioned in surprised.  
  
"And did it just talk?" Nick asked shocked.  
  
[Answer my question now human,] The psychic type ordered.  
  
"I'm going to try to catch it!" John exclaimed. He released his last pokémon, which happen to be an ivysaur. "Ivy use stun spore!"  
  
[Fool,] the black mewtwo stated as he blasted the ivysaur into the air with a psychic blast. He pointed one arm in the air borne pokémon's direction and unleashed a ice beam of such power that it left a fine misty after trail as it froze all of the moisture in the air around it. The spear of cold ripped the unconscious poison/grass type nearly in two. The frozen remains hit the ground sixteen feet behind the shocked trainers.  
  
[Understand this, I have failed twice. and that is two to many. Now, answer my question. I will not repeat myself again,] he sent. Emma fearfully threw out all six of her pokémon. A poliwhirl, croconaw, marill, mantine, tentacruel, and a wooper appeared in a series of flashing white lights.  
  
"Attack! Scare him off or something!" Emma yelled. The poliwhirl charged first, trying to get in to hit Desolation with a double slap attack. The croconaw and marill prepared a twin water gun attack, while the mantine attacked with bubble beam. The tentacruel and wooper stood back. The sky darkened as Desolation floated up in the air. He blasted all of the water types with a massive thunder attack. The same attack he used to sink the ship Aya was on. The massive bolt of electricity fired five of the six pokémon in front of him and blew the two trainers and the wooper almost twenty feet back from the force. Hovering over the smoking crater, he didn't even glance at the charred corpses scattered around him.  
  
Emma recalled her wooper in order to protect him, but Desolation crushed the sphere and her closed left fist with telekinesis. He lifted both trainers in front him using his mind and coldly stared at them. Nick was crying hysterically, while Emma stared back fearfully in shock. The psychic didn't turn around at the weak poison sting that hit his back.  
  
[I give you credit, water type. You have a somewhat remarkable special defense,] he sent. All the leaves on an oak tree behind the water/poison type blew off. The tentacruel floated off the ground, and then was brutality impaled on the naked branches. The black mewtwo didn't even turn around. He examined the two humans then sent Nick into the same tree as the tentacruel. The teen came to a swift and brutal end on the branches next the water poison type. Grabbing Emma's neck with one paw and releasing his psychic hold on the girl he gazed into terrified eyes. [Well?] He intoned.  
  
"Nick said.he said. THEY WENT THAT WAY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Emma shouted pointing her ruined hand in the direction the four wild pokémon went off in. He wordlessly snapped her neck and dropped her lifeless body. Floating up in the air, he turned and flew off in the direction indicated, leaving behind a grove of death.  
  
(Soon,) Was all he thought. 


	8. Perspective one Chapter 3: A trip throug...

Disclaimer: Again thanks mario72486 for Leo Vertua, moonymonster for Marysa, Moon Blade the Shadow demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito, Dragoness for Kanzellia, WarSerebii for Isaac, and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Astrala for Sakara Ookido, Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Blackwolf Vengence for Galador, Tempral Bouncer for Jev Tempesta, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, Sora May, and Julian May, Lie Minamino for Lie Minorix and Hieica for Veronika Misakori. I don't own pokémon and I never will.  
  
(A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update, but this part was unusually long. I tried a few added things at the end, so tell me what you think.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Silent Sigh: Well I'm glad you like Akito's character. I tired to keep him close to the info you gave me.  
  
Draco the Spirit Dragon: Yeah, I agree Desolation isn't very nice, to put it mildly. And some dark part of me likes him to.  
  
Dragoness: I wouldn't say Desolation is insane, more like dedicated. Maestro is insane. But I do believe at some point someone has got to show him he can't do whatever he wants.  
  
Mario72486: Ask and you shall receive, Leo shows up again this chapter.  
  
Phoenix Feather: No problem. I glad you got the chance for this chapter.  
  
MagmaWolfHaephestus: This chapter will be about the changelings again, as the next will be about the rockets.  
  
Perspective one the changeling; chapter 3: A trip through the earth  
  
The treetops south of Mt. Mortar rustled in the wind. But this wind wasn't natural. It was from a dissipating explosion. The arcanine changeling glared at the floating mew changeling. Both were in their hybrid forms.  
  
"This time Lisa you won't stand in my way," Saber growled. The floating psychic smirked.  
  
"And just how do you plan on beating me Trigonis? I am rated at level eighty-six, and you are level fifty," She said powering up yet again.  
  
"Foolish girl, I have grown stronger since our last encounter. Observe!" He exclaimed. He pulled out a blood red stone that was about the size of an adult's fist. Looking up at the sky he howled. Intense flames surrounded him and burst into the sky in pillar of heat and iridescent gas. The stone in his paw like three-fingered hand pulsed like a beating heart.  
  
(He's grown drastically stronger.) Lisa thought as she looked at the figure in the flames. The bottom of Saber's white shirt and red pants blew around in the sudden wind caused by the fire tornado. His now white hair and the arcanine ears sticking out of it also moved in the gale. The arcanine morph was standing on two legs, which were the same as his pokémon side's back legs; having the same reversed knees and digit grade feet. He had orange-red, black striped fur covering all of exposed sky except his face, and the creamy white tail of his kind. The mouth on the fire types muzzle, which was slightly shorter then a full arcanine, smirked cruelly.  
  
"Now woman, feel my wrath! Flare Circle!" Saber screamed. Lisa's eyes widened as the ground around him cracked with his voice and magma joined the rising fire.  
  
(This is it!) She thought as he sent the vortex at her. (Sorry AC, I'm going to be a bit late.)  
  
Inside Mt. Mortar the girl in her guardian's thoughts was waiting for the older members of her assembly to find a way to light the dark caves ahead of them. They had just reached the end of the light spilling in to the tunnels and were arguing on how to light their way. Marysa was saying they should ask one of her pokémon to light the way. Avin was promoting the idea that they should use flashlights, and Michael was trying to convince the others to use night vision goggles. All four of them were in their human forms.  
  
"You know with goggles we could go through the caves with minimal disturbance," Michael stated calmly.  
  
"Do you even have enough for all of us?" Avin asked seriously.  
  
"No not really. I have two pairs of goggles. You and Marysa could use them, and I could guide AC. Or I could also carry her, if she won't mind changing back to a pokémon. " He said glancing at her.  
  
"Don't bring me into this. I would be perfectly happy to use flash to light my own way," the eight year old said.  
  
Marysa sighed and then opened a pokéball whispering, "Hey Ricky we could use your help." In a brief flash that lit further into the path underground. The raichu that was summoned from the pokéball looked around the dark cave with curiosity.  
  
*It's kind of dark in here, * the electric mouse murmured. *So I take it you want me to help you with flash? * Marysa nodded in response.  
  
"Why don't all of just use whatever you want to light your way," AC said distractedly walking up to the sitting pokémon. *Hi! I haven't seen another chu since leaving Da's place. * She said to Ricky.  
  
The pokémon looked at here in confusion and took in her scent as she waited next to him. *You're like Marysa aren't you? * He asked. AC nodded cheerfully and changed in to her pokémon form.  
  
*My name is AC, what's yours? * She asked rubbing his check with hers in greeting.  
  
*Richard Fernando Sparkshooter IV, but my friends call me Ricky, * He said.  
  
"Hey you two, we decided to take you advice, so get a move on," Avin said.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out," Marysa said when Ricky used flash. The group of five headed down into Mt. Mortar single file, Michael first, then AC, in her pokémon form, using flash, followed by Marysa and Ricky, with the pokémon ahead, then Avin and his flashlight.  
  
They continued this way peacefully for a while longer until they reached a narrow ledge. With a drop to a wide underground lake on there left and a rock wall on their right the group was surprised to hear a voice calling them from both the behind. They all turned to find a young man with short green hair and slanted black eyes. He was wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt with horizontal black strips, red shorts and black cross trainers. Next to him was another young man.  
  
The second person was wearing a black leather jacket with a sliver zipper and pockets, a red shirt, and black jeans with black boots. In addition to that, he had on two sliver bracelets with spikes on them. He had black eyes and white hair.  
  
"Do you remember us dark boy?" The man in the black leather jacket asked. "Because we remember you and that baby electric rat."  
  
*Hey! * AC cried indignantly from her new perch on Ricky's back.  
  
"Let me guess its dog boy and the bird. I thought we left you two by the Lake of Rage," Michael said peering back around everybody.  
  
"That's Madd the blood thirsty houndour changeling to you," The man in black leather jacket shouted crossly. "And this is my partner and best friend Sirius the wise natu changeling. And the last time you beat us was because we weren't ready when you attacked us."  
  
"This time we will be the ones who will have the unfair advantage. I'd like to see you try to paralyze me this time rat," Sirius, the man with green hair said. "Also this narrow ledge will prevent you from darting around kid."  
  
"What are these two talking about?" Marysa asked puzzled.  
  
"How do you know these guys?" Avin asked confused as well.  
  
"I had the misfortune of bumping into these two fools just after I meet AC. They want her dead because of something her father did to their boss," Michael said.  
  
"You forgot to state the fact that we now want you dead as well," Sirius calmly said.  
  
"So if you two step aside we can finish our business," Madd said to Avin and Marysa.  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to let you hurt a little kid? I don't think so! Hey Marysa are with me?" Avin asked.  
  
"Sure, let's get them," she responded.  
  
"Hey, wait we aren't done threatening you!" Madd said as Avin rushed him. He stuck out his right hand and fired a flamethrower. Avin managed to dodge the attack, but almost fell off the edge. Marysa, now having a clear shot, fired a bubble beam attack from her left hand. The stream of bubbles slammed into Madd's chest knocking him backward. He slowly stood up from landing on his back holding his chest.  
  
"Ok, it seems we can't play with you. So take this!" the twenty two year old natu changeling said as he teleported something in front of the rushing Avin. The bug/steel changeling stopped short, just before he would have run into the bomb. "See ya!" Sirius said smiling as he teleported himself and Madd out.  
  
Avin froze in shock, as the bomb was about to explode in less then a ten seconds. What saved him was Marysa grabbing him and sending him spinning away from the bomb in front of her. She used her back to block the explosion, shielding him from harm. There was a flash of light and explosion that shook the whole cave. The whole ledge the four changelings were standing on disintegrated causing them all to fall in the lake and effectively sealing the way in.  
  
A few moments later a flash of light lit up the interior of Mt. Mortar. A water logged raichu looked across the still waters in an attempt to spot the others. Suddenly something burst out of the water off to his left.  
  
*Hey over here! * He exclaimed to Avin. Oddly enough the teen seemed to be carried by something. Ricky strengthened his flash illuminating the object just as it reached the shore. It . no she was a suicune, and the water legendary had Avin on her back. The serious trainer jumped off next to Ricky.  
  
"Where are Marysa, AC, and Michael?" The soggy Avin asked.  
  
Ricky shook some water out of his fur, then responded, *I don't know. You and Marysa are the only ones from our party that I have seen again. So she saved you? *  
  
Avin nodded then said, *Yes this suicune did. I wonder why? * He looked at her waiting for a response.  
  
The pokémon in question laughed then changed into Marysa. The brown-eyed teen smiled cheerful at the shocked expressions the other changeling had.  
  
"Surprised at what am? I know I haven't met any other changelings who also could change into a legendary," Marysa said adjusting her ponytail. She was completely dry. "So where's Michael. I know he was the one who created that reflect wall that helped to save our lives."  
  
"I'm not so sure. He was a good distance away," Avin said contemplatively.  
  
"But if that is the case then who protected us?" Marysa asked. "And more importantly why? *  
  
*We'll find out eventually, but first we have get out of here, * Ricky pointed out. The three of them were a small stone outcropping at the base of a slope. The slope ran in to a rock wall, where there were signs of a recent cave-in, most likely caused by the explosion. At the top of the slope a small path lead down deeper into the mount. Across from the top of the hill was a waterfall, but beyond that there was nothing but darkness.  
  
"So where do we search first?" Avin asked looking out over the churning waters  
  
Marysa thought then responded, "I think we should go up the waterfall. We can use the entrance the water is coming in to get out."  
  
"Are you sure this thing isn't from some underground aquifer? We could just travel deeper in the cave system and get lost," Avin pointed out.  
  
"Trust me, I know water," She countered. She changed back into her pokémon form and Ricky jumped on to her head.  
  
*So are you coming? * The electric type asked. Avin thought for a moment the got on. With out further ado, Marysa rocketed off running across the water and up the waterfall. Avin had to hold on tight to her flowing mane, but Ricky was used to it.  
  
Elsewhere Michael woke up to see the human form of AC standing over him. She had a soft radiance around her the indicated she was using flash. "Are you all right? You took a nasty bump to the head," She asked.  
  
"I think I'm all right," the darkly dressed trainer said. He shakily stood up using the recent rock fall to help him up. "Well it looks like we won't be exiting the way we came. Do you know if the others are nearby?" he asked.  
  
"No, but my new friend could help us find them," she said. "Hey Leo, he woke up!" she cried. Michael picked up his backpack, which was supporting his head, off the ground and put it on. He was on guard as someone jumped down from a nearby ledge. The person who jumped down was a teen, who was about five feet and nine inches tall with black hair and kindly green eyes. The teen was wearing a blue shirt with a black leather jacket over it, jeans and white shoes. Next to him were an espeon, who was using flash as well, and a jolteon. He flashed them both a small smile.  
  
"My name is Leo Vertua and you can relax, I'm not your enemy," he said to Michael who was glaring at him distrustfully.  
  
AC nodded the confirmed his statement, "He bandaged that bump of yours and he knows how to get out of the caves. Oh by the way, he knows what we are so don't worry about that as well."  
  
"I suppose so," Michael said adjusting his glasses. He rubbed his head and did find a bandage wrapped around his head like a bandanna. "So how do we get out of here?" he asked.  
  
*Follow us and we can show you, *the espeon softly said.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce these two," Leo said. "This is Hunter the espeon and Sheila the jolteon."  
  
*A pleasure to meet you, * Hunter said politely.  
  
*Hi there, * Sheila said smiling. Since the introductions were done, the group headed off deeper into the caves.  
  
Elsewhere, Avin, Ricky and Marysa, who was a human again, were hiking through the caves above the waterfall. They were following the underground river as it cut a path through the mountain. As they walked Marysa and Ricky carried a quiet but surprisingly cheerful conversation while Avin admired the limestone cave. As they were about to turn a corner they suddenly stopped, sensing something.  
  
"Do you feel that?" Avin asked his two companions. They both nodded. Ricky cut his flash off as the other two touched the sidewall to guide them. They followed the wall in darkness for a few short minutes, till light started to spill out from ahead of them along with voices. They silently crept forward and peeked at what looked like an excavation. Several men in white shirts with black pants were digging something up. What caught the trio's attention were two things, the absence of any pokémon, and the presence of Sirius and Madd. The other two changelings were supervising the dig. The men, using a wide range of tools, had diverted the river and dug out a large section of the wall. Implanted in it was a large metal half-sphere. Covering it were glyphs, large and small. These symbols glowed with soft blue light. Also at points around the mine florescent lights were hung, lighting the area.  
  
"Hurry, the boss will be here soon," the natu changeling said. "We need the prime artifact completely uncovered before he arrives."  
  
"To late, Long. I'm already here," Saber said walking into the site from a nearby tunnel. "But don't worry, I'm in a cheerful mood seeing how you manage to off that brat?" He stated as he calmly listened for a conformation from the two changelings before him.  
  
"We sure did! Blew her to kingdom come with a bomb!" Madd exclaimed happily.  
  
Saber nodded as he reached the duo and asked another question, "And do you have evidence that she and her protectors are... indisposed?"  
  
"Wellll, no. But we can go back and find some," Madd said his smile fading at the angry expression that was forming on Saber's face.  
  
Two massively strong hands lanced out in a blur wrapping around the two changelings necks. "You are both lucky I am in my human form now. As it is," he said through clenched teeth, "you two will only have to do what you suggested and find some evidence. He lifted both of the young men up by there necks with little effort. "If she by some miracle survived, you are to terminate her yourself. And if she has escaped Mt. Mortar, you'll pray I decide to kill you." He dropped the gasping duo, span around on his heel and marched out of the area.  
  
"Man... what a jerk," Madd said when he recovered enough to speak.  
  
"He was very upset. I suggest we leave and do as he says," Sirius said, stating the obvious. As the two were discussing their options, Marysa, Avin and Ricky were planning to counterstrike.  
  
"I believe I can take the goon squad over there, if you can handle those two idiots," Avin said, pointing over his shoulder at Sirius and Madd.  
  
"Marysa nodded then angrily said, "Agreed. I want another shot at those two for almost killing me. Do you need any pokémon support?"  
  
"No, in fact I think you should recall Ricky," he said pointing at the raichu. The pokémon in question was holding his head in his paws.  
  
"Ricky what's wrong?" Marysa asked concerned.  
  
The electric type shook his head then responded, *There are voices in my head. They are trying to tell me to do awful things. I think they are coming from the sphere over there. * He pointed at the 'prime artifact' that was imbedded in the wall.  
  
"Do you think if I recalled you it would help?" Marysa asked. Ricky nodded. Marysa recalled him then put away his pokéball. Having done that she turned to Avin. "If that thing effects pokémon, I think we have to take them on as humans. You ready?"  
  
"Always," he responded. As the Sirius and Madd prepared to leave, a cry of surprise stopped them. They turned to find five of diggers knocked out and Avin standing over them with his arms crossed.  
  
"Kill him!" Sirius shouted as soon as he got over his surprise. The men grabbed pickaxes, hammers, shovels and a few guns and knifes. They rushed Avin who uncrossed his arms, lowed his center of gravity, and open his hands slightly, mimicking the fighting stance of his pokémon side. The first nameless thug tried to cave his skull in with a shovel, but a grey glow surrounded his right hand. Moving close in he cut wooden handle of the tool in half, spun around and elbowed the guy in the gut, the finished him with a back fist to the face. He caught the flying upper half of the shovel and spinning it around he hit the next person on the side of the head with it. He then threw it at someone else knocking them out. Charging through a group he lashed out with his now glowing fists. Sliding to a stop behind them, they all fell, slash marks covering their bodies. The others slowly surrounded him, thinking he couldn't hold them off at once. Avin allowed himself a small smile as they rushed him.  
  
As Sirius and Madd watched, the teen mashed, slashed and totally trashed all of his attackers. The ones with guns tried to hit him, but he ran in- between the bullets and took out the gunmen with one or two well-placed blows. The last five or six tried to run but he blasted them with well- placed fire bolt. He straightened his cloths and looked around at the devastation around him. The thirty people attacking him, twenty-nine were laid out all over the artificial cavern in various positions of discomfort and unconsciousness. The last guy was standing in front of the sphere holding a handgun with shaking hand. He had witnessed his friends and fellow workers be decimated in less then five minutes by the Asian teen. Avin calmly walked toward him as his quivering increased. The guy fired his gun with a frightened scream, but Avin easily caught the bullet with his left hand. He walked right up to the man's face, flicked the flattened bullet off his forehead, and then knocked him out with a straight jab to his nose, breaking it.  
  
"Got anymore punching bags to send out? Or are you ready to fight for real?" He asked strolling back to the two other changelings. Stepping over a body, which had been thrown at his feet, Madd moved to intercept him. But a bubble beam ended that by sending him flying out of the way of Avin's path. Marysa put her left hand back at her side. She was leaning back on the rock they were hiding behind earlier.  
  
"You two versus me," She whispered. "And trust me when I say that I am going to kick both of your tails for that little bomb stunt!" She yelled rushing forward, her hair streaming behind her. Sirius threw his right hand forward, pointing the palm at the charging girl. A black bolt of energy, a Nightshade attack, left his hand and raced toward her. She jumped over it. Flipping upside down and using a hanging stalactite for a springboard, she lanced down at an agile over the gapping Sirius. She rolled to her knees then blasted his side with an Aurora Beam. The beam of rainbow destruction sent him airborne and when he landed he skidded partly into the underground river, headfirst. Marysa stood up, bushed her hair back, and neatly sidestepped the Flamethrower Madd tried to tag her with. A whirlwind rose around her blowing her hair up. Madd rushed her in a blur she threw him away with the gust attack. He flew to her left until he hit the wall. Sirius rose out of the water screaming. He an aura of power rose around him as eyes started to glow blue. He sent a massive psychic attack at Marysa. But she just stared at the wave of destruction heading toward her with calm distain. Her own eyes flashed blue splitting the wave around her. The one of the two halves hit the sphere in the wall, shoving it in deeper and cracking it. The glowing blue symbols faded to dull black and the metal instantly tarnished over.  
  
"Oh boy, Saber's going to have me plucked and cooked for this," Sirius moaned when he saw the damage.  
  
"Don't morn, not when we can get revenge!" Madd exclaimed getting up. He faded out in a faint attack, and Sirius started to teleported around Marysa.  
  
"No one has every gotten away from our distortion technique. Now you're going to die screaming!" Sirius yelled as he flickered around her. But she wasn't listening. Instead she was standing with her arms above her head and to the side. Her eyes were closed and a faint light blue aura pulsed around her. Suddenly she opened her eyes, which were glowing entirely blue, including the whites.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! THIS ENDS NOW! BLIZZARD!" She screamed, having completely lost her temper. She threw her arms down and across her chest and a massive sphere of ice, snow and cold exploded from her. The last thing Sirius saw was a field of white, then everything went black. Madd managed to stagger on to his feet, but found the entire cave frozen solid. The river was choppy sheet of ice, and frost and ice crystals covered everything. Marysa was standing in a small crater with her head down, now very calm.  
  
"You little..." Sirius began, but he was knocked out by a palm strike to the side of the head by Avin.  
  
"He didn't even know that he had lost, foolish," he stated stepping over the houndour changeling. "Remind me never to make you mad," he said walking up to Marysa who calmly stepped out of the crater.  
  
"I wonder what they were excavating?" She asked examining the damaged artifact.  
  
"Who knows?" Avin asked. They both turned as they heard footsteps. From up river Michael, AC, Hunter, Sheila, and Leo walked into the light. They had to duck as Marysa almost took their heads off with a bubble beam.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Leo exclaimed as Hunter and Sheila jumped into defensive positions.  
  
"Sorry, my fault," Marysa said rubbing the back of head in embarrassment.  
  
"Is it me, or do I seem to attract friendly fire?" AC jokingly asked Michael. Avin turned away, suddenly embarrassed too. After a quick introduction and a short explanation for the bodies, the assembled group watched as Michael examined the damaged artifact. As he did AC got Leo's attention.  
  
"Shouldn't we help the people Avin and Marysa beat up? I mean their injuries plus the cold from the blizzard attack could seriously hurt them," she said.  
  
*Well I guess we can move them all together, * Hunter said, *Right Leo? *  
  
"Sure why not? We're not heartless. Do you guys and gals have any objections?" He asked. Avin shrugged, Marysa shook her head, and Michael just waved them on distractedly as he read the glyphs. With Shelia and Hunter's help, Leo and AC found all of the victims of Marysa and Avin's attack and group the together on the far side of the frozen river. When they came back, Michael had something to say.  
  
"If have this right, this thing is, well was one of the prime artifacts of legend. Apparently it acted as a large-scale pokémon control device. It allowed one human to control any captured pokémon that was on its frequency. The rest of the details are still covered by the wall, so I can't get a complete impression on why this is here. My guess is that this mountain was a human base or prison for captured pokémon in the Ego Wars," the junior historian said.  
  
"You got all of that from these few symbols?" Marysa asked confused.  
  
"Of course he did, after all the symbols were designed to hold information regardless of time, they are the perfect storage medium," Saber's voice said from behind the group. They all turned to find the fire type changeling reclining on the wall behind and to the left of them. "I think I now recognize the scent that was on you the last time we met. You're Rebecca Lunette and William Darkmore's son aren't you?"  
  
"So what if I am? How do you know my parents?" Michael asked angrily. He walked in front of the others.  
  
"Your mother gave me this lovely scar, and you father helped her escape from my just revenge," He answered rubbing the scar on his face. "Fate must be kind to place the offspring of those who wronged me in my hands." He gave a vicious smile at AC who shivered once, but glared back at him.  
  
"I'm sorry she didn't put that eye out," Michael said sliding into his fighting stance. As he did this Leo quietly returned his two pokémon and placed their two pokéballs back in his jacket. He pulled out another one as both Avin and Marysa shot him a quick questioning glance.  
  
"Don't you feel it? This guy can take us all... I suggest we get an area where we can at least take advantage of our greater numbers," He whispered to them both. As he was speaking, AC walked closer to Michael.  
  
"I'll help if you're going to fight him. I won't run from someone like him!" She exclaimed.  
  
"In correct. You'll do just that," Michael said. "You made have gone up a few levels from that battle in Mahogany, but you're no match for him. Avin, if she doesn't run, carry her away, please."  
  
"WHAT!" AC exclaimed, "Hey I can..." she started to say when Avin grabbed her right shoulder.  
  
"He's right kid. You'll distract him," he said putting his other hand on her left shoulder and holding her from going closer. "Part of a warrior's duty is to know when not to fight." She looked back him worried, then turned to watch Saber and Michael.  
  
"Marysa... when I say, can you use an attack to cover our escape?" Leo asked in a whisper.  
  
She nodded then spoke quietly back, "From that last fight I just learned Mist. I think I can handle it." Leo nodded then made ready to release his pokémon. Michael's pupils turned red, the whites black, and an aura of darkness flared around him.  
  
"So the experiment was an success. Well boy, I guess I won't kill you after all... at least not today. I'll bring your torn carcass back to the scientists to study," the large man said also getting in to a fighting stance.  
  
"That's all you can say? All you care about is revenge and your stupid experiment. Don't you care about the people you killed? The fact that my mother has to face all of her old scars every time she looks in the mirror! Well I'll change that! Hell's fury! " Michael shouted as he dashed toward Saber. The older man thought he was prepared for Michael's speed after seeing him in battle the last time, but was shocked to find the teen was exponentially faster. Michael's form blurred and he reached Saber in an instant, leaving behind a black-red after trail. Michael tore in to him with a punch to the gut, causing him to bend over winded. He followed through with a complex series of punches and palm strikes to the chest and upper body, followed by uppercut to the jaw and a knee to the mid-section. He finished it off with a jumping roundhouse kick to the side of Saber's head sending him flying into a wall. The momentum caused him to break through the solid stone and sent dust into the air. Michael landed on one leg, his coat waving around him. He stood straight on both feet as his as coat waved around then settled. He was breathing heavily as his eyes returned to normal.  
  
"We should leave now that he's stunned," he said coldly not turning around. Leo nodded then threw his pokéball underhanded. It hit the ground and released its occupant. A huge steelix appeared, taking up most of the whole cavern.  
  
"Steele dig us out of here!" He commanded. With an earth-shaking roar, the massive steel ground type punched through the wall with the Artifact in it. The rocks next to the new tunnel fell reburying the device. Avin followed first, dragging AC with him. Leo came next, followed by Marysa who stopped and looked back at Michael. The sneasel changeling seemed to be shaking, and if she didn't know better she though he might be crying. He turned before she could say anything and ran past her into the tunnels. The suicune changeling batted her hand as she entered the tunnel creating a field of mist, which quickly filled the cavern. Not a moment later, Saber burst out of the wall raging mad. He created a bust of flame and burned away the fog. When it cleared the tunnel the changelings escaped from had been sealed off and they had escaped. Also the artifact was reburied and his men were defeated. He rubbed his jaw, as it was sore from Michael's last kick. Pulling his hand away he found blood on it.  
  
"Boy, you and your friends will pay for this humiliation. And you will pay in spades for the insult of spilling my BLOOD!" He raged. "DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WILL PAY!"  
  
Outside the changelings and their new ally climbed out of the tunnel on to Route 44 west. Leo recalled his steelix as they got used to the sunlight again. "That attack you used is impressive. I'm glad you didn't get a chance to use it on me," Avin said as Michael stood with his back to them. Suddenly he whirled around and grabbed AC's shoulders.  
  
"What is your family name?" He growled staring into her eyes.  
  
She met his intense stare with surprising calm. After a pause she answered, "Crystalline. If you were wondering how or if our parents know each other, your mother is my godmother. I didn't know until Saber spoke her name."  
  
Michael let her go and turned around. He said in a thick voice, "Come on, let's go. We can get to Ecruteak by nightfall." AC and the others quietly watched him walk away.  
  
"What happen back there and what does it have to do with both your parents?" Marysa asked somberly. "And are you related to THE Crystalline.  
  
"To answer the first something bad, that's all. I don't know all the details. And you second, my dad and I are the last blood descendants," AC answered. "I'll understand if you want to leave now. You haven't made any promises," She sadly said jogging after Michael.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go," Leo asked walking after the other two. The others followed a bit slower as the sun set in front of them. Alicia Cassie Crystalline turned and smiled a small, sweet smile as the others followed.  
  
(Maybe there's hope after all...) she thought.  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's something new I want to try:  
  
Forbidden attacks and Artifacts to date:  
  
Attack: Hell's Fury Type: (Dark) At: 110 Ar: 100% A powerful attack fueled by the user's rage. It hits continuously, with each hit at the base level. It keeps going till the user collapses, as it uses HP to work.  
  
Attack: Flare Circle Type: (Fire) At: 295 Ar: 70% A huge whirlwind of magma rises from the ground and surrounds the user. It is either fired off at the target, or is pulled by the user into the target. 75% chance of causing a burn; 25% chance of causing a faint.  
  
Artifact: Soul Guard Range: user's area Description: An armband with three glyphs. Effect: Creates an energy bubble that blocks all moderate to weak attacks. Can be extended to cover more then one person at the sacrifice of strength.  
  
Artifact: Crisis Jump Range: user only Description: An anklet with two glyphs on it. Effect: Allows the user to jump super distances and to safely land.  
  
Artifact: Blast Spear Range: one target/far range Description: a black gloves that reach the elbows with five glyphs on it: one on the back of the hand and four around the cuff. Effect: allows the user to fire spears of explosive energy.  
  
Artifact: The Regulator Sphere Range: user's area up to 20 miles. Description: A large metal sphere with seven glyphs; is a prime artifact. Effect: Automatically controls all captured pokémon on it frequency and in its range.  
  
Character Bios in order of character introduction and groups of 4 (with one exception):  
  
Name: Michael Darkmore Age: 19 Gender: M Species: Changeling (Sneasel) Affiliation: Scattered Physical description: A young man dressed in a gray wool long sleeve shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a black trench coat. He has light brown skin, red-black eyes, black curly hair cut short, and has a gray backpack on. He also wears glasses that have a black frame and are tinted. Wears a pair of night vision goggles on top of head (for the look).  
  
As a pokémon looks like a standard sneasel but has light red-black eyes instead of crimson and he has dark blue shade of fur almost black.  
  
As a pokémorph he has the same outfit on as a human, except he is not wearing the boots. Has paws instead of feet like sneasel, and has a two fingered paw like hands with thumb. He has two long claws that can be retracted into his forearms and come out of his two fingers. When they are out he cannot splay his fingers however. Has the same dark blue fur and has the black nose and short muzzle. The long red ear stick out of his hair, and the trench coat covers his three tails.  
  
Mental description: He is very quiet and withdrawn at times, very friendly at others, with a streak of sarcastic humor. Somewhat serious, he doesn't hesitate to be kind even though he may grumble about it.  
  
History: A minor historian and a wanderer. He grew up with stories of the hidden town of Sanctuary told to him and has left his home to find more about it. Also it seems that his family has some history with the Crystalline family and he has some sort of special ability. What this is he hasn't said. He is of this chapter level 36.  
  
Special powers: Pokémon powers in all forms, plus one forbidden technique.  
  
Name: AC or Alicia Cassie Crystalline Age: 8 Gender: F Species: Changeling (Pichu) Affiliation: Scattered Physical description: As a human she looks like a small girl with gold hair that reaches down to mid - back and sticks up on the sides. She has a short brown skirt on that reaches to her knees and a multi-color tank top on. She is wearing red boots and gloves. She had one dark red-brown eye and one violet-blue eye and a pair of rose tinted sunglasses on her head. She has dark brown skin and she is almost always smiling.  
  
As a pokémon she is a small light yellow Pichu with the same rose tinted sunglasses and a strand of gold hair on the top of her head.  
  
And as a pokémorph she has the same cloths she had on before, but she has no boots on. She has Pichu paws indeed of feet and a three-finger hand plus thumbs. Has the same light yellow fur with black markings, the large yellow ears with the black borders sticking out of gold hair. She has a hole in her skirt for her tail, and the same black nose and red cheeks.  
  
Mental description: She has a passion for everything life has to offer. She is a trill seeker with no fear and has a very fun loving nature. She is very kind and cares a lot for everyone. She is also very forgiving.  
  
History: She is one of the last of Crystalline's blood descendants. She is currently on her way back to Ecruteak City to meet her parents. Apparently her family has enemies since someone wants her dead. She is currently level 13.  
  
Special powers: Pokémon powers in all forms.  
  
Name: Sirius Long Age: 22 Gender: M Species: Changeling (Natu) Affiliation: He works for Saber. Physical description: As a human he has short green hair and slanted black eyes. He has on a yellow short sleeve shirt with horizontal black strips, red shorts, and black cross trainers.  
  
As a pokémon he is an average Natu.  
  
As a pokémorph he has on the same outfit, except he has natu wings on arms, a red tail, and clawed feet. Has natu eyes and beak and the red feather sticks out of his hair. Mental description: He is very practical and has a habit for stating the obvious. He follows orders to the letter, but is not a blind fool. History: He is a solider under Saber who is after AC and the other changelings. He joined because he likes the money, but has no other loyalty other then that. Currently he and his partner Madd have run into some bad luck, namely the other changelings He is currently level 29.  
  
Special powers: Pokémon powers in all forms.  
  
Name: Madd (nickname, true name unknown) Age: 21 Gender: M Species: Changeling (Houndour) Affiliation: Works for Saber too. Physical description: As a human he is a wearing a black leather jacket with a sliver zipper and pockets, a red shirt, black jeans with black boots. He has on two sliver bracelets with spikes and has black eyes and white hair.  
  
As a pokémon he is a normal looking houndour, except he has a scar on his left ear.  
  
As a pokémorph he has the same outfit except he doesn't have the boots due to the fact he has houndour legs and paws, black fur, with four-finger claw like hands and the muzzle of a houndour.  
  
Mental description: He talks a lot of trash and has and overall bad attitude. His best friend Sirius is the only one who really knows him. He complains quite a bit and he is very hostile, but he is a good friend and very loyal to the ones he has. However like Sirius he is no fool, even if sometimes acts like one. History: He is from the bad side of Celadon City. He was somewhat of a gangster and fits in with the crowd he runs with. He is of now level 27.  
  
Special powers: Pokémon powers in all forms. Tracking abilities. 


	9. Perspective four Chapter 2: To the deepe...

Disclaimer: Again thanks mario72486 for Leo Vertua, moonymonster for Marysa, Moon Blade the Shadow demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito, Dragoness for Kanzellia, WarSerebii for Isaac, and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Astrala for Sakara Ookido, Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Blackwolf Vengence for Galador, Tempral Bouncer for Jev Tempesta, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, Sora May, and Julian May, Lie Minamino for Lie Minorix and Hieica for Veronika Misakori. I don't own pokémon and I never will.  
  
(A/N: Just a question, do you think I should try to update more regularly?)  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Dragoness: I know there is a back-story between Saber, AC, and Michael. I will explain it all in a future chapter. And in case you forgot (my fault for not updating) AC is going to meet her parents, Michael is going to a historian convention and to watch AC, Avin is going as Michael's rival, Marysa is going to find out more about Jev Tempesta, and Leo is going for reasons unstated. So you were partially right.  
  
Phoenix Feather: Thanks for the complement, and I will!  
  
Perspective 4 chapter 2: To the deepest depths  
  
  
  
The noonday sun struggled to shine through the heavy cloud cover over Lavender Town, but for the three rockets in the bulbasaur shaped balloon this helped them. No casual observer could see them as the headed for a landing south of the town.  
  
"Ok troops! We have to head to the cabin where we will meet the rest of the agents for this mission," Ellis said as the landed in a clearing about thirty feet from a cliff overlooking the ocean.  
  
"Is she the team leader in this mission?' Sakara asked Henry.  
  
"No, she isn't. There isn't a team leader for this mission. We are to accomplish it by pooling our resources and working together. But don't tell her that are we won't get any peace," Henry whispered back. Ellis jumped out of the balloon and started to tie down almost before it touched the ground. Henry and Sakara helped her at a slower pace. A short time later they hiked toward the cabin off of Route 12, the fisherman's pier. The rockets found the cabin easily and noticed it was occupied. The cabin itself was a simple affair. The cabin had lemon colored aluminum siding, and a blue-green roof. A small chimney rose from the left side of the roof, and it had to windows on the front, one a picture window. It faced the ocean, but was concealed from it by a thin stand of trees that acted as a windbreak.  
  
Ellis reached the grey door first and knocked politely. Sakara and Henry reached it a moment later. The door opened to reveal a young man. He looked like he was about twenty years old, with a black camouflage long sleeve shirt on, matching pants with a red R on one sleeve and black boots. He had black hair in a mushroom cut and green eyes. He glared at them but relaxed when he saw the crimson R's on them.  
  
"Oh it's you. Come in," He said stepping aside. They all came inside. The interior consisted of one large room that was a combination of a living room, dining room and a kitchen. There was hall leading from the main room to the back, which contained two bedrooms and a full bathroom. The bedrooms were across from each other, and the bathroom was at the end of the hall.  
  
As the others entered a young woman exited one of the bedrooms. She looked to be about eighteen years old, and had long grey-blue hair that covered one side of her face and brown eyes. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with the sleeves torn off and a scarlet R on the front and black boots. The teenager had a tattoo of a dove on her arm and was regarding the new arrivals with some interest.  
  
"Dave, are these the guys and girls sent to help us?" She asked.  
  
"I believe so," The rocket at the door answered. He closed it behind the other three.  
  
"And you would be right," Ellis said. "But before we get to the mission specifics, let's introduce ourselves.  
  
"Name's Henry," Westlake spoke up first.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ellis," she said cheerfully.  
  
"My name's Destiny," the girl with the dove tattoo said calmly.  
  
"I'm Sakara, nice to meet you," the pilot said.  
  
"I'm Dave," the rocket in combat fatigues said tersely. "Now can we get on with this job? We aren't here to make friends."  
  
"So do you know what we are suppose to get?" Henry asked.  
  
"It's a some old piece of junk. But it is off the shore near the new radio tower. We have to be careful that the citizens of Lavender don't notice our activities," Destiny said pulling out a few maps from a nearby drawer. She pointed to a small underwater shelf near the radio tower. "The old pokémon tower was actually part of a larger ruin, but most of it sunk in the sea due to a storm ages ago. The rest of the ruins are here on this shelf."  
  
"I see. So it will take all four of us to make this dive?" Henry questioned.  
  
"Yes, and no," Dave answered. "Yes we will need all five of us, but only three of us will actually make the dive. Two of us will stay with the boat and provide support and a distraction."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan, I take it that we will start when night falls?" Henry said. "And we will set out from the docks south of the town?"  
  
"Bingo, very observant. So there you have it. So I suppose you two should get ready. Both Dave and I will be diving and two of you will be in the boat. The last one of us will be backup in case something goes wrong. So decide who will go down with us. Here is the place where you can get the boat," Destiny pointed out.  
  
"Ok, we'll change and get it now. Come on Ellis," Henry said walking to the back of the cabin with his bags. He glanced back and noticed the brown- haired rocket was staring out of a window with rapt fascination. "Ellis?"  
  
"Oh.sorry. I was watching a cute sentret. Where you saying something?" She asked.  
  
Henry sighed then spoke, "just follow me."  
  
Elsewhere in a room cloaked in shadows, a voice addressed its followers.  
  
*The cruel ones draw near. Who shall go out to drive them off? * It asked. A spotlight stabbed out of the dark and illuminated a kneeling figure. It was Graveler.  
  
*I shall. They should be no match for me, * the rock/ground type said.  
  
*I will go as well," roared a Gyarados rising up from behind the first pokémon.  
  
*Don't forget me! * Exclaimed a Mr. Mime who somersaulted into the spotlight.  
  
*Yes, The Tri-stars. Go and eliminate this threat, but do not call attention to the Renegades existence. Remember that is rule number one, * Said the first voice. The three pokémon bowed and the light above the cut off leaving the room in compete blackness.  
  
Henry stood in front of the small rental place in white Bermuda shorts, brown sneakers and a multi-color short sleeve shirt. Ellis was in her same outfit but this time her shirt didn't have a red R on the front.  
  
Henry turned to his partner with a very serious gaze and asked, "Do you remember the plan?"  
  
Ellis shrugged and nodded. "I remember. Just be sure you get you part right!" She said bounding down and around the square building. Henry raised an eyebrow as he watched her run down the stairs next to the structure, then he followed. He walked along a short dock next to a small Marina. He pulled out a small key with a white tag on it.  
  
"Number 15," he mumbled. He strolled up to his partner who stood in front of a large motorboat. She was fingering a pokéball. As he reached her she threw it.  
  
"Come out Blueberry!" She exclaimed cheerfully. The ball opened in mid air releasing its occupant, a sky-blue hypno. It was that color everywhere except around for the white fur ruff around its neck and the sliver pendent it was holding. The psychic type shook itself and looked around at the surroundings.  
  
*Let me guess, we're going on a boat ride? * He asked.  
  
"Its good to see you again my cute little Bluey! * Ellis exclaimed giving her pokémon a hug.  
  
"Greetings. I take it Ellis called you out to help me man the boat." Henry said looking at the kneeling girl. Blueberry calmly detached himself from Ellis by teleporting out of her arms, and onto the boat. Henry followed. Ellis blinked realizing she was hugging air, the she jumped on board as well. The pokémon used his mind to untie the boat as Henry started the engines and got them underway.  
  
It was night when the meet up with the others on a small dock near the cabin. Sakara, Dave and Destiny, dressed in dive suits and where carrying the supplies the five rockets needed. They jumped in the boat and headed out. Fifteen minutes later the group found themselves over the rocky shelf and across from the Kanto Radio Tower. They could see the red warning beacon on the top of the tower in the distance.  
  
"Alright here is the location," Dave said checking their location with a Global Positioning Device. The three divers put on air tanks and other dive equipment. Sakara, Dave and Destiny went over the side leaving Henry, Blueberry and Ellis on the boat, which rode the waves on anchor.  
  
But they weren't the only ones out on the water. Three pairs of eyes watched them.  
  
*There they are! I told you they were here, * exclaimed the Mr. Mime from before.  
  
*I hear you Perro. I never doubted you abilities," The graveler said to psychic type perched on the head of the Gyarados  
  
*So now what Stonebreaker? Do we attack them now? * The water/flying type asked the rock/ground type.  
  
*We give them some time, Sorrow. When they are deep enough, you attack them. Perro and I will take the ones on the boat, * Stonebreaker responded back. *But we should draw into teleport range as of now. That way we can strike quickly when the time comes * The other two Tri-stars nodded in agreement.  
  
Underneath the darkened water's the other three rockets swam down to the seafloor. The quickly had to turn on dive lights. Soon they were among the sunken under water ruins. Chinchou and staryu moved among the blackened and barnacle encrusted stone. Every so often a magikarp swam among the decaying ruins. They paused over a ruined sundial.  
  
"Ok, Destiny you search over there in the ruined chapel," Dave said via his radio. He pointed a structure they passed over. " I will search the main hall and Sakara can search the courtyard here." He pointed to another building to his left, then straight down. We are looking for a large metal wheel. It should be in this area somewhere by itself."  
  
"How do you know it is still here?" It could be miles away," Sakara asked.  
  
"The executives gave us information about it. They said they pinpointed its location to this area, but couldn't find the exact coordinates. It will take all three of us to move it to the surface, so be careful and don't try to move it on your own," Destiny said. The other two rockets split up from Sakara who treaded water in place thoughtfully. A quagsire swam up to her curiously. The two looked at each for a long moment. The rocket girl smiled then took off her air mask.  
  
On the surface Henry started at the cloudy sky bored. Blueberry was mediating and Ellis was asleep. That is why when the attack came they were completely surprised. Blueberry suddenly jumped on his feet, and then was blasted back by a psybeam. Henry and Ellis looked up for the pokémon who fired the blast and saw Perro standing on the bow of the ship. The Mr. Mime was standing with his arms crossed and was smirking at them. Blueberry started to get up, then quickly blocked the graveler, who was falling on him in a body slam, with his mind. Stonebreaker bounced of the barrier and landed next to the Mr. Mime.  
  
Henry reached for his pokéballs, but Stonebreaker attacked. The rock throw cut across the deck of the boat and the rocket teen narrowly dodged the flying stone. He threw out a pokéball with a cry. "Come out Shifty!" Henry cried. A white flash lit up the night as his ditto was released.  
  
*Hi everyone! * The normal type cheerfully exclaimed. Perro rushed Shifty before it could transform. He hit the ditto with a double slap attack, smacking the transform pokémon silly.  
  
*We don't need you interference slave, * Perro said with a smile. He blasted the ditto again with another psybeam. Henry dove, grabbed his pokémon and pulled it out of the way. Stonebreaker jumped in the air and came down in another body slam, aiming at Ellis. She was standing staring at the two wild pokémon in confusion. A psychic blast blew him off course and almost into the water.  
  
*Enough. I will not allow you to harm Miss. Ashford, * the sky blue hypno said.  
  
"Go get him Blueberry!" Ellis yelled. Her Hypno sighed at the grin Perro shot him.  
  
*Your name is Blueberry? * The Mr. Mime asked incredulously, about to fall down laughing. This momentary lapse of concentration allowed Shifty to transform into a copy of the Mr. Mime. *Wha oh! * Perro exclaimed as Shifty retaliated with a double slap attack of his own. Blueberry launched a hypnosis attack but it was inefficient as the graveler rushed him in a rollout attack. The Hypno teleported out of the way of the rolling rock/ground type as it came head on.  
  
"Hey!" Ellis exclaimed as the she jumped out of the way of the rollout. Blueberry reappeared and charged up blue-white energy in his left hand. As Stonebreaker came around to flatten him, the psychic jabbed forward with an ice punch. The collision threw both pokémon away from each other. They both landed on their feet and attacked each other. Blueberry hit the graveler with a disable attack, effectively eliminating his rollout attack. Stonebreaker struck back with a fire blast attack. The special attack caught its victim by surprise and sent him flying backward.  
  
Meanwhile underwater, Destiny searched the ruined chapel. Most of the stained glass had shattered, and half the windows that remained were covered in grime. But the few clear windows allowed some idea of what the beauty of the place was like when the chapel was on the surface. The building she was in was the closest to the shore. The old pokémon tower used to a part of the complex, like most cemeteries are. She looked around at the broken pews she was swimming over, her dive light making cutting sweeps through the darkness.  
  
(I wonder what caused this place to sink? Tidal wave? An earthquake? What ever it was, it must have been powerful,) Destiny thought. It was not lost on her that aside from the odd window and the main altar, nothing was intact. She swam closer to the main alter, figuring that what she might be looking for might be behind her. As she swam behind it, some large shape cut through the water outside of the broken sanctuary.  
  
Dave swam down yet another hall. He looked into a room to his right as he passed and sighed. (This place is huge. I don't think we could possibly find the artifact in one night. I should have asked for more help. Not that they would give it to me, stupid executives,) he thought as he searched the room. The green-eyed rocket treaded in place as he spotted a table with plates still set on it.  
  
(Whoa, they didn't even have time to put the dishes away. Come to think of it, they never told Destiny and me what happened. I wonder, did the artifact we are looking for do this damage. He examined a large faded burn mark on a wall over some beds. He swam back into the hall and looked around with interest.  
  
"I found it you two, but I seem to have a problem," Sakara said over the radio in a panicky voice.  
  
"Where are you?" Dave snarled as he turned and shot back toward the courtyard.  
  
"I'm in the ruins of the clock tower, and there is a very large gyarados circling me. I don't have any pokémon that can fight something like that!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Stay where you are. Dave has something that can help. I'll be there to help you move it. Don't do anything to antagonize the big guy," Destiny said as she darted to the door of the chapel.  
  
Sakara nodded and cut her light. As she was sitting in pitch darkness she wonder how she was going out of this mess.  
  
Back on the surface the boat was showing signs of damage from the battle going on its deck. Perro and Shifty were warping all over the deck sending psychic attacks flashing toward each other. The battle between Stonebreaker and Blueberry was also a stalemate. The both couldn't use their full power without sinking the ship they were fighting on.  
  
"Ellis, we have to end this soon. Shifty can't keep this up, and my other pokémon can't fight this two," Henry whispered to his partner.  
  
Ellis turned from apprehensively watching Blueberry who just took a mega punch to the face and was almost sent overboard. "How? Those two are two strong. Normally I just have Blueberry fight himself. He always wins easily enough. But this time he doesn't seem to be doing well.." Her psychic dove to the side to avoid a rock throw then countered with confusion. Stonebreaker was disorientated by the tele-psychic barrage and sent flying backwards.  
  
*Perro, enough games. Let's finish this. Plan Foxtrot. We'll meet Sorrow at the rendezvous point, * Stonebreaker said getting up.  
  
*Yah! Plan Foxtrot is so surprising. And it always leaves a mark! * The Mr. Mime said happily as he vaulted to the graveler's side. The psywave Shifty tried to hit him with missed and cut across the water creating a trench in the surface along its path. Perro put both his hands on the top of the rock/ground type and concentrated.  
  
"What are they doing?" Henry asked as his pokémon walked up next to him. Suddenly they both vanished in a teleport. "Did they retreat? Were those trained pokémon?"  
  
"How should I know, I have been with you the whole time!" Ellis answered his rhetorical questions indignantly. Henry sighed and slapped his forehead. Before he could respond to her outburst, he heard something. He looked up to see Stonebreaker falling back toward the deck, glowing white.  
  
"Shifty teleport now!" Henry screamed in panic as just as Stonebreaker hit. The motorboat was blown in half by Stonebreaker's explosion.  
  
Underwater, Dave and Destiny met above the sundial. They looked other toward the sunken cloak tower. The two rockets quickly spotted the large circling gyarados.  
  
"Go for it, Rage!" He exclaimed releasing his own water/flying type. Using some hand signals, he indicated for his gyarados to drive off the other. He grabbed on to a head fin as the large pokémon swam toward the clock tower. "Destiny circle around and help Sakara to get the artifact."  
  
"Got it," she confirmed as she swam away in a different direction.  
  
Sorrow circled the tower again thinking. (Something about this one is different. I don't know what, but it is. Still, orders are orders,) he thought. He concentrated then turned and fired a zap cannon attack towards the approaching Rage. The other gyarados barely dodged the pulsating sphere of electric light. Dave almost lost his grip do to surprise and the sudden motion. He silently signaled a counter attack. Rage growled then fired a blast of dragon rage. The blue fire cut the water, eerily not being lessened by the cool medium. Sorrow calmly moved aside and the blast struck the tower. A large section blew off sending bubbles and debris through the water. A small shock wave exploded from the impact zone. Sorrows rushed forward with the wave allowing it to over take and obscure him in a cloud of bubbles. Rage and Dave hesitated when they lost sight of the wild pokémon.  
  
Another zap cannon blasted out, this time hitting Rage dead on. The charged sphere of electricity expanded across the water/flying type, then through the surrounding water. Unluckily Dave caught some of the attack and was blown back. When the bubbles all cleared both he and his pokémon where floating unconscious in the water.  
  
*You had no chance my brother, * Sorrow murmured shaking his large head. He turned his attention to the tower and Sakara within.  
  
The red/gold-eyed rocket by this time had uncovered the artifact. It was a large metal wheel. It was mostly corroded, but part wasn't and she could see a faintly glowing symbols on it. She nodded and thought, (this is what we are looking for all right. Now how do I.) She glanced up quickly, realizing she wasn't alone. Destiny swam up motioned she should leave the tower.  
  
"Dave is luring that wild pokémon away. Now that we know where this is we should head back to the surface. We don't want to antagonize such a dangerous pokémon." She said pointing at the artifact.  
  
"All right. Let's go," Sakara said swimming off with out a backward glance. The two rockets exited it out of the structure not a moment to soon as Sorrow razed the ruin with a massive hyper beam. The blast sent both of them spinning. Sorrow paused the looked around. Dave had recovered enough to recall his pokémon, but he was too weak to swim to the surface. He slowly sunk down, both underwater and into unconsciousness.  
  
Things looked grim as both Sakara and Destiny were to far away to help, and Henry and Ellis's fate was uncertain as well.  
  
  
  
(A/N: yes I am evil for stopping it here!)  
  
Character bios (Five this time, in order of appearance.):  
  
Name: Lisa Age: 23 Gender: F Species: Changeling Physical description: Her Human form is dressed in a white fleece with a hood and light purple shorts. She has lavender hair neck length and light blue eyes. She is wearing pink and white sneakers. She has an armband with three blue symbols on it.  
  
As a pokémon she is a mew, has a tattoo of a psychic eye on her left hip. And she is wearing a necklace with a purple stone on it.  
  
As a pokemorph she has no shoes and mew paws. Her long tail comes though a hole in her pants. Her triangle shaped ears poke out of her hair, and has the same white fur with the pink markings. She has a three-fingered hand with thumbs, and the same necklace, under her fleece. And she has her armband as well.  
  
Mental description: She has a curiosity and playful nature. This however, hides the fact that she is very wise and thoughtful. She is also very responsible.  
  
History: She AC's protector and guardian. She is very powerful and is rated at level 86. Their parents wanted both the pichu girl to be safe so sent her along as a bodyguard and guide.  
  
Special powers: All her pokémon sides powers. Plus she has a psychic elemental stone and an Artifact that allows her to create energy shields.  
  
Name: Gloria Witch Age: 12 Gender: F Species: Human Physical description: She is about 5'7" and is wearing a black one piece sleeveless dress that comes down to mid hips gray boots with steel toes and gray fingerless gloves. She has curly black hair that reaches her neck and violet eyes with a pale complexion. She has a black backpack the contains her gear.  
  
Mental description: She is very-laid back and very friendly. She does have a temper and can be stubborn. She does not believe in fate and hates feeling not in control of her own destiny.  
  
History: Her older brother is the current pokémon grand master, and she is trying to out do him. She has some self-defense training Rated at the as a level 6 trainer out of 20.  
  
Special powers: She has empathy, pyrokinesis, teleportation and is a high level telekinetic. Plus she knows how to fight hand to hand somewhat.  
  
Pokémon (up to 12): Trader F lv. 46 (slowbro), Shaker F lv. 42 (Magmar), Mover F 40 (misdreavus), Beary F lv. 43 (teddiursa), Bully F lv 42 (Milktank)  
  
Name: Artemis Gladius Age: 16 Gender: M Species: Human Physical description: A boy in a white shirt with cream colored jeans on. He has on white sneakers and has spiky blonde hair. He has crystal blue eyes. He is about 5' 7" and caries a white backpack to hold his things.  
  
Mental description: He is very hyper, but he is also a loner. He has a lot of patience and is willing to change.  
  
History: He is Gloria's rival. He is always trying to one up her and vice versa. He will go to any limit to be the best. After all their families have been feuding for years. He is currently traveling with his sister.  
  
Special powers: A master martial artist in several disciplines. He is a much better hand-to-hand fighter then his rival. A level 5 trainer.  
  
Pokémon (up to 12): Brawler M lv 47 (heracross), Kanji M lv 42 (gligar), Wobbles M lv 39 (Mr. Mime), Scuffle M lv 44 Fearow, Grace M lv 40 (Sandslash)  
  
Character belongs to: Darksortie Name: Selene Gladius Age: 14 Gender: F Species: Human Affiliation (Trainer, Rocket, Wild, Scattered): Trainer Physical description: She is Petit with brown eyes and long white hair in a ponytail. She has on brown sandals and a matching short sleeve dress. A ribbon is tied in her hair.  
  
Mental description: She has sweet and kind nature, and she is a pacifist.  
  
History: Cares greatly for her brother, and wishes that the two families would stop fighting and end their feud. Her pokémon does not ride in a pokéball.  
  
Special powers: Close bond with her dunsparce, where they are like family. She can understand her perfectly.  
  
Pokémon (up to 12): Sweet potato (dunsparce lv. 38 F.)  
  
Character belongs to: Chronic Seifer Name: Ryan Age: 15 Gender: male Species: Human Affiliation (Trainer, Rocket, Wild, Scattered, Neutral): Trainer  
  
Physical description: Pretty simple; He has dark brown eyes, wavy yet short brown/dark brown hair. He has dark skin and stands at about five-six and is about one hundred and fifty three pounds. He is wearing a long sleeved red shirt and blue jeans with name brand sneakers. He has a bit of a bulky physique but he is mostly average. He carries his possessions in a duffle bag over one shoulder.  
  
Mental description: : Kind of weird but, he's a shy type. A real pessimistic but with a serious attitude. Doesn't joke around but does have a sense of humor. Usually up-tight, rather aggressive, and with a short temper but amazingly nice to most people, especially girls. Very intelligent, the straight A type person. keeps a straight face at all times and keeps his ideas and opinions to himself. He has high hopes and fears failure. Although he is very smart, he isn't very observant but can figure out basically anything hence the deciphering. He does keep everything to himself and doesn't make friends easily. However he very closely attached to his family(mother, father, and 2 older brothers)and doesn't really want new friends.  
  
History: He is from viridian in Kanto and his first pokemon was his growlithe and his second his blastoise. He seems to be a experienced trainer as his pokemon's levels show. How experienced has yet to be determined. He seems to traveling looking for something.  
  
Special powers: He can teleport very well, and has had some self-defense training.  
  
Pokémon (up to 12): Growlithe:male(lvl 53): Flare Blastoise:male(lvl 72): Raynor Nidoking:male(lvl 68): Silones Machoke:male(lvl 64): Ronso Eevee:female(lvl 61): Auir Electabuzz:male(lvl 65): Chronos Marowak:female(lvl 56): Nakita 


	10. Perspective two Chapter 3: Over the hill...

Disclaimer: Thank you Blade the Shadow demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito, Dragoness for Kanzellia, WarSerebii for Isaac, and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Astrala for Sakara Ookido, Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Blackwolf Vengence for Galador, Tempral Bouncer for Jev Tempesta, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, Sora May, and Julian May, Lie Minamino for Lie Minorix and Hieica for Veronika Misakori. I don't own pokémon and I never will.  
  
A/N: sorry for the delay, but I had a pressing English paper due, plus I am starting two other fan fictions. But enough about me... enjoy the story.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Dragoness: I saw what you are talking about. But for me long is Good! You get more plot in that way. The last part with the changelings was like that for me... It just went on for a while. As for the errors, maybe I need to start sending these back to my beta tester, TB?  
  
Draco the spirit dragon: Don't worry about the Tri-stars, they have a lot to do in the story and will be around for a while.  
  
Silent Sigh: Thanks for all the support! I'm glad you like my story so far, and I hope this part is as good as the last!  
  
Perspective two Chapter three: Over the hill and into the woods  
  
He waited on the path, for he knew who was approaching. He opened his eyes for he knew he was entering into his sight. And as he did, he saw the one he was looking for round the bend. He smiled, and then readied the pokéball in his hand. For he knew he would soon need it...  
  
The young girl strolled cheerfully through the Ilex forest. Gloria Witch was in a very good mood. She was on her way to her next badge, her first pokémon was getting better, and there was the promise of an adventure.  
  
"Hey you guys, hurry up!" She exclaimed. Jean-Paul and Isaac were taking their time. Meanwhile, Penguin was soaring overhead and Nina was behind Gloria, but in front of Jean-Paul and her trainer.  
  
"Hey, if we go too fast we'll miss traces of the ghost," Isaac said.  
  
"He's right, we have all the time in the world," Jean-Paul said.  
  
"That's where you're wrong!" a familiar voice shouted out. Gloria gasped as her rival Artemis Gladius leapt out on to the path.  
  
"How did you get here?" Gloria asked. "I though I left you in Kanto."  
  
"My brother followed you to Goldenrod City. He said that he wanted one last decisive battle with you," a second voice said. Out of the same bushes walked Artemis's sister Selene. The white haired girl was carrying her dunsparce, as usual.  
  
"Look Artemis, I'm not in the mood," Gloria said as Isaac, Nina, Jean- Paul and Penguin stopped next to her.  
  
"It doesn't matter. By article one, section twelve, all trainers must except any challenge given by a fellow trainer, unless there is a danger to society and/or the trainer and/or a pokémon's long-term health. I know society won't care if we battle on this path, and you surely must have at least one pokémon in battling condition," The sixteen-year old said.  
  
"Excuse me, but aren't you a bit old to be her rival?" Isaac asked.  
  
"I got off to a late start, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad trainer," Artemis responded. Now are you going to fight?" he asked Gloria.  
  
"I won't fight. Trader got hurt, and I refuse to accept you challenge on those grounds," she said shrugging.  
  
"Brother lay off," Selene interjected before her brother could speak. "If she doesn't want to battle, please don't push her."  
  
"Your slowbro is injured? Well that's unfortunate, but you have four others," Artemis said to his rival ignoring his sibling.  
  
"But she has a psychic connection to that one and it will affect her performance. Not only that, but you're being mean. Come on, please be nice!" She exclaimed. Her brother was going to retort, but he noticed Gloria had followed Jean-Paul and the others, who walked around the arguing pair.  
  
"Hey come back here!" he yelled chasing them. Selene sighed, then pursued. A short time passed, the trainer in white and his sister were still following the group. Artemis wasn't going to give up unless he got his battle. So in this manner time passed until Isaac called a halt that afternoon. The group was on a hill just above a lake.  
  
"I think we should stop and camp here. Night comes quickly in this place and we wouldn't want to get lost," Isaac said. Since no one disagreed, they all started to form a camp. In short order, Isaac, Gloria, Jean-Paul and Artemis had put up four small tents. The latter's tent was a two person one. Selene and her pokémon had left to find some kindling to light a campfire. Jean-Paul had set up a small pit to house the fire, and with a little help from his taros Bill, several logs to act as seats. Isaac and Nina left to find some water, and both Artemis and Gloria left in separate directions to do their nightly training.  
  
Gloria found a small wooded knoll, where she released Trader. The psychic trainer gave her pokémon the medicine Nurse Joy gave her. She knelt and held both the water/psychic types front paws.  
  
"I'm sorry. If I were a better trainer, you wouldn't have been hurt. I shouldn't have fought with Maestro. Can you forgive me?" Gloria whispered tearfully. The dopey pokémon stared vacantly for a few moments, the slowly put her forehead on to hers.  
  
"Slowbro," the pokémon murmured. Gloria smiled, wiped some tears out of her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Your right, what's to forgive? We tried our best. The only think we can do is get stronger. And that will take time," Gloria said sitting next to her pokémon. The darkly dressed trainer leaned gently on her pokémon's good shoulder, as Trader mirrored her. They both gazed out over the forest as the sunset.  
  
Artemis's training was a little more dynamic then just clearing his mind of all worries. The teen was going through a complex martial art drill. Each move was made with fluid grace. His heracross was mirroring him. After a series of kicks the trainer in white stopped and addressed his sparing partner and best friend.  
  
"Do you really think her first pokémon was that badly hurt? And if so, who did it to them?" Artemis asked.  
  
The bug/fighting type thought for a moment, and then responded. "Cross. Heracross," he said shrugging.  
  
"Maybe I should go easy on her, until her pokémon gets better. But after that, I'm coming at her full force!" Artemis shouted. He smiled then went into a flying kick. His first pokémon shook his head, but smiled at his trainer's combative spirit.  
  
While her brother and his rival prepared themselves for the future, Selene wandered through the woods, singing softly. Her dunsparce followed looking around curiously.  
  
"You know Sweet Potato, I think this is the perfect time to end this feud between our families. Now that Gloria and my brother are in the same place without fighting, I can get them to talk to each other," the pacifist said picking up yet another twig.  
  
*I really think that it will take more then just talking to get those two to work together. They have opposite personalities, * the dunsparce said.  
  
"The outgoing mind, and the introverted body. Gloria Witch, from a family of strong psychics, and Artemis Gladius, from a clan of powerful martial artists. The two of them argue about everything. But I think I can get them to agree on something," The girl said. Suddenly, her pokémon tensed up.  
  
*Someone is here, * the normal type said staring into some bushes. A pair of disembodied scarlet eyes glared out of the gloomy twilight. The girl gasped as something leapt out of the bushes.  
  
Back at camp, Artemis, Isaac, and Nina returned. Isaac was currying a pail full of water. Nina was next to him carrying five canteens by their straps.  
  
"Has anyone seen my sister?" Artemis asked arriving slightly after the mysterious trainer and his ninetales.  
  
"I haven't seen her. She and Gloria are still out there," Jean-Paul said while tuning his guitar. "Penguin, have you spotted them?"  
  
"Pidge," the normal/flying type cooed from his perch on a log next to Jean-Paul.  
  
"Nope, he hasn't. Its sill early, so don't worry," the musical trainer said. Before the blonde trainer could respond, Gloria, Sweet Potato, and Selene entered the campsite. But they weren't alone. Ryan walked in behind them.  
  
"Miss me?" he said to Jean-Paul who was surprised to see him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"That's a good question, one I need to answer. Because it affects everyone who fought Maestro," Ryan said, placing his duffel bag down. "I'll explain as soon as I get settled down here. A short time passed, and the six humans and three pokémon sat down around a medium sized campfire. Over the fire a large pot of soup was slowly coming to boil.  
  
"So how did you get here? I thought you were headed north?" Jean-Paul asked.  
  
"I was, but I met someone along the way..." Ryan began.  
  
Earlier that morning...  
  
Ryan was walking out of Goldenrod city deep in thought. He was holding the pokéball with his injured blastoise in it. (I can't believe that manic almost beat me with one pokémon. How could I lose so badly? And how could I let Raynor get injured like that? I've never seen a trainer fight in battle like that.) The sixteen-year old trainer was quite disturbed, to say the least. His chain of thought was broken when he noticed someone on the path ahead of him.  
  
It was a young man in his twenties. He had curly black hair that was cut short, violet eyes and had a pale complexion. He was wearing a white blazer, brown slacks, and black dress shoes. He was about six feet tall, and he was spinning a pokéball on the index finger of his right hand.  
  
"Hello young man. How are you doing this fine morning?" He asked as caught the pokéball in his palm.  
  
"Oh just fine," Ryan answered stopping in front of him. The two regarded in other in silence for a moment, then the man in the blazer stepped aside.  
  
"I see you're on a journey. I hope you find what you're looking for," he said. Ryan passed him then stopped. He looked at the pokéball in his hand, and then turned around.  
  
"Hey, would you be interested in a battle?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly young man. I would love to see what kind of pokémon trainer you are," the man said. Ryan put the pokéball containing his blastoise away, and pulled out another one.  
  
"Go Chronos!" Ryan shouted, throwing out his electabuzz.  
  
"Burkki, you're up!" the man said, releasing an umbreon.  
  
"Chronos, quick attack!" Ryan ordered trying to get an early advantage. The powerful electric type moved forward in a blur, but the dark eevee in front of him seemed unfazed by the oncoming attack. Just before the two hit, the eevee dodged. It moved so fast that it vanished. Chronos stopped in surprise, but as he did he was blindside by the umbreon who blasted into him in a quick attack of his own. The electric type was sent flying. Before he hit the ground a massive shadow ball hit him blowing him even further back. The electabuzz was unconscious before he hit the ground.  
  
(Two moves and its over! Who is this guy?) Ryan thought in shock.  
  
"Not bad. Your electric type is strong and fast, and you are an experienced trainer. But you haven't truly connected with him yet. Until you become one with your pokémon, you cannot defeat Maestro or the evil she represents. Ryan, go with the others until you do. Otherwise, you'll stand no chance when she comes back for you," the man said as Burkki sat in front of him.  
  
"Alright, who are you and how do you know that?" Ryan asked worried.  
  
"I'll tell you more if you faint my Burkki here," the man said calmly.  
  
"Alright, then that's what will happen, go Silones!" Ryan said replacing his downed pokémon with a nidoking. The powerful pokémon roared to the heavens.  
  
"You think you can train yourself to beat her, but how can you when you don't understand her. Maestro is correct in saying that trainers have forgotten what a pokémon battle truly means," he said. Burkki surged forward in another quick attack so fast that he vanished. Silones was hit so hard in the chest that he slid back leaving twin furrows in the ground. The poison/ground type shook off the hit however, and attacked.  
  
"You are one of the few who have had a taste of what it was like in the old days. Now only the pokémon take the risk, now only the pokémon actually fight; now the only thing a trainer can lose is his pride. In the old days the trainer risked death fighting along with his pokémon. They fought as one, for to fail would be the lost of everything," the man said as his dark typed dodged the double kick attack. The umbreon countered with shadow ball. The nidoking caught the ghost attack, but like the quick attack it pushed him backward. Black lightning shot off from the pulsing twilight colored sphere. The ground/poison type threw it into the air where it exploded.  
  
"Hey, that attack could have hurt us as well!" Ryan shouted after seeing the massive explosion. But the other just kept talking, unconcerned.  
  
"But she was wrong in one way. Not all battles were to the death, although death could result from any battle. For to unlock a pokémon's true power is to take a risk," he said. "The stones and the artifacts are just artificial ways to get to the power. A true Spirit can wield it with out them," the man said. Silones attacked with dynamic punch, and like before the umbreon dodged. But this time the attack was a feint, and the nidoking fired off a quick thunderbolt. Both Ryan and his pokémon smirked thinking that that must have hit the speedy dark type. There was no way to dodge that one, or so they thought. But they both were shocked to see a burn mark on the ground next to the dark pokémon when the smoke cleared.  
  
"When you stood against Maestro, Quietus recognized you. In order for you to live, in order for the white to win, you must become a Spirit. Let me show you the sword of our souls, the like of which you must use! Darkness Eternal!" The black-haired trainer exclaimed. An aura of darkness rose around the umbreon. Brukki howled as a maelstrom of darkness swirled away from him. Ryan and Silones were shocked by the powerful attack. As the storm of crimson and ebony consumed them they heard the mystery trainer's voice.  
  
"Stand with her, until you too can wield the sword... She will show you how. We need the warriors of old..." Ryan heard before he blacked out.  
  
The present.  
  
"And the next thing I remember is Selene standing over me as I woke up. Oddly enough that guy healed all of my pokémon, including Raynor," Ryan said. "So do you have any comments?"  
  
" This could be bad... we narrowly got away from Maestro, and now we have another powerful enemy," Jean-Paul said.  
  
"No, we don't. I know the person you met," Gloria said gazing intensely into the fire.  
  
"Then who was it?" Ryan asked seriously.  
  
"My older brother, the Pokémon Grand Master, League Champion, and the strongest trainer in the world, Johnson Witch. That umbreon you fought is his weakest pokémon. I'm impressed you lasted more then a minute, because for the last year my brother hasn't lost a single pokémon in battle," Gloria said.  
  
"Whoa! Is he that good?" Selene asked petting sweet potato. The girl had never met Gloria's brother as he had left on his journey before she met his family.  
  
"Yes. He has only one recorded lost, to the former grand master. That was also the second battle in his whole career he had a pokémon faint," Isaac said. "Some say he is the perfect trainer. I wonder why you didn't recognize him?"  
  
"I've been to both the Indigo and Johto tournaments, but I haven't seen him. He keeps to himself. In fact, I am one of the few people to see what pokémon he has," Ryan said shaking his head.  
  
"So you must be ready to challenge the elite four for mastership?" Artemis asked looking at Ryan.  
  
Ryan nodded, and then asked, "Gloria, do you know how your brother healed Raynor? He was badly shocked that last battle."  
  
"My brother's psychic talents are different from mine. I'm more of an active psychic, while he's a more passive one. One of his talents is healing. He can heal anyone, pokémon or human. It's one of the reasons he is such a strong trainer," she said quietly.  
  
"And that's why I have to beat you. I think I can get some insight on your brother by watching you style," Artemis stated.  
  
Gloria shook her head and said, "You may get experience fighting a psychic by facing me, but my brother's style is different. I'm not sure even I can beat him, and I know him and his pokémon almost as well as he does."  
  
"Well, do you know what he was talking about? What Spirit, Quietus and the sword of the soul are?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I...I'm not sure," Gloria responded, troubled. "That's why I want to get to Indigo Plateau. I need to talk to him. But on a different note... how did Selene find you? When she fetched me you were with her."  
  
"An umbreon led me to him," Selene said. "He was very nice, but he startled me and Sweet Potato here as first."  
  
"Brother... what are you doing? This is odd even for you..." Gloria whispered to herself. Only Isaac heard her as the others were speculating about the umbreon.  
  
Elsewhere plans were being made. Johnson sat on the roof of the Goldenrod department store and looked south toward Ilex Forest. As he sat, someone walked up behind him.  
  
"So it begins again," the person said over Johnson's shoulder. The master trainer nodded. "And I suppose you want me to go into the forest and help?"  
  
"Yes. If you do you could possibly help someone close to you, but there is great risk as well," he responded.  
  
"Why don't you go? She's your sister after all," the other asked.  
  
"Destiny. She has to come to terms with her power without my help," he said looking down. "Besides she would throttle me for even suggesting that she has a greater purpose," he said smiling.  
  
"She doesn't believe in fate?" the other asked. Johnson laughed and shook his head.  
  
"She hates the though of it even existing. Still that isn't important. You need to get going before the black suits show up.  
  
"Team Rocket. Even now they still cause problems," the other said looking away with a growl. "But what will you..."  
  
But Johnson was gone. Only a note remained, pinned to the concrete with a steel feather. The other picked it up a read it.  
  
"Don't forget to find Chaos first..." It read. The figure shook his head and laughed.  
  
Forbidden attacks and Artifacts to date:  
  
Attack: Darkness Eternal Type: (Dark) At: 135 Ar: 100% A maelstrom of darkness is sent to ingest a target or targets. Damage is done in the black/red darkness. Has a ten percent chance of fainting a target instantly.  
  
Character Bios:  
  
Given to me by: Sergeant Pepper Name: Jean-Paul Harrison Age: 19 Gender: male Species: human Affiliation: Trainer Physical description: He has brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a backwards hat (he always wears it!), and wears t-shirts or basketball jerseys with basketball shorts and sneakers. He is six feet in height and over his right shoulder he has a pole with a cloth bag tied to it. This is where he keeps his traveling supplies. He also has a guitar strapped to his back.  
  
Mental description: A typical 19-year-old, but really a kid at heart. He sometimes offers sage advice, but can also be a goof. He is also a decent guitar player.  
  
He is very sarcastic and can be cynical. He also loves to joke around, but really cares for those around him and those he trusts. He doesn't trust people easily but once he does, he is a very loyal friend.  
  
One of his main flaws is he can jump into things without thinking things through all the way. He can also become over emotional at times, when faced with certain situations.  
  
History: Basically a loner, he is not sure where he is from. He believes he is from Kanto, but cannot remember his past to clearly. He enjoys traveling around the island and interacting with his and other pokémon. He is currently traveling with Gloria to find the ghost of Ilex Forest.  
  
Special powers: He has good physical combat skills. He has some mild psychic powers. Mostly mental domination but he shows some signs of telekinesis. He is also very quick on his feet and is a fast runner.  
  
Pokémon (up to 12): Charizard (Level 67, male) Nickname- Paul Pidgeot (Level 70, male) Nickname-John Pidgey, never goes in pokéball sits on shoulder (level 21, male) Nickname- Penguin Tauros (Level 71, male) Nickname-Bill Onix (Level 46, female) Nickname-Chloe  
  
Name: Aya Age: 16 Gender: F Species: Pokémon Physical description: An aipom that is smaller then normal. She has a streak of black hair on the top of her head.  
  
Mental description: She is very cheerful and optimistic. She is also very kind and doesn't like fighting. But for some reason she has no memory of her past... at least yet.  
  
History: She is a wild pokémon. What she was before is undetermined, but she has had some training somewhere, as she knows moves she can't naturally learn. She isn't one to stay anywhere long. She is rated level 39 (But this is undetermined as she has forgotten her past...) Special powers: She's a pokémon.  
  
Given to me by: WarSerebii Name: Kerrigan Age: 30 Gender: F Species: Pokémon Affiliation: Wild Physical description: She looks like a regular Nidoqueen. Mental description: She's brave, loyal, and as stubborn as a mule. And she is a good friend.  
  
History: She lives south of route 22. She has met Kanzellia before and has gone on an adventure in search of a moonstone with her. She has also traveled and fought many times. She has avoided being captured by trainers, but does not hate them. She knows a lot about the world of pokémon, and has many wild contacts around Kanto/Johto. She is now looking for a new challenge and just might find one... She is now ranked at level 80. Special powers: pokémon powers  
  
Given to me by: Dragoness Name: Kanzellia Age: 19 (that's a little younger in dragon years than human) Gender: Female Species: Pokémon Affiliation: Wild w/ scattered & some trainer sympathies  
  
Physical description: She is blue with a white underside. She has a single horn on her head. She has small curly wings on the sides of her head with a blue orbs on her neck and tail.  
  
Mental description: She would much rather keep to herself, but if it comes to it, she'll give aid when asked. She finds humans to be funny little creatures and has had some contact with them. As for the changelings, she knows limited information about them, hearing stories from relatives and friends. She's never met any, but if she does, she'll hear them out and help if she can.  
  
History: She swims the seas. She was born around the Orange Archipelago but has traveled farther north, beyond Kanto and Johto, and to the Whirl Islands as a rite of passage not long after evolving. She still considers the orange islands her home and stays there now. Since she lives in the ocean, she knows very little about life on land, but has gone there a few times. She has strong family ties and a large family, but they don't usually travel together, with the occasional exception of her immediate family (mom - dragonite, dad - dragonite, little sister - dratini) She is ranked at level 41.  
  
Special powers: Known moves: Dragon Rage, Slam, Thunder Wave, Agility, Surf, Wrap, Twister, Leer, fly. Also has the potential to learn new moves. 


	11. Perspective three Chapter 3: Surviving t...

Disclaimer: Thank you Blade the Shadow demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito, Dragoness for Kanzellia, WarSerebii for Isaac, and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Astrala for Sakara Ookido, Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Blackwolf Vengeance for Galador, Temporal Bouncer for Jev Tempesta, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, Sora May, and Julian May, Lie Minamino for Lie Minorix and Hieica for Veronika Misakori. I don't own pokémon and I never will.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Silent Sigh: I hope Akito doesn't disappoint you. I hope I surprise you, if you have been trying to guess where this is going.  
  
Draco the Spirit Dragon: Just wait... I have some interesting twists planned.  
  
Dragoness: Yep, I have seen some information on the fourth move. (Sneasel rule! *^_^*) This chapter has some tie-ins as well. As for Ash... well I have an idea how he can fit into the story, and since you asked... let's say you ended a debate I was having.  
  
Phoenix Feather: I feel for you, the same thing is happening to me. I have a ten-page history paper due soon. @_@ As for the groups meeting, they will eventually.  
  
Magma Wolf Haephestus: I'm going in order of the way the characters were introduced. Don't worry; I'll get to Avin soon. As for the move you gave me, consider it learned.  
  
The Scattered  
  
Perspective three chapter three: Surviving the black desolation  
  
-Unknown POV-  
  
Darkness, Silence, is it a dream, a nightmare, or is it a memory? Woods covered the slope of a mountain, and a tower, man-made, stood against the rough seas. The sounds of a battle could be faintly heard. But everything was vivid, yet surreal. Colors, sound, taste and scent were all faint yet distinct. And touch didn't seem to exist. Movement happened and the view shifted to underneath the trees.  
  
A dream, a nightmare and a memory, now there were three pokémon practicing on a rocky shore above the waves. And a fourth who was watching the others mock battle. I watched with some interest, and then I proceeded to the fourth. He was a mankey wearing a red headband, (a good friend? Or something more?), and he was thoughtfully watching the others. The other three pokémon were a Mr. mime, a graveler, and a gyarados.  
  
*The Tri-stars are really into it, aren't they? * I ask. (But why do they fight so hard?)  
  
*Well, you know we always have to be prepared. Trainers are getting stronger these days, and if we want to remain free, we have to be ready, * the fighting type responds. (For what? Do I know?)  
  
*Yes, you're right. I should get some practice in myself, shouldn't I? * I respond.  
  
*You should, although you are one of the strongest Renegades I know, * the fighting type says smiling.  
  
*Hey Stonebreaker, do you mind stopping and sparing with me instead? * I ask with a cheeky grin. (Why am I looking for a fight? That's not like me.)  
  
The graveler digs to avoid a psybeam from the Mr. Mime, (Right. That's Perro,) and pops up next to me.  
  
*Sure. But let's go inside the Rock Tunnel. I want to practice fighting in the dark, * he says. (That place is important, but I don't know why... or do I?)  
  
*Hey, * the mankey says, *don't cause too much of a ruckus, or Desolation and Van will complain to me. (The first is serious trouble, but the second... the second name is...)  
  
*Sure, Rayford. We'll keep it quiet, * I respond. *Come on Stonebreaker, I can't wait to beat you again. * (When was the first time? Wait, it was then...before he evolved.)  
  
*One of these days I am going to win, so don't get cocky, * the graveler says. (You didn't get a chance to try again, did you?)  
  
*You two are going to have to take a rain check on that. He's coming, * Perro says while blocking a Hydro Pump from the gyarados with Protect. (The water/flying type's name had something to do with an emotion, but it didn't describe him. What was it?)  
  
A flash of white light was all the warning the group of pokémon had before a black mewtwo appeared next to the seated mankey.  
  
[Rayford, Cleartide and Van need you inside. They require your opinion on a pressing matter,] he sends. (I didn't trust you then... and not just because you were built to be a weapon. Wait... you're nearby aren't you? You're looking for me too. Well, I won't let you get me... I WON'T!)  
  
*I WON'T! *Aya shouted as she woke up with a start. She looked around at the walls of Akito's home, momentarily confused. (That dream, that dream was a memory. I was part of a group of pokémon called The Renegades, and we lived in the Rock Tunnel. I now know where I need to go to get some answers. But why do I feel that we have to leave now? Why do I feel that HE is nearby? I better wake the others...)  
  
The aipom shook the others awake, starting with Kanzellia, then Kerrigan and finally Akito. *Hey wake up! We have to get out of here. Desolation is coming! * She shouted.  
  
*What are you talking about? * Kerrigan asked. *It's the middle of the night and you can't be sure of that... * she stopped when she saw the intent look on the normal type's face.  
  
*What's going on? * Kanzellia asked groggily. Akito staggered next to her blinking the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
*Aya here says that Desolation is nearby, I'm not sure, but if she is right... * Kerrigan said thoughtfully.  
  
*I know he's close. We have to go now! * Aya said becoming very agitated. *Grab what you need or can't leave behind and let's bolt! * The aipom took that moment to follow that advice and left Akito's home.  
  
*We better follow, * Kanzellia said sleepily. Both she and Kerrigan did just that. Akito went to join them, but first he took something from under his bed. Outside, Aya took the lead, setting a quick pace for the others to follow. The group of pokémon headed southwest toward Mt. Moon. About ten minutes after the group left, the pokémon they were trying to avoid arrived. The black mewtwo didn't even speak this time. He simply charged up his dark blue aura. Raising both paws to his forehead head and crossing them, one over the other, he prepared to attack. Throwing both paws forward he blasted Akito's home with a massive fire blast. The group just ahead of him turned around when they heard a gigantic explosion. They watched in awe as a giant column of fire and smoke rose to touch the sky.  
  
*Remind me never to doubt you, * Kerrigan muttered. Aya nodded softly in the red light that was filtering through the trees.  
  
*My house... * Akito whispered in shock.  
  
*Um... it may be nice to wonder about our close escape, but don't you think we should keep moving? * Kanzellia stated, shaking the last of the sleep out of her head.  
  
*Follow me, * Aya said running off. What followed next was a mad dash through the fire lit forest. Desolation's little display of power started a forest fire, and others soon joined the four pokémon. Spearow, ekans, arbok, rattata, raticate, sandshrew, and the odd clefairy and zubat all ran, climbed or flew through the early evening. Aya jumped from tree to tree, only stopping to make sure the others were still following. Kerrigan had picked up Akito and was running full speed, and Kanzellia had started to glide. This run continued for about fifteen minutes, but soon the other three noticed that Aya was going in a different direction then the other pokémon.  
  
*Hey where are you going! * Akito shouted. *The way to safety is in the other direction! *  
  
*And that is probably where Desolation would go to find us. It won't take him long to realize the fire didn't get us. Besides, I now remember where I need to go, * Aya said.  
  
*You do? When did that happen? * The chikorita asked jumping down to run along side Kerrigan now that the stampede was clear.  
  
*Earlier tonight. One question, I know we are going in the right direction, but do you know if there is a way inside of Mt. Moon this way? * She asked.  
  
*I think they might be, but we might not find it in this darkness, * Akito said. Suddenly the aipom stopped.  
  
*Everyone, hide! * She shrieked. The others all jumped behind or under something, just as a flying black shape zipped over them. The soft glow of the fire was fainter as it was going in a different direction then them, but they still managed to vaguely recognize Desolation. The psychic seemed to have missed them, but just because he came in their direction, they figured he had in idea where they were. Aya from her higher stance could see him hovering over a different section of the forested range. The psychic powered up again, and released another fire blast. Another explosion later, and an additional forest fire blocked the way ahead. The normal type noticed that he seemed to be directing the blaze to create a wall. He fired three more Fire Blasts, and sent the resulting fires in different directions in order to do the most damage possible.  
  
(If we don't find a way into Mt. Moon, then we're going to die,) Aya thought. The long tailed pokémon jumped down and as the four regrouped. *Akito, do you know where you are now? * She asked in the now brighter red orange light.  
  
The fires and the nearly full moon gave the small grass type enough light to see by. *Yes, we need to go that way, * he said pointing one foreleg south.  
  
*Well let's go, * Kerrigan said running off. The four pokémon moved as quickly as possible, but soon the air became foul with smoke and ash. They had to group together in order not to get separated. As they ran, Aya noticed Akito seemed to be shivering despite the fact that the night was getting quite warm.  
  
*Just ahead, * the grass type said. The group burst in to a moonlight clearing just as the fire reached the trees they just exited from. On the opposite side of the clearing, there was an opening into the ground. The group sprinted to reach it, but just before they made it to safety, Desolation dropped down in front of them. All four of the pokémon skidded to a halt.  
  
[Die!] The black mewtwo sent, as he unleashed a psychic attack directly at Aya. They all split up, but strangely the aipom seemed to know it was coming and dodged it. She smiled grimly then seemed to split into four images of herself. (Double team, has she remember all of her old skills?) The black mewtwo thought. A Sand-attack to the eyes brought him out of his thoughts. He reached up to rub the irritating grit out of his eyes leaving him open to the slam attack to his gut. He retaliated by created a massive psychic bubble blasting the normal type away from him. Akito tore into him with a massive Solar Beam. He was almost knocked off his feet. His face melted into an expression of cold rage as he recovered. He fired a massively powerful ice beam at the chikorita, but he dodged it. The cold blast slammed into the ground creating a frozen explosion of ice. Kerrigan took the moment of distraction to hit him with a body slam. She jumped and came down in an elbow drop on the back of his head. This attack almost knocked him to his knees.  
  
He blasted her off with another psychic explosion. This time it was so powerful that the ground underneath him disintegrated. The shockwave knocked Kerrigan, Aya and Akito backward by a good twenty feet. In the grass types case it almost threw him into the raging inferno surrounding them. In the glow from the fire the mewtwo's cold glowing blue eyes and his fire lit black fur made him look absolutely demonic as floated over the crater formed from his last attack.  
  
"You dare to try to topple me? For this I will kill you all!" He exclaimed softly, in a cold dark voice. Aya shivered when she heard him speak with his 'real' voice. He started to power up, and a cold blue aura surrounded him. The surrounding area seemed to start to shake and the fire was blown back from the winds he was creating.  
  
Aya pulled herself to her feet, then shouted, *we have to beat him now, or we're all dead! * She exclaimed. Akito and Kerrigan both nodded. Kerrigan prepared to use hyper beam, orange and white particles gathering around her horn. Akito started to charge up another solar beam, diffuse light gathering into the buds around his neck. Aya electricity started to gather around her as she put both of her front paws in front of her and half-turned to the side. She started to create a ball of lighting. She unleashed the Zap cannon, firing a sphere of energy directly at the mewtwo, while at the same time Akito fired his solar beam. Desolation blocked both attacks with a barrier of energy. The half sphere rippled as the energy washed over it. Kerrigan added her energy to the others, by firing her hyper beam. The three attacks combined and Desolation's face registered surprise, as he actually had to concentrate to hold off their combined attacks.  
  
[Psychic,] he sent slowly pushing the massive pulsing beam back toward the three straining pokémon. A massive white sphere had formed at the impact point, and the ground under and around the orb was breaking apart and being lifted into the air. Just as the orb got halfway between the warring sides, a fifth attack hit Desolation from behind. Kanzellia's thunder wave hit the unprepared mewtwo and caused every muscle in his body to seize up. Electricity surged though him greatly weakening his focus. Suddenly he found the orb was being push toward him and he couldn't stop it. [No!] He exclaimed just as it hit. A massive blast lit the clearing brighter then day, and a shockwave raced out from the epicenter of the blast. The fire closest to the blast was put out, and the wind pushed the remaining blaze back.  
  
*Is everyone OK? * Kanzellia asked after the smoke and dust cleared. There was a large crater on one side of clearing where Desolation was standing. From the hole, a large and very deep gully lead deeper into the woods, where a second but larger crater bore testament to what happened to the dark psychic, who was blown away. The dragonair was off to the left of the rut, as she barely got out of the line of fire. The other three were laid out opposite the smaller crater. (Geez, their all out of it,) She thought as she moved to check on them. Aya and Akito recovered after a couple of light shakes, but all three pokémon had to help Kerrigan, as Hyper Beam is a draining attack. The four pokémon made it to the shelter of the tunnel, which had survived the battle.  
  
*Did we get him? * Akito asked still dazed.  
  
*It looks like it, * Kanzellia said. *I'm glad he didn't notice me moving around in the fire out there. *  
  
*He always had problems fighting more the one element at the same time. He is just one pokémon after all. But that attack wouldn't keep him down long, and he is going to in better condition then us, as he knows recover, * Aya said limping over to nearby wall and reclining against it.  
  
*You're kidding me! * Kerrigan said leaning against another wall. Aya didn't answer Kerrigan. Instead she looked around the tunnel. Akito was lying on his stomach and Kanzellia was watching the door.  
  
*No, * she said sighing. She bowed her head for a second, then spoke, *you guys should leave. Akito, your home got destroyed, Kanzellia, your miles away from your family, and Kerrigan, you've already helped me enough. I know where I need to go, and if you stay with me Desolation could kill you. *  
  
*So you got all of your memory back? * Kerrigan asked.  
  
*No, just a larger section. But it's coming back faster. Even as I speak, I can recall more. * Aya responded shaking her head slowly.  
  
*So until you do, my job isn't complete, so I'm coming with you, * the nidoqueen said smirking.  
  
*Heck, I'm with you because I want to understand that guy. I can see my family when this is over. Besides someone needs to look out for you and be the paradigm of good sense, * Kanzellia said.  
  
*The what of good sense? * Aya asked confused.  
  
*The model, * the dragon type said smiling gently. *How about you Akito? *  
  
*Do I really have a choice? Let's just go before that pokémon shows up again, * He said angrily. He turned from looking out on the still burning forest and walked by them to go deeper into the tunnel. Kanzellia and Kerrigan looked at each other in surprise at the mood swing by the chikorita, and Aya looked stricken. Frowning the normal type ran after him.  
  
*Akito I'm sorry. You probably hate me now don't you? * Aya said about to cry.  
  
*I don't hate you, but this whole night reminded me about something, * Akito said turning around. He glared at her, but after looking at her expression he sighed and calmed. *It reminded me about the night my father died. *  
  
*Do you want to talk about? * She asked softly. *It might help. *  
  
*What's to talk about? Some humans in black showed up one night, burnt my home down, and had their pokemon kill my father for refusing to be captured. My old man was strong, too strong to be significantly weakened by even six growlithe. So they had him torn apart. He died so I could live free, alone but free. So end of story, * he said bitterly.  
  
*But you're not alone now, we can be your new family, * she said hugging him.  
  
*Um... that's sweet and all, but it's not the same, * he said gently prying her off with his vines. *You're a nice kid, but you can't make me feel better. *  
  
*Really, not even if I do... THIS! * She said pouncing on him and tickling him unmercifully. Both of them giggled uncontrollably until someone interrupted them.  
  
*Whoa it looks like you two are getting close, * Kerrigan gently teased. Both of them jumped away from each other. Kanzellia just smiled a small smile and moved pass them.  
  
*Come on, we have some ways to go to find shelter, * the dragonair said. *Then can finish our beauty sleep. * Kerrigan followed but Akito hung back to say something to Aya.  
  
*Thank you, and sorry about snapping at you earlier, * Akito said.  
  
*What's to forgive? I might have something just as bad in my memory. But just remember, you have friends now, * she said with a toothy grin.  
  
*I suppose... * he responded.  
  
*Hey you two, hurry up! * Kerrigan shouted. The both smiled and ran after their other friends. Back outside, Desolation had finished recovering.  
  
(Those pokémon. Those pokémon. THOSE POKÉMON! How dare they do that! I'll kill them all, especially that Dragonair for the thunder wave in the back! But first I have to locate a paralyze cure berry,) he thought enraged. He slowly lifted off the ground and flew off. As he flew off, a pair of eyes watched from a brunt tree.  
  
(So you lost, it'll do you good to know you can't always have it your way. But unfortunately, they didn't manage to faint you. But they almost did, they just need one more...) the mystery figure thought before it took off.  
  
Character Bios:  
  
Given to me by: Blackwolf Vengeance Name: Galador Age: he appears to be in his 20s Gender: Male Species: Elven Affiliation: Neutral  
  
Physical description: A human with pointy ears, platinum green hair, and purple-grape eyes. He stands at six-seven and weighs one hundred eighty pounds. He wears an old dirty brown cloak over light clothing, and he carries a small bag with various survival items in it, food, supplies, and whatnot. He wears an amulet that indicated his heritage, which looked like three triangles interlocked at their points.  
  
Mental description: A kind soul, he is only enraged when fairness and nature are thrown out the window. He is a lovable person and is looking for the one meant for him.  
  
History: His people are not known except in fairy tales, his parents died when he was very young, by natural causes. Currently traveling around helping those he can. But he seems to be living a very lonely life...  
  
Special powers: He can use the elemental powers, to a point. He can't use super powerful maneuvers, he can use healing moves and the weak attacks he also has the ability to use defensive attacks such as shields and power ups, this is why in the legends elves are considered magic.  
  
Pokémon: He doesn't carry any sort of pokémon with him, but a Xatu that sort of follows him around. It is rather powerful for a normal Xatu. (The Xatu is Level 80, and hasn't stated a name or anything for that matter.)  
  
Name: Henry Westlake Age: 18 Gender: M Species: Human Affiliation: Rocket  
  
Physical description: a black haired youth wearing a Team Rocket black cap backwards, a white long sleeve shirt with a red R on the front, matching long white pants and black boots. He has sea green eyes and short spiky black hair.  
  
Mental description: He is a very laid back person and would rather relax than work. But once he gets into a task he doesn't stop until it is done, and so is competent. He can be very cold and dedicated to his ideas of 'fun' and doesn't let rules stop him.  
  
History: He joined Team Rocket for excitement and adventure. That is why he stopped training. So far he has had none, and was getting bored again. That is until the Artifacts started to be uncovered. Now he may have more excitement than he bargained for.  
  
Special powers: Lock picking, Hacking, Camouflage, Burglary and Safe cracking.  
  
Pokémon: Spinner level 32 M (ariados) and Shifty level 30 (ditto)  
  
Given to me by: Darksortie Name: Ellis Ashford Age: 19 Gender: F Species: Human Affiliation: Rocket  
  
Physical description: she is wearing black long boots, a black mini skirt, and a matching mini jacket. Underneath the jacket she has on a white long sleeve T-shirt with the familiar red R on the front of it. Her hair is normally in two long brown ponytails reaching down to her ankles with highlights in the bangs. She has brown eyes and no make up on. She is about five nine with a thin frame. And she'll never tell her weight!  
  
Mental description: Loud, boisterous, ambitious and she never listens, and her attention span is shorter then a grain of rice. She believes she's the lead partner because she is older. Every time a cute pokémon shows up she runs and hugs it and makes a big deal over it, forgetting their mission.  
  
History: She is Henry's partner She just joined Team Rocket and believes she'll travel up the ranks and become the leader any day now. Her ultimate goal is to be the wealthy ruler of the universe. She found a hypno in a pokéball when she was little and has been with it ever since.  
  
Special powers: Lucky and good at gambling  
  
Pokémon (up to 8): Blueberry (Sky blue Hypno) M Level 60. He raised himself and believes that it's his responsibility to take care of Ellis. Most of the time he follows her around getting her out of trouble. He is very serious and level headed; he sees himself as a warrior.  
  
Given to me by: Cli Nola Name: Sakara Ookido Age: 14 Gender: Female Species: Changeling Affiliation: Scattered/Rocket (A Scattered by her mother. A Rocket by her Father) Physical description: She is wearing a short black skirt, a black short sleeve shirt, with black boots and a small red charm bracelet with a darker red R on it which she got from her father. She has black and sliver hair, and semi-small gold-red eyes.  
  
Mental description: She seems to be very friendly and nice. She is secretive about her past and goes quiet on that score. She seems to be a very dependable rocket, but has some 'odd' quirks.  
  
History: Her father is a fairly important rocket and got custody of her from an early age, so she has grown up at various TR bases. A rocket girl through and through, she has had many successful missions. But for some reason she is nicer then a regular rocket, and she hasn't lost her innocence. She doesn't show her other heritage, but she knows it's there. She just hasn't developed it yet.  
  
Special powers: psychic powers attacks, and a mild confusion attack. Has a pokémon form, but hasn't accessed it yet. She is ranked at level 13.  
  
Pokémon (up to 8): Bulber Level 100 F (bulbasaur) 


	12. Perspective four Chapter 3: So you can r...

Disclaimer: Again thanks mario72486 for Leo Vertua, Moonymonster for Marysa, Moon Blade the Shadow Demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito, Dragoness for Kanzellia, WarSerebii for Isaac, and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Cli Nola for Sakara Ookido, Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Blackwolf Vengeance for Galador, Temporal Bouncer for Jev Tempesta, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, Sora May, and Julian May, Lie Minamino for Lie Minorix and Hieica for Veronika Misakori. I don't own pokémon and I never will. (Well, maybe...)  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Dragoness: I'm glad you like the last chapter. How astute of you to notice the connections. Expect more hints to come in future chapters. And I also kind of forgot Dragonair could control the weather.  
  
Cli Nola: Ok, just reconfirming, I made the changes. So look for them in the future, Ok.  
  
Silent Sigh: I'm glad I could surprise you. And just think; I have several more surprises ahead, Whahahaahahaha!  
  
Draco the spirit dragon: I'm glad you caught that. Desolation is more complex then has been currently shone. Just how complex will have to be seen.  
  
Mario72486: I won't forget! I even saved it to disk, so I can find it when I need it. And I have just the place to use it to. *Evil smile*  
  
A/N: I have changed the profile for Sakara, by her creator's request. Check it out so you aren't confused! It will be at the bottom with the rest of the profiles!  
  
The Scattered Perspective four Chapter three: So you can rise to the greatest heights  
  
The dark waters off of Lavender Town revealed nothing. The shadowed waters were calm and peaceful, defying the turmoil that happened over and under them a short time ago. A hand shot out of the sea and grabbed on to a small float near the shore. Henry Westlake pulled himself out of the water. Just as he got both hands on the top, two differing hands grabbed his wrists, one hand blue-furred, and the other one bare. His partner and her pokémon helped the young rocket on to the floatation device.  
  
"Ugh... where are we? Shifty lost power and dumped us both in the sea. I had to recall him," Henry asked, coughing out some water.  
  
"I don't know. Blueberry here got me to this float, but he doesn't know where we are," She said shrugging.  
  
*Of course I know where we are, but it wouldn't do me any good to tell you seeing as you don't understand me," The sky blue hypno said.  
  
"I wonder how the others are doing," Henry mused looking around. He reached down and pulled his black hat from the water and attempted to ring it out. Underwater, the Rockets had more then soggy hats to worry about.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Sakara asked Destiny. The two rocket girls had recovered from the blast Sorrow had unleashed, and the younger rocket was checking on the older.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little topsy-turvy," the rocket negotiator answered. She was floating upside-down, but she righted herself with a few quick kicks. "Where's Dave?" She asked. "Did he win?"  
  
"I don't know. He isn't answering his radio. He may have been injured," She responded. The two girls treaded in place thinking, and then Destiny spoke up.  
  
"I'll go look for him. See if you can salvage anything from that ruined tower," She said swimming off. Sakara was going to protest, but thought better of it. She turned and cautiously swam into the cloud of mud that had been stirred up from the blast.  
  
Pain and darkness were the first things that entered Dave's mind as he opened his eyes. (What happened to me?) He thought. (I remember that gyarados hit me with a zap cannon, then...) Suddenly a voice broke up his thoughts.  
  
"Quagsire!" a nearby water/ground type cheerfully yelled. Dave could only see a vague outline in the darken water, but as he got up off of the stone he was lying on, he realized three things. One, his dive light must have shorted out, and two, this pokémon saved his life, and three he was now on shore. The quagsire, seeing that he was awake, swam off, leaving the rocket to his own devices.  
  
(It's so dark here. I must be under the pier. I better radio the others,) he thought. When he attempted to do that, he found that his radio was quite dead. The zap cannon had fired it. Sighing, he waded back in, knowing he would just have to wait for everyone at the safe house.  
  
Now Destiny was becoming concerned. She could find no trace of her partner. She had scrutinized the path that Dave and his pokémon took when she had left him. She also saw no sign of Sorrow. It was as if the large gyarados and his victim never existed. She made one more sweep, but she came up empty handed again. (I'm almost out of air. Dave... I'll be back! I know you couldn't have died that easily. Perhaps...) Just as she was about to give up and head to the surface, something caught her eye.  
  
Destiny surfaced next to Sakara. "You couldn't find any thing?" the crimson-eyed girl asked watching take her air mask out.  
  
"I found something, but not Dave. How about you, did you find anything worth salvaging?" She asked in return.  
  
"Nope. The only thing left was a large hole in the ground. Let's get back to the boat," Sakara replied.  
  
"Um... this is where the boat is supposed to be," Destiny said, checking the water around her.  
  
"OH! That would explain the boards floating in the water," the other replied.  
  
"The others must have been attacked! That might not have been a wild gyarados," Destiny said grimly.  
  
"Well, if it wasn't, we should report back to the safe house. Any survivors would head there, plus we can re-supply," Sakara added. Destiny nodded and the two girls started swimming. An hour later the girls reached the house where they had set out. Wearily they entered using Destiny's key. But what they found there was a surprise as Henry, Ellis and Dave where waiting on them.  
  
"What kept you?" Dave sarcastically asked.  
  
"Ohhhh! You idiot! Why didn't you radio us that you got back all right? We thought you might be hurt or worse!" Destiny yelled at him.  
  
"Hey my radio was broken!" He yelled back in defense. "Besides you gals should change out of that gear, you look ridiculous."  
  
"May I?" Sakara asked. Destiny nodded. The other girl walked up to Dave, then from nowhere pulled out a mallet and smashed him over the head. She put the weapon back from where ever she got if from, and along with Destiny, left to the back to change. After the two other rockets ditched the diving gear and Dave came to, the group met up in the main room. Henry was reclining in and overstuffed chair, and the girls where sprawled out on the sofa. Dave was sitting on a kitchen chair, leaning back on the mini bar that separated the kitchen area from the rest of the main room.  
  
"Ok, let's take stock of that last mission. What did we get out of it?" Henry asked.  
  
"Um... we know where the artifact is," Ellis said yawning.  
  
"It won't do us any good, seeing how it has been destroyed," Sakara said. The others looked at her, and then sighed.  
  
"Well, I also found this," Destiny said pulling a small, thin, stone tablet. "It had the same symbols on it as the other thing." Henry jumped up and snatched the object from her, ignoring her cry of indignation.  
  
"Where did you find this?" He asked studying it closely.  
  
"I found it when I was looking for Dave. Is it important?" she asked.  
  
Henry nodded then said, "You might have just saved our tails. This may be a page from The Monocompass. But I don't know for sure." He put the algae covered stone on a nearby coffee table.  
  
"Well, we can call Ms. Harmon later this morning. It's past midnight," Sakara said. The others nodded, also noting how tired they were. Dave and Destiny got up to get ready for bed, and Ellis was already asleep on the sofa. Henry sighed and with Sakara's help they put the girl to bed and found their own places to sleep.  
  
Long after sunrise the rockets regrouped and made a phone call. After a moment of hesitation, the video screen cleared to show Ms. Harmon sitting at her desk. "Ah, It's you. Tell me how did the mission go? Where you successful?" She asked.  
  
"Not quite. We found something, but we didn't get an artifact," Dave answered. Henry showed the executive the tablet they found.  
  
"It's not what you were sent to retrieve, but it will do. Here is what you will do. You will leave that tablet in the safe at that house. I will be there to personally pick it up. While I am on my way, you five are to proceed to Vermillion City. The cruse ship S.S. Aqua will be delivering what sources suspect is an artifact. You are to steal it. We already have an agent named Meka in place. You are to meet him at this location this afternoon," She said. A map was transposed on the screen, and then it was printed from under phone. Destiny pulled the sheet out and scanned it to make sure it was correct. The map vanished as Ms. Harmon came back on the screen. "And one last thing. This time you had better succeed or you'd best kill yourselves. As the fate I have in store for you will be worse than any punishment you five might receive in the next life," she calmly stated. She then cut communications. Four of the five rockets exchanged nervous glances. Ellis was the only one who seemed to be unfazed by the threat.  
  
The quintet headed out after a rousing breakfast. Taking a jeep, which was stored out behind the house, they drove off. Dave was driving with Ellis riding shotgun. The other three were in the back. As they headed out, they didn't know that a special reception was waiting on would- be thieves like them.  
  
At Kanto's united security headquarters, one of their best agents was coming back from yet another successful bust. Her turquoise hair waved over the brown trench coat she was wearing. As she walked by the desks in the main offices the other members stopped to stare in awe of one the lands best. She soon entered the office of the Main Commissioner, head of all police and internal security forces.  
  
"Special Agent Jenny Junsar XXI, reporting for duty!" She said saluting. The man behind the desk scratched the head of the pokémon lying on the desk the addressed the Special Agent.  
  
"Welcome back! I trust the last mission wasn't difficult for you?" her superior asked.  
  
"Not a problem sir. I am ready for my next assignment," she responded.  
  
"Very good. Here it is," he said handing her a folder. As she read through it, he explained. "Sources indicate that Team Rocket is trying to make a comeback. As you know they have been leaderless since the Christmas invasion of two thousand. After the last major attempt to stage a comeback in Goldenrod, we believed the organization was dieing. But reports say that they are becoming strong again. You mission is to go to Vermillion City and guard a certain artifact, the Goddess Crown. It is being transported via the S.S. Aqua. We feel that the rockets will try for it. Apprehend any of them that you can find for further questioning."  
  
"I'll do my best," Jenny responded. She turned on her heel and marched out. The agent headed for the roof, and pulled a pokéball off of her black belt. "Alright Hurricane, it's show time." She opened the pokéball and freed a noctowl from it. "Ok my friend we have a job to do. Can you fly me to Vermillion City?" She asked. The owl nodded and spread his wings. She climbed aboard and they headed off.  
  
Around noon that day, the rockets rolled into town. Sakara was navigating from the middle seat. "Hey we need to take a right on the next street. The person we are going to meet is in a small house near the docks," black and sliver haired girl said. She tapped a marked spot on the map to make sure she read it right.  
  
"Can I see that?" Ellis asked. The other rocket wordlessly handed her the map. Ellis scanned the map, as Dave made the turn. Shortly they pulled up to a slightly run down house.  
  
"Is this it?" Dave asked un-sure of his location.  
  
"Yep! This is it," Sakara said holding the map again.  
  
"Great, this car trip is over!" Destiny shouted in relief.  
  
"Let's meet our new team member, shall we?" Henry said as Dave parked the jeep next to the building. The five rockets got out of the jeep and headed for the door. Just as they were going to knock on it, a voice called out.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you," said someone behind them. They turned around and found a young man standing behind them. He was wearing a black shirt with a red R on the front, baggy black pants, matching boots, and round glasses. His green hair was tied back in a ponytail and he had black eyes. He looked to be around fourteen years old. The unidentified stranger was leaning on the jeep and looking at them with a confident smirk. "So you're the help that I'm going to have on this mission, huh? You're not very good if you didn't hear me sneak up on you," he commented looking them all over.  
  
"Hey! We weren't looking for you, so shut up!" Dave countered. "You have no clue to the deeps of our skills! And just who are you anyway?"  
  
"You can call me number one, the rest of you can call me Meka," the other responded to an irate Dave. He walked by them and they could see the word punk in white letters on the back of his shirt. Opening the door he turned and said, "Come in, unless you just like standing out here." The other five exchanged a glance, then entered.  
  
"I'm guessing that you have no idea what the mission entails," Meka said a short time later. The rockets were now in meeting in around a table in a small kitchen.  
  
"And I suppose that 'mister perfect' has a plan," said Dave sarcastically.  
  
"Darn right!" Meka responded calmly. The rocket teen spread several maps across the table. "Here is Vermillion Harbor. The S.S. Aqua will be docked here," he said pointed at a dock circled in red. "We sneak aboard here, from the rear of the ship. Because of increased security we have to do this in parts. Two of us have to take out the harbor control and communications center here. If not the minute we take the crown the harbor will go on lock down and we will get caught. Next two of us will have to take out the ship's generator. This will cut security on the ship and allow the last two to break into the vault and take the crown. This whole thing must be synchronized and done in one shot. Once started we have to go all the way," The rocket teen said.  
  
"Ellis and I can get to the vault, that's our specialty, breaking and entering," Henry said. His partner nodded agreeing with him. Meka was about to object, but realized that they had more experience then him at working as a team.  
  
"Well, I guess Dave and I will be taking out the Harbor control," Destiny said. Dave angrily snorted, but didn't disagree.  
  
"Ok, I guess that means that Sakara and I will take out the power in the ship," the glasses wearing rocket said looking around. Sakara was a bit subdued, but she didn't object. "Ok, we do this tonight, just after the ship arrives." And with that the rockets broke off to rest and prepare for the coming night. As with all things, time flies when having fun and the sun quickly set. That night was foggy and Harbor Control was very active. They had no idea what kind of chaos that was about to be unleashed. The operations of the harbor were housed in a large, rectangular building near the road leading to the docks. Large chain link fences, topped with barbed wire, surrounded it and along with a solid build were the only things that really protected the workers and equipment. Dave and Destiny waited in the jeep for the signal that they should begin. A short radio message from Meka told them to start. The two rockets glanced at each other then jumped out of the vehicle.  
  
"Alright Soarad, let's go!" Destiny said calling out her Pidgeot. Dave called out his gyarados Rage and the attack begin with Destiny starting by having her flying type carry her to the roof of the building. Once there she cut the radio antennas. Dave then had Rage tear through both the fences and the front door. Following the large water/flying type the teen stormed the place. Pulling out two 6mm handguns he fired a few shots over the heads of the workers.  
  
"Alright! Everyone come out where I can see you or I'll have my friend here raze the building. The workers and security quickly complied, especially when Destiny came down from the roof holding a very large Colt Python. The rocket girl quickly put her weapon away and tied the workers up in a corner.  
  
"This is Destiny, we have things under control, it's time to do the second act," Meka heard over the radio. He, Sakara, Henry and Ellis had climbed aboard the ship from the rear of the ship just like in the plan, and had just sneaked on to a lower deck. Huddled among the freight, they had been waiting for just a signal.  
  
"Well, it's show time, Sliver!" Meka whispered freeing his misdreavus. "Come on Sakara, we don't have time to waste. The captain will call Harbor Control and when he doesn't get an answer he will know something is up!" He exclaimed when he noticed the soft-spoken rocket was hesitating.  
  
She sighed and said, "Alright Bulber, let's go!" The released bulbasaur looked around her surroundings curiously then followed her trainer as the she and Meka left. The two rockets and their pokémon moved quickly down several corridors heading for the engine room. The first resistance came when they were spotted by two blue clothed police officers.  
  
"Hey! Halt!" The two officers exclaimed. Before they two lawmen could do any thing they were rendered unconscious by a combination of confuse ray and sleep powder.  
  
"Nice job!" Sakara said congratulating her pokémon.  
  
"Save your praises until we pull this off," Meka said.  
  
"Hey we can at least encourage are partners!" Sakara said.  
  
"Sliver doesn't need it, as she is already perfect," Meka said. "Now come on!" As he and his ghost ran ahead, Sakara and her pokémon frowned after him, but followed. The two managed to get to their destination with only two more encounters, both handled with little trouble. They two stopped in front of the massive power plant that had just finished slowing the ship to a stop moments ago. "Alright Sliver, psybeam!" Meka ordered. With a cry the ghost fired a rainbow beam of mental power into the generator, causing it to spark and shudder. "Well?" he intoned looking at Sakara.  
  
"Bulber, Solar beam!" She said calmly. Outside the ship, a large white beam of incandescent light blasted out from the inside. Sliver and Meka stared at the large hole where the generator used to be. "How was that?" She said smiling as her grass/poison type chucked. Henry and Ellis, with Blueberry and Henry's ariados Spinner running along side them, were already heading for the vault when the lights cut out and the ship shuddered.  
  
"Well, I guess the plan is going with out a hitch," Ellis said. The two rockets burst into the room with the vault to find six police officers standing in front of the open vault. The officers were looking around in confusion, and it was child's play to trap them with spider's web and put them to sleep with hypnosis.  
  
"This is too easy. I'm getting bored," Henry said walking to the vault.  
  
"Then let me spice it up for you," said a voice from the darkened vault. From the darkness and into the radiance from the emergency lights walked a woman. She had blue/green eyes, turquoise hair going down her back, and has white gloves on. She was wearing a brown trench coat with a purple/blue short sleeve shirt with a lighter blue V down the middle. She had on a gold pokémon league symbol/badge on her right breast and she was wearing purple pants and black sneakers. She was wearing a black belt. Handcuffed to her right wrist was a sliver briefcase. "My name is Special Agent Jenny Junsar XXI and you two criminals are under arrest!" She said pulling out a pokéball.  
  
"Ha, I can take a little growlithe," Henry said as Jenny threw the pokéball in her hand.  
  
"This is no growlithe, go Tyrant!" she yelled. A tyranitar materialized and roared to the skies. "Rock slide!" she ordered.  
  
"Oh crap! Spinner dodge!" Henry said as large stones shot out of the holes in the giant green stone beast at the spider-like pocket monster. The ariados narrowly dodged the attack. "Now counter with nightshade!" he said smirking slightly. The spider complied by firing an ebony bolt of energy from his purple eyes at the hulking beast but Tyrant just shrugged it off and countered with a burst of flame from his mouth. There wasn't anyway for Spinner to dodge, but just before it hit, a light screen deflected the flamethrower. The Spinner chirped his thanks to Blueberry, before they both double-teamed Tyrant. The poison/bug lassoed the dark/rock type with string shot as the psychic rushed forward with dynamic punch. But Tyrant broke free of the restricting string with ease and dodged the punch. He snatched Blueberry with two clawed paws and bit into his shoulder in a crunch attack. With a toss of his powerful neck he sent Blueberry sailing though the air and into the wall. Spinner leapt on the police pokémon's back and bit in-between two plates in his rocky, armor like skin in a leech life attack. He drained some energy from his enemy, but he was quickly shaken off.  
  
"Tyrant, hit them both with Rock Slide, we need to end this," the special agent said with her arms behind her back. Blueberry tried to protect them both with barrier. With another roar the rock/dark type hit them both with a hail of stones. After the attack died down, only Blueberry was standing. The other pokémon was down, and Blueberry couldn't stand anymore. Henry called back his pokémon and realized that they may be over their heads here. Pulling out another pokéball he called to Ellis.  
  
"Hey, we may have to resort to some unconventional tactics here!" he shouted.  
  
"If you give up now, it'll go easier on you," Jenny said still standing at ease.  
  
"Forget it! We're invincible!" Ellis yelled in defiance.  
  
"Oh? I don't think you can beat me and Tyrant here, so I believe you can't prevent me from arresting you," Jenny said calmly. Her pokémon roared in agreement.  
  
"Ha! You'll find we're just full of surprises," Henry said throwing his pokémon in front of the dark/rock type. But instead of releasing a pokémon it exploded in a flash of light and sound. As the officer and her partner were disoriented by the flash bang, Henry rushed forward and pulled out a small blade. In a single moment he had cut the handcuff chain, and pulled the briefcase off of the stunned officer. "Ellis now!"  
  
"Um... Blueberry, teleport!" Ellis said rubbing her eyes. The hypno nodded and in a flash the rockets vanished.  
  
"Darn it, you won't get away!" Jenny said recalling her pokémon. She stumbled out of the vault room and started to give chase. Outside, Henry, Ellis and Blueberry appeared next to the jeep. Meka and Sakara were already waiting inside. Henry jumped behind the wheel, and the jeep peeled out of the alley it was parked in. They pulled up in front of the Harbor Control building and sounded the horn. After a pause, Destiny and Meka ran out, the latter firing a few warning shots. After those two jumped in, the rockets zoomed off into the night. As the jeep pulled away, Special Agent Jenny watched from on top of her noctowl. Letting her binoculars fall around her neck, she nodded to herself. "Their heading to Saffron. That's good, because I'll be waiting. No one gets away from me... No one.  
  
  
  
Character Bios:  
  
Given to me by: Cli Nola Name: Sakara Ookido Age: 14 Gender: Female Species: Changeling Affiliation: Scattered/Rocket (A Scattered by her mother. A Rocket by her Father) Physical description: She is wearing a short black skirt, a black short sleeve shirt, with black boots and a small red charm bracelet with a darker red R on it which she got from her father. She has black and sliver hair, and semi-small gold-red eyes.  
  
Mental description: She seems to be very friendly and nice. She is secretive about her past and goes quiet on that score. She seems to be a very dependable rocket, but has some 'odd' quirks.  
  
History: Her father is a fairly important rocket and got custody of her from an early age, so she has grown up at various TR bases. A rocket girl through and through, she has had many successful missions. But for some reason she is nicer then a regular rocket, and she hasn't lost her innocence. She doesn't show her other heritage, but she knows it's there. She just hasn't developed it yet.  
  
Special powers: psychic powers attacks, and a mild confusion attack. Has a pokémon form, but hasn't accessed it yet. She is ranked at level 13.  
  
Pokémon (up to 8): Bulber Level 100 F (bulbasaur)  
  
Given to me by: Magma Wolf Haephestus Name: Avin Age: 16 Gender: male Species: Changeling Affiliation: Scattered  
  
Physical description: As a human he is an Asian looking person. He has short reddish black hair, gold eyes and is wearing a grey collared short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and sliver hiking shoes. He has a cord with a single pokéball hanging on it like a pendent around his neck.  
  
As a pokémon he is a sliver scizor with the same cord around his neck. Other then that he has the same lobster like claws with black and gold eye spots on them, the same four wings on his back, the black band around his lower abdomen, and the three points coming from his head.  
  
Mental description: He is light hearted but serious, but has long stopped caring if he kills or not. But that doesn't mean he always fights to the death.  
  
History: He is from Goldenrod City and comes from family line of champions. (I.e. his brother, father, and grandpa.) He wants to break away and establish himself, so he is currently traveling on his own.  
  
Special powers: Controls Metal, Fire (Pyrokinetic ability, which he got from his human side) and pokémon powers in all forms.  
  
Pokémon: Peloc (Sandslash) L30 M. He is currently looking for more.  
  
Given to me by: Moonymonster Name: Marysa Age: 15 Gender: female Species: changeling Affiliation: Scattered w/ trainer sympathies  
  
Physical description: As a human she has brown eyes. Her hair is long and pulled into ponytail that goes to her waist. She wears jeans and a baby- blue top. Her hair is light blue and goes down to her waist in waves, like Suicune.  
  
Her pokémon form is normal looking suicune. She has the standard large blue diamond like projection coming from her forehead, the blue-furred panther like body, with white diamonds on it, and the two streamer like tails.  
  
Mental description: She is cheerful and happy most of time, and rather get hurt then let friends be hurt instead. She is determined, and has a little discipline. Plus she has good work ethic, but has a nasty temper.  
  
History: She is from Rose Town, a small town in Johto. She is currently on a regular pokémon training journey. But that is on pause until she gets her family pin back.  
  
Special powers: Transforms into a suicune, but can learn Psychic attacks when in that form and use them in human form.  
  
Pokémon (up to 8): Kadabra, Osiris, 38 (M); Suicune, Annabelle, 40 (F); Mew, Kiya, 39 (F); Quilava, Natalie, 40 (F); Raichu, Richard Fernando Sparkshooter IV (Call him Ricky), 39 (M); Xatu, Henry, 31 (M); Blissey, Ayuda, 32(F)  
  
Screen name: Temporal Bouncer Name: Jev Tempesta Age: 16 Gender: Female Species: Human Affiliation: Neutral  
  
Physical description: She has brown hair with brown eyes, and she is about five feet, six inches. She usually wears a yellow tank top with short brown shorts. She also has a silver ring on her left ring finger with a little yellow stone in the center, not gold -- more of a sun yellow, shiny color. She also has a brown backpack with survival supplies inside it. (E.g.: food, water and the like.) The backpack also has a light brown hooded cloak in it, which she wears when she doesn't want to be recognized or when it gets cold. The cloak makes her rather warm when she wears it.  
  
Mental description: Jev is a generally angry person. Not yelling-screaming angry, but rather, cold/indifferent angry. She is very critical of the people around her and thinks that she isn't really interested in making friends. She's very, very smart and attentive to details and her environment. She doesn't have a high tolerance for stupidity. She always seems to know what's going on, even if she doesn't have all the pieces, but feels no need to share this with others. She may use this to save someone's life, but she would just tell him or her what to do to survive, not why. If they don't do it, it's their fault. She is also a fast learner. She seems older than sixteen. She looks like a normal teenager, but when you talk to her for a while, you realize that she has more experience with life than anyone that age should, maybe even could. However, She only talks when it's required.  
  
Jev is a good person at heart, but she is very emotionally isolated. She believes that she should be totally self-reliant. She would not help someone unless they were in a life or death situation and would not expect anyone to help her period. Jev has no problem with killing people. It's not exactly her main hobby, but she sure isn't hesitant to do it. Lastly, Jev is a survivor. Because she's so self-reliant, she can do virtually anything on her own.  
  
History: No one really knows where Jev came from. She wanders from town to town, never staying in one place for too long. No one currently seems to know much about her. She never talks about her family. If someone asks her about them or her past, she would tell them to get lost or something of the like. If they continued asking, she is likely to get violent. (Ex: Break a few bones or something.)  
  
Special powers: Disgustingly good at fighting. Her reflexes are unbelievably fast and she's incredibly strong. She also can strategize a lot while fighting, often utilizing her surroundings. She can use almost any weapon imaginable. Her level equivalent would be about 88 for actual fighting, but closer to 95 when you average in her other skills. Like anticipating what her opponent will do several minutes ahead, so she often will move the fight to wherever she has the best chance of winning. She's hard to kill. Because she's so good, she's very confident about her fighting prowess. With good reason, but this may get her into trouble if she's around people who are as good at it as she is. She's immune to psychic attacks/abilities, she knows why, but others don't. (E.g.: A psychic cannot read her mind) Also, it is not apparent by looking at her that she is such a good fighter.  
  
Pokémon: None as of now. 


	13. Perspective one chapter 4: The awakenin...

Disclaimer: Again thanks mario72486 for Leo Vertua, Moonymonster for Marysa, Moon Blade the Shadow Demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito, Dragoness for Kanzellia, WarSerebii for Isaac, and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Cli Nola for Sakara Ookido, Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Lord Blackwolf the Ulterion for Galador, Temporal Bouncer for Jev Tempesta, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, Sora May, and Julian May, Lie Minamino for Lie Minorix and Hieica for Veronika Misakori. I don't own pokémon and I never will. (Well, maybe...)  
  
To the reviewers:   
  
Dragoness: Well Jenny didn't completely foil our space age chums. But expect trouble from that particular Jenny.   
  
Magma Wolf Haephestus: Sure you can! E-mail me for details all right?  
  
Temporal Bouncer: Again, I'm glad you're free, and this part is better because of it. So tell me what you think of the whole thing!   
  
  
A/N: It's been awhile, but this part is so late for two reasons, one: this part, when it reached page twenty, was accidentally deleted, forcing me to re-type it. Secondly, exams came up, and I had less time to work. But now its done, and I can rest! Note after Monday I'll be free to type until next semester.   
  
Thanks goes to my Beta readers: Temporal Bouncer and mario72486 who made this work more grammatically correct.   
  
Also, I beg you to forgive me and review! I'll give you cookies!   
  
The Scattered  
Perspective one chapter four: The awakening spirits   
  
The afternoon sun beat down on the path as the travelers drew closer to their destination. At the head of the group was a glasses wearing teen dressed in black. Behind him were two girls; one a young child, the other a teen like himself. At the rear the were two other teens. The changelings and their new friend were just outside of Ecruteak's city limits and Michael was still brooding about the Mt. Mortar encounter.   
  
AC, concerned about the sneasel changeling, ran ahead to see if she could cheer her older friend up. As she reached his side, the older boy stopped and stared at something ahead of him. "What is it?" she asked as she turned her head to see what was there. Ahead of them, down a slight hill and sitting on a rock next to the path was a raichu. The electric type was larger then the average specimen, and was also more lean and muscular. The raichu gazed back evenly at the two standing on the rise. AC stiffened as she meet the pokémon's eyes; they were two different colors. One eye was dark red/brown and the other was violet/blue. "Da?" AC asked questioning her senses.   
  
"That's your father?" Michael inquired, but the young girl already run down the hill, changing forms as she went.   
  
*Daaaaaaa! * The pichu squeaked as she rushed the pokémon who rose to greet her. The tiny mouse pokémon leapt into her father's waiting arms. As the others crested the hill they beheld the sight of the two nuzzling each other.   
  
"What's going on?" Marysa queried as she saw the touching scene.   
  
"That raichu over there is AC's father. What he's doing here I don't know," Michael answered. The two electric pokémon had disengaged from their affectionate greeting and wandered over toward the four on the hill. As they came, the both switched back into human form. AC's father was a tall man, about six feet three inches tall, and had the same eyes as his daughter. His skin was dark brown, his hair a darker gold then his child's, and he wore a white short sleeve shirt with a collar and cream jeans. He was muscular, but is was a more athletic build and was smiling cheerful at them.   
  
"My name's Joseph Ray Crystalline, and I guess I should thank you for bringing back my little'n to me," He said as he stopped in front of the group.   
  
"No problem Mr. Crystalline," Leo answered, instantly liking the tall man.   
  
"Yes, it was an experience traveling with her," Marysa jokingly quipped.   
  
"Well, let me reward you all for helping my little Alicia out," he said. "How would you kids like to stay the night at a five star hotel, on me?"   
  
"Oh no sir, we couldn't impose," Avin commented.   
  
"Nonsense. You brought me back one of the most valuable things in life safe and sound, so a little hotel stay is no trouble to me. Besides, I'll bet it will be more comfortable then a pokémon center," He said.   
  
"One of? What else could be as important?" AC asked curiously.  
  
"Your mother," he answer evenly while gathering a bit of electrical energy in his left hand. He gently tossed the small sphere in the air and watched as it burst. After a second during which everyone looked at him, a car's engine could be heard approaching. In short order a black limo slowed to a stop before the surprised group of travelers. AC looked questioningly up at her dad, who winked back. The driver's window rolled down, and they could see her face.  
  
The mew changeling wore a white vest with gold buttons, and a white chauffeur's cap with gold trim over her normal outfit. "Lisa? Is this where you got to?" Michael said in shocked surprise.   
  
"Actually I just arrived a few hour's ago. Oh, hi AC! I see that you have gotten a little stronger. I hope you didn't bump into Saber again," She responded.   
  
"Saber? You meet Saber, huh?" He said looking down at his daughter, who nodded sheepishly. "Well... I suppose it can't be helped." He opened the rear door, and AC climbed in.   
  
By this time the other's had recover a bit from their surprise and Avin asked the question that was on all of their minds, "Just how much money do you have?"   
  
"Oh I only make a good amount, most of it's inherited," the raichu changeling said. "So when I have the occasion, I can splurge a little. So are you coming?" He asked with a smirk. Leo, Marysa and Avin entered the car with no more hesitation, but Michael stopped to say something to Joseph.   
  
"When we get to where going, you'd better tell me more. I know you have more answers then AC and I don't like being left in the light," He whispered as he passed.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll explain as much as I can at dinner. By the way, you can trust me you know," Joseph promised.   
  
"Perhaps," Michael said getting in the car. Joseph softly sighed, the followed. The car did a three-point turn, and they were on their way. The limo drove on the outskirts of Ecruteak then hit a highway traveling northwest of the town.  
  
Fifteen minutes and one exit later, they pulled off the highway and entered a small walled community. It was too big to be called a village, and too small to be a city, but it was slightly larger then a town. The gates on the wall swung open as the car approached, and closed after the vehicle pasted through. The group looked out of the windows at the suburban community. There were changelings, pokémon, and a scattering of humans living there. This town, named Perseverance, was home to the second largest changeling population in the Kanto/Johto area.  
  
The limo pulled up in front of a large hotel and thepassengers disembarked. Everyone except Joseph looked up in awe at the eighteen-story, multi-wing glass faced hotel. This was the Crystal Bell, one of the best hotels in the entire world, yet only those in the changeling population knew about its luxuries. As Lisa parked the car, the others entered into an impressive marble foyer. Emormous marble columns, painfully embroidered with intricate gold and silver designs reached to an gracefully arched ceiling. The red orange-light from the sun spilled out over the hectic lobby. There were changelings, pokémon, and humans all doing different things all over the room. The sextet approached the massive oak check in desk. Joseph took the lead and reached it first. Behind the desk was a pretty blond haired woman.   
  
Flashing the women a sunny smile Joseph spoke, "Hello, I'm back, and I brought the rest of my party with me."   
  
The receptionist smiled and said, "Yes, you're right on time. Here are the keys to the rooms you reserved." She handed him four sets of keys. He gave her a salute and stepped away from the counter and back amidst the others. "See, it's no problem." He told the four teens as he handed out the keys to the rooms.   
  
"Question: how did you know to reserve four rooms?" Michael asked.   
  
"Hey, I'm one of Crystalline's descendents, so I have a few abilities that a regular raichu changeling wouldn't have," he answered shrugging.   
  
"You didn't answer my question," Michael commented suspiciously.   
  
"Da will tell you more at dinner Michael," AC piped up, becoming annoyed at the dark/ice type's behavior. "So there's no need to pester him."   
  
"Oh, I don't mind sweetie," Her father gently said. "He has a right to be curious. But Michael... understand this: there are some things that are not for you to know, at least not right now. And if you ask me a question on those topics before I'm ready to tell you, I won't answer. I have never lied to anyone in my entire life, and I don't aim to start now." Michael looked challengingly into Mr. Crystalline's eyes while he said this, and saw something hard and unyielding. He realized that underneath the cheerful and amiable exterior was something very dangerous, fundamentally good but still dangerous.  
  
He nodded and followed the older man as he head past the reception desk and deeper into the hotel. After walking down a large hall, they came to a crossroads. The hall branched off three ways, but the raichu changeling kept straight. "All of the suites we are in are this way. I thought it'd be best if we stuck together." As he said this, they came to the end of the arched hallway. The four teens stopped in surprise yet again.   
  
Before them was a large room lit by a massive skylight and florescent lights. The area was a large rectangle, with the far side indented toward them slightly. Several suites aligned the far, the right, and the left sides of the entry hall. Each had its own private balcony over looking the center of the room. The largest suits were located along the far wall, and these had balconies that reached from wall to wall. These rooms could be accessed by several elevators, each leading to a hall which a guest could get to the front doors of the rooms. The first hall was to the immediate left of the entryway, and another was straight across from them, and the last was to the upper right. The entry way opened at the lower left corner of the room, with the largest suites acting as the top of the wing. The whole wing was five stories tall, but the center was higher due to the skylight.  
  
There was a large double sized Olympic swimming pool in the middle of the room and a raised terrace around it. White lawn tables and chairs had been placed along the terrace, which was covered in grey carpeting. Each table had an umbrella in its center and was separated from the others by ferns and other potted plant life. The upper half of the pool had a large slide and had several flotation devices in it.  
  
On the wall closest to the entry hall, was a large multi-story dinning room. It had tinted glass walls on the second, third and fourth floor which allowed the patrons to look out over the pool. The fifth floor was open on the side closest to the poolroom and reached back to an open roof area. The first floor was closed off except for a pair of double doors. The rooms the groups were using meant they had to skirt the pool. On this autumn afternoon, the room was filled with guests.   
  
"Ok everyone, dinner will be over in the poolside dinning hall. It will be at eight o'clock, and you can come as you are. See you then!" Joseph said as he and his daughter moved off. The rest of the group split up and headed to their rooms, which were on the fifth floor, on the left side.   
  
Michael entered his room yawning. "Humph, its too fancy," He grumbled as he dropped his backpack and coat at the foot of the bed. He looked around and took stock of his surroundings. The room he was roughly cube shaped. There was a smaller square indent where the door was located; this was almost in the lower left hand corner. Immediately across from the door was a sliding glass door, which led to the balcony. This was covered by a set of thick blinds. To the right of the glass door was a large king sized bed. There was a small nightstand to the right of the bed with a small crystal lamp on it, and to the left was a small mini fridge.  
  
On the right wall even with the middle of the bed was the door to a bathroom with a shower and a hot tub. Outside of the bathroom and on the wall to the right of the door stood a large dresser. To the left there was an oak panel that could be folded down and which contained an ironing board. Right next to the dresser on that wall there was a closet. On the wall with the indent, and off center with the foot of the bed was a large vanity with a mirror. Even with the foot bed and to the right of the vanity was a large screen T.V. with a satellite box, DVD player/VCR, with surround sound. In a half circle in front of the T.V. were two recliners with a sofa in-between them. Michael sighed and entered the bathroom to get ready to go to bed.   
  
Avin's room was identical to Michael, but he had a different reaction to it. The teen released his pokémon the minute he entered the room. "Hello Peloc," He greeted as his sandslash turned from his inspection of the room. "What do you think about it? It's better then normal, huh?" He asked as sat down on the bed.   
  
*It'll do. I mean we deserve to be pampered once in a while, * the ground type answered as he entered the bathroom. *Hey Avin! Take a look at this! * He exclaimed. The bug/steel changeling got up and followed his pokémon to see what all the fuss was about. The pokémon was pointing at the taps in the hot tub. Apparently there were several different taps; one for hot water, one for cold, one for fine sand, and the last was for hot oil. There was a temperature gauge to tell the user the temperature of water.   
  
"This place is far from normal," Avin said shaking his head. While those two were checking things out, Marysa was relaxing with her pokémon. Like Avin she threw out all of her pokémon when she entered the room. A kadabra, quilava, raichu, xatu, blissey, and surprisingly a mew appeared in a flash in a half circle in front of the suicune changeling.   
  
"Hey everyone! We get to have fun for a while!" She cheerfully exclaimed.   
  
*I call first dibs on the TV! * Her mew Kiya yelled rushing to the entertainment center.   
  
*Hey! I want to watch it too! * Ricky exclaimed. The raichu raced the psychic type to the remote control.   
  
*Children, no fighting! You both can have a turn, * the blissey, named Ayuda said reasonably. She followed the other two pokémon. The xatu, known as Henry vanished and appeared perched on the balcony, to get a good view of the poolroom.   
  
"Well it looks like it's just you and me Osiris," Marysa said to her kadabra who was the only pokémon to stay by her side, or at least she thought he was. When she looked over at where the psychic type was standing, he had already run into the bathroom to use the hot tub first. "Sigh, why me..." she mumbled. Leo's crew was doing a bit better because their trainer was not there, but not by much. Shelia the jolteon was trying to take a nap on the bed, but the TV was a bit too loud.   
  
*Could you please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep! * she exclaimed.   
  
*Opps! Sorry dear, * said her mate Hunter. The espeon was sitting on one of the recliners with a houndoom in the other chair and a blastoise leaning back against the sofa between them. Perched above them on the back of the sofa was a young articuno. It was she who spoke next.   
  
*We'll be quieter, * she said in a soft musical voice.   
  
*Thanks Hunter, Crystal, * the electric type responded.   
  
*Humph. It must be nice to have that kind of respect, * the houndoom said.   
  
*Are we jealous, Sparky? * The blastoise asked jokingly.   
  
*Nope, just wondering how she stands you all, Striker, * the dark/fire type answered.   
  
*With long suffering patience, * a deep grumbling voice cut in. Leo's steelix, Steele, was curled up where the vanity once was. The rooms were reinforced and large enough to handle a pokémon of his size, but he still couldn't stretch out to his max height. Shelia shook her head as she half listened to her friends and loved ones playfully argue. Leo softly reentered the room from having the vanity moved, and smiled at how all of his pokémon were getting along. He quietly joined them in their friendly debate.   
  
Now the Crystalline's suite was in the center and away from everyone else's. The rooms were larger then the others. The front room was similar to the other rooms, but were the king sized bed was there was a small depression with a fireplace in it. Surrounding a woolen rug in front of the heath, were four overstuffed chairs. Directly in front of the fireplace there was a large sofa. On the right wall there was a fully stocked bar. The bathroom could be reached through a door on that wall. On the left wall were two doors leading to other rooms. The one closest to the entry way was a large bedroom with a king sized waterbed in it, and the other room had two twin beds in it. When AC entered the room, a voice called out to her.   
  
"You made it! I've been waiting all day for you!" a little girl's voice exclaimed.   
  
"Katrina?" AC asked. Her best friend stood up from her set to the side of the fireplace. She was a somewhat pudgy but petite girl with curly sliver blond hair that was done into afro puffs. She was wearing a white sundress with light lavender on the bottom edge of it and white socks. She had on peach mittens, matching sneakers, and a pair of sparkling blue eyes.   
  
"Katrina, I thought you would still be at home! I'm glad to see you!" She exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her best friend.   
  
"Nope, I came with your parents to meet you," she said quietly, shyly returning her friend's affection.   
  
"You mean mom is here too?" she asked following her friend inside.   
  
"Yes I'm here too," a female voice said.   
  
"And that certainly is a plus," Joseph commented closing the door behind him. He took two steps into the room and greeted Lisa who teleported right next to him. All of the changelings present moved to sit around the fire. When they came around the sofa they could see Mrs. Crystalline. She had brown eyes with long yellow hair reaching down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a forest green blouse and a black skirt and she had light brown skin. She wore a forest green low-heeled shoes and a green hair band.   
  
"You're just saying that because you married me," She responded to her husband's comment.   
  
"Well... that maybe true, but does that really matter Estelle darling?" Joseph said sitting on the couch next to her.   
  
"If your two start kissing, I'm going into the back room," AC said making a face. She and Katrina sat on the chairs to the left of her parents. Lisa sat opposite the kids.   
  
"So kiddo, what happen when I left you?" The mew changeling asked.   
  
"Well... if you told my parents what happened up to that point then," she said. She started explaining everything that happened. As his daughter talked, Joseph listened to her every word with a serious and focused expression on his face. And so the afternoon passed as the appointed hour drew near.   
  
Around eight o'clock that evening everyone, except the Crystalline family, meet in front of the dinning hall. The group, with all of their pokémon out, entered the through the double doors. The stopped in front of the maitre d' and waited as the persian changeling greeted their party.   
  
"Hello sirs and madams. May I have the name of your party?" he asked in a cultured voice.   
  
"We're here to dine with a Mr. Crystalline," Leo responded. The tuxedoed changeling nodded and softly motioned for a waiter to show them to their seats. The passed and found themselves in a high ceilinged, chandeliered, ballroom. Large white clothed circular tables were set around the room with fancily dressed patrons sitting at them. An orchestra played near a pair of glass elevators leading to the upper floors. Everyone looked around with very expressions, varying from awe to disgust at the rich surroundings. They were quickly led to one of elevators. When they got close they noticed that the device was large enough for even Steele. Getting in one of the ornamented lifts, they were carried to the top floor. The waiter led them to the moonlit terrace at the back of the fifth floor. Their table was in a private corner with large potted plants shielding them from the other tables. Reclining on a large chair and talking to his wife, Joseph was waiting for them. The group noticed AC, Katrina and Lisa were also waiting for them as well. The older man stood up and greeted them all cordially. After everyone had sat down, or perched in some of their cases, he addressed them all.  
  
"Now I now that you're all wondering why I asked you to come here. I feel that there are a few things I need to explain. But before I do, I have somethings to give to you all," he said. He nodded to Estelle and she pulled out a sliver briefcase from under the table and handed it to him.   
  
"Here you go," she cheerful said.   
  
"Thanks dear," he responded, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He quickly unlocked the case and opened it. "Now for you Marysa. My little'n here tells me you lost something, so here is something that will help you find what was taken from you. He handed her something that looked like a compass, but under the glass face were several blue runes set in a circle around on a brown stone backing. There wasn't a typical needle however. It was in a smaller glass sphere, allowing the needle to point in any direction. "This is the artifact, named Tracer. It can find lost artifacts for its owner. However it has cannot find any artifact you haven't previously owned."   
  
"Hey thanks! Now I can find that girl and get my pin back!" Marysa exclaimed.   
  
"Now for you, Avin. I hear you have a special talent, so I thought your pokémon could use a new attack, one that hasn't been seen in thousands of years," The raichu changeling said handing Peloc a small grey cube shaped stone. The rock shined a faint sliver color. When the ground type held in his claws, curious to wait it did, it discharged an incredible sliver flash. Peloc blinked, and then realized he had a new attack. "That was a steel elemental stone containing the move called Flare Crusher. Use it to limit your enemies movements."   
  
*I can't wait to test this thing out! * Peloc exclaimed flexing his claws.   
  
"And for you Leo, a elemental stone for Steele," he said as dug out a small, round, circular, flat, brown colored stone. He handed the stone to Leo as the large steel/ground type was out of his reach. But as the stone touched his hand, it discharged with a tan flash. Everyone blinked in surprise. "Well I didn't see that coming."   
  
"What? how?" Leo asked confused. He shakily handed Joseph back the stone and he replaced in the case.   
  
"I don't know. Only pokémon and changelings can use the elemental stones. Perhaps you should try to find out more about you history?" Estelle answered to his question. Leo nodded quietly, lost in thought.  
  
"That was the stone for the attack called Gaia Crusher, a powerful direct ground type attack. And for you, Michael," Joseph said, but was interrupted by the sneasel changeling.   
  
"I don't need anything. I can handle myself," he looking at him guardedly.   
  
"Not even this?" He asked pulling out a stone table, covered in blue runes.   
  
"Is that?" The teen in black breathed out in awe.   
  
"If you mean a copy of a page form The Monocompass, then yes," Joseph commented calmly. "Take a look, I think you will learn more then you know now." Michael numbly took it and reverently studied it. "Now that is out of the way, it's story time. I won't go into Michael's families recent past, as that is his business to tell you. I can tell you why Saber hates me so badly..."   
  
-Perspective five Spirit: Remembrance, twenty three years ago, a turning point in history-   
  
A cheerful voice rang through the sunlight afternoon in the woods northeast of New Bark Town. The bushes next to a dirt path parted and two figures stepped out. The one who was talking was a pikachu changeling. He was wearing a white short sleeve shirt, a faded yellow backpack, and travel worn blue jeans. He had black nose, red spots on his cheeks, and a yellow lighting bolt shaped tail, and yellow fur covering his face. He was tall, over six feet in height and had an athletic build. A pair of yellow, pointed, black tipped ears stood out from his dark gold hair, and a pair of two-tone eyes glanced over to his friend.   
  
"See, I told you I knew of a shortcut, William!" The electric type exclaimed to an umbreon changeling. William was wearing a black shirt with kayak jeans, and a grey backpack. He had dark black colored fur, and had black umbreon ears sticking out of his hair, plus he had gold rings on his forehead, around his black tail, and on his elbows and knees. He had short umbreon muzzle with a black nose, with five-fingered hands, and umbreon paws for feet. There was hole cut out for his tail and his black eyes with red whites held a sense of peace behind his sliver framed glasses. Currently he had a neutral expression on his face.   
  
"Joseph, I've learned not to doubt you instincts. But that 'shortcut' of yours may having gotten us here two days earlier, but we almost got killed crossing the mountains," William calmly retorted.   
  
"Well... I guess when we go back we can used a more established route. But this means that we can have some fun before we have to report to the museum," Joseph responded walking down the path.   
  
"Alright," William agreed evenly.   
  
"Your not supposed to agree with me that quickly. One of these days I'm going to get an argument out of you," Joseph bantered. William just calmly shrugged. "Hey look at that," The electric changeling had spotted the town and its welcome sign. Now Remembrance, which was the town's name, was smaller then Perseverance. It was almost small enough to be called a village, but still large enough to be called a town.   
  
"Well we'll be able to have hot water tonight, if we're smart," Joseph said with a wink. He took a few quick steps forward, but a hand on his shoulder checked him.   
  
"Before we find sleeping quarters, I suggest we take a look around first. This may not be a place we want to stay," William said. His best friend sighed then nodded at his friend's wisdom. They entered the town and looked around. Joseph was the first to notice that the streets were somewhat empty for a settlement of this size. Stopping a passing ampharos changeling, he inquired about the lack of people. The woman told him that there was a tournament going on, and that the last round was being held on a clearing near the center of the town. Joseph thanked her and strolled over to William who was watching the quick conversation. The two changelings followed the woman's directions and ended up at the back of a large crowd. The townspeople and their two new visitors were looking at a huge stage that was rectangular in shape. The stage was painted lake a standard pokémon battle arena, a white rectangle, with a line halving it. The line split around the center of the rectangle and formed a circle before continuing to the other side of the arena. Facing each other was a pikachu changeling and a growlithe changeling.   
  
"Give up Estelle. I don't want to mar that pretty face of yours," the growlithe morph said. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, with a white T-shirt underneath, and black jeans. His round orange ears stood out from his white hair and his black eyes held a look of cruelty in them.   
  
"Oh please, like you could really beat me, Saber," the pikachu said. She was wearing a forest green short sleeve shirt with black shorts, and had a green hair band in her short yellow hair. Estelle had a small frame, but under the yellow fur on her arms and legs there was hidden strength. As the two faced each other down, Joseph turned to his friend and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.   
  
"I have an idea how we can get free room and board. Just be prepared to back me up," he said before changing into his pokémon form.   
  
"Wait!" William shouted as his friend slipped under the crowd's legs. "I know this is going to get us into trouble... but that's why I follow the guy..." Sighing, he changed and followed the electric type. By the time the made their way to the stage the battle had begun. The fire type was trying to land a hit on Estelle, but the speedy pikachu morph was dodging or blocking every one of the fire type's punches and kicks. Getting frustrated, Saber broke off his attack. With a flash of speed and agility he did a couple of hand springs back. Estelle raised an eyebrow at the flashy display, and certainly wasn't impressed. However she became concerned by the rapid-fire ember attacks that the fire type sent her way. Her side of the arena was quickly engulfed in flames and explosions. Saber waited for a moment searching for his opponent. When she didn't come out from the firestorm, he shrugged.   
  
"I guess I win... pity, I thought she was cute. Oh well I can always come back for her when she heals," Saber said preparing to announce his victory. Suddenly a blast of electricity shot out of the smoke and flashed into him. He writhed in agony for a moment then was blasted off his feet. He almost slid out of bounds. Estelle dashed out from the smoke, fur and clothing singed, but otherwise fine. Saber leapt on his feet as she reached him, but he wasn't as good as she was at repulsing assault. So she pounded him with punches and kicks so fast that the audience couldn't see most of the blows. With a cry she sent a charge of electrical energy into her tail and slammed it into the side of his head sending out of bounds and out of consciousness. Spinning around, she rebalanced herself from the slam attack. The judge, a noctowl changeling, walked over and with a smile announced her as the winner. After she was presented the first place medal she bowed to the crowd. As she did she didn't notice Saber getting back up. The fire type pulled out a switchblade from his coat, and quietly rushed her. The audience was slow to react and it looked like she was going to get stabbed in the back. But just as she noticed the crowd's sudden shock and was turning, Saber was hit by a thunder wave attack, paralyzing him on the spot.   
  
Estelle turned from the twitching Saber to the direction that the electric attack came from. Joseph was standing on the stage, a smug smirk on his face. "You really should watch your back better," he said.   
  
"Thanks," Estelle said warily. "Can I help you?"   
  
"Well... since you've proven yourself such a good fighter, I would like to challenge you to a short sparing match, tournament rules of course," Joseph asked.   
  
"And what do I get if I win?" Estelle asked, an equally smug expression on her face. "Just because you helped me out doesn't mean I have to accept your challenge."   
  
"You get this," He said taking off a gold band around his neck. Holding up in one hand, he showed it to Estelle. It was made of solid gold with seventeen differently colored stones evenly spaced on it. A small diamond shaped pendent hung from the middle with a smooth cross-shaped stone surround by glowing blue runes in the middle. The stone on the pendent seemed to shift to all colors of the rainbow, but the predominate color was white. "And if I win, you have to put me and one friend up for the night."   
  
"Hold your ponyta for one moment! Hey Becky, I need you help here!" She exclaimed. A murmuring traveled through the crowd as the waited for the one called Becky to arrive. A moment passed, then someone emerged from the audience. Rebecca was a sneasel changeling. She was wearing a violet short sleeve shirt with a dark purple skirt. She had brown/black eyes, and had black hair that reached down to her mid back. It was tied into a French braid. She calmly vaulted on to the stage, and walked next to her friend.   
  
"You bellowed?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Could you check out that necklace and tell me if it is what I think it is?" she asked giving Joseph a suspicious glance. Rebecca shrugged then gently took the band from him. She examined it carefully, and then a shocked expression flowed across her face. She nervously handed it back to him then scampered over to the confused pikachu morph.   
  
"That thing is the most powerful artifact that I ever have seen. I think that might a prime artifact, but it's weird. You might not want to accept his challenge," she whispered in her best friend's ear. Estelle frowned, and then she slowly shook her head.   
  
"Ok bucko, I accept. My friend tells me that is the real deal, and you might have saved my life, so be prepared to give me your best shot," the electric type said to him.   
  
"My friend will hold this so that it doesn't get broken," Joseph said handing both the band and his backpack to William who was standing next to the stage. Rebecca jumped down next to her fellow dark type and they both stopped to watch as the two sized each other up. After ten minutes of waiting for Joseph to attack, Estelle got impatient and struck first. She flashed forward in a thunder punch, but Joseph seemed to dematerialize and avoid the blow. Rotating and crossing her arms over her chest, her cheeks started to spark. She uncrossed her arms and released the thunderbolt just as Joseph reappeared across the stage. But he blocked it with one hand, directing the charge across his body and grounding it with his tail. "Not bad.... you're very fast."   
  
"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," she said dropping in to a defensive stance. Joseph smiled and beckoned her on. Batting her hand in his direction she released a swift attack. Joseph smiled and blocked the speeding star shaped projectiles. As the flashes from the normal attack died down, he blocked the windmill kid, with his right arm. Estelle attacked relentlessly and those watching couldn't even see her punches and kicks. But somehow Joseph blocked every strike with ease. Just as she was going in for a jab to the face, he grabbed her outstretched arm and with a twist threw her. She twisted in mid-air and landed on her feet.   
  
"Ha! You'll have to do more then that to win!" she shouted, preparing to attack again.   
  
"I think not, seeing as you are out of bounds," he said smiling. Estelle looked at her feet with a shocked expression and noticed she was standing just outside of the painted ring.   
  
"0You... you... I'll get you back for this!" She shouted as he stepped down.   
  
"Probably, but could we discuss that later?" He asked. She gave him a poisonous glare but motioned he should follow her. The four changelings left, but as they walked away, Saber's eyes followed them. It turned out that both Rebecca and Estelle were roommates and had their own apartment. So there was plenty of room for the both of them. Joseph and William introduced themselves. Rebecca was finishing her training to be a historian and Estelle was working on her master's as a computer technician.   
  
"That reminds me, we're here to speak with the head of the museum. Joseph over there wants to him to help figure out how to work that artifact of his," William said. "Do you think the master historian can help?"   
  
"Probably... after all this town has the largest population of historians. If she can't she will know someone who can," Rebecca answered. "So that explains what Joe is doing here, but why are you traveling?"  
  
"Well, I'm training to be a ranger, and I have to have some travel time. So when Joseph had to come all this way, I tagged along," William answered.   
  
"And here I though you just enjoyed my company," Joseph joked.   
  
"That too," William commented dryly.   
  
"Why do I try?" Joseph asked rhetorically. Shaking his head he stood up. "Anyhow, I'm going to take a look around town," He headed to the door, but before he could leave, Estelle spoke up.   
  
"I'm coming with you. I still want a explanation on how you did that earlier," she said getting up.   
  
"The more the merrier," he responded.   
  
"Before you go, would you please let me see that artifact again? I'm not sure about the impression I got from it," Rebecca said. The pikachu changeling shrugged and handed her the band. Then he followed Estelle who had left for the front door in a hurry.   
  
"She won't stop till she one ups him," Rebecca stated examining the runes of the band in her hand.   
  
"Then I guess she is going to go on forever because he was holding almost everything back that last battle," William said.   
  
"Not all things are solved through battle," Rebecca said leaving the living room and heading toward her own to get a magnifying glass. William thought for a moment, and then laughed the hardest he had ever laughed in his life.   
  
(My old friend, you may have outsmarted yourself this time!) He thought, highly amused at the irony. Outside Estelle was showing Joseph around. The two electric types had started to enjoy each other's company, as the tour progressed. She showed him the museum and several other noteworthy landmarks. As the walked through the woods near the town that evening, toward a waterfall she wanted to show him, a sly smile stole across her face. She slowly changed her direction, and subtlety walked closer to Joseph. She noticed he his guard was not up, and her smile widened. When she got close enough she hooked her arm through his, which got his attention. He looked down at her quizzically.   
  
"May I ask how you got the better of me in that little exhibition match?" she softly asked. Joseph, in a display of nativity, answered calmly and a little bit confused.   
  
"Well, you see you attack very quickly, but predictably. All I had to do was to wait till you repeated yourself and I was close enough. Until then I just danced around the edge. I figured that since I was being an upstart, you would be angry and unfocused," he explained. He then noticed that she had moved in front of him, and that she was pressing against his chest. "Um... what are you doing?" he nervously asked.   
  
"So I'm predictable right?" she said asked in a soft, sensual voice. Joseph opened his mouth to answer but his responce got lost in her chocolate brown eyes. "And I don't think ahead?" She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. "I'm also easy to trick?" This last question was said as she pulled his head down to meet hers.   
  
At this point part of Joseph's brain went into meltdown, and what was left went on a vacation. He was blushing beat red and complete confused. "Estelle.... I... I..." was all he could stuttered. She leaned forward, and his heart rate sped up. As her lips approached, he closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt like he was flying. The ground dispelled that feeling, and as he was lying on his back, she walked into his vision.   
  
"I told you I would get you back for that throw," she said giggling. He blinked owlishly at her, and then an impish smile of his own grew on his face. He swept her off her feet and as she fell he caught her by the arms, so that she was lying on top of him.   
  
"That was a nice trick, darling. But you shouldn't get so close afterwards," he said staring at her with a twinkle in his eyes. She blinked back at him in shock, then annoyance. He let her go, and she rolled off to the side in a huff. After they both had lain there for a moment, they both started to laugh. By the time their merriment ceased they were friends. Suddenly a noise came to their attention and they both leapt to their feet.   
  
"Did we interrupt you two love birds? I'm so sorry!" A familiar voice sarcastically said. Both of the pikachu changelings quickly stood back to back, as several growlithe changelings emerged from the woods surround them. And at the head of the pack was Saber. The fire type grinned insolently at them.   
  
"What do you want? Was one butt whooping not enough for you today?" Estelle asked, looking over her shoulder at him.   
  
"Estelle, I'm getting tired of your mouth. Today was the last straw. So if you don't resist, I promise we won't kill you," Saber said leering at her.   
  
"Oh, and what about me? Am I supposed to just stand around and watch?" Joseph quipped. "If so, will there be popcorn?" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, which had gone cold.  
  
"Well, since you insisted on interfering earlier today, you have to go too. And for a special treat, we won't make it to slow," The fire type responded.   
  
"Hear that Estelle? He's going to be kind," he said, his cheeks sparkling dangerously.   
  
"Then maybe we should be too," she responded calling her own electricity.   
  
"Get them!" he ordered. The fire types rushed forward, and just before the first of them reached the two electric types, they both grabbed the other's hand. And with a war cry in unison, the unleashed a massive thunder attack. The path was lit up like day. Out of the light, rushed two blurs. Saber gaped in shock as his whole gang was taken apart in seconds. Both pikachu soundly thrashed the few who weren't fried by the electric attack. They knocked the last one senseless with a double backhand to the face. Saber managed to shut his jaw when both Estelle and Joseph glared at him. "Um... bye!" he exclaimed and half-turned to run. But Estelle rushed him. She hit him in quick succession with a right cross to the jaw, a left to the gut, a knee to his right side, a left palm strike to the side of the head, a right wheel kick to the side, and for the finish, a thunder punch to straight to the nose. He slammed back into a tree, and as he staggered forward Joseph caught the collar of his shirt.   
  
"Let this be a lesson on why you should never anger a lady," He said smirking at him. Saber blinked, then Joseph head butted him, and then shoulder threw him. While he was in the air Joseph send a thunderbolt in his direction. There was a crack of thunder and a flash of light, then his charred, unconscious body landed right in the middle of what was left of his gang. Joseph dusted his hands. Then offered his left to Estelle who was smiling smugly. "Now, wasn't Madam showing me around? I would like to continue such a fascinating tour..."   
  
  
It was two days after the battle in the woods. After that scuffle, Estelle had called the police and Saber had gone to trial. All four of the changelings had been present when they judge pasted sentence. It did not help that the fire type had previous infractions, and that this latest one was against the mayor's daughter. The judge felt he had no choice but to banish the fire type. He was branded an outcast, never able to enter a changeling village ever again. As he was being dragged out of town, he glance over toward Estelle and the others with murderous rage.  
  
"Even if I have to sell my soul to the devil himself, I'll kill you all for this!" He screamed. Rebecca looked nervously away, William impassively meet his gaze, Estelle angrily glared back, and Joseph meet it coolly and with out fear.   
  
"The future isn't written. We'll see if we ever meet again," Joseph said in a voice of ice. Saber smirked, and then was pulled away from the frowning electric type. Joseph watched as he was taken out of sight, and then sighed. "Let's go Will. We need to see the head of the museum."   
  
"Sure let's go. Ladies," The calm dark type excused himself with a bow. They left and Estelle and Rebecca watched them go as well.   
  
"Do those two strike you of being some what cold?" Rebecca asked as she looked at their retreating forms.   
  
"They're both warriors, so they don't let things easily upset them... I hope they stick around long enough as I would like to travel with them," Estelle said to her best friend.   
  
"Does some one have a crush? Perhaps on a certain electric type?" Rebecca teased her friend.   
  
"I have no idea what you are implying. We just meet. All I was saying is that I need to get better as a fighter. And I have a feeling I can improve by traveling with those two," She said blushing. "Besides, what did you and that umbreon talk about last night?"   
  
"Humph! For you information, I spent the whole night in my room, studying Joseph's artifact. "Which reminds me... that thing is strange," she said musingly.   
  
"And what is so strange about it. It's just some jewelry," Estelle said shrugging.   
  
"No... it's not. It is an artifact, but it also has elemental stones imbedded in it, Strong ones. I don't know how he got it, but it has a lot of power," Rebecca said concerned. "Promise me something. Promise me that if you do follow the warrior's path, that you will take care of yourself."   
  
"Oh don't be such a worry wart. I promise to take of myself... but I don't see the problem. After all, it isn't like something is going to happen," Estelle answered.   
  
  
- The present: The crystal bell hotel -   
  
"And then... well you'll have to wait for breakfast. The hour draws late.," Joseph said. He glanced over to his daughter and her friend who had both nodded off. Everyone else was listening intently as Joseph was a natural storyteller.   
  
*Aw! And it was just getting good! * Natalie said finishing her bowl of ice cream. Everyone had eaten except a few, who were finishing dessert.   
  
"It's just as well. I have somewhere I need to be," Michael said standing up and stretching.   
  
Joseph singled a waiter for the bill, as everyone got ready to leave. "Tomorrow at breakfast you'll learn the rest" It will be at nine o'clock," Estelle said. "Don't be late, or the others will eat all of the food."   
  
"I know I won't!" Lisa exclaimed. A short time later, Michael stepped out of the doors of the hotel, with a smirk on his face.   
  
(I can a last do what I want!) He thought. He took two steps away from the front doors, when someone hailed him. He turned as Leo ran up to him.   
  
"Wait up. I want to go with you," The mysterious trainer said.   
  
"Look I appreciate the concern, but I can take care of myself," Michael said evenly.   
  
"What concern? I'm just curious. So that's why I'm coming," he said jokily.   
  
"Fine, do what makes you happy," he said shrugging. After that he set out at a quick pace through the night. Leo followed with no effort. After a minute of silence, Leo asked a question that was bugging him.   
  
"Michael, do you trust Mr. Crystalline?" He asked. "You seem to be a little off since this afternoon,"   
  
After a pause, in which Leo thought he wasn't going to get an answer, Michael spoke. "Not completely. There is something bigger then all of us going on, and I'm not sure if I want to be a further part of it..." As he was finishing his statement, someone ran from out of an alley and ran into him, knocking them both down. Leo helped both Michael and the stranger up.   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" The teenaged girl exclaimed. She had long straight black hair that reached back to her lower back, which was down. She was wearing a gold short-sleeved shirt with tan shorts. She had red-feathered wings on her arms, golden eyes, a fiery red, streamer like tail and had clawed feet. She was wearing a simple silver necklace with a ruby in the center and edged with pearls. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Aryce May."   
  
The two boys introduced themselves as well and asked her what her hurry was. "Well I was trying to meet a pokémon of mine, a skarmory. She has mail from my parents and I don't want to be late. So I'm sorry again and bye-bye!" She said running off again.   
  
"That... was different," Michael commented. Leo shrugged and then they were on their way. The convention hall was a large marble building. The two teens entered up a wide set of marble stairs. But in the polished foyer, a startling sight awaited them. There were humans, changelings and pokémon slouched everywhere. Both Leo and Michael exchanged a long glance, and then Leo moved to check on the people, while Michael went further inside. Michael looked around the trashed show floor in awe. It looked like everyone went at each other in a fury. (What could have caused this?) He thought. (Was it chemically induced? Or was it...) his thoughts broke off when something crashed into the back of his head knocking him out. At that moment Leo caught up to his friend to find a strange woman standing over him with a metal piece of railing.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed. The women turned around and in the broken florescent lighting, and Leo was able to get a good look at her. She was about five feet, four inches tall. She had light blue hair that was neck length in back and purple colored hair coming from behind her ears and down her face. Her left eye was forest green on the top and light blue on the bottom, and her right eye was purple. She was wearing a light blue gown and light brown suede shoes that stop at the ankle. She had a fair complexion and a solemn look graced her face.   
  
"The dark ones must die... the end is near," she said in response. Suddenly from under a nearby pile of boards a vaporeon darted out to stand in-between both of the humans.   
  
"So it's a pokémon battle you want? Find. But may ask what is you name?" Leo asked pulling out a pokéball of his own.   
  
"I... I... I was called Illusia," she stated looking vaguely troubled.   
  
"Ok, Striker, this one is yours!" he exclaimed sending out his blastoise.   
  
*This should be short, * the large turtle exclaimed when he saw small blue finned pokémon. The opposing water type hissed then fired a massive hydro pump attack. The large condensed pillar of water cut the air and both Leo and Striker barely dodged it. *Or maybe not... *   
  
"Counter with Mega punch!" Leo shouted. The large water turtle moved surprisingly fast for a creature of his bulk. He cocked back a clawed hand, and thrusted it at the stationery pokémon. But at the last second the vaporeon dodged to the right in a blur of speed. Striker punched a hole in the ground, but did no other damage. The water pokémon reappeared to his side and quick attacked him there. He skid back several feet, but remained on his feet.   
  
*Well you certainly pack a punch, * he said shaking off the hit. *But I pack a bigger one! * Two cannon's shot out of his shell, right over his shoulders. The water eeveevolution fired a rainbow colored aurora beam in his direction. This time he easly dodged it while charging the other water type.   
  
"All is in vain. He will consume all," Illusia murmured, staring vacantly. Her pokémon darted to the side as soon as Striker got in to melee range, but the blastoise and his partner were ready.   
  
"Shake the ground, Earthquake!" Leo shouted. The hefty turtle launched himself in the air and stomped the ground with both feet. The ground buckled and rippled away from him in a circular wave. This time the vaporeon was sent flying. "Finish it, Hyper beam!" White energy gathered in a ball in front of Striker's open mouth and a after a second a powerful golden yellow beam of psychical force lanced out toward the falling water type. It was direct hit, and sent the smaller pokémon further through the air toward the center of the convention area. There was a moderate size explosion as the beam hit the upper wall. "Alright lady, now you are going to answer some questions." (I hope that little pokémon is all right, maybe I should have held back…) But Illusia didn't seem to be concerned about her pokémon.   
  
"Can you hear it? It's getting stronger…" she ranted. Striker exchanged a look with his trainer, and each thought that she was a couple a cards short of a deck. Suddenly a hyper beam hit the side of this blastoise flying into a wall. There was a massive explosion. As the dust died down, he found Striker had fainted, and that Illusia's vaporeon was perfectly fine, like it hadn't even been in battle.   
  
(What level is that thing? All right time to bring out the big guns!) "Come out, Crystal!" He said recalling his first pokémon and sending out another. In a glory of sparkling snow the legendary ice raptor appeared. "Steel wing!"   
  
*Roger! * She sang out in her sweet voice. Grey light surround her wings as she dove down and attacked the water type who was hissed at Leo again. The vaporeon was sent air born again. Crystal pulled up and hovered as she watched the smaller pokémon stand up. It glared at her then fired a massive ice beam. She countered with one of her own and the two attacks stopped half way in between both of them. Each pokémon poured on the power, creating an expanding sphere of blue-white energy. The arctic energy built up, and then reached critical mass. The explosion blew both pokémon back and forced crystal to land.   
  
(Crystal is one of the most powerful pokémon I have… if she falls…) Leo thought as he watched her breathing heavily.   
  
(Leo's counting on me… I won't fail,) the ice bird thought as she watched her enemy rise on the other side of a large frozen section of the room.   
  
"Crystal, reflect!" Leo ordered when he noticed the water pokémon was going to rush her. His good eyes paid off as the water type bounced off of the semi-transparent barrier of psychic force. "Now, mind reader!" Leo shouted. Her red eyes started to glow an intense pink color as she focused her mind to read her opponent's next move. She jumped back in surprise at what she found.   
  
*Leo, that vaporeon isn't real! It's a projected mental image! * She exclaimed. *Take out the trainer! *   
  
"What?" He said staggered by the information. (That explains why it survived the hyper beam and is able to keep fighting Crystal, but how do I reach her? She's across the field of battle and if I did get close, how am I going to get pass her mental powers? Wait that's it!) "Your going down, Gaia Crusher!" Tan energy surrounded his left fist as he raised it above his head. He punched the ground sending a line of broken earth and concrete toward Illusia. The vaporeon sensing danger, jumped in the path of the attack. The forming earthen wall split and surrounded the water type forming a circle around it. The walls suddenly fell in with crushing force, burying it. "Crystal now! Gust!" The ice/flying type surprised at what he did hesitated, and then did as he bid. She generated a small tornado of wind, which sent in Illusia's direction. Suddenly the vaporeon was there to counter it with a blizzard attack. The more powerful ice type attack canceled the gust and hit Crystal dead on, staggering her. (There is just no way I can get past that one bymyself.)   
  
Just as all seemed hopeless, a voice shouted out banzai and something collided with Illusia. Aryce May's wing attack knocked Illusia senseless. She stood over the prone women for a moment then turned a smiled at Leo. "It looked like you could use the help," she said.   
  
"Nice timing and thanks for the assist, but what are you doing here?" Leo asked as Crystal landed next to him.   
  
"Well… Dad want me to pick something up from a old friend you see, and he was here so…" She said rubbing the back of her head. Leo laughed as he rubbed Crystal's head. Recalling her after congratulating her on a job well done, He and Aryce headed over to check on Michael. When they reached the spot where he was laid out, they found he was gone!   
  
Back at the hotel, AC woke up from a nightmare. Sleepily leaving the room where her best friend was snoring softly, she shuffled in to the main room. She found her parents curled up together on the couch, looking at the fireplace. They were both in their pokémorph forms. There was two small wine glasses on a small table next to them. Estelle was wearing a pale green nightgown, and Joseph was wearing a pair of white long sleeve pajamas. Joseph in this form had the same gold fur with a white underbelly as his pokémon form. He has the same bright gold/yellow spots on his cheeks, the same dark brown ears coming out of his dark gold hair, and long tail with the lighting bolt tip. He had raichu paws for feet. AC wandered into her parents view fairly quick, as they both turned to face her when she got in to the room. AC also was in morph form.   
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Estelle asked concerned. She disengaged from Joseph and moved over to her sleepy daughter.   
  
"Had a nightmare. Leo n' Michael were in trouble," she murmured as her mother lead back over to the couch.   
  
"Don't worry, sweetie. That's why I asked Leo to go with William's boy. He'll hold out till help arrives. Plus as a bonus he will learn something about himself," Joseph said as made room for his daughter. Both she and her mother sat on one side of the couch with AC in-between both parents. The pichu girl leaned into her mother's embrace, and the latter stroked her head comfortingly.   
  
"Da, does it every get easier? Does the knowledge of the future become easier to bear as you get older?" AC asked.   
  
"I have never lied to you kiddo, so I'll answer you honest. No, I'm afraid it doesn't. Sure you understand the reasons why certain things have to happen, but it doesn't make the waiting easier…" he said with sigh.   
  
"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't born with these abilities…" his daughter mumbled. Her mother heard her and almost cried.   
  
"Don't say that sweetie. If you weren't here I won't know what to do with myself," she said. "Would you be happier if you had someone your own age you could relate to?"   
  
"Katrina is like my sister, but she can't understand what it is to be a Crystalline," AC answered. "So there isn't anyone…"   
  
"Oh I know you and Kat are close, but what you mother is trying to say is that you're going to have a little brother or sister soon," Joseph said hugging his daughter too.   
  
"I am? A brother or sister?" She asked them hopefully.   
  
"We're sure. We found out just after you left on your impromptu trap," Estelle said.   
  
"That's great…" she yawned. She blinked sleepily. "Sorry, I guess I'm tired…"   
  
"Well, you can reflect on it in the morning," Joseph said gently picking her up. She snuggled closer to him as he took her back to her own bed. Estelle smiled softly when she saw that AC had fallen asleep in her father's arms. She fingered the gold band around her neck, the same one Joseph had waged against her all those years ago.   
  
(I never believed I would be here back then… but I won't change a thing for the world.) She thought.   
  
Aryce, Leo and Hunter were following Michael's trail. They found him in a back office, slumped over a desk. It appears he had telephoned the police, before falling unconscious again.   
  
"Boy, he seems to get hit on the head quite often," Leo said.   
  
"This has happened before?" Aryce asked.   
  
"When I first meet him…" Leo started to say, but was interrupted when Hunter was nailed by a hydro pump. Both Aryce and Leo turned to find Illusia and her vaporeon standing in the door of the room.   
  
"The end comes," she said staggering into the room.   
  
"I am sick of this!" Leo shouted in anger. He gave the telepath a cold look as he recalled his dazed psychic type. His anger built as the illusionary vaporeon rushed him in a tackle attack. Something loose snapped inside of teen and he screamed as white light poured over him. His shape changed, growing larger and longer. The water type kept coming jumping in the air to catch him in the chest. But that isn't what happened. Instead it ran full speed into the belly of a steelix, knocking itself silly. Leo's new tail slammed into it in an iron tail attack. Sending it rolling back to Illusia's feet. The teen roared blowing both the telepath and her pokémon away in a tornado of wind and power. Illusia flew across the entire hall and slammed into the far wall, taking her out of consciousness. Aryce stared at him, as he looked around confused.   
  
*Um… Aryce am I a steelix? * He asked looking at his body. She nodded. *Do you know how I can change back? I would like my clothing back, * he said.   
  
"Um… you destroyed them all. The only thing that is somewhat intact is you poké belt, which broke off," She said picking up said belt. "Is this the first time you changed?"  
  
*Now that I think about it, I don't know… * he rumbled.   
  
"Well you had better practice, if you want to learn how to change your clothing with you… otherwise you're going to go through a whole lot of them," Michael said sitting up. Leo sighed, and then nodded.   
  
*Well can you two help me find my room key? I need for one of you to get me some clothing from my room, * He asked.   
  
"I'll help you when my head stops ringing. The convention's a bust anyway," Michael said. All three of them could hear approaching sirens. "This is going to be a long night…"   
  
That morning Leo was the last one to show up for breakfast. He invited Aryce to breakfast last night. Leo wasn't surprised that there was an extra, customized seat for Aryce, or the fact that Michael wasn't there. He had found out, with Michael's help, how to turn from his pokémon form and back. But for some reason he couldn't hold a morph form. Michael speculated since he wasn't born in that form or his mother didn't change to that form when carrying him, then his body didn't consider that his natural shape. Therefore he couldn't hold the energy necessary to keep such a large complicated form stable. Of course this was just one among many theories. That speculation and the battle took up most of the night, and with Michael's nocturnal rhythm off, he would need the whole day to sleep.   
  
"I'll tell him later," Joseph answered his unspoken question as walked up. Leo released his pokémon and they ordered what they would have to eat. When everyone was settled and grace said Joseph began again.   
  
"Now that you are all here, there is something I need to tell you. As most of you have seen, someone is looking for the artifacts and elemental stones. There is a group of us, called Spirit, who have been watching these ancient power sources. For a while now we suspect that they are trying to restart the ancient war between pokémon and humans, for their own gain. I would like to ask you a favor. Could you go to the shrine in Ilex Forest? An informant placed some value information at that drop site, and the enemy knows all of our agents in that area. Plus to complicate matters, there are a significant amount of rockets gathering in that area. I think that all of you have a better chance at getting to the shrine and retrieving the information," Joseph asked.   
  
"I don't know. I'm followed Michael this far because I was looking for that girl," Marysa said. Natalie nodded in agreement.   
  
"And we're still training to be the strongest I can be," Avin answered.   
  
"Heck, I was more concerned with AC over there," Leo said pointing at the little girl. "Now that she's safe at home, I was going to go on my way…"   
  
"And I just meet you guys," Aryce said. "I'm also here for the free eats!"   
  
"All of that won't matter if the world comes to an end," Michael's tired voice said. Everyone face the new arrival. The nocturnal teen looked a bit rumpled, and his eyes were bloodshot, but he still looked focused nevertheless. "That page of The Monocomposs had the location of a elemental stone of such power, that it could split the planet in two. And three guess as to where it is buried."   
  
*The shrine in Ilex? * Osiris asked. Michael nodded.   
  
"I'm willing to bet you weren't going to tell us of that little fact, huh?" Michael asked.   
  
"Nope, because you did it for me. The elemental stone, containing the psychic attack, Spiritual Light was buried there years ago. I wasn't lying when I asked you to go retrieve the info. The stone is fine where it is. We just needed to know if it was still unknown to the enemy. Unfortunately, if we send anyone of our agents there, the enemy will just follow them to the stone… While they can't unlock its power with out a Crystalline present, we can't lose it," Joseph said.   
  
"A elemental stone of such magnitude is more in tune with the Spirit Focus and can be used as a homing devise. If we lose the Focus, we will have no hope at all of preventing the end of the world," Estelle said.   
  
"And what will stop them for knowing that you asked as to go?" Marysa asked.   
  
"Simple, All of you will have reasons to be in that area. Avin, the pokémon league grand master will be there. I'm sure he can help you to become stronger. Marysa, if you go, I assure you that you will find whom you seek. Leo, part of the answer to how you can shift will be there, and Michael, the agent we have closest to that area, is your father, William. Aryce, you can go if you wish, as I believe you were going that way to meet your parents?" Joseph stated.   
  
"How did you know? How do you know any of that?" Aryce asked confused.   
  
"It's because Da, and me to a lesser extent, can see the future," AC answered between bites of a pancake.   
  
"So why all the secrecy? Why not come right out and tell us everything," Leo asked frowning.   
  
"Simply because at this point, everything must be by you five's free will. If I tell you some of the things I know, some of you will want to proceed because, of honor, a sense of duty, or because you care… and that will most certainly get you killed. You have to find some things out with a free mind, unclouded with prior judgments. That way you can choose what destiny is right for you. The path I follow might not be your path," Joseph said.   
  
"So your willing to allow us to become your enemies?" Avin asked.   
  
"If you so choose. I promise you, if you go you'll find out everything related to this matter. But I must warn you. This will be your only chance to get out of this circle. If you head to Ilex, the only real choice you will have is what side you want to be on in the oncoming conflict. If you want, you can leave the hotel today. I took the liberty of giving you all enough funds, to reach anywhere in Kanto/Johto, or anywhere beyond. So if you want, you can go wherever you want. Just remember, every choice has its price, good or bad," Joseph said.   
  
*Question, will we still accomplish our goals if we don't go? * Peloc asked.   
  
"Yes… eventually. I have told you as much as I safely can. It's up to you if you want to go to the forest. If you decide yes, then I suggest you leave this afternoon. If not, feel free to stay as long as you like. I still would like to thank you for helping AC, and all of you listen to my stories so well," The raichu changeling said laughing.   
  
"Give us some time to think about it…" Michael said. Joseph nodded. The rest of the meal was finished in silence. The day passed quickly. That afternoon on the front steps, Avin stepped out of the hotel. He adjusted the travel worn backpack he was wearing; made sure he had his pokéball, and walked down the steps. When he reached the bottom he noticed Leo leaning against a tree planted near the door. No words were spoken, and the two headed toward the entrance to town. As the walked the streets, a shadow flew over them, and Aryce landed in front of them. She smiled and quietly joined them both. As the reached the gates, they found Marysa waiting on a bench nearby, watching Ayuda eat an ice cream cone. She and her normal type join the group after a short pause. As all four of them left the front gates, someone watched from the top of the hotel.   
  
"Well it's starting, and from this point on, it can go either way…" Joseph said. "Oh well, at least we made some new friends, right sweetie?"   
  
"Sure Da. Goodbye you guys!" AC yelled. The other four couldn't hear her, but someone else got the message. Michael turned from the gate, where he was trailing behind everyone, and looked in the direction of the hotel.   
  
"Goodbye kid," he whispered. His form shifted, and the sneasel was off.   
  
  
Forbidden attacks and Artifacts to date:  
  
Artifact: Tracer Range: worldwide, unless blocked Description: a compass like object with a glass face over several blue runes set in a circle around a glass sphere on a brown stone backing. There is a needle in the sphere. Effect: Tracks any artifact that the user has/does own.   
  
A/N: thank you Magma Wolf Haephestus for this one:  
Attack: Flare Crusher Type: (steel) At: 15 Ar: 80% It encloses the opponent in a steel box which continually grows hotter. Traps opponents and starts out at a low damage level but doubles itself each time.  
  
A/N: and thank you mario72486 for this move:   
Attack: Gaia Crusher Type: (ground) At: 250 Ar: 90% the earth around the attacker is forced up by a powerful strike. The raised earth surrounds and traps the opponent, then caves in with incredible force. It's like a combination of Earthquake and Fissure.  
  
Attack: Spiritual Light Type: (psychic) At: ?? Ar: ?? This moves full effects and powers are unknown. All that is known is that it can potential destroy a planet.   
  
Character profiles:  
  
Given to me by Draco the Spirit Dragon   
Name: Draco   
Age: 16   
Gender: Male  
Species: human   
Affiliation: neutral   
Physical description: He wears black jeans with a matching shirt. He wears black sneakers and has black hair with brown eyes.   
  
Mental description: he is a loner, preferring to travel with just his pokémon. He is intelligent but mostly keeps his own council.   
  
History: His enter home town was destroyed by an attack of a strange flying creature. He is currently following Maestro, as she was present on that day. He is a powerful trainer.   
  
Special powers: He has a power he is unaware of yet.   
  
Pokémon: Gorkamorka, male (Nidoking) Lv. 97. Gorkamorka has many more moves than normal including several unique attacks.  
  
Given to me by: Warserbii  
Name: Isaac  
Age: 17  
Gender: M  
Species: Human   
Affiliation: Trainer   
Physical description: He has black hair, his left eye is scarred with three slash marks and is basically destroyed, and he usually has some of his hair covering it. Due to his enhanced Psychic powers, his right eye is red, and has a star shape in it that changes colors like sparkles do when light hits it. He wears a dark blue jacket with light blue sleeves and basic blue jeans. Also he wears white sneakers and a blue backpack.  
  
Mental description: Brave and refuses to back down if he thinks he can help someone.  
  
History: He is from the Orange Islands and he lost his left eye in a battle.   
  
Special powers: He is a powerful telekinetic and he is telepathic, but do to him not using it to much it does put a drain on him.   
Pokémon: Nina lv. 100 F (Ninetales), Eva lv. 30 F (Opaleon), Undine lv. 88 F (Vaporeon), Celebi lv. 26 M (Celebi), V2 lv. 90 M (Porygon2), Star Ocean lv. 92 F (Suicune), Noble lv. 92 M (Entei), Thunder Claws lv. 92 (Raikou)  
  
Given to me by: Dan, who now is Silent Sigh   
Name: Akito   
Age: 17   
Gender: Male   
Species: pokémon   
Affiliation: Wild, with sympathies for scattered, but mistrust and anger towards trainers and Rockets.   
  
Physical Description: Pretty much shaped like the average Chikorita, but with an Aquamarine body and blue-grey eyes.   
  
Mental Description: Random, can swing from dazed to hyper to relaxed to cynical depending on situation and mood. A very closed book, not into sharing secrets with those he doesn't know and trust, but incredibly loyal and true to those he does. Can be catty and start pointless arguments for the sake of a bit of stress release, but may not know when to stop. He has a deep dislike for humans in general.   
  
History: Born around Johto, a unique color and surprising power in the family caused all four sisters and one brother to be captured in the first ten years of life. This, combined with seeing his father set on by TR growlithe when refusing capture and being perpetually hounded by trainers has produced a very bad picture of humans. The sight of a Pokéball is enough to make him get very, very angry. Very envious of those who have close families, but hides the sadness behind anger and cynicism. Due to living in deep forests around the base of the mountains in Kanto, has little experience of any other environments, and like with anything else new or uncertain is not quick to accept change. The one memento he has is a crystalline stone, which he keeps in his home, the only reminder of his family.   
  
Special powers: Unusually powerful and he has one power not yet realized.  
Pokémon: Himself, Level 37, but unevolved due to stubbornness. He currently knows Body slam, Razor leaf, Vine whip, Bind, Sunny day, Tackle, and is currently working on a one-shot (non-charging) Solar beam.  
  
Given to me by: mario72486   
Name: Leo Vertua   
Age: 17   
Gender: Male   
Species: Changeling (can transform into a Steelix)  
Affiliation: Scattered   
  
Physical description: In human form, Leo is five feet, nine inches with black hair and green eyes. He wears blue or black shirts, with a black leather jacket over them, blue jeans, and white shoes.   
  
In Pokémon form he is 30 feet long, a grayish-silver color, and has dark red eyes.   
  
Mental description: Leo is a regular teenager who can speak his mind. He is normally a kind and gentle person, especially around close friends and family. He acts cold and distant at times when he is around people he doesn't like. He can be a hothead, and if he gets pissed off he'll explode in anger. If that happens, he should be left alone so he can cool off. Leo is a smart thinker who can make quick decisions. In Pokémon battles, he uses strategies such as type advantage, power, and speed to win.   
  
History: Leo comes from Cobalt City, an area in northwestern Kanto that borders Johto. He began his Pokémon journey with an Squirtle when he was 11. 6 years of training has paid off: he earned 12 badges (all at different times), won 3 semifinal titles at the Indigo League, and has captured 80 different kinds of Pokémon! Currently he is unsure of how he can change…   
  
Special powers: He can transform into a steelix, and pokémon powers in all forms.   
  
Pokémon: He has six, Sheila (Jolteon) f lv 70, Hunter (Espeon) m lv 70, Crystal (Articuno) f lv 70, Sparky (Houndoom) m lv 70, Steele (Steelix) m lv 75, Striker (Blastoise) m lv 75. 


	14. Prospective three chapter 4: The first e...

Disclaimer: Again thanks mario72486 for Leo Vertua, Moonymonster for Marysa, Moon Blade the Shadow Demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito and Shiva, Dragoness for Kanzellia and Chloris, WarSerebii for Isaac, and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Cli Nola for Sakara Ookido, Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Lord Blackwolf the Ulterion for Galador, Temporal Bouncer for Jev Tempesta, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, Sora May, and Julian May, Lie Minamino for Lie Minorix and Hieica for Veronika Misakori. I don't own pokémon and I never will. (This paragraph has changed)  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Magma Wolf Haephestus: As I believe I answered you request, yes and yes. There will be the perfect chance the next chapter. Do you have a name ready for the new pokémon?  
  
Dragoness: Here is a whole bag of sugar cookies! ^_^ As to the one with the pikachu, well he is going to show up, but it might not be where you think.  
  
Draco the Spirit Dragon: Thanks for the bow of admiration! You guessed part of Illusia's problem, but it will go deeper then that.  
  
Temporal Bouncer: From this point on I will start to pull the story together. I do have a set place where everyone will meet, but there are still parts of the story I'm not sure about. As to where the pin was pointing, it won't be important quite yet.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta readers, Temporal Bouncer, Magma Wolf Haephestus, and mario72486 for their help, which has made this a better chapter and story overall.  
  
Also thank you Dragoness and Silent Sigh, for without your help this chapter would have been harder to finish!  
  
Random Insane quote for the day: Rabies makes you Crrazzzzy!  
  
The Scattered Prospective three chapter four: The first encounter  
  
It was quiet and dark in the cave, far away from the turmoil on the surface. The four pokémon slept in peace. Although none of them were native to the environment, they still managed to find shelter for the rest of the night. The first person to awaken was Akito. The small grass type was up with the sun, as this was his usual habit. However, in this dark place, he could not see its warm light. He looked over two his sleeping friends. Aya was using Kerrigan as a bed, and Kanzellia was curdled up next to the other two pokémon. Stretching he took stock of their surroundings. They were in a nook in a small rock ledge overlooking the main cavern floor. They had climbed up there shortly after entering the caves of Mt. Moon. Kerrigan and Kanzellia had been in part of the caves before, but both had been closer to the Cerulean side and didn't recognize the area around them. Akito hadn't been inside of Mt. Moon so he was lost as well. And Aya only had vague knowledge on where she wanted to go. As the chikorita was pondering these facts, Kanzellia awoke. The dragonair moved over to his side, as he was perched on the edge.  
  
*Is there something wrong other then the obvious? * She asked concerned. Aya had quietly informed both the dragonair and the nidoqueen about the blue chikorita's past. So she was concerned that their new friend was taking this change too hard.  
  
*No, I was just thinking about our situation. I think we should ask for directions. I mean some pokémon should be nice enough to help us out, * he responded.  
  
*That's a very sensible idea. Do you think we should wake up the others? The earlier we start, the faster we can get out of here, * She suggested.  
  
*No, let them rest. They had a long night, * he said. They both sat down to wait, but lucky for them it didn't take long. About ten minutes later the other two woke up. Since they were new to the area, they had to forgo breakfast and march on empty stomachs. They wandered on to the first basement of the mountain, looking for a pokémon who could help them. About an hour after they started their search they found someone quite by accident.  
  
Aya and Akito had romped ahead, the latter in a much more chipper mood, when it happened. Aya had used a stalagmite as a springboard and had landed upside-down on her front paws. Grinning cheerfully at the others she began to walk backwards. But since she wasn't watching were she was going, she tripped over something that was sleeping in the middle of the floor.  
  
*Ouch! * The object exclaimed as she tumbled over it. *Ok! Who bumped in to me? You have ten seconds to apologize before I beat the stuffing out of you! *  
  
*Um. You're kidding right? * Kerrigan asked the magby who was now angrily standing in front of them. The young fire type had red fur covering his body, with a black band around his neck, a yellow flame shaped belly, a red tail, blue eyes and a yellow beak-like mouth. His kind sported three claw-like fingers on his paws and two clawed toes on his feet. He wore a brown cloth cord with a softly glowing yellow stone hanging on it. Aya tapped him on the shoulder and the little fire type quickly span around. *What do you want! *  
  
*To say I'm sorry I didn't see you, * She said still smiling.  
  
*Well, of course you are. But since you're being so big about it, I'll let it go, * He said airily.  
  
*Why you snotty little. * Kerrigan started to say before she was gently interrupted by Kanzellia.  
  
*Excuse me, but could you give us your name? * The peaceful dragon type said.  
  
*Well, normally you pokémon all call me king, but since we just meet you can call me Aegis. * He responded. *What are you four doing here by the way? *  
  
*I'll explain, * Kanzellia said evenly. As she did Kerrigan snorted and quickly turned away. The poison/ground type noticed both Aya and Akito were also trying not to laugh. *.And so we are somewhat lost. So do you know a way out of these caverns? *  
  
Aegis paused in thought for a few moments then said, *I know of a way out, as I came in from where you're going. I'll be glad to use my superior navigational skills to lead you out. But in exchange, maybe you can help me out. *  
  
*How? What can we do that you cannot? * Aya asked curiously hopping over to his side.  
  
*Well I normally could get through Cerulean City, but since I haven't been feeling well, I want an electric attack to take out any water type pokémon I might meet. Since you have such a diverse group, one of you must know an electric attack. *  
  
*I know one! * Aya exclaimed.  
  
*Then do we have a deal? I help you out of the cave, and you help me past Cerulean City, * the fire type said holding out a paw. Aya looked at it curiously, and then remembered what she was supposed to do. She grabbed it and enthusiastically pumped his arm up and down, smiling a wide toothy grin.  
  
*Then let's get going already! * Akito exclaimed becoming impatient. Aegis took the lead, and they group headed deeper into the caves, not realizing someone was watching them from the ledge that they had vacated earlier. About fifteen minutes later Akito noticed something, that they were headed down hill.  
  
*Are you sure this is the way out? We seem to be going deeper underground, * He asked suspiciously. The strange twilight that was pervasive since entering the caves was slowly fading to black.  
  
*Don't worry I have everything under control. Further ahead some type of weird moss lights the cave, * He responded. *After we hike through, there is a way back to the surface on the other side. *  
  
*Oh. That should be a sight to see! * Aya exclaimed.  
  
*Well, prepare to be amazed at a sight that is almost as glorious as me, * the fire type said as the path turned pitch black. About three seconds later the path started to light up again. The group turned a corner and before them was an even larger carven. Large moss covered limestone pillars supported a roof so high up it was lost to the darkness. The green fungus shined with an eerie illumination. Semi-transparent blue crystals and a strange whitish/sliver stone reflected the light. There were several large underground lakes that also refracted it. The whole space was beautiful as it was timeless.  
  
*Wow! If I knew about all of these moon stones I would have come her to evolve, * Kerrigan said looking about.  
  
*Which ones are moonstones? * Aya asked as Aegis led them down a narrow zigzag path into the second basement of Mt. Moon.  
  
*The whitish/sliver stones in the wall are moonstone. However, most of the upper caves don't have this much, so humans believe it to be rare, * Kanzellia said.  
  
*When I wanted to evolve, Kanzellia and I took a trip here. It took the better part of two weeks to find a big enough moonstone, and here is this huge cave filled with the stuff, a day's journey into the mountain, * Kerrigan complained.  
  
*Well if you didn't find some near the surface, why didn't you look deeper? * Aegis asked. *That's what I would do if I wanted to evolve. *  
  
*News flash: this cave system extends for miles, mostly at the level above us. You could go underground here and end up miles away from your starting point on the same side of the mountain. It's a maze if you don't know where you going! * She countered.  
  
*So you chickened out and stuck to close to where you came in. I, for one, had no fear and went straight for my goal! * The magby boasted.  
  
*Of course everything comes easy for you, * Akito said rolling his eyes.  
  
*You bet grass boy! I'm absolutely awesome at everything I set out to do! * The other said smiling. He completely ignored the sarcasm in the chikorita's voice.  
  
*Wow, you must be really good! * Aya exclaimed.  
  
*Yes I am! And if you stick with me I can show you just how skilled I am! * Aegis said.  
  
*It must be nice to be so confident of you abilities that it blinds you to the truth, * an unknown voice cut in. The five pokémon instantly went on guard. Everyone looked around for the culprit, but couldn't spot anything. *Humph! Don't bother! I'll show myself when I'm ready. * the voice shouted.  
  
*There! * Aya shouted zeroing in on the sound. She dashed off away from the group.  
  
*Hey not that way! * Aegis exclaimed giving chase.  
  
*I wish she had waited, as now we're stuck here without a guide, * Kerrigan said as the two smaller pokémon had quickly disappeared behind a stone pillar.  
  
*Ah, the impatience of youth, * A second voice said. The three remaining pokémon put their guard up again as a two silhouetted figures walked out from behind the shadow of a large moon stone. The first was a jynx. The ice/psychic type had long sliver/grey hair, and a red dress like body, white forearms with five fingered blue hands, large full pink lips, and the shadowed face of that species. The second shape was also a pokémon, a smaller one.  
  
The cubone was wearing a skull helmet and carried a bone club like all of her species. She had a light brown body with a thick tail, a small protrusion coming from between her shoulder blades, one white toe on each foot, and black eyes. Unlike the rest of kind she had pale whitish patches on her skin, most prominent on her arms and tail and she was left-pawed.  
  
*Who are you? * Akito asked. *And what do you want? *  
  
*Who we are is of no importance. And as to what we want. we want you to abandon this foolhardy quest. Tell that aipom when she comes back to turn back now. What she seeks is not where she believes it to be, * the jynx said calmly.  
  
*And who are you to dictate our actions? Are you working with Desolation? * Kerrigan asked angrily.  
  
*Are you deaf as well as stupid? We told you all you need to know, so get lost! * The cubone said nastily. The others recognized her voice as the one who spoke up earlier.  
  
*My element can beat yours, so watch your mouth! * Akito snapped back.  
  
*Really? I would love to see you try, * the ground type said with a smirk. The grass type advanced growling, and the cubone raised her club in anticipation.  
  
*Come now, we haven't come to fight, * the jynx said stepping in- between them. *This was just a warning; take it as you wish. * The two pokémon turned to leave, the ground type still giving Akito a nasty look over her shoulder.  
  
*Wait elder. Are you actually concerned with our safety, or are you following orders? * Kanzellia asked.  
  
The ice/psychic turned and gave her a thoughtful look. *Both. But you young dragon. it might be interesting to meet you again. * and with that they both teleported away. About ten seconds after they were gone Aya and Aegis walked back into sight, the latter confused and the former annoyed. They both turned concerned when they noticed the serious look on the other three pokémon's faces.  
  
*What happened? * Aya asked looking around.  
  
*I'll tell you on the way. And Aegis, do you know where we can get something to eat? * Kanzellia asked. The five pokémon marched on for about another hour, stopping on the shore of a large lake. Kanzellia went fishing while Aegis and Akito went mushroom hunting. Aya and Kerrigan left to gather something to make a fire with. A short time later they all met up. Each group was successful in their efforts and the group sat down to a warm meal in around a fire lit by Aegis. After an hour of rest, they headed out again. Soon they were headed uphill. During this leg of the journey, Aya was lost in thought.  
  
*Hey don't let the words of those two get to you, * Akito encouraged her when he noticed she wasn't her cheerful self.  
  
*It's not the warning that is bothering me. It's the voice of that cubone. I swear I have heard it before. I just can't remember! * She exclaimed frustrated.  
  
*Take your time. If you try to force your mind, you'll get nowhere, * Kanzellia said as she matched pace with the normal type. Aya nodded as they began to make their way up a slope. Soon the light from the moss vanished only to be slowly be replaced by a more artificial light. Aegis stopped shocked.  
  
*This wasn't here a day ago, * he said looking around at the lights that were strung around the passageway. The quintuplet had circled around a boulder and found themselves in a more widely used passage way.  
  
*Humans. * Akito muttered, his face darkening.  
  
*Aegis, do we have to come this way? * Kerrigan asked concerned.  
  
*Unluckily for you guys, yes. * He sighed. *Let's hurry and hope we don't attract attention to ourselves. I would hate to see one of you inside of a pokéball. * The group moved on, attempting to stay concealed as they went. Soon they came to intersection of tunnels. What they saw caused them to quickly duck into an unlit tunnel. The whole room was swarming with rockets. The black clothed grunts were loading a large sphere shaped object onto a flatbed truck. It was made of grey metal and had several glowing symbols on it. Standing on the cab of the truck was the rocket in charge.  
  
He was a large man in a red, long sleeved team rocket shirt. He had on a bulletproof vest over it, colored black, and long black team rocket slacks. He also wore white boots and had grey eyes with black hair. Slung across his back was a modified M-16 assault rifle. Standing next to him was a strong looking pokémon. The magmar, which was Aegis's evolved form, had two horns of fire on his head. His face, arms, paws, chest and a set of spines down his back, were covered in red fur. His shoulder blades, belly, legs, and tail were yellow, and a flame burned on his tail. He had five claws on his paws, and two clawed toes. Black bans wrapped around his neck and ankles. Unlike most of his kind, white spikes stuck out from these, and he was a darker red.  
  
"Move it you slackers. We have a job to finish!" He shouted. His pokémon silently monitored the room, a fierce expression on his face.  
  
*Great, how do we get past all of them? * Kerrigan whispered to her travel mates. Aya was looking into the room with concern, Kanzellia was as calm as ever, Aegis was quietly staring at the magmar, and Akito was trembling with pent up rage. *Any ideas? *  
  
*Well. * Aya said turning to look back at them. *I might have a plan. * The rockets had just finished the last ties on the orb, when the wild pokémon put Aya's plan into effect. Black smoke rolled into the area from the tunnel entrance that the pokémon where hiding in. The rocket grunts turned in surprise, as the visibility was rapidly decreased. Glowing yellow stars and green leaves quickly hit the most of the lights, making it even harder to see. In the confusion and darkness, several small flashes of light could be seen. The man on the truck attempted to keep order, but couldn't. After about two minutes after the beginning of the chaos, there was a loud crash. When the smoke cleared the truck had been turned over. The man and his pokémon were all right, but most of the rockets had been paralyzed, and the orb they were moving had a large crack in it. The duo glanced at each other, and then examined the ground for clues. Although there had been a bunch of activity in the cavern, they were still able to find the tracks of the pokémon who attacked them.  
  
*That was brilliant! They didn't even see us coming! * Aegis exclaimed. *I mean me first using smokescreen to blind them was the best, and then you and Akito using swift and razor leaf to take out the lights confusing them was cool too. And did you see the way Kanzellia cleared a path using thunder wave? I bet they still are trying to find out what happened. *  
  
*Where did you learn tactics like that? * Kanzellia asked looking at the normal type thoughtfully. *You would have to know all of our capabilities for such a strike to work as well as it did.  
  
*Well, as I said I seem to remembering things lately. And that plan was one of them, * She responded. *However I don't remember who taught me how to plan. *  
  
*Could you have had a trainer? * Aegis asked looking at her with some respect.  
  
*I don't thing so. I just have a feeling that I learned most of the things I know from another pokémon, * Aya said shaking her head.  
  
*Who cares? We got through to the tunnel we need to be in, and we pulled one over those humans in black right? So what does it matter how we did it, only that we did? * Akito commented nonchalantly.  
  
*Um. Sorry to interrupt, but I think I might have knocked over the truck when we were running back there, * Kerrigan said.  
  
*So what, it's not like they are following us, * Akito said with a smirk.  
  
*They'll never catch us in a million years, * Aegis said laughing.  
  
*Then it looks like a million years has passed, * said a cold voice. The five pokémon turned around to find the man from the truck and his magmar standing behind them. And they weren't alone, about twenty rocket grunts waited to back them up. *Alfred, these are the ones all right. *  
  
"Thank you Spitfire. You may attack at you own pace," Alfred said taking the rifle off his back and removing the safety. The grunts behind him removed several pokéballs as the magmar gave them a mirthless smile. The five pokémon looked at each the other and ran for it. Gunfire followed them shortly.  
  
*Ok now what? * Aegis asked. *Don't expect me to save you all. *  
  
*I have no idea, that was my best back there, * Aya shouted back panicking.  
  
*I guess its up to me then, * Kerrigan said. She jumped up mid stride and when she hit the ground she sent a tremor of energy out. The earthquake attack shook the whole tunnel, causing part of the roof to cave- in as the five pokémon passed underneath. The boulders and debris slowed the grunts down, but Alfred and his magmar just jumped through the gaps and closed in.  
  
"Spitfire rapid fire flamethrower!" He shouted. The fire type complied tagging all five of them in rapid succession. This stopped their forward momentum. Akito and Aya were knocked over and rolled to a stop charred. Kerrigan, Aegis, and Kanzellia stumbled when hit, but remained on their feet. Kerrigan and Kanzellia got between Alfred and the downed pokémon, while Aegis went to check on them. "I don't know if you have trainers or not, but it doesn't matter. You five will be coming with me." He pulled out an ultra ball as Spitfire attacked Kerrigan first.  
  
The fire type charged forward and hit Kerrigan in the gut with a Fire Punch. He followed it up with another to the jaw sending her flying backwards. He smirked the did several hand springs out of the way of the Surf attack Kanzellia sent his way. Landing in a crouch he fired a Fire Blast at her. Using Agility she blurred out of the way of the burning stick figure. An aura of flames surrounded him and he began to shot rapid- fire Flamethrower attacks at her. The dragon type was hard pressed to avoid them. But she got a break when Kerrigan sent an Earthquake in his direction. The agile fire type jumped over and away from the seismic shock. However as he was landing Kanzellia tagged him with a Surf attack. The wave of water carried him into the left wall, stunning him. Kerrigan punched the ground, launching another Earthquake attack at him. Spitfire was sent head over heels away from the two opposing pokémon. Sliding to a stop at Alfred's feet, he shakily stood up.  
  
*Hey I think we can beat this guy, * Kerrigan said. Kanzellia nodded. Alfred opened his mouth to call out an order when a huge explosion rocked the whole tunnel. Both Alfred and Spitfire were thrown forward. The five pokémon watched as a tall figure walked out from the smoke. When it cleared they saw Desolation standing there with his arms crossed, his eyes already glowing blue.  
  
*Oh no! Not you again? Don't you ever give up? * Kerrigan asked exasperated.  
  
*Hey you two, the aipom and the chikorita are both burned. They are in no condition to fight. Luckily the tunnel ends just ahead. Hello. who's your friend? * Aegis asked walking up to both of them. Desolation screamed and the whole tunnel was lit up with blue/white light. When the pokémon could see again, they found themselves lying outside of the tunnel. Getting up the found both Aya and Akito had fainted. Kerrigan was in critical condition. Kanzellia and Aegis got the least of the attack and were more or less fine. They both looked up to see Desolation floating down glaring at them. But he was different. He had two huge, black, shadowy, feathered wings coming from his back. Black lighting arched around his body. Giving them a cold smile, he extended his arm toward the Mt. Moon. The sky around him darkened as a sphere of blue/black energy formed in front of his paw. With a deafening roar the orb launched. There was a tremendous explosion as the whole side of the mountain simply disappeared. Kerrigan covered Aegis, Akito and Aya, shielding them from the blast. When the dust cleared, they found that the entire east face of Mt. Moon had been completely decimated.  
  
*What horrible power. What was that attack? * Kanzellia asked in shock. Kerrigan had fainted from taking the brunt of the shock wave.  
  
"And now," The black mewtwo softly intoned pointing his arm at them. Aegis in a desperate gamble fired a fire blast at him. The fire harmlessly washed over him, doing no damage what so ever. [Fool, you cannot harm me when I am using the power of the Fallen Angel. Now die,] He sent gather energy again. Just as he was about to fire, a shimmering beam of light slammed into his side, sending spinning through the air. A floating figure appeared in-between them and Desolation. Two large, glowing, pale, blue butterfly wings emerged from her back. She had an onion shaped head with black circles around her dark blue eyes; two green upward sweeping antenna and a lighter green upper torso and head. Two long arms with three fingered paws were held to her sides and she had rounded green feet.  
  
The celebi turned and spoke, *Hold on, I'll help you guys in a minute. * Desolation had righted and stopped himself in front of the grass/psychic type.  
  
[Avalon, you dare stand in my way?] He asked her as he gathered his power.  
  
*You bet. Now give me you best shot! * She exclaimed her eyes flashing. A green aura surrounded him as the Confusion attack sent him back through the air. He recovered quickly and threw a Fire Blast at her. Instead of the normal stick figure, it was in the shaped of burning skull and was huge. But the celebi dodged it easily. She countered by gathering energy again. Violet energy surged around her as she formed a black ball in-between her paws. She threw the enhanced Shadow Ball in his direction. He dodged as well, and then rushed her. The sky darkened as she countered his rush with one of her own. They both were consumed with energy, one bright green, and the other pitch black. When the two comets collided there was a massive blast, shaking the ground and filling the sky with light. They both were sent head over heels, but soon stopped themselves. At this point both fighters were covered with burns and burses. With a serene smile, Avalon used Recover, healing herself back. Desolation did them same with a cold frown.  
  
*We can do this all day, but since I hit you first, I do believe you would run out of PP first, * Avalon said. Desolation gave her an even colder look, then vanished in teleport. Avalon sighed, then powered down. The wings on her back vanished and were replaced with two smaller semi- transparent fairy wings. She turned and calmly floated down to where Kanzellia and Aegis watched her in awe. *Sorry about the fire works, but I think we should find some cover before the humans find us. * They both nodded as she gently picked all five of them up with her mind. About fifteen minutes later Avalon was done healing Kerrigan, Akito and Aya and the latter three had been briefed on what happed with Desolation. The six pokémon were hiding in a small forest on Route Four, about five miles from Cerulean City. Aya knew what attack Desolation had used and was telling them about it.  
  
*That was the attack that he was going to use when Kanzellia, Kerrigan, Akito and I fought him last night. It's called Fallen Angel, and when he does it he becomes terribly powerful. Last time we attacked before he could use it, and we barely managed to win. How were you able to drive him off when he was in that state? * The aipom asked.  
  
*Simple, I know the attack, Ascending Angel, a counter for the other move. When I use it I'm pretty hard to beat myself! * Avalon answered. *But that's unimportant. I have been watching you since you arrived in the Mt. Moon range. I'm pretty sure you don't remember me, right? * Aya looked closely at her and shook her head. *I was afraid so. Well it can't be helped. I just need to tell you that two of you have elemental stones. *  
  
*Elemental stones? * Akito asked confused. The other grass type nodded.  
  
*You have a grass elemental stone, and the Magby has an electric type elemental stone. Unfortunately I can't tell you how to use them, only that they each contain one attack of that element, * She said.  
  
*You mean I had a way to learn an electric attack for the better part of four days and I didn't even know it? How stupid is that? * Aegis grumbled. Akito looked a bit dazed as he stared at the stone he had rescued from his house.  
  
*Excuse me, but do you know who I was? * Aya asked. Avalon nodded smiling. *Can you tell me then? * Avalon shook her head. *Why not? *  
  
*Because you are someone different now, and you have to find out if you want to be this person or go back on your own, * she said with a shrug. *And don't beg me about it, cause that's all I'm going to tell you. Well that and that you are headed in the right direction if you want to learn the truth. *  
  
*If that's the case, do you know how to get through Cerulean City? * Kerrigan asked.  
  
*We have to go through a city? Filled with humans? Are you crazy? Four out of six of us are extremely hard to find, and the other two are uncommon! If we trot in there every trainer for miles will be after us! * Akito shouted.  
  
*Not if we have someone to stand in as our 'trainer', * Avalon said. The others startled as someone entered the bushes they were sitting in. Galador looked around in confusion.  
  
"What are you girls doing here?" He asked.  
  
Forbidden attacks and Artifacts to date:  
  
Attack: Fallen Angel Type: (Ghost) At: --- Ar: 100% to use this move one must have a dark heart filled with hatred. This attack ups the users attack, defense, special defense, and special attack to the max. All of the user's attacks become radically more powerful. All damage is redirected to the PP of the move, so the user cannot be fainted until this move runs out. However, the effects of the move are canceled when the user runs out of power for it.  
  
Attack: Ascending Angel Type: (normal) At: --- Ar: 100% to use this move one must have a pure heart filled with love. It ups the users attack, defense, special defense, and special attack to the max. All of the user's attacks become drastically more powerful. All damage is redirected to the PP of the move, so the user cannot be fainted until this move runs out. However, the effects of the move are canceled when the user runs out of power for it.  
  
Character Bios:  
  
Given to me by: Myself! Name: Stonebreaker Age: 20 Gender: M Species: pokémon (Graveler) Affiliation (Trainer, Rocket, Wild, Scattered, Neutral): Wild (the tri- stars) Physical description: A graveler who is three feet four inches tall and weights two hundred fifty pounds, which is bulkier then normal. He has a round rocky body, with four arms, the upper two longer then the lower pair, and two stubby legs. His upper arms end in three fingered hands, and he has black eyes. Mental description: He is calm and collected. Sensible, he is very good at planning and prefers to work subtlety. History: He is the leader of the elite group of wild pokémon warriors called The Tri-stars. He, Sorrow and Perro are part of the top warriors of the Anti-human group The Renegades. They answer directly to Rayford and only four of the renegades other then him can match them. Namely Aya, Desolation, Van and Cleartide. Special powers: he is a graveler. Pokémon: He is level 55  
  
Given to me by: Ditto (not the pokémon!) Name: Sorrow Age: 19 Gender: M Species: Pokémon (Gyarados) Affiliation (Trainer, Rocket, Wild, Scattered, Neutral): Wild (the tri- stars)  
  
Physical description: He is larger than normal gyarados, twenty-three feet tall and weighs five hundred and twenty-three pounds. His long body is covered in very dark blue scales on the top with a cream underbelly. Each scale overlaps each other like plate armor with cream triangles on the sides of each. He has crimson eyes, a crest that comes from above his flat nose and splits into three points, two whiskers coming from under his mouth, and seven large fins, four on his sides and three on his back. His body ends in a powerful finned tail.  
  
Mental description: He is very quiet and tends to let his actions speak for him. He can be very elegant and is very intelligent. The famed temper of his kind does not seem to be found in him.  
  
History: He is the strong man for the tri-stars. Fast, powerful and brutal, he crushes the enemies of the trio.  
  
Special powers: he is a Gyarados Pokémon: he is lv. 60  
  
Given to me by: The Same. Name: Perro Age: 15 Gender: M Species: Pokémon (Mr. Mime) Affiliation (Trainer, Rocket, Wild, Scattered, Neutral): Wild (the tri- stars)  
  
Physical description: He is about four feet tall, one hundred nineteen pounds and is a brightly colored for a Mr. Mime. He has white body with a bright red spot in the middle of his torso, round red shoulders and hips, and red rosy cheeks. His hands, rounded knees are also white, and his head, arms, legs and four fingertips are peach. His hair, which sticks out in two wings, and his eyes are black, plus his feet look like round black shoes.  
  
Mental description: He is the cheerful and optimistic part of the team. Always encouraging his teammates, he always has a smile. But he still has the mind of warrior.  
  
History: He is the youngest member of the Tri-stars. He is very skilled and is faster the average Mr. Mime. He knows how to use this speed very effectively. Special powers: He is a Mr. Mime. Pokémon: He is lv. 55 


	15. Prospective four chapter 4: The big cit...

Disclaimer: Again thanks mario72486 for Leo Vertua, Moonymonster for Marysa, Moon Blade the Shadow Demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito and Shiva, Dragoness for Kanzellia and Chloris, WarSerebii for Isaac and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Cli Nola for Sakara Ookido, Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Lord Blackwolf the Ulterion for Galador, Temporal Bouncer for Jev Tempesta, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, Sora May, and Julian May, Lie Minamino for Lie Minorix and Hieica for Veronika Misakori. I don't own pokémon and I never will. (A pity isn't it.)  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Dragoness: Galador is the elf guy mentioned earlier. As how he is going to get the wild pokemon past Cerulean, I'll leave that for the future. Let's just saw you are close to the mark.  
  
Phoenix Feather: Thanks for the review, and here is something that will help in those hopes.  
  
Thanks go to Mario72486 and Magma Wolf who helped by beta reading this chapter. It helps keep me going!  
  
The scattered Prospective four chapter four: The big city rush!  
  
A red and black jeep motored down highway six toward Saffron City. Inside of the motor vehicle were six teenagers. These six were members of the terrorist organization Team Rocket and they were fleeing a robbery, implemented the previous night. Destiny was currently driving, and even thought the rocket peacemaker was relatively passive most of them time; this morning she had the accelerator down. The six of them had changed drivers in order to travel through the entire night, in order to throw off any pursuit. The brown-eyed eighteen-year-old glanced over her partners in crime with a small smile. Everyone was asleep. Henry was sitting in the front seat next to her, reclining with his hat covering his eyes. Ellis was right behind him, and she was leaning on the door. On her left was Sakara who was sleeping slumped forward. Dave was right behind Destiny, and like Ellis, was leaning on his door. Behind those three, Meka was resting with his back on the middle of the seats. Each one of these teens had something that they could only do, and each one was good in that area. Destiny was pulled out of her contemplations by a potential problem. Traffic had been light, for it was early, but when she was about one mile out of the city, she found traffic compiling. Pulling down the sunshade, she removed a small telescope attached by Velcro to it. Pushing it back up, she looked through it and noticed a checkpoint ahead.  
  
(Oh no!) She thought. She knew that she and the others had changed into less conspicuous clothing, but they hadn't thought of a cover story. So if the jeep was searched, they might find the briefcase. The rocket girl thought quickly as they gradually approached the checkpoint. Suddenly she had an idea just as they reached the gate. A police officer gently knocked on the window of the jeep. The girl put on her best persuasion face, and she rolled it down. Giving the lawman a shy, sweet smile she spoke, "How can I help you today, officer?"  
  
"Hello Miss. Sorry to trouble you, but I need to ask you a question. Why are you and your party entering our fair city?"  
  
"Well, my friends and I are on break from school and we wanted to take in the sights of the big city!" She said with artificial cheer.  
  
"So you haven't been to Saffron City before?" He asked looking into the jeep.  
  
"Nope! This is my first time!" She exclaimed truthfully. He looked at her thoughtfully, and then waved her in.  
  
"Before you go, just realize that we aren't allowing anyone to leave city limits. There was a bombing a few nights back and we don't want the suspect to escape. Have a nice trip!" he said. She nodded then went on her way. She sighed and shook her head at the close call. The rockets entered the city proper shortly afterwards. The streets of downtown Saffron were lined with tall building buildings and wide sidewalks. They were empty now, but she had a feeling that they would be full soon enough. Destiny pulled into the parking lot of a fast food restaurant, and consulted the crude map Meka drew up when they had stopped for gas. Finding her location, she pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the Team Rocket safe house in the city. About ten minutes of driving later, she pulled up to a nondescript motel.  
  
"Hey everyone! We're here!" she shouted. Everyone snapped awake at the shrill shout.  
  
"Don't. do. THAT!" Dave yelled, irate.  
  
"Don't be such a grump. You told me to wake you up we arrived, and I did." She retaliated as she cut the engine. The six teens pilled out of the vehicle and with much stretching, groaning, and unpacking they headed inside. Inside of the front door was a small unremarkable lobby. Behind the desk sat a bored, balding man, in his late forties, watching a small T.V. He looked up when the six teens entered.  
  
"What do ya want?" He asked in a surly voice. Sakara wordlessly showed him her charm bracelet with the scarlet R engraved on it. He looked at it, then back at the six teens. "Follow me," he said serious and in a completely different voice. "You've been expected." The rockets followed him to a room with yellow tape across the door. The manager opened the door and led them in a fire-charred room. Walking into the bathroom of the room, he turned a slightly melted faucet. A hidden door opened behind the remains of the shower. The six teens wordless entered the door, which quietly closed behind them. Surrounding them was one large loft. Opening into a center area, which was a combination of a living room and kitchen, were three doors. Inside the two furthest on the left were small military style barracks. On the door furthest to the right was a full bathroom. The main room had two sofas arranged in an L pattern with a coffee table filling in the joint. Behind and to the right of the chairs was a small tiled area, which contained a small kitchen. In the nook formed by the sofas a small low table was placed and beyond that was a large screen T.V. with a satellite box on it.  
  
"Well, I guess this will have to do, as we aren't going anywhere for a few days," Destiny mumbled.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Sakara asked confused.  
  
"Because we passed a police checkpoint coming into the city and they told me the city was in a state of lockdown," she answered.  
  
"WHAT?! AND YOU ENTERED THE CITY ANYWAY?!" Dave yelled unbelievingly.  
  
"Well, what was I supposed to do? Drive back to Vermillion? We already passed the exit to go around the city," She calmly retorted.  
  
"She's right, so stop making an idiot of yourself," Meka said as he walked by the arguing duo.  
  
"Let's get settled and then we can see about this briefcase that we took from that officer," Henry said. "Unless there is an objection?" Dave opened his mouth, but Ellis plowed him over dashing to the T.V. Henry smirked down at him then walked deeper inside. A short time passed, and after everyone changed back into their uniforms, they gathered around the table as Meka and Henry were going to attempt to break the lock on the briefcase. Both teens checked over a wide array of tools, ranging from lock picks to plastic explosive, that they planed to use to beat the lock. Meka used a scanner to see what the case was made of, while Henry examined the lock. The small sliver briefcase was made of a titanium-steel alloy, with a lead plate underneath and the lock was a very complicated digital lock. So they couldn't just pick the lock or blow it. Plus the case was too hard to drill through. So both Henry and Meka agreed that the only way to open it was to cut the hinges. Henry let Meka do the job, as he wasn't as skilled in this area of thievery.  
  
"Come out Sliver!" The glasses wearing rocket called. His pure ghost type appeared in a flash of white light. She had black and red wavy hair that floated above and behind her on an invisible wind. Large red eyes with yellow whites stared out from a face with a small mouth and no nose. She was wearing a diamond necklace instead of the plain, red, bead necklace her kind usually wore. She quietly floated her limbless body up and looked around at her surroundings. "I need your help here my friend." Glancing down, and noticing her trainer, she smiled and gave a cheerful cry. Meka smiled as she flew into his chest, and nuzzled against it. "Nice to see you again too, but I need you to look into this case and tell me where the hinges are in relation to the contents. Nodding, she complied by sticking her head inside. She pulled her head back up and briefly landed on two spots on the bottom of the case. The rocket thief smiled then pulled out a small cutting laser from the tools piled haphazardly on the table. Placing a pair of tinted goggles on both him and his pokémon, he slowly stated to cut trough the first hinge. Sliver, watching carefully to make sure he didn't cut too far or too deep, was ready to alert him when to stop.  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Sakara asked bored.  
  
"You can't rush a job like this," Henry said shrugging. "But if you're bored I suggest you go do something."  
  
"Alright. See you guys and gals later." She said walking away from the table. Dave and Destiny exchanged a look, then wandered off as well. Ellis straightened her hair with a small hand mirror, noticed that Meka was even closed to finished and went off on her own. Only Henry stayed to watch the 'good' work. About twenty minutes later the case was open, and the rockets gathered again. Destiny had been grooming her pidgeot; Dave was practicing his knife throwing; Sakara was watching T.V. And Ellis was 'playing' with Blueberry. They all stopped around the table as Meka did the finishing touches. He turned off the laser and removed his goggles. Sliver let hers pass through her body and land on the table. Meka smirked at his pokémon, and she smiled back.  
  
"Ok everyone! Here it is!" He said and with a flourish opened the case. Inside was a gold crown. It was thin and in the center of the peaked headpiece was an oval shaped green stone with a single floating blue rune inside it. Small diamonds were interspaced across the top, which sparkled in the light.  
  
"OHHHH! How pretty!" Ellis gushed reaching for it. Henry beat her to it however. The hat-wearing rocket turned it over in his hands giving everyone a good view of it.  
  
"I see why there was so much security around this thing. Is that real gold?" Dave asked. Henry nodded thoughtfully. He handed it back to Meka, who wrapped in soft black cloth and placed it in a small box on the table.  
  
"So now what?" Sakara asked.  
  
"Now we call Ms. Harmon and tell her that we succeeded. Then we wait for some of the heat to die down before we leave for Cerulean. We will take the round about way to reach Lavender, which should throw off pursuit," Dave said. "Or at least that is the plan."  
  
"But before we do, I want to try something," Henry said. He carefully unpacked and placed the crown on his head, after removing his black hat. Before anyone could comment, the jade stone flared with light, consuming all of the rockets in a dome of emerald light.  
  
Perspective six, Quietus: The far past, the foreboding present, and the uncertain future  
  
Time - The past; ????? years ago:  
  
The world was monochrome, and the sky was covered in rolling black clouds. On the scarred and ashen ground, pitiful figures lay. Only two beings were alive in the midst of the destroyed fortress. One was celebi; the other was something none of the rockets had ever seen. The pikachu changeling had long dark gold hair in a braid. Two pointed, black tipped pikachu ears stuck out of the silken tresses. Her clothing was made up of a white robe with silver trim, black baggy pants, and her bright yellow furred feet were bare. Around her neck was a thick solid gold necklace with seventeen differently colored stones evenly imbedded along the length. A small diamond shaped pendent hung from the middle of the piece of jewelry with a smooth cross-shaped stone set in it, the surrounded by glowing blue runes. The stone on the pendent shifted to all colors of the rainbow, but the predominate color was white. Rosy red cheeks stood out on her yellow furred face, along with a black nose, one red-brown eye and one blue-violet one. Out of the back of her black pants and jagged lighting bolt shape tail extended, and she was wearing a black bracelet on her left arm.  
  
The strange woman was looking over the battlefield with a look of sorrow. "This is such a waste, a terrible waste!" She exclaimed. "It must be stopped, before everything is destroyed!" She dashed over the twisted landscape with extreme speed and agility, blurring into a yellow smudge. The pokémon followed her and they both stopped on the edge of a cliff overlooking a burning forest. Inside of the smoke a massive figure could be just be seen. Lighting flashed in the dark sky as a chilling roar echoed across the ravaged countryside.  
  
"Crystalline you can't! It'll be too much for you!" The grass/psychic exclaimed as the strange women prepared to jump off the cliff. The women smirked.  
  
"No Avalon, I think he's the one who's going to regret crossing me," she said coldly. White light started to pulse around her, as multi-colored bolts of electricity jumped across her body. Black lighting jumped across the heavens and the world shook. "MALEFIC QUIETUS! COME AND FACE ME!" A scream of primal fury and madness answered her as the monster's dark figure in the smoke started to run in her direction. Even more power emerged from the women named Crystalline, who smiled frigidly. She raised her arms to the sky and the world turned white.  
  
Time - About one and a half mouths ago:  
  
A white tower stood out from the black cliffs surrounding it. The view shifted, flying into one of the windows on the formidable structure. Rooms and people blurred by as the perspective moved through stone hallways. Florescent lights flashed as the metal walls zoomed by. Everything stopped when to show a young woman in a soft purple body suit that stood in front of a huge oaken double door. The doors slid slightly open when the women touched them. She adjusted her white mask, and then entered. Inside was a large chamber. The room was dimly lit, only the half nearest to the door was bright enough to see. Strange, distorted, statues lined the back wall, and a red velvet carpet extended from the open doors into the darkness. The woman walked toward the edge of the shadow, where a ring of twelve tall candleholders was placed. Stepping into the middle, the waxen lights burst into blue flame illuminating more of the room. Faint shadows danced around from the eight marble pillars in the room. The woman kneeled on the plush carpet and looked down the rug toward a raised dais where a vague figure was sitting on what looked like a throne.  
  
"Master, I have returned from my journey. My mission was successful. I located the last of the dragon clan, who aided your nemesis all of those years past. Shall I proceed with the operation?" She said.  
  
A cold, emotionless voice answered, "Yes. Allow no interference and no survivors. Take this to help you..." A ball of cold blue light formed in front of the kneeling figure, and with a soundless flash a bone white pokéball materialized. The female caught the object in two cupped hands. Black gloves tighten around the orb and a glowing blue run could be seen on the back of each.  
  
"I shall not fail. But Master, one question, why don't we ask them to join us?" The masked woman queried.  
  
"They are too noble. I can not risk them becoming trainers again. They were the human's best warriors. Now go." The voice decreed. The candles snuffed out, and the woman vanished into the dark.  
  
Time - ?????  
  
Henry blinked and shook his head. He looked around and noticed the other rockets lying around him. The other five slowly got to their feet.  
  
"Man that was weird. What happened?" Dave asked helping Density stand up.  
  
"I think this artifact allows the user to see visions of the past, present and.... " Henry started to say but trailed off. He finally noticed his surroundings, and found himself standing on what was left of the Viridian City Gym. He could see half of the sign sitting in the front parking lot. Dark clouds covered the sky, and black lighting arced across the heavens. Every so often a shaft of light filtered across the area allowing the rocket's to see through the odd twilight. And what they saw shocked them speechless. The city was in ruins. Parts of it were charred and craters littered the streets. Buildings lay like fallen dominoes, and cars and other vehicles were scattered about like discarded toys. Some were even sticking out of the smoldering remains. Burnt figures were lying about, people and pokémon alike.  
  
"What happened?! Why did everything get broke?!" Ellis wailed.  
  
"This is wrong... oh so wrong..." Sakara murmured.  
  
"This CANNOT be our future!" Henry exclaimed, actually angry.  
  
"Future? Please tell me you're kidding?" Meka nervously stammered.  
  
"Henry, you have a lot of explaining to do..." Destiny said softly. The black haired rocket nodded, and then pantomimed taking off a hat or, in this case, a crown. There was another jade flash, and the rockets found themselves back in the safe house, which hadn't changed one bit.  
  
"To explain, I'll need to get a laptop... stay here while I get one from my bag," Henry softly whispered. Everyone sat down around the table to wait as Henry left the room. When he returned, he found that Meka had cleared the table of his tools and had recalled Sliver who had been confused by what she called a group space out. The artifact only affected the humans of the group. Henry booted up his machine, and then placed a certain disk inside the zip drive. "This should shed some light on our mission, and what you just saw." He then proceeded to show them the information he 'retrieved' from the classified vaults.  
  
In the past, about 4600 years ago, there were four kinds of intelligent life on this world. Two were in decline, and two were beginning a golden age. The elementals, which we now call pokémon, and our early ancestors started to fight each other. The dragons, not the pokémon kind, joined the war on the side of humanity. The elves remained mostly neutral, with a select few joining the pokémon. Anyway, from what the research teams could find, the Artifacts were created to give humans an advantage over the natural control of nature that their enemies had. The war raged back and forth for about one hundred years. Doing this time, almost all of the remaining elves and dragons were killed one way or another. Most of the continents and oceans of the world were devastated. Even the moon was affected. That's when they appeared. They gathered the most powerful pokémon and trainers, and ended the fighting.  
  
"Who were 'they'? " Dave asked.  
  
"Shut up and we'll find out," Meka snapped back. Destiny covered Dave's mouth before he could answer back as Henry hit play again on the audio journal.  
  
We think that they were a combination of human intellect, pokémon elemental power and versatility, with the magic the Elves, and the strength and longevity of the dragons. These 'changelings', were the ultimate species. They are the ones who ended the war by destroying the 'source'. Afterwards they greatly aided the quick recovery of the planet. Sadly most of the artifacts were destroyed or lost. However there is a way to find them all again. The last Magi Key. This was the principle artifact, the one from which all the others were made and took their power from. The sources we found indicate that it was neither lost nor damaged in anyway. We believe that is was one of the few that were hidden for some purpose. If we could find it, Team Rocket could easily dominate the world, as the knowledge to counter the artifacts is gone. Here is a list of all of the 'devices of power' that we found so far...  
  
"At first I didn't believe it, but when Ellis and I robbed that museum, I tried out the anklet, and found out that it was all true. This crown is one of those things as well. I think Ms. Harmon has her own agenda, as some of the associated files were missing. So I determined to find the Magi Key myself. I figure with it I can really have some fun," Henry said idly watching the computer list of artifacts Team Rocket had collected. "  
  
"You do realize this is classified data, and the penalties for taking it could be severe?" Sakara commentated.  
  
"I know. But I think that the heads up the info gave me might just do the world a lot of good. Especially since we'll be heading to Viridian City as soon as possible," he said shrugging.  
  
"Why Viridian. Wait does this have something to do with that... vision we just had?" Destiny asked.  
  
The black haired rocket nodded as he put his hat back on. "I think that what ever is going on with these past weapons, will come to a head there. All of these objects tell the user things, and when I was wearing the Clear Eye, I learned that was a possible future if we don't do something..."  
  
"So we'll be like... Super Heroes. This will be so cool!" Ellis squealed. Henry gave his partner a thin smile.  
  
"Count me out. I want no part of something that will most likely get me killed," Meka said.  
  
"Well, I'll help, when we finish this mission," Destiny softly said.  
  
"I guess if she's in, I'll join in as well. But I expect to be paid for this!" Dave grumbled.  
  
"I'm in.... there's something about this that I feel the need to find out..." Sakara mused, remembering the first part of the vision. (Was that women a changeling? And if so what did she do? And why do I feel it's vital we find out...)  
  
"Well if that's done with, I'm calling Ms. Harmon. It doesn't matter if she's loyal or not, because we still have to give this thing to her," Destiny said picking up the thin crown from its resting spot by the computer.  
  
"I'll go with you..." Meka said getting up and following her out of the room. And so the rockets dispersed for the day. Ms. Harmon gave them no new orders, but instead told them to stay put. So the six teens hung out around the motel. Unfortunately, they pool was closed, so all they could do was watch T.V., play cards and/or broad games. Henry spent the time researching more about the artifacts online. Night fell quickly, and with it came trouble, but the rockets didn't know it... yet.  
  
A shadow flew through the early evening searching for something. The shadow gazed out at the city with pale white eyes. He knew they were hiding here, and he was going to make sure that they grew no stronger. Van was on the prowl. Special Agent Jenny Junsar the twenty-first was also entering Saffron City, but unlike the shadow, she had to use the check in points around the city. She had an easier time then the rockets since she was an officer of the law.  
  
(Look out, you thieves. No one gets away from me... no one,") she thought as she dove into the heart of the city on a borrowed police motorcycle. She pulled to a stop in front of a large building with words Saffron City Police on the large sign over the door. With a smirk she entered the building. At the same time she was getting backup, the shadow found what it was looking for. The pale white eyes gazed at the building before it. Ignoring the human machines parked in the front, it floated down and through a door cover by yellow tape. It seemed unconcerned about the damaged room and proceeded to float through the back wall of the bathroom. It stopped in the loft and hovered, invisible, over Dave and Meka who were playing a game of poker. The black shadow smiled a mirthless smile, and then slowly faded into the room with a wicked cackle.  
  
"What the heck!" Dave shouted when he spotted the floating pokémon. The haunter was a scary sight. The pocket monster had no legs or any discernable torso. Milky white eyes started from a jet-black face/body. Six spikes stuck out from the sides, three on each side. Underneath the laughing red maw, the body tapered to a point. Two disembodied claws floated at the poison/ghost's sides.  
  
"Is that a wild pokémon? Is this place haunted?" Meka asked.  
  
"If it is, I'm getting it!" Dave answered as he adjusted his camouflage clothing and pulled out Rage's pokéball.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? You can't use your gyarados in here!" Meka yelled. The ghost pokémon however decided to attack before the argument was resolved. The nightshade attack blew both rockets off their feet and plunged the room into darkness. All of the others ran into the room surprised. Strange blue energy lit the room as both Meka and Dave staggered to their feet. Before anyone could do anything they were all sent flying by a psychic attack. The haunter cackled again then vanished into the dark. Sakara called out her bulbasaur, Bulber.  
  
"Sunny day!" She ordered. Light spring into the room as her pokémon shot out a sphere of light from the bulb on her back. The ghost shied away from the light for a moment. "Solar Beam!" With a cry her pokémon launched a beam of iridescent light. The haunter smirked then dodged in a blur of speed. The light blasted a large hole in the wall as it made its exit. The ghost vanished laughing as the rockets heard sirens in the distance.  
  
"Great! That will attract every blue suit in the city... Smooth move, Sakara!" Dave said.  
  
"Never mind that we need to get our gear and get to the jeep," Henry said, the ever-practical one. The rockets quickly did that. As they were about to make a hasty departure, two things happened, one the agent in charge of the motel showed up to ask was going on, and Destiny found their new artifact was gone. While she gave a quick explanation on what happened, Sakara figured out what happened. It seems that when the stopped to judge the damage to the wall, the ghost slipped past them and took the crown, which was laying on the coffee table.  
  
"Can Sliver track that one down?" Henry asked. Meka nodded and freed his pokémon. The rockets jumped to their jeep after and after a quick explanation to the pure ghost, she managed to lead them on their way. They quickly peeled out and left the motel, just as the sirens started to get louder. As they drove, they had to take several detours since often times Sliver floated over buildings. As they were driving through the neon lit streets of lower Saffron, they hit an object that a detour won't take them around, namely a police roadblock. And who should be standing in front of it, but Special Agent Jenny. Unluckily, she turned from the officer she was speaking to and noticed their jeep.  
  
"Hey! That's the vehicle I'm looking for!" She exclaimed as Dave gaped at her from the driver's seat for a moment. The officers glanced at each other, and then rushed the machine. He kicked into reverse, span around and drove off. Meka, riding shotgun, turned on the police scanner that the jeep was equipped with and heard as SA. Jenny sent out all points bulletin. Already they could hear sirens behind them. The glasses wearing rocket concentrated his thoughts, and in a moment, Sliver materialized in front of him.  
  
"You better stay with me, things just got ugly," He said recalling her. As he did a squad car pulled out from a side street and narrowly missed ramming them. With a skid it turned and followed their speeding jeep, sirens screaming. Dave floored the accelerator, driving skillfully through traffic. The one car quickly multiplied as Dave drove a random course through the city streets, trying to lose his pursuers.  
  
"Any ideas people!" he yelled.  
  
"Head for the north gate," Sakara said suddenly.  
  
"And how will that help?" Henry asked glancing back at the police cars.  
  
"I don't know; I just have a feeling," She answered.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's better then nothing!" Dave exclaimed turning north. As he span around a corner he barley avoided colliding with a squad car. Shifting into high gear, he put in a burst of speed. Laughing crazily he flipped a switch on the transmission handle, activating the nitro boost system, which left the cops eating his dust. As they rushed to the North Gate Meka and Dave noted another roadblock ahead. Meka released Sliver again and while holding her, sent a shadow ball in the direction of the cars in front of them. The police barely darted aside to avoid the spectral orb. The blast blew a hole in the wall of parked cars, and the jeep jumped through the gap using some debris as a ramp to jump the road carpet. Landing safely on the other side of the bed of nails they drove full speed away from Saffron. The police watched in shock, and didn't miss the motorcycle that jump through the same gap and follow them at full speed. Jenny was furious that they slipped though the grasp of the law. This time she wasn't going to give them a head start.  
  
And the chase head for Cerulean City.  
  
Forbidden attacks and artifacts to date:  
  
Artifact: Clear Eye Range: the area around the user. Description: A thin gold crown. The center of it is peaked and there is an oval shaped green stone with a single floating blue rune inside is imbedded there. Small diamonds are interspaced across the top. Effect: Grants the user clairvoyance. However, unless the user is trained, there is no way to control what is seen.  
  
Artifact: The Soul Focus Range: varies Description: a thick solid gold necklace with seventeen differently colored stones evenly spaced on it. A small diamond shaped pendent hangs from the middle with a smooth cross- shaped stone surrounded by glowing blue runes in the middle of it. The stone on the pendent shifts to all colors of the rainbow, but the predominate color is normally white. Effect: Can control, call and reactivate every other artifact. Can all so allow the user to use every single forbidden attack and even all of the regular ones. The user can also translate their soul into power, making them almost unbeatable.  
  
Character bios:  
  
Given to me by: Me Name: Johnson Witch Age: 23 Gender: M Species: Human Affiliation: Spirit Physical description: He has black curly hair cut short with violet eyes. He is wearing a white blazer with light brown slacks, and black dress shoes. He has a pale complexion and is six feet tall.  
  
Mental description: He is a very serious and focused trainer. He studies all of his opponents and can normally predict their moves.  
  
History: The current pokémon grand master. He is a very powerful and young trainer. The only person that was stronger was the former grand master Ash Ketchum who mysteriously disappeared.  
  
Special powers: He is an empathic, telepathic, a healer and a high level precognitive, plus he is a master of hand-to-hand combat.  
  
Pokémon (up to 12): Eufi lv 90 M (Espeon), Showers lv 87 F (Vaporeon), Booster lv 87 M (Flareon), Thunders Lv 89 F (jolteon), Burkki lv 84 M Umbreon), Kali lv 88 F (Marowak), Razor cry lv 86 (skarmory), Join lv 100 (unown j)  
  
Made by: Light Sneasel Name: Rayford Age: 19 Gender: m Species: pokémon (Mankey) Affiliation: Wild Physical description: He has a round body covered in fuzzy white fur. Two triangle shaped ears on the top of his head. He has two thin arms with round flexible paws, two thin legs, two toed feet, and a long rounded off tail. There is brown fur at the end of his tail and on his feet and paws. He is wearing a red headband and he is a little bit fuzzier on the top of his head, then average. His crimson eyes stare from above peach pig snout.  
  
Mental description: He is kind and patient. He does have the temper of his kind, but he controls it to make himself stronger.  
  
History: He is one of the three leaders of the Renegades next to Van and Cleartide. He is the leader of the faction who believes in humans and the ability of pokémon to coexist with them. He used to have a trainer, but his trainer died in an accident. Special powers: he is pokémon  
  
Pokémon (up to 12): he is lv. 83  
  
Created by: Light Sneasel Name: Special Agent Jenny Junsar XXI Age: 29 Gender: F Species: Human Affiliation: Neutral with sympathies toward Trainer. Physical description: She has blue/green eyes, turquoise hair going down her back, and has white gloves. She is wearing a brown trench coat with a purple/blue short sleeve shirt with a lighter blue V down the middle. She has on a gold pokémon league symbol/badge on her right breast and she is wearing purple pants and black sneakers. She is wearing a shoulder holster and a black belt.  
  
Mental description: She is very strict and by the book. She believes in the law and has a strong sense of justice and integrity. But she is somewhat trusting, believing that others are as honest as herself. She is also very compassionate. She is also very determined and never gives up.  
  
History: She is one of the top detectives in the Kanto/Johto area. She has captured some of the worst criminals ever and is very skilled. She has never failed a case and is an expert at fighting organized crime. She lives to destroy Team Rocket, and she has the skills to do it. Special powers: Special police training, hand to hand combat, bare-handed take down techniques, sniper quality marksmanship, first class detective training, professional driving, mech operation, tactical command training, swat training, anti-psychic training.  
  
Pokémon (up to 12): Sear Lv. 81 F (Arcanine); Flood Lv. 77 F (Feraligatr); Mayhem lv. 77 F (girafarig); Hurricane lv. 73 M (Noctowl); Blizzard lv. 75 M (piloswine); Tyrant Lv. 77 M (Tyranitar) 


	16. Perspective one chapter 5: Fire burns ho...

Disclaimer: Again thanks mario72486 for Leo Vertua, Moonymonster for Marysa, Moon Blade the Shadow Demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito and Shiva, Dragoness for Kanzellia and Chloris, WarSerebii for Isaac and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Cli Nola for Sakara Ookido, Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Lord Blackwolf the Ulterion for Galador, Temporal Bouncer for Jev Tempesta, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, Sora May, and Julian May, Lie Minamino for Lie Minorix and Hieica for Veronika Misakori. I don't own pokémon and I never will. (But that won't stop me from trying!)  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Dragoness: Yeah, It seems that the size of this is getting bigger then I ever expected. But, I will not give up until I finish it. The rocket's aren't quite on the side of right, and I you are right, that might just get them into even more trouble...  
  
The Scattered The changeling chapter five: Fire burns hot, anger burns hotter  
  
The group of four traveled quickly. Any passing trainer would wonder why a scizor, suicune, and a steelix were traveling together. Even stranger was the young woman who seemed to be part pokémon.  
  
*Aryce why don't you change to your pokémon form? We could travel faster if you do, * Avin asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not comfortable with that. I have a problem controlling my temper in that form," the raven-haired changeling answered.  
  
*And I feel awkward in this form, * Leo commented. *It doesn't feel quite right. *  
  
*It's because neither one of you practiced being in full pokémon so you're not used to it. Just give it sometime and I'm sure you'll get control. Anyway, we're nearly at Route 37 so if we keep this pace we should reach the ruins tomorrow afternoon, * Marysa said. The suicune changeling was running slightly ahead of everyone else. Avin was using his wings to hover slightly off the ground, and Leo was plowing ahead at full speed with Aryce was gliding over them. Suddenly Marysa stopped.  
  
*What is it? * Avin asked cautiously walking next to her.  
  
*We are coming up to a clearing next to a stream. We can camp there, if that's OK with everyone, * She answered glancing at him. No one disagreed, and the group stopped for the night. They shifted into their human forms just in case someone came by. Aryce looked the same; she just was wearing red sandals, and didn't have her tail and wings. Since all four were experienced travelers, it didn't take them long to break camp, and doing the night they dreamed dreams.  
  
The young boy looked up into the harsh white light. From the cool metal table he was strapped to he couldn't see the rest of the room. Suddenly a man stepped into the light. Shadowed, the boy didn't recognize him.  
  
"Why am I here?" the five-year old asked. "What do you want? Where are my parents?"  
  
"Your parents are right outside... we're just going to do some tests. Tests that well help you become a stronger trainer. We won't hurt you, Leo," the shadow man said.  
  
Leo didn't believe him. "Mommy? Daddy?" He worriedly queried. He moved his head to look around the light, but the room remained in darkness. While he was searching four other adults surrounded the table.  
  
"We're all here. then let's begin," the first man said. One of people around the bed placed a mask over the child's face, and everything faded to black. The last thing Leo saw was the silhouette of a needle...  
  
He stood posed, ready for the assault that was sure to come. All of his senses were attuned to the world around him... With little warning, it came. He dodged the flying kick to the face, and deflected a spinning roundhouse kick with his left forearm. He blocked the fury of palm strikes and jabs, his arms moving in a blur. With a display of strength and agility, he jumped a full eight feet in the air, flipping sideways out of the way of his second opponent, which attacked from his back. Both his enemies charged him head on, one attacked high with punches, and the other low with kicks. Showing great skill, he block and dodged most of the assault, waiting for a chance to counter strike. Finally he saw it. A lighting fast kick shot out and intercepted the chest of the fighter to his left knocking him away. He crossed his arms, trapping the arm of the second, and with a twist, sent him flying. Both fighters surged to their feet, but he rushed forward, slashing at both of them with his hands. Both of them leapt back, avoiding his powerful attack.  
  
"Not bad you three... just what I would expect from my three best students. The three respectfully bowed as the instructor walked in. "Sorry to interrupt, but I want to talk to my grandson alone." The other two left, leaving only the first behind.  
  
"What is it grandfather?" the young man asked.  
  
"Kiyo, I have a gift to give you before you go on your training journey," the elder man said.  
  
"Grandfather, please call me Avin, like everyone else does," the young man said with good-natured frustration. The older man looked somewhat like his grandson, having reddish-black hair, Asian looking features, and fierce golden eyes. The elder wore a red Gi and was currently smiling as his grandson. "So Avin will you accept my gift?"  
  
"Yes Grandfather, I would be honored," the siczor-changeling answered. He was handed a round object, half red and half white. "A pokéball? What's inside?"  
  
"Why don't you find out?" The other asked in response.  
  
Shrugging he opened the captured devise, and when the white light dispersed, a squat, yellow figure stood in front of him. The pokémon had a thick tail and was covered in yellow brick-like armor. It had a white underbelly and round brown eyes.  
  
"Sandshrew?" *Where am I? * The pokémon asked. *Are you my trainer? *  
  
"I believe so..." Avin answered unsure of himself.  
  
"I hope you two will become friends and partners out there in the world. It's hard to live your life if you don't have a least one friend," Avin's grandfather said when both pokémon and changeling looked at him.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Avin asked.  
  
*Peloc, and yours? * The ground type responded.  
  
"Kiyo , but everyone calls me, Avin."  
  
Avin yawned as he woke up from his dream. He looked around the campsite in a slight daze. Rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up. Leo was already awake and making breakfast, Aryce was returning with some water, but Marysa wasn't in sight.  
  
"Where did the girl go?" He questioned.  
  
"She left just before you woke up. The compass that Mr. Crystalline gave her started to react, and she left to get a better view to where it was pointing," Leo answered sounding a bit distracted. (What did that dream mean? Was it a memory?)  
  
"What exactly is she looking for anyway," Aryce asked curiously.  
  
"It's a long story," Avin replied. "Let me tell you while I get ready..."  
  
Meanwhile, Marysa hiked up a small hill near the campsite. The suicune changeling was deep in thought as she followed the glowing arrow of her artifact. The floating needle in the globe pointed southeast and she was looking for a tree or high rock to get a better view of things.  
  
"Oh forget this... Henry give me a wing here!" She shouted releasing her xatu after a few more minutes of fruitless searching. "Hey can you be a pal and tell me what you see in that direction?" Marysa asked pointed in the direction she was traveling.  
  
*Sure thing madam. I'll be happy to be of assistance, * the psychic bird said. Spreading his wings, He levitated off the ground and into the air, leaving his trainer on the ground looking up.  
  
{Five years prior}  
  
Marysa stood looking back at the picturesque scene that was Rose town. Quaint sandstone homes dotted the streets, their cherry walls covered in climbing rose vines, which gave the town its name. Marysa looked down at her cyndaquil, Natalie, who was nervously staring at the crowd that had come to see her off.  
  
"Now are you sure that you have everything?" Her father asked.  
  
"Yes, I have everything; food, change of clothing, first aid supplies, everything!" Marysa answered a bit exasperated. Her father had forced her to spend the previous day packing and double-checking everything. She had to be the most prepared trainer ever, in her opinion.  
  
"Take care of yourself. Don't forget that you're special and your talents can get you out of any situation," Her mother said. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. This is for you." The cerulean-haired woman placed a gold pin with a blue stone on the head in Marysa's hand. The girl looked at in surprise.  
  
"Isn't this the hairpin that belonged to you grandmother? I thought this was one of your most prized possessions?" She asked.  
  
"It is. It has helped our family out of some serious situations. And that is why I'm giving it to you. This pin has been given to the first- born daughter of every generation since we obtained centuries ago. And now it's time for you to have it," Her mother responded.  
  
"Then, I'll take care of it, and prove I deserve it," Marysa promised. Her parents nodded. The crowd of her friends and family waved goodbye as the duo left on their journey.  
  
{Present time}  
  
Marysa was brought out of her thoughts when Henry returned from his scouting trip.  
  
*There are some ruins in that direction. I think we can reach them by this afternoon, * he reported.  
  
"Then we should get back to the others. Come on!" She said running back to camp. While Marysa was wandering, Avin was out pokémon hunting. He felt that he needed to have more pokémon after seeing what the others could do with their teams. Quietly stalking through some tall grass he looked for his victim. Hearing some soft humming, he moved in that direction. Peering out into a clearing, he saw a growlithe digging in a shallow hole. (Perfect) he thought. Quietly freeing Peloc he whispered what he wanted him to do. Both warrior's reveled themselves to make the challenge official. The fire type looked up startled.  
  
"I challenge you to a battle, with the right to annex you into my team," Avin said. The fire type sighed, then nodded, bracing herself. Peloc charged forward and hit her with fury swipes. He nicked her three times with his claws before she leapt clear and countered with ember. Peloc dodged the small fireball and moved to hit her with fury swipes again. But she used attract before he could, causing him to pause in a love struck trance. Smirking the puppy pokémon used bite, latching on to his arm. Yelling in pain he threw her off. The fire type bumped her head and was a bit dazed. Avin used the time to throw a pokéball, which, after a few tense moments, captured her. Smiling he released his new pokémon for an introduction. "And what might your name be?"  
  
*Why does it matter? It's not like you could understand me? * The growlithe said.  
  
"It matters because I have enough sense to realize you have a name other then growlithe," Avin said.  
  
*Avin isn't like a normal trainer, * Peloc added happily moving close to her.  
  
*Pyros... and just how are you 'abnormal'? * She finally answered.  
  
"We'll it's like this..." Avin said walking back toward camp.  
  
Henry's report turned out to be pessimistic. The group made good time when they left, the distance eaten by their rapid speed. The foursome emerged from the woods northwest of the Ruins of Alph around noon. Looking across a small lake, the group could see the vast, half-buried ruins. Marysa simply ran across the water, not even changing forms to do so. Striker carried Leo and Avin across, and Aryce flew across. Leo recalled Striker when everyone made it to the other side. The group looked around the empty ruins curiously.  
  
"Strange, you would thing that someone would be excavating the ruins at this time of day, but their empty," Avin said.  
  
"Perhaps it's a holiday?" Aryce suggested.  
  
"Or maybe someone scared away those pathetic fools!" a harsh voice yelled out. The foursome looked up to see several rocket grunts standing on the roof of a small building. More black clothed rockets reveled themselves to the changelings, surrounding them completely.  
  
"What do you want?" Marysa asked warily.  
  
"Your pokémon, and your lives," said the same grunt.  
  
"If you want us, then come and get us," Avin said getting into a defensive stance. With that the rockets rushed to the attack.  
  
"Gaia crusher!" Leo yelled slamming his fist into the ground. A wall of earth was sent in direction of some of the charging grunts, knocking them down and pinning them when it collapsed.  
  
"Blizzard!" Marysa screamed jumping up and sending a storm of ice and snow to immobilize the rockets before they could call out their pokémon.  
  
"Peloc it's time! Try out your new move, Flare crusher!" Avin ordered as he released his sandslash. The ground type nodded. Concentrating, a grey aura surrounded the spiky pokémon. With a cry he raised his claws in the air above his head, causing four metal walls to surround some of his foes. The walls of the box began to gradually heat up. "That'll hold them for now." Avin said. (I can't call out Pyros for a battle like this; she'd get killed.)  
  
Aryce blazed through the rockets, lashing out in a wing attack. Leo and Marysa called out the rest of their pokémon for a full powered attack. Hunter and Sheila worked as a pair. The jolteon and the espeon dodged and darted between enemy humans and pokémon, sending out electric and psychic attacks. Sparky vanished and reappeared, using both faint attack and flamethrower to the fullest. The houndoom almost got blindside by a raticate, but Osiris blasted the rodent pokémon with psychic. The dark/fire type nodded his thanks to the kadabra. Ayuda joined the other two pokémon, shielding and healing them as they tore into their enemies. The blissey's light screen and reflect moves were a lifesaver. Ricky was doing well until he was cornered by a rhyhorn. The raichu was going to lose, until Crystal strafed it with ice beam. The articuno flew higher and took up two golbat with a blizzard attack. Kiya and Henry teamed up. With the mew's versatility and the xatu's adaptability the two were crushing any rocket that came close. Leo stood on top of Steele's head. The rocket's currently had no pokémon who could easily challenge the large steelix. Mostly they tried to get the trainer who seemed to be just as durable as his pokémon. Striker stood nearby, and anything they could do to Steele could be countered by the blastoise, and vise-versa. Marysa and Natalie also teamed up. The quilava protected her trainer, who backed her up with water and ice attacks. Aryce stood close to them and helped out with flying moves.  
  
Nevertheless, sheer numbers was slowly weakening the group. Even thought most of the rockets and their pokémon were going down with one or two blows, they weren't going down fast enough. Eventually it was down to Leo with Steele, Crystal and Striker left, Marysa with Kiya, Henry, and Ayuda, Avin and Peloc, and Aryce by herself. The group was now back to back in a rough circle looking out at their enemies.  
  
"This doesn't look good, I didn't know that there where this many..." Avin whispered.  
  
"We're going to have to make a break for it..." Leo said then stopped when all of the rockets surrounding them burst into flames. All eyes turned toward the origin of such a powerful attack. Standing on a ruined arc were two figures, one with whose hand was glowing with crimson flame.  
  
One was a charizard changeling, in morph form. She had a light orange tint in her otherwise tan skin, crimson eyes, and sliver hair in a braid to her waist. The humongous bat wings and flaming tail of that species emerged from her back. She wore a long black cloak, and under that, a quarter sleeve shirt that was black with red sleeves. She wore baggy black flares and black platform boots. She was about five feet six inches in height. It was she whose hand was flaming.  
  
The other was a ditto changeling who was shorter, standing at about five feet seven inches. She had pointy ears, blue shoulder-length hair that was spiked down, green eyes with a silver tint, and her skin has a tint of pink. The girl was wearing a pitch-black no-sleeved trench coat, a black tank top with a pink rose on it underneath, shiny, purple, sparkly leather flares, and gray pointy high-heeled boots. There was a choker blue necklace with spikes on it adoring the changeling and she also had a nose ring. Strapped to her back was a sword.  
  
"Well look at what we have here Lie, new victims," said the charizard girl.  
  
"Well Veronika, let's show them a fun time before the end," Lie responded.  
  
"Great now we have to deal with these two," Avin grumbled.  
  
"Are you working with Saber?" Aryce asked. The charizard girl frowned angrily then blasted her back with an ember attack. The medium sized fireball sent her rolling back.  
  
"Did I tell you that you could speak?" Veronika spat. Both changeling's jumped down and landed in front of the group.  
  
"Recall everyone, they can't help with this battle," Avin said doing this that. Leo helped Aryce up, who was glaring at Veronika. In a moment all of the pokémon were back in their pokéballs.  
  
"So one of you actually has sense... this might actually be interesting." Lie said.  
  
"I'm fighting fire girl over there, one on one," Aryce said. When Marysa opened her mouth to protest, she glared at her with fire in her eyes. "No one does that to me!" As Aryce walked to Veronika, who just raised an eyebrow, flames burst up around her. In a flash a moltres took off from where the winged teen was standing. The other fire/flying type laughed as she changed fully into a charizard. Both changelings rose into the air to duel.  
  
"I guess it's you three against me?" Lie asked moving into a defensive stance. The three remaining changelings got ready for a brutal battle. "Who's first, or will you all attack me at once?" She asked smiling. Marysa attacked first with aurora beam, trying to weaken and damage their foe at the same time. Lie giggled as she rapidly shifted into a carbon copy of Marysa and dodged to the left. Avin took the time to come down into a flying kick but the shape-shifter rolled under his foot and countered with bubble beam sticking the teen in the back. Marysa took the time to elbow Lie in the side of the head then hit her in the gut with a fist. The other girl recover quickly and countered with a left hook to the head, a right to the chest, and for the finish a spinning throw that left Leo confused as to who was who. The steelix changeling was going to cut lose with his Gaia crusher attack, but didn't know who to attack. Avin stood in the same boat, holding back a fire bolt. Both Marysa's stood and circled each other warily. One smirked and raised her hands above her head. Dark clouds formed above and lighting arced across the sky. With a roar the clouds burst as rain dance came into effect. Rain quickly soaked both combatants. Marysa yelled a battle cry and throwing both hands forward released a massive blast of snow and ice. Her double did the same. The two blizzard attacks hit and with a shower of white, obscured both girls in a fog. Avin and Leo could see both girls exchanging a flurry of blows. Leo fidgeted as he watched, the moisture making him uncomfortable.  
  
(I guess it's my nature to dislike water. Strange that this didn't show up before...) He thought glancing up at the falling rain. Meanwhile Veronika and Aryce were dueling in the now rainy skies. The charizard changeling seemed to have the advantage, keeping Aryce on the defensive with flamethrower attacks. Aryce did a loop-de-loop and got behind her foe. Speeding up into a sky attack she hit her enemy as a bird of flames. With a moderate explosion, Veronika was sent toward the ground. Aryce watched as the rival fire/flying type caught herself.  
  
*Enough games little girl, * Veronika coldly commented. With a few flaps of her wings she sent herself higher then the hovering Aryce. Blue and red fire gathered in her mouth as she as prepared to use dragon rage. Aryce responded by bracing herself with endure. All too quickly the moltres changeling was hit by the dragon type attack. She shivered with pain as the dragon fire washed over her, but shook it off. But that gave Veronika time to get close for a slash attack. She clawed across Aryce chest sending the firebird back with three blooded cuts. In a rage Aryce responded with a massive fire blast, her eyes clouding with crimson flames. Veronika smiled and caught the burning character easily. With a small grunt of effort she sent it away from her and into the air. *Let me show you a real fire attack. Inferno Influx! * White flames burst up around the hovering fire dragon, evaporating the rain that fell on and around her. She quickly transformed into a burning fireball. Heat rippled off of the conflagration. As Aryce raced forward into another sky attack, five fiery streamers raced back from Veronika, and then whipped forward, combining into a spinning stream of flames. Aryce cut through some of the attack, but was soon sent toward the ground engulfed in flames. Both Avin and Leo noticed the attack head their way but before they could warn the others it hit everyone. A massive explosion followed, engulfing most of the ruins in a blaze and collapsing most of the surface into the underground caverns. Veronika changed back into morph form and landed softly with a frown on her face. A few feet in front of the teen was a wide, deep hole in the ground. She quickly found Aryce in morph form fainted, as well as Marysa who slowly stood up. As for everyone else, there was no sign.  
  
(So they must be underground now, that may be a problem...) she thought.  
  
Forbidden attacks:  
  
Name: Inferno Influx Type: Fire At: 200 Ar: 100% Five streamers of super heated flame extend out from the user. These are sent toward the target as an intertwined steam of fire. On impact the attack spreads out over a wide area. Causes burn.  
  
Character Bio:  
  
Name: Joseph Ray Crystalline Age: 48 Gender: M Species: Changeling (Raichu) Affiliation: Spirit Physical description: As a human he is a tall man about six three and has one dark red-brown eye and one blue-violet eye. He has dark brown skin, dark gold hair and is wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a collar and cream jeans. He has on brown boots. He has an athletic build.  
  
As a pokémon he is a larger the average Raichu. He is also thinner and more muscular than a regular Raichu.  
  
As a pokémorph he has on the same cloths without the boots, for has raichu paws. He has the same gold fur with dark brown strips. He has the same bright gold/yellow spots on his cheeks and the same dark brown ears and long tail with the lighting bolt tip.  
  
Mental description: He is very warm and friendly. He is almost always cheerful and optimistic. He even encourages his enemies. He his kind to everyone and is a very good leader. He is a great strategist and a great tactician. But never get him mad, as he is a powerful fighter.  
  
History: AC's father and the last direct blood descendant of Crystalline. He has no brothers our sisters and his parents where killed. So if he and AC died there would be no one to use the sprit focus. He is from Sanctuary. He met his wife and AC's mom in Remembrance, Rebecca's hometown, and the town Saber attacked. His job is Spirit's top agent, and he is a noted pokémon researcher as well.  
  
Special powers: Raichu powers in all forms, future sight, premonition and enhanced reaction time, super strength, extreme speed, durability and enhanced healing, Night vision and the ability to hold his breath for hours. Can use the sprit focus, but not 100%. Knows Martial Arts, Grappling, Marksmanship, Demolitions, and Fencing. Has perfect recall and genius level IQ. Can read someone's soul. He is Lv. 100 Pokémon (up to 12): Unknown  
  
Name: Estelle Sliversight Crystalline Age: 44 Gender: F Species: Changeling (Pikachu) Affiliation: Neutral with Spirit sympathies Physical description: As a human she has brown eyes with long yellow hair that reaches her mid-back. She has light brown skin and she is wearing a forest green blouse and a black skirt. She has on forest green low-heeled shoes and has on a green hair band.  
  
As a pokémon she is a smaller then average pikachu.  
  
As a pokémorph she has the same outfit, with the red circles on her cheeks, yellow fur, and the same lighting bolt tail. She has the same yellow black tipped ears, coming out of her hair.  
  
Mental description: She is outspoken and independent. She knows her mind and is very stubborn at times. She is a romantic and is very much in love with Joseph, and he with her. The play-fight a lot, but they are very close. She also loves her daughter AC very much, and is somewhat sadden by her destiny. History: Rebecca's best friend, AC's mom, and Joseph's wife. She is the only one who knows where the Soul focus is currently and is now watching it. She is currently expecting her second child. She is also a computer technician and combat analyst Special powers: Pikachu powers in all forms, but due to being with child is almost always in her hybrid form. Lv. 80 Pokémon (up to 12): none  
  
Name: Katrina Dickson Age: 8 Gender: f Species: changeling (smoochum) Affiliation: Scattered Physical description: As a human she is a somewhat pudgy but petite girl with curly sliver/blond hair that is done into Afro puffs. She is wearing a white sundress with light lavender on the bottom edge of it with white socks. She has on peach mittens and matching sneakers. She has blue eyes.  
  
As a pokémon she is a small smoochum with sliver highlights in her hair.  
  
And as a pokémorph she has on the same outfit from when she was human, minus the sneakers. She has the same round smoochum paws for feet, but she still has her long legs but her skin is that purple/peach color. She has her hands in her mittens. She has the same markings under her dress, but you can only see the peach color on her arms. Finally she has the full lips, but she has a normal human face. Mental description: Ice to her best friend AC's fire. She is sweet, even- tempered and very, very nice. She is trusting to a fault, and very honest. She is polite as well.  
  
History: The daughter of the director of Sanctuary. She is looking around the world before she is stuck running the Sanctuary. She may not look it but she is a history buff and knows allot. She is rated at level 10. Special powers: All of her smoochum powers in all her forms. Pokémon: none 


	17. Prospective three chapter 5: The first ...

Disclaimer: Again thanks mario72486 for Leo Vertua, Moonymonster for Marysa, Moon Blade the Shadow Demon for Chaos, Magma Wolf Haephestus for Avin, Silent Sigh for Akito and Shiva, Dragoness for Kanzellia and Chloris, WarSerebii for Isaac and Kerrigan, Darksortie (my brother) for Selene Gladius and Medigo, Sergeant Pepper for Jean-Paul Harrison, Chronic Seifer for Ryan, Cli Nola for Sakara Ookido, Kissdarkness for Destiny, Dave and Meka, JP for Illusia, Lord Blackwolf the Ulterion for Galador, Temporal Bouncer for Jev Tempesta, Draco the Spirit Dragon for Draco, Phoenix Feather for Aryce May, Sora May, and Julian May, Lie Minamino for Lie Minorix and Hieica for Veronika Misakori. I don't own pokémon and I never will. (But that won't stop me from trying!)  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Dragoness: What can I say except; yes what they find underground will be spectacular. There is plenty of trouble headed their way before they reach the surface. But it will be fun! (At least for you readers.)  
  
Draco the Spirit Dragon: It does seem that they are at the mercy of Veronika, but... well now that I look at it, this is really bad? Meh, there is a way out, but it most likely won't be something you expect.  
  
Gryphaena: Well any changeling or pokémon can use forbidden attacks. However, they have to have learned it by touching an elemental stone, or been born in a family whose ancestors learned it. Artifacts can only be used by humans and changelings, due to the fact they were made to fight pokémon. But unlike stones, most Artifacts must be worn or held to use them. The reason changelings can use both is the fact that they are a mix between human and pokémon. Both stones and Artifacts are leftovers from the ancient war between the latter two species. I hope that answers your question.  
  
Blueraven: I hope that means that you like it...   
  
Key  
  
*Poké speech * "Human speech" (Thoughts) [Telepathy]  
  
The Scattered Prospective three chapter five: The first cross part one  
  
"So, that's what you ladies are doing here. It sounds like you have been through a lot since I last saw you." Galador said after listening to the six pokémon in front of him. The group, composing of a celebi, a chikorita, an aipom, a dragonair, a magby and a nidoqueen had explained how they arrived in the small forest on route four. "What do you want me to help you with?" The elf asked confused.  
  
*Well I think that you could pose as our trainer so that no one will try to capture us. At least that's my plan." Avalon responded.  
  
*It'll never work. One, I AM NOT going to get into a pokéball. I rather die before I let that happen. Two, so it's going to look weird for all of us to be walking around if we aren't in a pokéball. And three based on fact one, humans still might try to catch you anyway, * Akito said to the celebi.  
  
*But I can simply fly over you guys, so I won't be seen. And if you stick together no one will second-guess you. Akito, you will have to let Galador hold you because someone might try to take you otherwise, * She responded to the chikorita.  
  
*I have to agree with Akito on this. It's too risky. We should try some other way, * Kerrigan said. The nidoqueen shook her head and said, *It would all depend on luck... *  
  
*No wait it would work. Most Humans aren't imaginative and will accept any explanation that fits their worldview. They won't bother us if we move quickly and with a since of purpose, * Aya piped up. The Aipom was thing hard on the merits of the plan.  
  
*I think we should go with it. After all, the only other choice we have is to go completely around the city, * Kanzellia said agreeing with the plan. *And with that mewtwo lurking about, we need to move as fast as possible, * continued the dragonair.  
  
*And you did promise to help me past the city... * Aegis added. *Besides we have enough firepower among us to blow up the whole city if we wanted, * joked the magby.  
  
"Perhaps, but hopefully that won't become necessary. Let's get going before it becomes to late," Galador said. And with that the group of seven headed to the city, two more reluctant then the others. However just as Aya and Avalon suspected, there was no trouble. A few passer-by's glanced at the group, but with the city home to a major gym no one gave any thought to what they thought was a trainer excising his pokémon. Downtown Cerulean was mostly composed of large skyscrapers interspaced with slightly smaller buildings. It wasn't as developed as Saffron or Celadon, but it had it's own charm. The group tensely kept their guard up as they passed through the area. While looking around, Aegis was temporally distracted by a music story. The little fire type wandered away for a moment, and Kanzellia had to back track to pick him up.  
  
*You have to stay with us, * she gently chided. He was about to respond when they both heard sirens. They both watched in surprise as a black jeep roared around the corner. Chasing the jeep were several police cars. Out of one of the back windows a youth leaned out and took several shots at the pursing vehicles with a handgun. He was a pretty good shot and peppered the engine of one of the cars. Black smoke quickly obscured the drivers view and the car crashed between the two pokémon who nimbly jumped aside at the last moment. Out of the car a woman with blue hair jumped out along with a policeman. She adjusted her brown trench coat. She pulled out a radio, and with an annoyed expression on her face spoke into it.  
  
"This is Special Agent Jenny. We lost them on Waters Boulevard. They were headed west."  
  
"This is central. Officer Biggs and Officer Wedge have stopped the rouge vehicle and the occupants have split up into the surrounding city. They lost them due to the interference of a black pokémon of undetermined type. Be on the look out for..." the radio spat back. But Special Agent Jenny tuned the rest out as she noticed the small fire type backing away from her.  
  
"Hello, what are you doing out here?" She asked. "Magby aren't found in this area."  
  
*Running. Bye! * Aegis said dashing off. With a cry of alarm the policewomen chased after him. Meanwhile Kanzella had departed to find the others. She had hid from the stunned policeman who had exited on her side of the car. Overhearing the broadcast with her sensitive dragon hearing, she knew she had to get the others to help Aegis. The blue orb on her neck flashed and she took off down the street using agility. The blur that was the dragon type stopped two blocks ahead and around the corner. She skidded to a halt when she noticed the others had stopped in front of two youths wearing black and white. By the large red R on their chests she knew what group they belonged two. One of the pair was a girl with a two brown ponytails, and the other was a boy wearing a white uniform with a black cap turned backward on his head. The girl was nuzzling a somewhat uncomfortable Aya, while everyone else was staring with shocked and embarrassed expressions. She noticed Kanzella and dropped the normal type who dashed back and climbed on Galador's shoulder, shaken.  
  
"Oh look Henry, he has a cute dragon with him as well!" The girl squealed. She dashed by everyone and glomped the startled dragonair. She glanced at the others for help.  
  
"What are you doing Ellis? Never mind, I don't want to know. We can take some of the rare pokémon off the idiot for our plan. So get back over here!" The boy exclaimed.  
  
"But there're just so many cuties!" She exclaimed letting go of Kanzella who was staring at her and trying not to laugh. She noticed Akito, who was glaring at her from Galador's arms, and squealed again. She dashed at the pair, but the shinning chikorita jumped away, landing behind her. "Aww! Don't run! I just want to give you a great big hug!"  
  
*That'll be the day human! Ho-oh will come back first! * He spat. Either Ellis didn't notice his hostility, or didn't care because she dove for him. This time he jumped straight up, using vine whip to send her face first into the pavement, sprung on top of Kerrigan's head. *Sorry, to slow. *  
  
"Ellis you're ruining a perfectly evil entrance!" The male rocket teen said exasperated.  
  
"Quiet Henry and help me catch that cuddly chikorita! It'll look so cute with a pink bow!" She yelled back. She then got a dreamy expression in her eyes.  
  
"Um... excuse me Miss, but we have to get going," Galador said nervously. The elf was scared of the girl, thinking her mad.  
  
"Not with out a battle," Henry said pulling out a pokéball.  
  
*I got this one! * Akito said jumping off of Kerrigan. The nidoqueen noticed the dragon type's distress and moved over to her side as Akito walked away.  
  
*What's wrong? * She asked.  
  
*Aegis got chased off by a human and I need Galador to help me, * she responded.  
  
*Well as you can see he's going to be busy for a while. Why don't you find him and lead him back? I don't want to leave since this guy might have an evolved pokémon with him, * the nidoqueen answered back.  
  
*Alright, take care of yourselves! I'll be back! * She said taking off. The wings on the side of her head extended as she flew off.  
  
*See if you can't find Avalon as well! * Kerrigan shouted after her. (We may need some of her firepower before this day is done.)  
  
The celebi had been following the group but had stopped due to sensing something. She glanced down at the wild pokémon confronting the rockets, and after a moment of deep thought flew off in a separate direction. She darted through the streets and buildings, a green blur. She stopped, hovering above a young girl who was hiding in an alley. This is where she sensed... a familiarity. She knew this one was a rocket, but she was undeterred.  
  
Sakara looked out of the alley apprehensively. Ever since that black pokémon had attacker their jeep forcing them to scatter, she had been on her own. She knew the police where searching the area for her and the others, so she had to stay low. A shiver went down her spine as she realized that there was someone behind her. Slowly she turned her head and saw... nothing. A giggle caused her to look up to see Avalon hovering above her. Shocked, she stood speechless as the grass/psychic type floated level with her face.  
  
*Hello! * Avalon cheerfully greeted. Sakara blinked twice, then promptly fainted. *Well that's a first. I never had someone faint with attacking before. * She landed on the girl's stomach and calmly waited for her to wake up. A few moments later the rocket opened her gold-red eyes and simply stared at the sprite on her abdomen.  
  
"Are you real?" She asked nervously, shakily reaching out. Avalon let her brush her cheek.  
  
*As real as it gets. My question to you is have we met? I seem to know you, * She asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I think I would remember meeting someone like you," Sakara answered petting the small pokémon. She stopped as she thought back.  
  
*So I was right. You are a changeling. * She said placing one paw on her chin in thought. *How else could you understand me? * She then broke out in a smile.  
  
"What's a changeling?" Sakara asked getting in a kneeling position. Avalon fluttered in front of her face still smiling.  
  
*Let me show you, * she said mischievously. She put her right paw on Sakara's forehead and her eyes started to glow blue-green. The changeling's eyes started to glow the same color before they closed. Avalon floated away from the girl as white light surrounded her. When it faded a black and sliver celebi stood across from her. Sakara's pokémon form had black circles around her eyes, an onion shaped head, two sliver upward sweeping antenna tipped with black and a lighter sliver upper torso and head, with her lower torso being black. She had long arms with three fingered paws and rounded black feet and small transparent fairy wings. Her red-gold eyes opened as she looked around in awe.  
  
*So that's how you do it, * She whispered. *I remember know. Mom could change like this. She used to do it when dad wasn't home... *  
  
*Well I also planted some things about changelings you should know in you head, * Avalon commented. *So, want to fly? * Sakara nodded and followed, a bit awkward at first, the pure pokémon into the air leaving behind an empty alley. As the two left, a patrol car rolled by, and seeing nothing in the alley passed on.  
  
Henry had thrown his pokéball, releasing his ditto Shifty who changed instantly into a perfect copy of the grass type. "Let's see you beat this one! Shifty, razor leaf!" Henry ordered.  
  
*Right on! * The shape shifter cried. The rocket pokémon jumped in the air in sent a spray of foliage at the enemy grass type who dodged the blades as they cut the ground to shreds. Akito jumped and came down in a body slam, which the other narrowly avoided by leaping aside. Akito predicted this and lashed out in a vine whip as soon as he landed. This nailed the ditto across his left side, sending tumbling across the sidewalk. Shaking his head he stood up, and was promptly tackled. Shifty flipped and landed on his feet and counted with another Razor leaf, forcing Akito back.  
  
"Trip him with vine whip, then nail him with your own body slam!" The ditto nodded once, then sent out two vines at the wily pokémon. As the vines approached Akito smirked.  
  
*THIS ENDS! * He yelled charging sunlight in his whole body. The leaf on his head flipped down, and with a cry he sent a massive solar beam toward Shifty. The powerful grass type attack blasted vines away and hit Shifty dead on. The ditto tried to stand against the force for a few moments, before he was blown head over heels into a stone storefront. Sliding down to the ground, the rocket pokémon shifted back to his true form, defeated. Henry recalled his pokémon in shock. He had never seen a solar beam charged that fast. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and then pulled out another pokéball. But before he could throw it, he heard sirens. He shrugged, grabbed his partner, who was trying to hug Aya again and ran off.  
  
*Now that he's been dealt with, let's get going. Aegis needs our help, * Kerrigan said.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Galador asked. He was checking on Akito to see if he was hurt.  
  
*I'll explain on the way, * She said charging off. Shrugging he picked up Akito and Aya then followed. Meanwhile Aegis was having trouble ditching Jenny, or more importantly her arcanine. The only advantage he had was the fact his smaller size allowed him passage through some narrow openings. The magby squeezed under a fence leaving his pursuers on the other side. Smirking, he snapped his claws.  
  
*I'd like to see you get past that! You over blown idiots," He snickered. As he sauntered off he heard a roar. A sense of searing heat blew over him as the fire blast flew over his head. He slowly turned and saw the smirking Arcanine and his trainer standing behind the remains of the fence.  
  
"Sear, extreme speed!" Jenny ordered. The fiery canine rushed forward and pounced the magby before he could even move. Just as Aegis was pinned beneath the flaming hound, he grabbed on to the yellow stone around his neck. His eyes blazed yellow as knowledge flowed his mind and his body.  
  
*You aren't going to get me! Plasma Tap! * Aegis yelled. Electric power surged around him centering in his claws, then he grabbed on to the paws pining him down. There was a massive discharge of energy as all of the voltage traveled into the arcanine. With a howl the pokémon was lifted off of the magby and blasted into his trainer by the electric attack. Aegis looked on in awe as both were completely out of it. *Man.... I'm nice. * Smirking he walked away. And that is exactly when Kanzella found him.  
  
*There you are! I've been looking all over for you! * She said worried. She landed next to him and glanced back. *Did you beat her by yourself? *  
  
*Doesn't the evidence speak for itself? I told you I was good, * Aegis answered. Kanzella looked a bit disbelieving, but before she could comment, a voice interrupted.  
  
*Don't flatter yourself kid. If you didn't have that stone, you were a goner, * it said smart-aleckly. Both wild pokémon turned to see a pikachu sitting on top of a garbage can. He had a smirk on his face as he jumped down in front of the two of them.  
  
*Hah! What do you know! I bet I could beat you with out using my element! * Aegis angrily retorted. The electric type shook his head, and the next thing they knew he was behind both of them.  
  
*Kid, I could have blasted you twelve times before you even went once. Now, before Jenny wakes up, I want you two to meet someone. Come on! * He ran off a short distance and when he saw them cautiously following he moved again. A few minutes later the pikachu stopped in front of a statue in Blue Gate Park, in the eastern part of the city. A young man was sitting on the base of the statue, cloud watching. He had black unruly, spiky, hair coming out from under a blue hat, hazel eyes with small black zigzags under them. The man was wearing a red long-sleeved jacket, a black blazer with a gold star pinned on it, blue jeans and red and white sneakers. Smiling the man allowed the pikachu to climb up on his shoulder. He then turned his attention toward both of the pokémon in front of him. Oddly neither wild pokémon felt threatened by this stranger, even though they knew he was a pokémon trainer.  
  
*Who are you? And what do you want with us? * Kanzella asked.  
  
"Someone who would like to help you avoid anymore trouble in this city, which answers both of you questions," The man said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
*Are you as strong as I think you are? * Aegis questioned.  
  
"I don't know, how strong do you think I am?" He replied. Before Aegis answered the question the others with Galador, arrived. At the same time, Avalon dropped in. "Ah, good you're all here."  
  
*It's good to see you. I'm glad you got my message. Do you have transport? * Avalon asked. The grass/psychic type landed next to Aegis, resting her wings.  
  
*Who is this guy and why should we trust this human? * Akito asked. Strangely he didn't say this with his usual venom toward humanity.  
  
"I am an old friend of Avalon's. I once helped her out of a bad spot," He said calmly.  
  
*And then I did the same. Soon we kind of made a habit of helping each other, * the celebi continued.  
  
"If you don't trust my words, then how about actions?" He asked as he gestured for them to follow him. The six pokémon and elf followed until they left the park. Sitting on the curb was a truck, big enough to fit all of them inside. "Here's you ticket out of the city."  
  
*I call front seat! * Avalon yelled dragging Akito around to ride shotgun. Everyone else just piled into the back, except the young man with the pikachu, who drove.  
  
"By the way, before we go, what's your name?" Galador asked.  
  
"My friends call me Ash." He answered. The elf nodded trying to remember where he had heard that name before.  
  
Forbidden attacks and Artifacts to date:  
  
Attack: Plasma Tap Type: (Electric) At: -- Ar: 30% Electric energy is gathered inside of the user. A powerful burst is sent through the target when the user physically touches the victim. The target instantly faints.  
  
Character bios. In order of appearance:  
  
Given to me by the humble: Light Sneasel  
  
Name: Aegis Age: 13 Gender: M Species: pokémon (Magby) Affiliation: Wild  
  
Physical description: He has red fur covering his body, with a black band around his neck, a yellow flame shaped belly, a red tail, blue eyes and a yellow beak-like mouth. He sports three claw-like fingers on his paws and two clawed toes on his feet. He is wearing a brown cloth cord with a softly glowing yellow stone hanging on it.  
  
Mental description: He is very smart-alecky and sarcastic. He has an attitude that stretches miles, but is loyal to his friends. He has little patience for stupidity and will let others know. He also is somewhat boastful, and talks trash when he can't always back it up.  
  
History: He is a fire type that lives near on route Four west of Cerulean City. He left home because his parents were pressuring him to evolve. He is stronger then his evolutionary level and has the strength of a magmar. He is now joined up with the other wild pokémon and is passing through Cerulean city.  
  
Special powers: He is a pokémon. (Knows Cross Chop and Barrier) He is level 50  
  
Given to me by the popular: Light Sneasel  
  
Name: Alfred Sullivan Age: 30 Gender: M Species: Human Affiliation: Rocket  
  
Physical description: A large man in a red long sleeve team rocket shirt. He has on a bulletproof vest over it, colored black, and long black team rocket slacks. He also is wearing white boots. He has grey eyes and black hair.  
  
Mental description: He is a very focused individual who is a commander in team rocket. A red shirt, he is very patience and forgiving. He also is somewhat friendly and he does care for those under his command. But cross him and you will regret it.  
  
History: He is one of Team Rocket's finest. One of the best agent's he has an almost perfect record. He doesn't often fail, but if he does, it would not be his fault. He used to be part of the military, but left due to false charges. Because of that he holds a grudge with the government. Special powers: He is a marksman and a sniper. He has several guns on him and a modified Assault rifle. He also specializes in leadership and communications.  
  
Pokémon: Spitfire Level 71 M (Magmar)  
  
Given to me by the great: Light Sneasel  
  
Name: Avalon Age: 600 (but acts like she is in her mid-teens) Gender: F Species: Pokémon Affiliation: Wild (spirit)  
  
Physical description: A darker then normal celebi with dark blue eyes. She has the same onion shaped head the black circles around her eyes two green upward sweeping antenna and a lighter green upper torso and head. She has the same long arms with three fingered paws and the same rounded green feet and small transparent fairy wings.  
  
Mental description: She likes being melodramatic and talking in riddles. She is very wise, but still very playful like a true sprite. History: She has been alive since the time of Crystalline. She witnessed her last battle and knows more about the truth then anyone, except Joseph.  
  
Special powers: Pokémon powers. She's a Celebi. Level 100 


End file.
